


Somnolent: Origin of Despair (PreAwakening)

by houoney



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 96,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houoney/pseuds/houoney
Summary: “If your damnable mother hadn’t been seized by weakness and fear… She betrayed us-stole you from your crib and fled with you in the night!”–Validar (Awakening 2013)My beautiful boy. I promise to let not another soul harm you. I will keep you safe, and always put your well being above all; even my own. Oh, my sweet child.“I love you, my dearest… Robin.”





	1. The Clatter of Cackling Chains

**Author's Note:**

> This work belongs to WiseOldDragon88 but has been edited and posted in chapter form by houoney since we FRRIIIEEEENDS ♡
> 
> My best friend wrote this because she needed her own head canon as to who Robin's mother may have been. Its honestly one of the biggest plot holes in FEA. Enjoy!

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_  
_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_

 _Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_  
_Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay_  
_And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll see you tomorrow_  
_Bless you with love for the road that you go_

 _May you sail fair to the far fields of fortune_  
_With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet_  
_And may you need never to banish misfortune_  
_May you find kindness in all that you meet_

 _May there always be angels to watch over you_  
_To guide you each step of the way_  
_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_  
_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

 _May you bring love and may you bring happiness_  
_Be loved in return to the end of your days_  
_Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you_  
_I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_

 _May there always be angels to watch over you_  
_To guide you each step of the way_  
_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_  
_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_-Sleepsong_

* * *

 

A heavy thump jolted her awake. _Iron?... No, blood_. That sickeningly metallic scent mixed with pungent sweat to fill some dark enclosure. Weeping; soft moans and whimpers could be heard. Something heavy tugged at her arm. She shifted against it, causing chains to chatter in protest. The rhythmic steps of horses drummed outside. Again, a thump. Her head began to pound and with it, pain attacked; her memories flooded back in a flash of misery. Brigands. Fire. Her village… destroyed. 

 _Where am I? I was cleaning. I heard a scream. Mother… MOTHER! She’s dead. They all are._ Visions of the attack tormented her. Her mother reached up as she knelt down to her side. Blood gushed from the lengthwise gash across her chest. _I left for just a moment to fetch water from the communal well. That's when... No, this can't be happening!_  

 

“Ari… run. Run, my love, as fast as you can.”

 

 _Mother died, in my arms_. Tears welled as she ripped herself from the corpse. Blood, her own mother’s blood, dripped mockingly from her hands. _Run. Run. Don’t focus on anything else, just run._

Rounding the corner of the village Elder’s house, she was stopped. Her hands raced to her face as she witnessed the slaughter of a young boy, no more than eight. His body slid from the man’s sword and landed next to that of another familiar figure. _Brother! How could they?!_ Just hours before he had jokingly thrown pebbles at her back in the garden. She broke her teary gaze from the expressionless face of her only remaining family. It was too late. Turning, she once again ran; her feet acting on instinct while her mind wailed out in pain. _Get away, I must get away!_ However, her body was snagged and yanked to a stop by her wrist.

 

“Let go of me!” she screamed, attempting to claw the man’s heavy grasp.

 

“Now what do we have here? Aren’t you a pretty face. My, what lovely fair skin and white hair you have. They’ll pay big money for a fresh gal such as yourself. Oi, lads! Tie this one up!”

 

He pulled her closer as his men gathered rope. Smiling, he slithered his fingers down her back and over her ass. In a last desperate attempt at freedom she bit down hard on his hand. Yelping, he released his grip just long enough for her to pull free. Turning quickly, she felt in anguish as her body failed and she slipped to the ground. Burning eyes flashed with the expression of a wild wyvern as the man grabbed her by the hair and punched her hard across the face. Darkness flooded in.

\----

Blurred vision. Pain. She lay bound atop the hardened ground. Heat from nearby flames licked at her face. Screams could be heard filling the now smoky night air.  

 

“Let none escape, you hear me? They have chosen their deaths. Let us see if Naga truly loves her children enough to save them from the flames surrounding her temple!”

 

She sat motionless, watching the fire dance, and cried. Cried for her mother, for her brother. She cried for the people whose screams and prayers filled the village temple as it burned to the ground. She wanted nothing more than to end their suffering; end her own suffering. Escape. _Someone, anyone, please save me!_      

The cart jumped as the horses outside were halted. Pulled from her mind, she became attentive to her surroundings. The muffled sound of people talking could be heard. Moonlight crept across the cage as the back door was pulled open. Shadowy figures quickly filled the exit, blocking escape. She glimpsed about for the first time. The space was filled entirely with younger women; none of whom she recognized. Each was chained to the next and in the far corner a woman sat weeping. Embraced in her arms was the pale corpse of a sister or friend. Regardless, the two sat drenched in blood. A tiny pocket knife lay on the floor close to the lifeless body’s slit wrists.

 

“Some of these seem a little old, don’t you think? And... I thought you said they were to be delivered alive.” spoke one of the shadows in a sly voice.

 

“We kept not a one over thirty, Sir Ardri. Just like you requested. However, while we did search them before loading, it appears one was able to keep secrets. My sincerest apologies, Milord.”

 

“Thirteen.” Chimed the canny voice after a pause.

 

“You promised fifteen!”

 

“I was also promised fresh maidens… Alive! I must now dispose of at least one corpse. Additionally, Ylissean officials are swarming at the sites. Your carelessness will cost us. I’ll have to be the one who deals with the high priest, not you! You’ll get thirteen and not a coin more.”

 

“Fine…have it your way...” the head brigand growled in a displeased manner. "Bring’em out boys!"

 

With that, the underlings began unloading their cargo. The women in front of her were dragged out by their chains, pulling the others along. She watched in horror as they were struck mercilessly for making any noise as they exited. The others quieted, so she too decided to hold her tongue. The dead corpse of the young woman was dragged out last, by her legs, and tossed aside. Ari watched the blood-soaked friend who had been left to face whatever may come alone. She stood shaking uncontrollably in the brisk night air. _You can see it in her eyes. The pain she feels at seeing her loved one treated as an object. That’s all we are now…Merchandise._

They were led into a back entrance of what appeared to be a large castle. Once inside, they marched down a long set of stairs and into an open basement room. Workers there grabbed the women and began stripping them of their clothing. The once shadowed figure of a scrawny, hunched man now sat observing in the corner. The wildest of grins was plastered across his aged face. Again, any who dared protest were struck without warning. She sat quietly as the same was done to her. Exposed, she sat in a soundless room full of people. She could cover little with her arms and felt powerless as her dignity was stripped as well.

One by one they were all bathed and redressed in simple white dresses. By the time the bucket reached her, the water had been tainted a rusty brown color and reeked of blood and filth. Nonetheless, she was washed in it all the same. _What kind of treatment is this?_

Afterwards, the women were marched into cells. _I mustn’t fight them._ The woman next to her was kicked in the ribs for protesting against her chaining. _I can’t fight them. I must wait for an opening._ She felt a single tear rolled down her face as a man tightened her bonds to the wall. It was here, she was to stay for a countless number of days.

\----

Without windows to provide light, the concept of time soon became blurred. Every so often a jailer would enter the dungeon to provide food, clean the cells, or even take a woman away. While the feedings were inconsistent, the abductions seemed to be regularly scheduled. She began using this as her measure of time. _Twenty-eight of us arrived in this hell and now only twelve remained. Sixteen reapings have passed_.

She looked down at herself in the dimly lit cell. Her body was wasting away. _How long do they intend to keep me down here like an animal before slaughter?_ She, like the others, would scramble to the ends of her chains as stale bread and dirtied water canisters were thrown. Spare time between meals was spent alone in one’s thoughts. Anyone who spoke out was cruelly beaten and those who held unfortunate beauty were taken regularly by the piggish guards. Cold stone flooring sapped any body heat that could be produced and provided little comfort in terms of bedding. This treatment was crippling. The hope of rescue, of a royal knight marching in to liberate her from this nightmare, diminished with every passing abduction. Desperation turned into despair. Hopeless thoughts ran through her mind like that of the rats running across the cell floor. Death was beginning to look like more of an escape than a punishment. _Soon they will come for me, as they have the others, and I will meet my fate. Naga help me._


	2. The Man of Shadow

The all too familiar sound of the dungeon door's screeching echoed throughout the cells. _Unusual. It seems too early for an abduction. Perhaps they plan on finally feeding us again._ She barely bothered to shift her position from against the stone wall.

 

“Sir Validar, are you sure this is a good idea? Shouldn’t your grace just marry a noble woman?”

 

“I haven’t the time to woo some maiden!” growled a tall man striding towards the cells. “His Lordship awaits a proper vessel, but like my father and his father before him, I am not enough!”

 

The jailer who had questioned retreated upon hearing the man's anger. He dared not a word more. The tall man began pacing along the cell bars. He peered beyond each with a critical eye.

 

“One of these women has to work… I just need her healthy enough to… Ah!”

 

He stopped at the entrance of her cell. His long, slender shadow casting over her. She cowered away to the corner, attempting to escape its reach. _What an ominous man._ A shiver ran down her spine. _It’s as if his gaze pierces my soul._

“Who is this?” the tall man inquired.

 

“According to the brigands’ report, Sir, she was the final slave taken from the eastern Ylissean border village.” the jailer started. “She is to be tomorrow evening’s ceremonial offering.”

 

_Offering?_ Opening the cell door, the man approached her. He once again looked her over as a butcher might a piece of meat before cutting it.

He then crouched and spoke in a softer tone, “What is your name?”

He was met with widened eyes and silence. _Is he talking to me? If I respond, I’ll surely be struck._

“I asked you a direct question, girl!” the man sternly asserted himself, “You may speak without fear, so I will ask again. What is your name?”

 

“Ari” she managed to squeak out. Her voice cracked from inadequate use and hydration. Immediately after responding she flinched away, expecting a blow.

 

After a pause, Ari felt the man run his fingers through the ends of her hair. He then stood and pardoned her, as sacrifice, to the jailer. Glancing back slightly, as if to reassure himself, he proceeded to order the jailer to have her delivered to the noble’s infirmary for rehabilitation.

 

“I will give the staff there further orders.” He finished, as he strode off in the direction he had entered.

 

“Aye, Sir.” the jailer responded, head tilted in a respectful bow.

 

_This must be a dream._ To her amazement, as the tall man had ordered, Ari was unchained and humanely asked to escort the jailer. _Freedom? I have a chance to get out of this dreadful place. Anywhere is better than here._ The jailer led her to the stairs. She followed hesitantly, but with optimism. Just before taking her first steps towards hope, Ari glanced back at the dungeon. The cold bars concealed the shadowy figures of living corpses. As she had suspected, but only just confirmed, each was to be offered... sacrificed for some form of unholy ritual. _Why just me? I am no different from these women. What makes me special? Why couldn’t you save them too?_ A sudden tidal rush of survivor’s guilt engulfed Ari, and she choked on its overwhelming weight. Spurred on by the jailer, she tore herself from the scene and ascended the stairs. The echoes of their footsteps masked her tiny whimpers.

Nurses accompanied by healers swarmed upon Ari's arrival in the infirmary. _Trust no one._ Once again, she was stripped of her clothing and forced into a bath. To her surprise, this time the water had been warmed and shimmered with crystal-like clarity. Being surrounded by women, who treated her as a relative equal, was somewhat comforting. Ari's hair was washed and combed; she heard many of the nurses’ comment on its length and color. They bombarded her with questions, but soon found she had no interest in conversing. A few laughed as she sat wide-eyed, watching the staff users effortlessly close the minor scratches and cuts she had acquired from the stone floored dungeon. _I wish my village had been able to afford such magic. My… Village…_  

 

“Dear, you look as a doe might before a hunter’s drawn bow. You have nothing to fear now,” started the heavy-set head nurse who had just finished dressing her in a clean gown. “If the high priest has chosen you to be his handmaid, then no harm shall befall you. Although, tis a rare case indeed for his lordship to choose one without true faith. But, I’m sure after a few ceremonial attendances he will be able to convert you into a true Grimleal.”

 

At this, she flinched. _Grimleal. Mother had mentioned the religious differences between Ylisse and Plegia before, but never did I imagine it to be true._ Memories of her mother’s stories flashed. But, warnings of citizens taken from their homes and used in sacrifice to an undead god had seemed too outlandish to be true.

Her brother would tease, “If you don’t tell mom the truth, the Grimleal will come in the night and steal you away!”

 

“Shut up Avery! No, they won’t!” She nervously yelled back.

 

Long ago, Ari had outgrown these fears. Now, she sat in the very situation her mother had spoken of. _Could those stories really be true?_ She thought back to the dungeon and grew sick. _How could humans devalue life in such a way!?_ The thought went against all of Naga’s teachings. In a moment of panic, she began struggling against the staff around her. Desperate for escape, Ari pushed past a healer and scrambled for an exit. _Locked._ _There has to be another way._ She turned to see three nurses approaching her hesitantly.

 

“Stay back!” she yelled, grabbing a wooden chair that sat near the door. The sudden movement nearly knocked a lit candle from its holder.

 

The nurses stopped where they stood. One spoke calming words that fell upon deaf ears. Her vision blurred. _I must be too weak from malnutrition. They’ll catch me. … Why am I suddenly so tired?_ The adrenaline she had procured while panicking seemed to drain as quickly as it had arrived. _I can’t… must stay awake._ Setting the chair upon the ground, she used it as a brace before slowly falling. Blurred figures surrounded her unresponsive body. Her conscience began slipping away until only muffled noise remained.

 

“Quick thinking with the sleep staff…” were the last legible words she could make out before completely succumbing to the magic.


	3. A Familiar Face

“She should be coming out of her comatose soon.” Ari heard a distant voice say. “Additionally, Sir, our best healers have deemed her stable. With a few weeks of proper nutrition her body weight and health should return to normal.”

 

“Excellent. I expect regular updates on continued progress.” Spoke the familiar voice of the tall man. _Validar was it? I can’t think straight; my head is still foggy._

 

Ari heard a nearby door shut. Waiting a few seconds, she slowly shifted positions; something stopped her from excessive movement. _Restraints?_ She looked down to see her arms and legs tied to a bed frame with leather straps. Once again panic pounced, and she tried to force her way free.

 

“Easy does it now.” A friendly sounding female voice called to her. “You’re alright. Sorry for the rude treatment Milady, but after that little scare we had in the infirmary, precautionary measures were... implemented.”

 

Before her stood a middle-aged woman dressed in servant’s attire. She had black hair and darkened skin. Her grin radiated warmth and Ari knew immediately the women wasn’t a threat.

 

“Hungry?”

 

Ari found herself nodding, despite having a mild stomach ache. _Who knows when I’ll get another chance at someone offering me food. I must seize this opportunity._

“You outta be, Milady.” The servant started while pulling up a cart of warm dishes. “Those crooks have had you asleep for almost a week now. Running all sorts of tests; you poor thing. I don’t know what they're thinking, you’re no more than a child yourself. How old ye be anyways?”

 

“Seventeen.”

 

“Oh dear, and to think they expect so much of ya. But, let’s not think on it now. Plenty of time for that later. First, we need to fatten you up; put some meat on them bones. Additionally, I want to know everything about ya, Milady. I’m to be your keeper, so it’s best of me to learn all I can. I hope you can learn to trust me.”

 

_Can I truly trust you?_ Her brain hesitated on the question for a second. There was no reason for her to trust a complete stranger. But after the trauma she had endured, Ari suddenly wanted nothing more than someone to confide in. So, she took a chance. _Yes… I believe I can._ Relived to of finally met someone friendly, Ari began speaking, and once she started she couldn’t stop herself.  She spoke for hours of her village and her family. She spoke of the maltreatment in the dungeons and her fears in the face of religious difference. Ari cried and confided her feeling of guilt and regret to a woman who sat patiently and listened, surprised that this abducted soul would confide in her so quickly. At times, she even held Ari as a mother might a sickly child. Little had Ari known how desperately she needed to drain all her emotions. They had sealed themselves away. She had been forced to act strong; forced to rely upon only herself. The emotions swelled and fermented; until finally she could hold them in no longer. In a place surrounded by dark shadows and glaring faces, she decided to trust this single woman. At last, after hours of speaking, as her voice ran ragged and her eyes could shed not a tear more, she realized she had failed to ask the servant her name.

 

Seemingly as surprised as Ari was, the women answered with a grin, “My name is Nephry, Milady, and I am here to serve you in whatever way possible.”

 

The two grew very close over the next few weeks. Ari, at first, was bound to her bed. Nephry would tend to her needs hourly. Always motherly, she pushed for plenty of rest and a healthy diet. Ari actually grew to enjoy the times Nephry spent brushing and braiding her hair as she sat immobilized in the bed. After a few days, Nephry deemed her healthy enough to remove the restraints and allowed her to walk. _This is more difficult than I remember._ She stumbled causing her friend to step in and support her. However, with practice, Ari regained her legs.

Being confined to a single bedroom suite allowed for plenty of investigation time. She explored every cranny of the rooms, seemingly searching for something, although she didn’t know what. Escape perhaps? Regardless, Ari found nothing of interest despite her conquests.

Every day she would try and open the door through which Nephry crossed daily, but always found it locked tight from the outside. Eventually, that too became boring. Ari's life began to feel like it had in the dungeon, confined to a small space her life revolved around a regular routine, but instead of yearning endlessly for food, she was constantly offered it.

Ari gained weight; her once exposed ribs filled again with substance. Nephry began instructing her to do exercises to rebuild muscle. Despite this she still felt empty. Endless hours she would sit at the window of her room staring out onto a barren landscape. _I know I’m in Plegia, but where?_ Not once had she been told of her exact location. Nephry had only mentioned that it was a ritualistic castle used by the Grimleal for worship. She could disclose no more.

Finally, in an act of pure desperation, Ari turned to the bookshelf on the far wall for entertainment. Grabbing a brightly colored green tome, she positioned herself in the windowsill for the best lighting. Blowing away the dust she folded open the old pages. _I wish I knew what this meant. How are you supposed to depict these strange lines?_ She tilted her head slightly, hoping the new angle would make the writing legible. Alas, the book was too encrypted.  

 

“Will you teach me to read?” she asked Nephry that night as her evening meal was delivered.

 

“You never learned, Milady?”

 

"Mother never had time to teach me. To her, weaving and cooking were more important skills for a young lady to master.”

 

“Unfortunately, I haven’t much experience with it myself. I know the basics, but advanced literature is beyond my capabilities. You’d be much better off asking another.”

 

“Oh, please won’t you teach me? Anything is better than naught. Plus, I’ve met not a soul more than you since my entrapment here.” Ari begged while bowing to Nephry.

 

“Please! Milady! You mustn’t belittle yourself in such a way. But of course, child; I will teach you all I know. Just, I implore you to keep your expectations low.”

 

So, from that day forth, Nephry made an extra effort to teach Ari how to read and write. She would smuggle elementary books, stolen from the castle library, into Ari's chamber and read them aloud. Using the lettering within as a teaching tool, she began with the alphabet and gradually proceeded onto simple words. Progress was initially slow. Some days Ari would get so frustrated with the texts she would slam them shut and refuse to look at them again. That was, of course, until curiosity once again peeked her interests. She practiced diligently even when Nephry was away. Once she had mastered the skeleton of grammatical concepts, her abilities bloomed. Almost overnight, it seemed as though the books had gone from jumbled nonsense to tiny troves of magic. Never would she have guessed how wonderful the tomes could be. While books depicting astronomy or battle tactics were interesting, she found that grand fictional epics were most to her liking. They transported her to distant lands; allowed an escape from the confinement of her room. Ari would finish up to three tales in a day and always pestered Nephry for more.

Time passed more rapidly, and the days seemed shortened. Ari sat engrossed in a mythical legend when the feeling first hit her. _How could they make him choose between them like that? I would never want to betray the ones who raised me, but how could you go against your blood… Ouch…_ She winced while setting her hand on a pain in her lower stomach. At first ignoring it, she continued reading. Soon however, the pulsating cramps became too bothersome. Standing she noticed a tiny blood stain on the cushion she had been sitting on. Ari rushed to the bathing room and used the mirror to investigate her dress. Sure enough, a matching stain dirtied the lower fabric. _My, it’s been so long since I’ve menstruated; I’ve nearly forgotten its existence._ She used an old cloth as wrapping then removed the soiled dress and crawled miserably into bed.

 

“Oh dear Milady, you look as if death himself paid you visit. Are you alright?” Nephry asked shortly after arrival.

 

Ari merely moaned and rolled over. She felt too embarrassed to say out loud what was wrong.  It was only after Nephry found the dress that she understood the cause of her discomfort.

 

She chuckled, “You may not be feeling so now, but this is actually a really good sign. Ye finally be healthy enough to bear children. His lordship will be very pleased indeed.”

 

_Strange comment. Like I have any intention of bearing children. I wish she’d just leave._ She scowled. Between the cramps and the headache that had developed, she wanted nothing more than solitude.

 

“Come now… Is it really so bad as to keep you from talking with me?” Nephry inquired, almost jokingly. “I know just the thing. I'll draw you a hot bath. Heat soothes the beast and clears the mind. Always helped me when I was younger.”

 

Ari smiled. _I can’t keep irritated with a woman who cares so much for me. Reminds me of… of Mother._ Her mind dampened again. As if noticing, Nephry sat on the edge of her bed and began to gently rub Ari’s back.

 

“I know this must be hard for you. You’ve been forced into so much, my dear. I wish I could help you more.”

 

A somber mood sat nestled upon Ari’s shoulder the rest of the day. Nephry was correct however, the bath water reduced her pains significantly. Afterwards, the comforting feeling of a gentle brush through her long blonde hair lulled her to sleep.  


	4. Demoralized Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape/non-consent warning

A slow week passed. Again, Ari returned to her books, til the eve of the eighth day. She looked up from her read to see Nephry entering the room earlier than usual. To her surprise, behind followed two other women; each was dressed in similar servant attire.

 

“His lordship has requested your presence at tonight’s events, Milady.” Nephry spoke in a quickened tone. “Strip! We must hurry. Haven’t got the time if we plan on making you presentable. You two, go draw the water.”  

 

“What are you talking about, Nephry?” Ari questioned from the windowsill.

 

“Up child!” Nephry snagged her book and set it upon the table. She then forced Ari into a stand and began undressing her. “The time of your quarantine is over. By order, you are to accompany Lord Validar tonight.”

 

“Me?” _That man who spared me from the dungeon. He wants to see me again?_

 

“Who else.., yes you. Now into the water with ya. You be far from acceptable.”

 

The servants buzzed as bees about Ari for hours. She was washed and, much to her displeasure, waxed. Smoothing, fragranced oil was then applied to her skin. Ari's hair was next trimmed and styled into a long braid with ribbon intertwined. The women then bickered over the proper amounts of makeup to apply before finally coming to a group consensus. Ari quietly tolerated the preening, yet her mind raced. _Why are they so flustered?_ _Is this really such a big deal…_ A sense of impending doom slowly developed in her stomach. It paced angrily, making her uncomfortable. _If I don’t please him, will I be returned to the dungeon?...Or... what if I’m to be sacrificed in some unholy ceremony tonight?! No..no.. I mustn't think that way. Why would he pull me from that hell just to dispose of me anyways? There must be another reason._ Ari's mind raced as she was fitted into a dress; she grew quiet and distant. The others noticed only after Ari had stood in the mirror for many a minute without complimenting their work.

 

“Dear, what’s wrong?” Nephry asked behind her. “Are you not enticed by your very image?”

 

“What?” Ari looked at Nephry through the mirror. She was dazed and required a moment before returning to reality. It was then Ari saw her own reflection for the first time.

 

She first admired her braided hair. It draped gently across her shoulder and over her chest. Her eyes gleamed a matching white, and they stood out against the heavily makeup darkened skin surrounding them. Gentle highlighting accentuated her cheek bones; making her face look longer. Rich mascara covered lashes batted playfully as her eyes wandered next to her attire. Never had she felt so lovely. The beautiful purple dress, corseted to the hips, flowed out around her slender legs. Trimmed with gold and black, it flattered her in a way she never imagined possible. She stopped a moment to analyze the design embroidered on the lower half of the dress. Three pairs of an eye-like pattern shown down its sides, meeting in the back.

 

“Mark of the Grimleal, that be.” Nephry commented after noticing her fixation on the design. “You look breathtaking, Darling. And just in time too. He’ll be arriving any time now to escort you to the main temple hall. Remember to practice manners and keep your mouth shut unless spoken to. Mind you not do or say anything to soil the high priest’s reputation.”

 

“But, Neph—” A resounding knock at the door interrupted Ari. In an instant, her stomach leapt from its place and into the throat.

 

“Off with you now. I’m sure you’ll do fine.” Nephry smiled, before answering the door. “Ah, Milord, punctual as always.” She bowed, “It is my greatest honor to present your mistress, Ari.”

 

Before Ari stood the looming shadow, at last revealed. Validar was a man of slender build and darkened skin. He stood wrapped in a decorated black robe. The patterning atop the flutter of its layers matched that of her own dress. His left hand gripped a boned staff with a large purple orb at its peak. His piercing eyes met hers, sending shivers racing down her spine; Ari found herself unable to look away. With the slightest of grins, he extended his spindly free hand to her. 

 

“Pleasure is all mine…” he spoke in an almost snake-like tone. 

 

“Milord,” she felt obligated to respond while giving a faint bow. _I feel as though I’m trapped within his gaze; like a cornered mouse in face of a mighty hawk._

 

Nephry gently nudged Ari from behind, and she hesitantly took it. Validar pulled her to his side and led them past his guards. He seemingly towered over Ari; she clung nervously to his arm, hoping to hide below his overshadowing presence. Not a word did he speak to her as they walked the long halls of the temple. The soft echoes of their footsteps bounced between the foreboding walls. Nephry’s words repeated softly in her head as they marched. _I’ll simply keep quiet and get through tonight. Relax._

At last, the winding corridors gave way to a larger church-like room. Natural light flooded in through stain glass windows, soaking it in the mild red glow of dusk. Candlelight filled any remaining darkness. They strode down a center aisle towards an altar of sorts. As they walked, Ari was met with dark, harsh eyes. Followers sat in rows lining the walkway; she felt the judgmental stares of each like daggers to her soul. She pulled herself closer to Validar's arm, nearly forgetting it was attached to the cult’s leader.  

 

“Fear not,” he spoke under his breath. “For this ceremony is in your honor, my dear.”

 

He led her to a throne of sorts, diagonal to the altar, and instructed her to sit. She faced outward, towards the group of hooded or masked cult members. It was apparent that identity was acceptably concealable. Validar turned to address the gathered followers.

He began, “Fellow members of his divine degree, I have gathered you here today for a special occasion. For many a generation, we have stayed loyal to our Master and worked diligently to protect all that lies within his interests.” He paused before continuing. “In the days of late, we have managed to gain immense political power. Nobles of notable influence are among those who stand in our very ranks. Furthermore, we continue to offer many worthy sacrifices in the form of living, breathing flesh... We even offer ourselves, our own lifeblood, to his Majesty so that he may rise again, as is foretold in prophecy.” Again, he paused. “As many of you are aware, I myself have the very blood of the Fell Dragon flowing through my veins. Though I am an imperfect vessel, hope of his resurrection has not diminished. I have finally found a suitable bearer of the lineage and with it shall strive again for his embodiment.  And so today, we will gift his lordship another offering of virtuous virgin blood in prayer that its empowerment shall allow him to at last manifest within our humble realm.”

 _Sacrifice?!_ She looked to the end of the aisle. Two jailers, like the ones who had tended her in the dungeon, dragged a woman towards the altar. While she showed signs of recent hygiene, her body was bruised and emaciated. She dared not scream nor struggle and upon delivery sat motionless at Validar’s feet. _No…no, no, no, NO! This can’t be happening._ It took all Ari had not to recklessly try and defend the helpless women’s life. _She can’t be much younger than me. How can they…?_ She looked on in horror as the girl was nailed to a post that hung just beyond the altar. Only the sound of her dripping blood and choked whimpers whispered within the room.

Standing before her, Validar began chanting in tongue foreign to Ari’s ears. Drawing a long ceremonial blade, he began defiling the women’s body by cutting her hair and setting it ablaze upon the altar. More chanting; the horrific rhythm seemed to entice the flame into dance and it flared in anticipation. Again, Validar drew the sword. This time, he placed it beneath the slave's hung head. For an instant, Ari met a fleeting glance from the doomed maiden. Hopelessness overwhelmed Ari as she saw nothing more within the glaze of the girl's dead eyes. With a departing cultic prayer, Validar quickly slid steel through flesh. Ari flinched away, choking down a silently scream. Unable to block the sound of the women’s dying gurgles, she grew nauseated. The tangy, sickeningly sweet scent of blood and flame wafted about her. Horrifying thoughts, too great in number to count, rampaged throughout Ari's mind.

 

“All mighty Fell God, with this, I drink to your name and swear to grant thee its powers through my own flesh and fertility.”

 

Validar drank from a golden chalice Ari had missed him retrieve. He then approached and motioned her to drink from the cup as well. _No. He means to have me…_ Fear drove Ari to hesitate before the chalice’s golden sheen. She looked up, and again received the penetrating glare of the priest. Suddenly, a greater fear of the consequences for her lack of action forced her onward. Ari clutched the cup with shaking hands. Peering into its depths she was met with the sight of flowing crimson. The shock was beyond the point of sickness; she simply sat dazed. _It feels warm between my hands. To think I’m about to steal what remains a taken life. Naga…, please have mercy on my unforgivable soul._ Slowly, Ari placed the chalice to her lips and drank. A mild, metallic taste filled her mouth, causing her to gag. Unable to continue, she forcibly returned the cup to Validar. He received it with a wicked smile.

 

“And thus..., it is done! May his lordship find safe passage among us once more! He will awaken, and at last purge our lands of the obtuseness and folly created by mankind. He shall signify the dawning of a new era. Chaos and annihilation will be his teachings.”

 

The crowd of worshippers cried out howls and cheers satisfaction. They then united in a final chant of foreign tongue; led by Validar himself. At its conclusion, the gathering was dismissed. While most members slank through the shadows of the farthest door, some lingered to offer their own blood at the altar. Validar gladly accepted. Taking the still bloodied sword, he ran its edge over each of the eager members' wrists in turn. An urn-like pot sat patiently below, devouring the offerings. Ari looked on in absolute horror. Tears welled in her eyes as she still struggled to remove the vile taste of blood from her mouth. She gave her head a mild shake, attempting to regain her sanity. _I must remain calm. I cannot reveal my distraught. The night is not over. A time for mourning will be, but not yet._ At last, the line of givers was quelled, and the temple room was emptied.  

 

“Shall we be off then?” Validar finally spoke, after cleaning and returning the sword to its perch on the wall. “A dinner has been prepared in my personal dining hall.”

 

Although she was far beyond the point of interest in food, Ari politely responded, “If that is what you desire, Milord.”

 

Just before exiting the temple room, Ari looked back to see jailers emerging. They scurried about the corpse of the sacrificed maiden like buzzards. She tore her eyes away, unable to stand the unsightly scene any longer. Ari forcibly swallowed down the unholy nature of what had just occurred and again adorned Validar's arm as they transversed the maze-like halls of the temple. She felt defiled by even the touch of a man who could take life so effortlessly. She quickly tried to distract herself from looming guilt slowly tearing at her insides. Ari looked about. _I wonder if the guards are always present when he travels. He isn’t some ordinary head priest. Normal men wouldn’t receive such protection. Perhaps it’s to do with the blood lineage he spoke of earlier._

The dinner itself was extravagant. A whole roasted boar sat at one end of an elongated table, while a steamed lobster laid across the other. All manner of other side dishes sprawled out on display between them. Ari sat opposite of Validar and tried her best to look interested. Nibbling politely at whatever was placed before her, she simply could not bring herself to stomach anything entirely. Ari watched as Validar finickly grazed over the selection; he spoke not a word. Boredom soon allowed the candle’s hypnotic flame to begin grabbing her attention. _How awkward. While it’s nice to not be forced into a conversation, this silence is deafening. I have so many questions… Perhaps I should ask…? No! I will do as Nephry advised and hold my tongue. I just want to be released…_ Seemingly reading her mind, Validar rose from his chair and proceeded to excuse them.

 

“The night grows wasted, I shall escort you to your chambers.”

 

“Thank you, Milord.” she responded, relieved to bring the experience to a close.

 

The flickering glow of candle light only added to the foreboding halls, now blackened by the night. At last, the escort arrived at Ari's chamber door. Turning to bid them a farewell, Ari found that the priest insisted upon accompanying her inside.

 

“Lest we not forget the purpose of our association, Milady.” Validar spoke, “You two keep guard. I am not to be disturbed.”

 

“Sir!” they called in unison.

 

Firmly grabbing her by the wrist, Validar forcefully pulled Ari within the room. Barely able to speak a word out against his actions, Ari found herself shoved against the bed frame. She pushed back, fighting against his grip. Despite his frail appearance, he quickly overpowered and suppressed her.

 

“Stop this!” she desperately yelped with no other options. “Why are you—”

 

“Silence!” he interrupted, “Fighting will only make it more strenuous, for both of us. I’d like to make this as clean and quick as possible!”

 

Failing to comprehend his commands, Ari continued to do all within her means to free her hands from his viced grip. Having had enough of her struggles, he reached to the sides of the bed and grabbed for the leather restraints.

 

“I’d have preferred it not to come to this. I implore you to reconsider your defiance in the future.” He spoke while struggling to fasten her wrists.

 

She yelled for help as he stood over her, collecting himself. In the dim light of the single candle, Ari could see little more than his lanky shadow. Walking to her side, she felt his clawed fingernails run down her throat and across her chest. She froze with fear at the touch. 

 

“I wish not to gag you as well, my dear. I would request you keep your voice down. This MUST be done, to ensure HIS future.” He whispered into her ear.

 

Ari lay in a horrified daze. She could feel the Plegian priest untwist the binding across her chest. Shamefully exposed, she could do nothing as he aroused himself at her dispense. _How can this be happening? Please…_ The fabric around her lower dress was drawn upward. _Stop_ … Ari tried to remain completely still. However, her body began to quiver uncontrollably as her underclothing was pulled away. _Will it hurt?_ Closing her eyes, she began to pray silently as his weight crept up and over her. Helpless was she as he folded her legs about himself. His skin met her own. Ari winced, and a minor gasp escaped her lips. Tears pooled then rolled down Ari's face, yet she wept not a sound. Fear. Always it was fear that drove her. It wrapped its miserable self around her body and soul and paralyzed it. _I will survive this… I must survive this._

Ari listened to his heavy, broken breaths. Felt as the sheet fabric rubbed against her swaying body. Every so often she would find herself discomforted by his thrusts. It took all of her power not to squirm against them; flee from the burn of his very touch. At last, she felt him convulse then stiffen; contamination followed. How she loathed the tacky, damp feeling. Defilement enveloped her as he pulled himself away, finished. Again, she winced, but remained fixed.

 

“That’s enough for now. I have no intention of breaking you.” The vile priest commented somewhat offhandedly between breaths.

  

After a few more moments of recovery, he cleaned and redressed himself then untied her hands. At the release, Ari scampered into a huddled ball. Slight amounts of residual pain shot through her body. She pulled the dress fabric around herself, tightly, for security. Never had she felt so helpless, so subdued, so powerless. Her very being had been violated. Ari glared at him with dampened eyes. Her breaths were quick and shallow with her quivering refusing to cease. Validar caught her eyes in the dim light and approached, arm outstretched. Flinching away, as she had in the dungeon, she again felt him stroke caressingly through her hair.

 

“Beautiful.”

 

The sound of a shutting door marked his departure. Alone, Ari sat in the shadowy room. Flame light danced and flowed along the walls. Her adrenaline high diminished, leaving a sore, drained husk of a body behind. However, a second wind of overwhelming emotion soon followed. It boiled within her, threatening to inevitable overflow. Wrapped in her own arms she whimpered, wept, and then cried out; her growing howls quickly filled the room.

Soon the derangement evolved into panicked pacing. Ari scrambled to the bathing room and desperately reached for the wash dish. She splashed its contents across her face then began struggling against her dress. Savage as a wild animal, she tore at it. It seemed as though it’s touch burned and melted away her flesh. _Soiled. Defiled. Fouled._ Free at last, Ari dumped more water across her shoulders. It ran neatly across her marked breasts and down to her waist, pooling on the floor. Grabbing a washcloth, she began frantically rubbing at her arms and legs. _I must cleanse away the impurities! I must find salvation. I must…_ She wailed louder at the realization she could undo nothing. _What… what have I done…_  

Having received complaints from the nearby guards, Nephry rushed into the room. The sight that met her eyes was horrific. Ari sat naked in a pool of water and blood. The mutilated remains of her dress lay to the side. She bellowed out sobs of incomprehensible words and sullied makeup ran down her swollen, red face. She was rubbing her body to the point of skin breakage; drops of blood beading across the raw skin. Within her hand, the washcloth sat stained red. Nephry quickly set down her candle and rushed to her aid. Grabbing a nearby towel, she wrapped Ari within it. She then seized the cloth to prevent further self-harm. Feeling helpless, Nephry merely sat and embraced Ari. Gently, she rocked her until the crying quieted.

 

“I know… shhhhh… I know.” The maid softly spoke, “Tis a cruel being who unwillingly rips one from their innocence. You are strong. Please remember… you must remain brave.”


	5. Validar's Chronicle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is currently in the process of serious editing. I honestly didn't think anyone would read it and now I wish I had spent more time finding all the spelling and grammar mistakes. (Most were written and edited at like 3am) I apologize now for all the stupid mistakes you see from here on or have seen in past chapters.. :') I'm working on it slowly.

Ari refused to eat the day after her torment. Nephry tried her best to persuade otherwise, but Ari simply could not be encouraged. She instead stayed wrapped somberly within her sheets. An empty, emotionless shell; depression loomed. _I’ve abandoned my humanity. I am no longer worthy to ask for forgiveness._

As the evening approached, Nephry was forced to drag Ari from her bunk. It was then she found her master to be a completely changed being. She stood to face a wild animal rather than another human being. Ari’s trust in Nephry had been wounded, if not entirely lost. But alas, she had to be handled. It took four assistants to subdued Ari as she fought against her grooming. Again, she was washed and dressed, this time in an average night gown. Her wounds were dressed and rewrapped. Guilt seized Nephry’s heart as she then fastened Ari to the bed. She knew it was necessary, but that didn’t make torturing her friend any easier. Her job was to prepare and guide another woman through maternity. But, as the process became reality, she felt heartbreak where none should exist. A forlorn look adorned her face as she walked away from the struggling… pleading figure. _I trusted you._

Validar came for Ari again, as he had the night before. She could do nothing as he forced himself upon her much like the first time. She laid quietly cursing, wallowing in a mix of pity, despair, and hatred. She felt no love; she felt no intimacy. The act meant nothing but disgust to her. All the expectations and emotions she had fantasized about as a young girl were destroyed. This was the reality. This was the act in all its glory... and she hated it. She hated his touch, his breath, his motions. Worst of all, Ari hated the way she felt afterwards. Regardless of these emotions, this was to be her life, her purpose, her normal for over a moon cycle. She was merely an object for which he would visit near nightly; a tool by which he planned on ensuring his future. After a time, the stages of grief subsided and acceptance began taking root in her conscience. _This could be worse… I’ve nothing to lose now. Do as you will… and I will do as I must. Trust no one and survive._

At last it stopped. Five weeks had passed since the first night the dark priest had taken her. Again, Ari became exclusively confined her to room. The nurses, who had begun visiting her with more frequency, mentioned how they wanted to ensure a certainty of origin. Ari snorted at the ridiculous notion. _They act as if I’ve seen another man in fortnights. Hell, at this point it feels like years!_ She quietly sat as they asked her the same boring questions as they had the day before, and the day before that.

 

“Have you shown any signs of menstruating?”

 

“No.”

 

“Any recent nausea?”

 

“No.”

 

“Any unusual soreness or pain?”

 

“No…” she sighed “I told you. I’ll say if I do. Can you just leave my quarters?”

 

“I agree, that’s enough for one day. She’ll show signs when she shows signs. Can’t be rushing nature. Off with you now.” Nephry chimed in from behind, chasing them out.

 

_I don’t understand why they pester me every day with this. It’s not like I’m just going to wake up one day sick and sore._

Ironically, that’s exactly what happened. A little over a week had passed since that day. Without any signs of menstruation, the nurses were fairly certain she was pregnant and their suspicions were soon confirmed. That morning, when Nephry entered the room with Ari’s breakfast, she was met by a rather sickly creature. Ari laid cocooned tightly within her bedding.

 

The ailing women groaned, “I think I’m dying.”

 

“Oh dear, what’s the matter?” Nephry inquired, while feeling Ari’s forehead. “You seem warm.”

 

“My breasts... hurt so bad; the tissue surrounding them is incredibly tender.” Ari croaked, seeming to choke on some discomfort, “Plus, I got up to use the washroom earlier, and suddenly I was hit with the worst dizziness. It felt as if I may gag. Since then, I’ve suffered the worst headache. Is something wrong with me?”

 

Nephry began rubbing her back. “These are all very normal signs of pregnancy, Darling. Your body is merely reacting to its guest.”

 

“This is awful...”

 

“Fear not, the symptoms usually don’t last. Here, have some water. You must keep yourself hydrated. I’ll go fetch a better meal that will ease your stomach.”

 

\----

According to Nephry, her first trimester went by a bit rougher than expected. Ari regularly flipped moods. Some days she would be the happiest, most outgoing person Nephry had ever met and others she would claim the world was ending because she had been served fish. Sickness claimed her at any time, seemingly random. It ranged anywhere from mild dizziness to fits of extreme nausea. Additionally, Ari entered an unusual state of exhaustion that clung to her throughout remainder of her pregnancy.

Four moon cycles passed before Ari began showing any true physical signs. One afternoon, she found herself standing before a mirror, naked. Ari gently ran her hands across her swollen breasts and over the tiny extension above her waist. _Is there really something alive within me?_ She scowled at herself. _How can I bring myself to love it?... Monster. I won’t have to. Once I’ve rid myself of this infestation, Validar will let me go. He can have his prize and I can have my freedom._

 

_“Keep thyself sain. For once you have performed your duty, I shall grant you release.”_ Ari had clung to these words since he’d whispered into her ear one night.

A gentle knock echoed from the wooden door. Nephry entered.

 

“Good to see you up.” She smiled. “Well would you have a look at that. Coming along quite nicely, if I do say so myself. Although, you’re sure you be eating enough? You seem a bit thin in the face.”

 

“I don’t believe I’ve been eating insufficiently, but you should know. You’re the only one who brings it to me.”

 

“True enough, Milady. May be just my overprotective imagination. However, the drained expression painted across your face is no illusion.”

 

“It seems as though I’ve forgotten the feeling of vigor.” Ari weakly retorted, while struggling into a dress Nephry had handed her.

 

“If that’s the case, then I fear I bring unfortunate news. His Lordship has again asked for you to escort him this evening.” Nephry hesitantly spoke. “But worry you not. I am told the outing is informal. Although, his intentions weren’t clearly stated.”

 

_Please no. I never want to see that man again._ She grew quiet as Nephry mildly groomed her hair and face. _I’m already in the state he so desperately desired. Is he not satisfied? Must he torment me further…_

Ari barely touched her afternoon meal. Her stomach had turned sour after the very thought of Validar. It leapt to her throat at the sound of his heavy hand met the wood of her door sometime later. As before, Nephry greeted him with the best of manners. She then turned and made Ari spin in a slow circle, showing off her changing figure.

 

“Ain’t she beautiful, Milord?” Nephry commented through a grin. “Almost as beautiful as-”

 

“Indeed.” Quickly retorted Validar, cutting her off. He gazed at her, as if to admire his own work. Again, his eyes made her want to cower as a bitch might before its calling master. “Shall we be off?”

 

He extended his arm. Every instinct within her screamed to retreat. Going against them all, Ari pulled herself to his side. Together they made for the halls.

 

“I want you to pay attention to your surroundings as we stroll.” He spoke in an assertive undertone.

 

“Yes, Milord.”

 

Heeding his words as law, she intently observed the turns and twists they made within the castle’s halls. _There is a drop of white paint after the third left turn. The armor decor has distinctive rust patterns at the end of this corridor. That painting is missing its bottom corner._ At last they came to end of a heavily decorated hall. Before her towered two massive golden doors. Validar pushed against the right and, despite its size, it moved effortlessly aside. He motioned her within. Though hesitant for a second, she cautiously followed.

Ari's eyes widened to the size of serving platters and she had to stop her jaw from slacking. Beyond the golden doors lay a vast library, the magnitude of which she had never dreamed of seeing. Stacks upon stacks of tomes hibernated between countless numbers of wooden shelving. Their boneless spines decorated the walls in every manner of color and texture. In that moment, it was as if she had left her exhaustion behind. Childish enthusiasm and anticipation filled her at the thought of all the wonders the books may contain.

 

“Nephry reported that you enjoyed reading.” Validar spoke, breaking Ari from her fantasies. She turned to him, her expression begging for an explanation. “She also reported that you demonstrated extreme determination when it came to learning how. I find myself genuinely impressed.”

 

“Oh, it isn’t all that much to praise, Milord. I simply had lot of time on my hands, and there is a lack of activities one can perform alone when kept within a single suite.”

 

“Ah yes, my apologies for the treatment. We had to implement the utmost security when it came to our procedures. You do, after all, carry something of extreme importance.”

 

_There is something more to what he says. I wonder… no. Nephry warned against inquiring. But… He wouldn’t harm me now. Not while I’m supporting… it._

She spoke lightly, as if expecting him to lash out by what she was about to say, “Why?”

At this she saw him change. His menacing appearance seemed to shrink away for a moment. He turned as if to hide from the question.

But, to her surprise, he answered, “I’ll not lose another…” He paused, remembering something that pained him. “There are many around who fear the Grimleal and our power. They would try all within their means to have his Lordship banished forever from this realm. I, alone, am the last remaining blood tie to Grima.”             

_Grima…_ At the sound of the name, a shiver ran her spine. A correlating twitch of pain lurched from her womb; it was as if the being within was responding. She struggled to keep the discomfort from Validar.

 

“This honor puts a very large target on my head.” He paused again, scowling. He hadn’t seemed to notice her pains. “That damnable Ylissean Exalt. He’s the one who took her…”

 

“Who?” Ari quietly pushed, after allowing him to dwell on his thoughts for a moment. She hoped to continue to distract him away from herself.

 

“Aversa, my wife…” Sorrow filled his every word. “The Exalt sent an assassin for my life; when he failed to claim it, they changed targets. She, like you, was carrying my future. That’s why I have located myself in this remote outpost. That is why your…, our very existence must remain concealed. That is, until the time of awakening is upon us! I must hold faith that one within my future lineage will bear the complete mark of his Lordship. I have failed him in body, but there is hope yet.”

 

He looked upon the mild extension to her figure. _Am I feeling… pity? It can’t be. No! I have been kidnapped, starved, raped of body and mind, forced to bear a child, and I still feel pity for this man?! What is wrong with me?_ She shook her head, banishing the feeling. _He is a monster, a murderer. His cult is vile in nature. I’m disgusted with myself for even… Relax. I must keep my ultimate goal in mind. Freedom._

However, one question still ate away at the back of her mind. So, she inquired, “Why me?”

 

“Pardon?” He broke his gaze from her body and met her eyes.

 

“Why did you decide to take me from that dungeon? I’m certain there were a greater number of suitable candidates elsewhere.”

 

“That falls mostly under the realm of convince. Dwelling within the confines of politics would have forced me into years of devotion. I never intend to marry again, but your existence matters not to those people, for you were never a part of them to begin with. However, I know this is not the answer you seek.” He walked over to her as he spoke. Then, lightly he ran his fingers between strands of her hair. “This is the reason I took interest in you that night. Such a rare color. To have such snow-white hair… its mesmerizing… it reminds me of her's.”

 

_To think such a beast could have so strong a residual love. She must have been his everything._ Ari watched as Validar made his way deeper into the sea of literature. Even without his signaling, she knew to follow.

 

“This is the temple’s library. It’s one of the largest and oldest outside the capital. If you peer within its depths you can still find original Macedonian architecture. We Grimleal allow Plegia to keeps many sacred tomes here in case the main cities are destroyed in war. A back up of sorts.” He spoke while skimming a row of old texts. “I’ve informed the castle guards and staff that you now have my permission to peruse the temple, including this library. While there are still areas of restriction, you will no longer be confined solely to your suite. I wish you not to grow… unsound while carrying.”

 

“That is very generous, Milord. You have my thanks.”

 

_He acts as if I hadn’t had my sanity and worth stolen long ago._ Regardless, Ari found herself very pleased to have such access. So, from that day forth, she would creep about the temple at her pleasure. As Validar had spoken, guards were stationed at certain areas to keep her from wandering too far. No one directly followed her about, but the halls felt as if they themselves had eyes. She glanced about as she walked. _I’m never truly alone—am I…_ Additionally, not a soul spoke to her as she traveled, nor did she feel comfortable enough to ask for direction. For hours at a time Ari would roam the halls, always careful to mentally note her movements as Validar had advised.

When she finally felt satisfied with her exploits, Ari made for the library. Many a day passed completely submerged within the books. There was no corner of the library she left unexplored. She often found Validar there himself. From behind a row of shelving, she watched as he read through a decently sized weathered tome. Too engrossed in his studies, he failed to notice as she crept by.

Ari now made for the library's area containing geographical maps. _I must find my location if I’m to survive upon release. I know nothing of Plegia’s terrain..._ She pulled out the most recent map she could locate and searched it. _I’m surrounded by barren land and distant mountains._ To her dismay, most of Plegia’s land matched this description. _Figures…_ Additionally, only large villages and the capital were marked on the map. _A small, secluded castle, such as this, is never going to be marked._ She dug through many more scrolls on many different days only to confirm what she had already known. Discouraged and exhausted, she decided to discontinue the endeavor and return more interesting reads.

Surprisingly, Ari came upon her location by accident one afternoon. She sat cozy within a rocking chair Nephry had delivered moons ago. Her ever growing stomach and breasts had begun to take their toll and Ari had trouble staying on her feet for too long.

While engrossed in the legend of the “Hero King,” she found a small map. In the bottom corner of one continent she found the word Macedonia. _Macedonia? Why does that sound so familiar…?_ The memory suddenly struck her. _Validar had mentioned that the architecture here was Macedonian!_ She troublesomely pulled her worn body from the chair and made again for the geography section on mildly swollen feet. She rested her hand over her bump as she walked. _My…haven’t you gotten bothersome._ Placing the tiny map adjacent to her modern one, she found that they lined up surprisingly well. _Yes! So, I’m somewhere in southern Plegia. While that doesn’t help me much, at least I have a better understanding of how to get home._ Regardless of true practicality, the information gave her a small amount of comfort. _Very soon now, I will leave this wretched place... and never return._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give Validar a little background building since he had like zero in the game beside being the evil dad stereotype. I always kinda wondered why he re-named Aversa after brainwashing her and I thought maybe he did this to mourn someone else by the same name (wife). Perhaps I'm stretching this, but I kinda like the idea. I wanted to add more about Aversa later but I never found a good place to do so... RIP! -WiseOldDragon88


	6. The Weight of Two

Moons passed, and as Ari’s pregnancy progressed into its later stages her body began to grow weary and frail. Day by day, Nephry grew increasingly concerned. Ari’s face had turned lean over the past month; exposing the fine lines of her cheeks and eyes. She no longer seemed interested in venturing from her room and instead would sleep countless hours. Despite the condition of its host, the unborn seemed to be thriving. Nephry monitored closely and found all vital signs to be in exceptional condition. Ari’s appetite drastically changed as well. Much to Nephry’s surprise, she had begun demanding nothing but protein rich meals of succulent red meat.

 

“It’s as if the bugger demands offerings in flesh.” Nephry explained to the shaman who had come to investigate Ari’s worsening condition. “This diet cannot be healthy, but she’ll eat nothing else. It’s draining the very life from her if you ask me.”

 

“That may very well be the case.” He responded in a low tone. The bearded man slowly made his way to the bedside where Ari lay. Her eyelids drooped lazily as she glanced towards him. “How do you feel?” he asked while extending his wrinkled hands above her body.

 

“Tired…”

 

Expressionlessly, he began chanting to himself in a muffled undertone. Ari winced and gave a whimper. Her hands raced to the child as it squirmed in discomfort. Nephry stood to her side, but was powerless to help. When at last he released Ari from the magic, she found herself unable to move and barely able to keep her conscience.

 

“I know not how much longer she will last. Her condition is grave.” The shaman spoke to Nephry as he made for the exit. “The child is abnormal. It feeds on her essence; strips her of life. The longer she retains it, the slimmer her chances of survival grow. I will not yet advise an induced labor, but it may be necessary.” He turned to look at Ari one final time. “The time for considering which life holds more value may be forthcoming.”

 

With that, he left and Nephry soon followed. She seemed frantic to report the condition to Validar. Ari was left alone to sit silently with her dependent. _Accursed thing. You plan on taking me as your final sacrifice, don’t you?_ As if mocking her thoughts, she felt the faintest for movements from within. _Figured._

Nephry, however, never needed to force a decision on inducing Ari's labor. For hours later, Ari alarmingly discovered the drenching indication that her water had broken. _I must seek help…_ Barely strong enough to stand, she stumbled her way out into the hallway. Ari cried out, notifying the nearby guards of her condition then collapsed to the floor. The healers who came to aid quickly rushed her back to the room and began making preparations. They flew about; their hands filled with clean rags or buckets of warm water. They prepared like veteran soldiers for the long battle ahead.

\----

Pulsating pain sent shockwaves up her body and Ari let out a uncontrollable howl from the discomfort. Nephry and three other maids scurried around as she fought her way through labor. Her breaths were shallow and quick before she was forced to cry out as another wave of pain ripped up her body.

The sixth hour approached, and Nephry’s anxiety seemed to show. Light beads of sweat dappled her face as she sat monitoring the progress. Ari could see her worry and began doubting herself. _I can’t do this anymore._ Her frail figure heaved in response to a contraction, then fell exhausted against the bedding supporting her back. Ari had lost her ability to stand somewhere in the fourth hour and had since been place on her back atop the mattress. 

 

From her front, she heard Nephry instruct, “You’re doing great, Dear! Not too much longer now.” Ari’s now blurred vision made it hard to see Nephry at the end of her bed. “Please, hang in there. Breathe.”

 

Another contraction. Her body tensed, and her abdominal muscles pleaded for rest. Ari’s cries weakened with every passing minute.

 

“I see 'em, Ari.” Nephry informed her. “Just a little more now.”

 

 _I can’t._ Her body tightened against her will. _I won’t make it._ Again, she pushed. _Please…_ An agonizing cry escaped her lips. She didn’t have the energy to spare. _Let this be over…_ Rallying with the last of her energy, Ari's body contracted into one final heave. A climax of pain forced her moans into a wail. Following, Ari felt the rest of a body slip away from her own. She collapsed backwards with an oversized sigh. Sweat and tears mixed before sliding down her cheeks; a nurse gently wiped them away and patted her head with a cool dampened cloth.

Ari waited patiently for Nephry to attend her, praise her, tell her she had finally completed her task. Tell her that at last she was free. However, no such praise met her. _Why has everyone grown so quiet? Should I not be hearing the mewing of a newborn or the commotion over new life._ Despite having no strength, she managed to reach up to the nurse beside her.

 

Gently pulling at the woman's dress, Ari asked between panting breaths, “Why… have you grow silent...? Is everything... alright?”

 

The nurse refused to answer, but instead slowly pointed in the direction opposite of Ari. She turned her head to see what the nurse had motioned towards and was met by Nephry’s approach. Within her arms she held a bundle of blankets. She brought it closer, so Ari could gaze at the being within. Although her eyes still strained from the exhaustion, she was able to at last view the being of her destruction.

How many days had she sat dreaming of the time when she would be rid of the creature? How many hours had she sat despising it, cursing it. How Ari had thought she knew her feeling towards it. However, now, as she sat staring within the tangle of cloth, her preconceptions melted away. It wasn’t a monster. It wasn’t some demon. Instead of pulling away, as she had assumed, her hands reached out to receive it. Instinctually pulling it to her breast, Ari glanced over her child for the first time.

It was a boy. His pale skin was pink, shriveled, and covered in a thin layer of chalky afterbirth. He sported a decent amount of shimmering white hair, the same color as her own. His features were innocent and supple. Ari found herself unable to stop the smile or tears welling. He sat comfortably bundled in the blanket; his own eyes were closed, and he made not a sound. It was then, that she noticed it. Her eyes widened in a sudden fright. What she had first assumed to be birthing marks, began to deepen and faintly glow. Running downward from both of the infant’s eyes were rounded, parallel sets of eye-like markings. Additionally, a matching mark began to form on the child’s right hand. Obviously discomforted by this, the infant aroused and began to wail. Instinctually desperate to ease her child’s pain, she began speaking calmingly and gently bouncing him. This, however, only increased his cries.

It was at this time that Validar stormed into the room. The nurses scrambled away from his path and allowed him to her bedside. His glaze intensified and the wickedest of grins evolved across his pointed face. Unable to control himself, Validar snatched the crying babe from her grasp and pulled it into his own. She reached out to try and stop him but was restrained by Nephry and her own failing muscles.

 

“At long last…” Validar spoke with a hint of disbelief while starring within the blanket. He pulled up his left sleeve, revealing a similar pattern to that of the child’s, but it appeared to be missing some part of its entirety. “It’s complete… I’ve done it. I have finally created a sufficient vessel. This child bears the Mark of Grima.”

 

The euphoria he exuded was unlike any she thought him capable of expressing. She found her chest tighten as he grazed his spindly fingers across her child’s forehead, clearing away a few of his damp hairs. His cry quieted as the magic, Validar cast, took hold.

 

“Please don’t hurt him!” Ari weakly called to him.

 

Validar turned to face her. The bundle nestled perfectly within his arms. “You have performed your job well.” He spoke in a cold, stern voice. It lacked the gratitude she never expected to receive. “As I promised, you are released from my watch. Once you have recovered, you are free to take your leave of this temple. However, I warn thee, if breath of this affair becomes common gossip, I will send my men to erase you.” He glanced over her one final time before making leave for the door. “Farewell.”

 

“Wait-” Ari leaned forward but was again pushed back by Nephry.

 

“No more of that. You be far from stable and your very life may still be at risk. For your sake, now that the child is free from you, I must implement the use of magic. My apologizes, Milady.” She stared into Ari’s worn eyes. “I pray you awake renewed.”

 

 _But my baby! Why is he being taken from me so soon and… what was that marking he acquired? The Mark of Grima… What… is…_ Ari’s head fell into an unconscious sag as the influence of the hex took hold.


	7. A Mother's Devotion

Bright light flooded her eyes as Ari pulled herself from the induced slumber. She winced. Her breasts cried out against the pressure within them. Jolting herself upward, into a sitting position, many other mild pains joined the choir. She quickly disregarded the aches and began frantically looking about. _How long have I been asleep? My child… where is he? I must see him again._

“Please… Where is he?” Ari cried to Nephry when she entered through the door some time later. Ari was still extremely weak and had only managed to cover part of the room before her arrival. “You must allow me to see him again! Nephry please!”

 

Nephry, surprised by Ari’s condition, made for her and brought her back to the bed while stating, “Darling, worry not. The boy is no longer your responsibility.”

 

“What?”

 

“He has been assigned a proper wet nurse. He’s in good hands. I assure, you need not worry. I promise to oversee his health myself.”

 

“No, you don’t understand.”

 

“We must focus on finishing your recovery and getting you gone. You’ve already slept three days away. We best not push it. His Lordship was very generous granting your freedom like that.”

 

“What if I choose to stay? Will you bring him back to me?”

 

“Ari! I thought you’d dreamt of nothing more than your release from this place. Are you sure you’d want to throw that ticket away now?”

 

“Will you?!”

 

“I suppose, I could talk to his Lordship about it. Though I can guarantee nothin-”

 

“YES!” Ari pulled at Nephry’s clothing while pleading. “I must see to it that he is ok. Please Nephry.” 

 

All manner of irrational fears built within Ari as she awaited Nephry’s return. _What if he returns sick. He was so distressed last I saw him. With those horrendous markings. They must have cursed him. No… please not that. Or what if they’ve done some sort of horrific ritual on him._ Flashbacks of the ceremonial sacrifice she witnessed painted gruesome reminders of the cult’s practices within her mind. _Naga, please keep him safe._

She heard the door open. To her surprise, Nephry entered with Validar trailing close behind. In her arms lay wrapped the infant. Ari felt immediately eager to receive him, but was cautious. She waited for one of them to speak first; Validar did the honors.

 

“Nephry reports you wish to stay. Is this true?” His voice aired on the side of suspicion.

 

“Yes, please allow me to be with my child.”

 

“I have no desire in keeping soft influences around him. He is to be raised adequately and fulfill his role properly.”

 

“He needs the nurture of a mother! Or do you plan of creating some cold, loveless being.”

 

“I plan on creating a vessel worthy of his Lordship! His happiness is secondary to that end!”

 

This struck her hard. _How can you be so cruel? Vessel or not, he is your son, isn’t he? Is ensuring his well being not the most important role of any parent? What does he mean by vessel anyways…But I must reason with him if I’m stand a chance at keeping my son close._

 

“What if I give you my word that I shall not go against any of your instructions for his care? As the boy ages, I’ll speak not a breath about your techniques or methods. I’ll perform as his wet nurse and, if you so choose, you can even deny him my true title. I simply desire to remain at his side until your _‘day of awakening’_ arrives.”

 

Validar hesitated for a moment. He considered her words carefully before responding, “Very well. You may take charge of his care. It may be better to have you in my sight anyways. Nephry will be your judge. If either of us deem you incapable of the task, you’ll be forcefully removed. This time there will be no release.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

With her answer received, Validar motioned Nephry to return the child. He then made for the door and exited. Ari gladly accepted him. Relief flooded over her as they were at last reunited and she could find no sign of maltreatment. Nephry smiled. Ari stared into her son’s eyes for the first time. They were a crystal blue and glimmered with youthful wonder. The marks under them had completely disappeared. However, she noticed the one on his tiny, wobbling hand remained. He sucked adamantly on the ends of his fingers.

 

“Just a doll, ain’t he?” Nephry made a funny face at the infant, baiting a tiny smile. “Probably hungry. I don’t believe he’s nursed recently. You’re probably yearning for a bit of relief as well, no?”

 

Ari stared at her.

 

“Well go on, now dear, don’t keep him waiting. Whip one out.” Nephry jokingly motioned to her breasts.

 

Slightly shocked by her crude demeanor, Ari was momentarily hesitant before cracking a half smile and doing as her guide instructed.

Lowering the strap of her dress, she exposed the entirety of her left breast. Her nipple gleamed with accidental lactation. She pulled his head in close. _Now, how am I supposed_ _-_ The infant instinctually latched on and began to suckle. The feeling startled her at first, and Ari winced at the slight pinch. _For something so small you sure have some stunk._

“That a girl. You’ll make a fine mother. I be certain of it." Nephry spoke to her. “I’m going to go fetch the remainder of his supplies from the nursery. I’ll be back. You just hold tight.” Nephry happily exited.

Ari stared down at the boy. He sucked vigorously at her nip. The sensation experienced was curious; perhaps it was a sense of purpose, or natural maternal instinct. Regardless, a feeling unlike any other she had experienced consumed her. Ari gently brushed her fingers through the spindles of hair covering his head, then ran them over his exposed cheek. _So small and helpless._ Rubbing the silky-smooth skin of his tiny, balled hand resulted in his death grip around her pinky finger. She sat amazed. _His whole hand can barely wrap around the smallest of my fingers._ The minimal pressure he exuded only worked to strengthen the parental bond Ari had forged. _My beautiful boy. I promise to let not another soul harm you. I will keep you safe, and always put your well being above all; even my own. Oh, my sweet child._

“I love you, my dearest… Robin.”


	8. Fleeing a Fearful Heart

While Ari’s devotion as a mother was outstanding, her inexperience was apparent. Nephry was vital when it came to early care. She instructed Ari on the proper feeding methods, cleaning habits, and sleep arrangements. Nephry always insisted that the infant remain in his crib throughout the night, unless being fed. However, Ari felt differently. As soon as the babe made any sort of mewing she’d jolt from her sleep and come to his side. She found that he slept the most restful when held close in her arms. Nephry would scold Ari for falling asleep with him.

 

“You’ll kill the thing you know! A single slip of the arm and down he’ll tumble.”

 

“But that’s the only way I can get him to rest through the night. Plus, I don’t believe such a thing will happen.”

 

“Perhaps your willingness to come at his beck and call is spoiling the little tot.”

 

“Perhaps… But I don’t care.” Ari said, while smiling at her child. He smiled back at her, eyes gleaming.

 

“Validar will not be pleased if he finds out your producing such a needy vessel.”

 

_Vessel? Why has no one explained to me what that means._ Ari had been kept in the dark on the topic, despite asking multiple times. _And why is that all she ever calls him?_ Ari had explained to Nephry how she had named the child, Robin. The title came naturally, as she had often contemplated the names of her future children while living in her village. Robin had been her first choice and she loved its neutrality. Despite this, Nephry had simply smiled in response, refusing to use the name accordingly. Moreover, as Validar invited shamans, soothsayers, and many other high ranking Grimleal to visit the child, he had only ever referred to him as ‘The Vessel.’

 

Upon mentioning the name to the high priest, he had vaguely retorted, “I advise you not get so close as to be giving it pet names. You’ll only be bringing heartbreak upon yourself.”

 

Again, she was taken aback by his comment, but was too flustered to argue with him on the topic. _Parents should want to be an influential part of their children’s lives. How can he ask me to distance myself, or treat my child as an object? Disgusting, just like his morals. Why… Why would he ask that of me?_

“As of tonight, I’ll be taking my leave of the temple for a few days.” Validar spoke to his staff, additionally regathering Ari’s attention. “It appears as though the Ylissean Exalt wishes to discuss war negotiations. King Haaren has requested my attendance at his audience with the Exalt. I expect all to run smoothly here while I’m gone. You wish not to face the consequences should something happen, understood?”

 

He exited before any could reply. _War negotiations?_ She thought back on Validar’s assassination tale and shivered, pulling Robin in close to her. He gave out a tiny mew in response to the sudden movement. _Should the war grow nearer and find the location of this temple… we would surely perish_.

Pushing that dreadful thought aside, for the moment, she began brooding on the possibilities with Validar’s absence. She brushed Robin’s hair with her hands. _I must determine the purpose of the child. There is some undeniable reason he bears this mark; some purpose Validar needs him so desperately for._ She knew pieces of the story but desired the whole. Or so she thought…

 Ari brooded on her plans for two nights before mustering the courage to seek her truth. She knew not when Validar would return and feared her chances grew thinner with each passing hour. The following day, Ari rounded the castle twice. She had to reassure herself his presence was truly absent. Though still hesitant, her curiosity drove forward. That night, after retiring Robin to his crib, Ari made for the library. She crept silently to avoid arousing any suspicion from the guards. She had learned from her previous exploits the best halls to walk to avoid contact. At last, Ari arrived within the golden gated sea of books.

 Knowing its location well, she cautiously approached the large, weathered tome Validar had spent many a day looming over. The light of her candle illuminated its cover. Imprinted on its deep purple face was a mark identical to that of her child’s. She ran her hand over the leather, then attempted to open it. Despite her best efforts, the cover remained fastened to its contents. Carefully picking it up, she examined its entirety. She tried its cover, its backing, and its central pages, but each held tight.

While struggling with it, she slid a page across her skin, resulting in a cut. Yelping, she dropped the book to the podium and grasped at the injury. It welled with crimson and before she could stop it, a drip of her blood fell to the cover. Fear gripped her heart as she watched the drop fall in slow motion. Upon the blood’s contact, the leather cover hissed with excitement. With the ease of a regular script, she now found it unfastened. _This book must contain very dark magic to have such a protective seal placed upon it._ Forgetting her slice, Ari began skimming the pages for relevant information, but soon found herself horrifically consumed within the entirety of its content.

The book described, in great detail, many horrific facts concerning a god named Grima. It began with its origin. Of the chaos and destruction brought about by its wrath at being discarded. Of its hatred for humans. Grima had toppled countries and devoured many citizens to slake its drive for life force. The book told of the god’s power and rank, daring to even put Grima as a superior to Naga.

 She read of the Grimleal and their foundation. Turned away from the other gods, people had begun gravitating towards a being whom they felt could overthrow them all. It told of how they were to willingly offer their own blood, their own lives to destroy the ways and gods of old.

Then, however, it described Grima’s destruction; of a blade that forced the great being into a slumber. Stunning, but not destroying him; it was Naga’s final accursed attempt to remove Grima from the power he desired. Finally, she read as it described a lineage of blood bearing vessels, who were born with the sole purpose of reawakening the foul beast.

She wanted desperately to tear her eyes from the pages, ignore the message encrypted in the lettering. However, her curiosity drove onward. Reading every word carefully, to comprehend the text accurately, she at last came to the realization she feared most. _My son… my son is the perfected vessel of Grima. The blood within him flows as one with the Fell Dragon. Validar has succeeded in his mission. My boy… is to be… used._ She thought back to the books description of the process. _Used as nothing more than a sacrificial lamb._ _He will be destroyed. His soul is the last remaining key needed to return Grima to the physical world. His sacrifice will mark the beginning of the end._

_No…_ Ari’s heart broke as the thoughts, at last, pieced themselves together. She stumbled away from the book. It alone had whispered the truth to her. _I won’t let that happen!_ Feeling a flood of emotional rage, she fled from the library. _I can’t let that happen!_

She darted swiftly through the halls, walking with adrenaline filled determination. Entering the temple kitchen, she rummaged about; desperate to find the tool she desired. At last, her eyes landed on it. Steadily, she reached; her hands shook uncontrollably. Tears blurred Ari’s vision as she armed herself with a decently sized, elongated butcher knife. She then made for her suite. Silently creeping into the room, her fire casted shadow stretched across the crib and babe within.

 

_It must be done._

Slowly, she raised the steel of the blade above her sleeping child. 

_I’m doing this for the good of all._

The twinkling of the flame’s light reflected off the knife.

 

_I can stop this here and now._

She stared down at the peaceful expression painted across his slumbering face. His fragile, mark embellished hand twitched in response to an unknown dream. 

  

_I cannot let such a fate befall my son, or the people of this world._

 

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched him, unable to break her gaze.

 

            _Please… Robin…my love, forgive me._ _This is for the best._

Ari hesitated. Over and over again her brain commanded her muscles to plunge the knife downwards. But, they refused. Images of Validar sliding his blade through the sacrificial girl flashed in her mind. A sudden wave of nausea crashed atop her. _Should I do this, I’d be no better than he. This child is innocent. He chose not the circumstances of his birth. I’m the monster._ Unable to follow through, she threw the knife aside and staggered away from the crib. Tripping over her own haste, she fell backwards. The crash awoke Robin, and he began crying. Her heart pounded, terrified at the fact that she had just considered killing her own son. Shaking herself, Ari regained sanity and rushed to his side.

 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. Robin, please, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t strong enough. Please, shhhhhh…, it’s ok.”

 

Now stirred into a controlled panic, she glanced around looking for an alternative option. _I cannot kill my babe, but I also cannot allow Validar to go through with his plan._

From outside the door, she heard another’s approach. Quickly placing Robin back in the crib, she hid herself away behind the door. Slowly, she reached for the bronze candlestick, she had often admired from her bed, resting on the drawer parallel the door.

 

The door creaked open and Nephry entered while questioning, “Dear? Is everything alright? I was told a loud crash could be-”

 

Ari closed her eyes. In a spurt of energy, she lunged herself at Nephry, bringing the candlestick down hard across the back of her head. She heard the heavy _thump_ as the maid’s limp body fell to the ground. Again, startled by her own actions, she threw the bloodied object to the side and made for Nephry’s body. Robin continued to wail within his crib.

 

Ari choked down the nausea threatening to overtake her as she scavenged the corpse. “I’m sorry, my friend. I truly am. I have no other options. I must escape.”

 

Ari's desperate hands scurried over the body and finally found Nephry’s keys in addition to a small pouch of coins. Finding what she had desired, Ari made for her child and began to calm him. _Away. I will steal you away, my sweet. That is my only option._ When his wailing ceased, she began rummaging through her meager belongings for any items she deemed essential. Afterwards, she grabbed a soft nightgown and ripped it to the shape she desired. She then tied it about herself and tucked Robin within. The makeshift crib held him close to her chest; she hoped it would keep him content during her escape. Satisfied with her handiwork, she crept out the door, refusing to look back at the now blood covered floor.

First, she made her way back to the kitchen. Ari filled the small sack she carried with non-perishables such as hard bread and a bit of aged cheese. Then, she crept to the library. _I need a distraction. Something that will keep the guards busy while I make my exit._ Ari pulled out a matchbox from her gown. _It pains me to destroy such a trove, but this is necessary._ Tearing a few pages from a nearby book, she used them as kindle to light the library ablaze. Once the flames took hold of their initial victims, they voraciously devoured all in their path. She held Robin’s head close to her body to avoid him consuming any of the flame’s miasma. Once she was satisfied with the its progress, Ari fled from the library and made for the hall where the guards stood watch.

Patiently she waited in the shadows. The guards stood at their usual posts. _Any time now. I must wait them out. Please my love, stay quiet. We will be free soon._

“Fire! In the library! All personnel are required immediately!” Someone shouted from down another hall.

 

The guards looked at each other in a confused panic, then abandoned their post to join the others. Ari breathed a minor sigh of relief when Robin failed to react to the man’s yelling. _Good boy. He must want this escape too. Though I must stay alert. We are far from in the clear._

Glancing about a final time, she made for the door, and was pleasantly surprised when Nephry’s keys unlocked it. She slipped beyond and dashed down the unfamiliar stairs the door had revealed. She walked in complete darkness. It was too risky bringing a candle, so she felt her way about. The echoing of her footsteps bounced between the stone walls. Eventually the stairs evened out into a stretch of flat terrain. Still shrouded in darkness, she traveled blindly forward. The fear looming to her back pressured the motion onward. It was eerily quiet. She could hear little more than the sound of her own broken breaths and thump of her heel on the floor below.

Ari flinched has she brushed against an alien object protruding from the wall. _A handle?_ She pulled at it and found her assumption to be correct. Slipping within, she remained consumed in the black. It made no difference whether her eyes remained open or not; the difference in sight was unnoticeable.

Moments later, Ari's hand was met with a familiar touch. She gripped around the metal. Memories of her time in the dungeon flooded back. Days upon days she had spent with her hand wrapped around bars just like the one she now grasped. She thought back on that time when death raced to her. She felt it ironic to find herself once again in this predicament; only this time, she stood on the opposite side of the cell. Somewhere in the near darkness before her, she heard the sound of rattling chains followed by a congested cough. She winced in sorrow for the beings hidden by shadow. _There is nothing I can do for these people. I must worry for my…, our well being first and foremost._ Onward she drove herself. Step by step. Inch by inch.

Ari froze. A dim light began flooding the space she currently occupied. She had just moments to view her surroundings and hide behind a large water barrel before a guard entered the space. She crouched behind the barrel in as small a bundle as she could safely pack herself. The torchlight grew in intensity as the man approached. To her dismay, his heavy footsteps were accompanied by another. They drew nearer with every passing step. She grasped Robin’s head and pushed it to her chest. _Keep thy-self quiet, keep thy-self quiet, gods, please, keep him quiet._ Ari felt her heart pound to the point that she feared it may betray her location. Closer and closer the guards ventured. She closed her eyes and held her breath as they stopped just to the other side of the barrel.

_Surely, they know I’m here. They mean to toy with my fear before returning me to that snake’s wrath. This is it. I should go out fighting if I’m to be killed as punishment anyways._ She tightened her muscles and prepared to charge the men. _Three… you can do this… two… take at least one of them down with you… one…_

“So, did hear those idiots upstairs started a fire in the library?” She listened to one of the guards speak, interrupting her internal preparations. He seemed to be taking water from the barrel and unawares of her presence. 

 

“Man, lord Validar is going to be pissed… I tell you. I would not want to be the poor chap who reports that mess.”

 

“What’s worse, apparently negotiations went poorly between the royal families. This is sure to leave his lordship in an even shittier mood. Rumor has it, the last screw up under his absence, resulted in the mysterious disappearance of two of his subordinates.”

 

“No…”

 

“Yes! I wouldn’t be surprised if he kills off his whole staff, just to acquire new ones.”

 

“Thank the gods we work in this department then. Damn, that mage scares the living hell outta me.” The second guard uttered. His armor resounded as if he had forced himself into a shake. “Hearing those stories makes working with these stinking prisoners worth it.”

 

“Speaking of, if we get caught jaw jacking we’ll be the ones with hell to pay. Let’s get going. We need to deliver these water canisters to the lot in row D.” 

 

“Right behind ya.”

 

Ari listened as the men’s footsteps drifted into the distance accompanied by their light source. Slowly the room dimmed, and she began to breathe again. Just moments before the safety of inky darkness reached them, Robin began to squirm. She hadn’t realized the intensity of her grasp until he yelped against it. His cry echoed through the chamber and caused the distant light to stutter. The warm glow returned, and with it the intensity of her pounding heart. Her body froze in fear. Thankfully, Robin had settled with her pressure removed.

 

“What’s wrong, man?” She distantly overheard one of them question.

 

“Sounded like a cry. Call me crazy dude, but it sounded just like a baby. I...I just don’t know.”

 

“I think you’re just imagining things. This darkness must be getting to you.”

 

“Nah, I’m serious. Think there is someone down here? Should we do a search?”

 

“We both know there ain’t nothing down here but rats and prisoners. Probably just a couple of ’em fighting. I was ordered to leave a side door open just a few minutes before meeting up with ya. Something about helping to air out the castle. Nonetheless, I wouldn’t be surprised if a few new critters sneak in here. No big deal. Come on, let’s go. The quicker we water, the quicker I can retire.”

 

The guard’s persuasion must have worked; for again, after a good moment, the torch’s light grew dimmer before eventually fading away completely. Ari let out a sigh of relief. _That was beyond close. To think, I was going to surrender my life to them._ She shivered at the thought. _That guard spoke of an opened door. Perhaps that holds the key to my freedom._ With no time to hesitate, she used what little she had gathered of the room and made for the direction the guards had appeared.

She followed hall after hall of darkness. Each seemed to perpetually feed into the next and Ari began to feel as though she would be eternally lost within the maze. Tired and drained she felt hopelessness creep across her determination, contaminating it.

When the last of her hope seemed drained, Ari saw it. A literal light at the end of the tunnel. Her nose picked up on the fresh, dry night air. As she approached, the sound of a cricket choir filled her ears. Her arrival at the doorway seemed too good to be true. Ari hesitated at its mouth. She was taken aback by the open landscape that stretched before her. _This must be a back entrance, like the one I was brought in through._ Finally adjusted to the reality of her escape, she bolted from the door and trotted for the distant mountain. _I’m free. I’m truly free. If I’m dreaming please don’t awake me. Come my child. I will keep your despicable fate from taking place._ Passion renewed, Ari strode away from the looming stone structure with steps driven by restored motivation.


	9. Alternate Ending 1: Inconsolable Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The author made a few alternate endings and paralogues throughout the story. They can be skipped without missing much storyline. She wrote this one on Halloween after joking that everything in her story could have been avoided had Robin just been killed by his mother early on.

_No…_ Ari’s heart broke as the thoughts, at last, pieced themselves together. She stumbled away from the book. It alone had whispered the truth to her. _I won’t let that happen!_ Feeling a flood of emotional rage, she fled from the library. _I can’t let that happen!_ She darted swiftly through the halls, walking with adrenaline filled determination. Entering the temple kitchen, she rummaged about; desperate to find the tool she desired. At last, her eyes landed on it. Steadily, she reached for it; her hands shook uncontrollably. Tears blurred her vision as she armed herself with a decent sized, elongated butcher knife. She then made for her suite. Silently creeping into the room, her fire casted shadow stretched across the crib and babe within.

 

_It must be done._

Slowly, she raised the steel of the blade above her sleeping child. 

_I’m doing this for the good of all._

The twinkling of the flame’s light reflected off the knife.

 

_I can stop this here and now._

She stared down at the peaceful expression painted across his slumbering face. His fragile, mark embellished hand twitched in response to an unknown dream. 

  

_I cannot let such a fate befall my son, or the people of this world._

 

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched him, unable to break her gaze.

 

            _Please… Robin…my love, forgive me._ _This is for the best._

Ari felt her body commit to the faithful plunge. She found herself surprised by how little resistance tested the blade before it came to a heavy stop. Again and again, she forced herself to thrust the sinful dagger. Up and down. Up and down, until all signs of life were extinguished from the cradle. Ari had to block the shrills; she had to force herself into a state of complete savagery, so she could follow through with her resolve. With a final blow, the screams of murder quieted.

Ari fell away from the horror; her breath was heavy with disbelieve. She glanced dazed at the crimson-stained knife clutched between the endless shake of her right hand. Panic seized her. Throwing away the demonic tool, Ari rushed the crib.

The dim candle light revealed little of what remained within. Ari gasped and knelt beside her work. Her breaths now grew disjointed as they mingled with uncontrollable sobs.

 

_What… What have I done…?_

Ari found herself reaching carefully for the limp babe. Blood drenched drips fell away from the near unrecognizable figure. Pulling what remained into her embrace, Ari collapsed to the floor.

 

_What have I done…. WHAT HAVE I DONE?!?_

Ari hand raced to the shimmering white hair of her son. She ran her hands through it caressingly, trying to evoke any sort of response. When this method failed, she pulled the side of her dress downwards to expose her teat. She pressed her child’s head to her breast and tried to coax him into a drink, but it fell away leaving little more than the smear of red. She began swaying her body back and forth as if attempting to lull the corpse fastened to her chest. Ari quickly began descending into a maddened state of howling lament.

 

 _How could you…? How could you…?_   _HOW COULD YOU…?!?_

 

_No… this isn’t real… please…_

_Naga, please… tell me this is all a horrible nightmare…. Please…_

 

A heavy knock at the door signaled the end to her pitiful mourn. She hissed away from the new light produced by Nephy’s candle. The maid’s face widened with disbelief as she approached the gruesome scene.

 

“Ari…?”

 

“STAY _BACK_!” The maddened woman felt herself scream. An endless stream of tears drained down her face only to drop and mix with the blood pooled around her feet.

 

__Y_ OU! You did this!_

Ari felt a boil of furious emotion evolve from her sorrows.

 

_You… no… everyone here is to blame! I wouldn’t have had to kill him! It’s your fault!_

Ari’s mind became clouded with anger. Her rage was depthless, and it drove her to attack the helpless maid who’d entered only in response to a commotion complaint. Ari lunged.

 

_It’s your fault…. YOUR FAULT!_

_I’LL KILL YOU…!_

 

Ari was amazed at the speed the enragement carried her. She was upon Nephry in seconds, clawing and kicking at whatever came within her grasp. Their shadows tussled for a span of time before collasping into the dresser parallel the door connected to the hall. The crash of a bronze candlestick fell inches from the wrestling pair. Without thought, Ari hand raced for the weapon. A single swift strike was all it took; she felt the being beneath her lose tension in its grip. Ari assured it would not return with at least three more blows before retreating from the body. She panted.

 

_You forced me… I wouldn’t have if you’d just stayed away… just left me in my village… left my people alone…_

_You… deserved this….!_    

 

“What the hell is going on in there?” An unknown voice called from the hall.

 

Ari had just seconds before guards began flooding her room. Each seemed to pause for a moment to interpret the scene before concluding Ari was a threat. Deciding to meet their expectations, Ari blindly charged these intruders too. She was beyond the point of reason. Her body yearned for rest; sweat drenched her blood splattered clothes and her muscles shook with exhaustion. Despite this, she fought on, swinging the candlestick as if it were an elongated sword.

Ari managed a few decent hits before the bite of a real blade satisfied its hunger with her flesh. She fell back, clutching the wound in agony. Slowly, the mindless anger driving her onslaught dissipated. Ari suddenly found herself weakened and helpless. Droves of soldiers began spilling into the room; each armed with a glistening blade. Ari knew she was well beyond outmatched.

 

_Escape is impossible. But that was never my intention… was it?_

Ari’s eyes again landed upon the hunk of lifeless flesh she’d discarded when beginning her assault on Nephry. The bundle now lay discourteously in a sea of its own spilled crimson. Tears again found housing at the edge of Ari’s vision.

 

_To think… I destroyed the very being I created. I killed him out of fear for the monster he could become, yet… Is it not me who became the monster? I was blinded by irrationality… the consequences… irreversible._

Ari noticed the soldiers making an approach. She slowly bowed her head in acceptance. It was then, as Ari lost the strength to keep her hands from sagging to the ground, that she bumped the blade.

 

Ari eyed the stained knife. It was the very thing that ended her child’s life. She reached hesitantly for it; almost scared the touch would burn her flesh. 

 

_I can undo nothing…_

Her hand wrapped around the hilt of the cursed blade. She gripped it with the power of momentary passion.

 

_But I can spare the suffering of others… and myself… I deserve nothing else._

The knife again gleamed with the shimmer of candlelight. Seeing her intention, the nearest soldiers rushed Ari, but it was too late.

 

_Perhaps death is too kind for a monster like me…_

 

Gracefully, Ari’s hands drifted from her chest. The newly drenched blade fell with a clatter away from their grip. She could feel the warmth of blood flowing from the self-inflicted wound above her heart but felt not a single second of pain. The guards stumbled backwards as Ari’s face evolved into a smile. Ari couldn’t tell if it was death or tears that blurred her vision, but slowly the light around her began to fade. The ground was harsh and unforgiving as her body fell against it, unable to keep itself upright a moment more. Ari let herself give in to the sweet embrace of an unknown future. Her thoughts grew scarce and scattered.

 

_Soon, my son… soon I will see you again…_


	10. Easier Said Than Done

After putting a considerable distance between herself and the castle, Ari stopped for a rest. A scraggly desert shrub provided just enough cover for her to feel protected. She sat beneath it, removing her bag.

 

She spoke out to Robin as she checked on him, “We did it Robin. We really did.” She removed the upper portion of her dress to allow him access to her breast. “You’ve been such a good boy. I’m very proud. Now, we just need to find a place to hide before day breaks.”

 

Ari gazed upon the stars as she and Robin both enjoyed a meal. _I recognize some of these. I read about them in an astrology book. If that’s the Northern Star, then we’ll head this direction. I’ll return to_ Ylisse. She hesitated on the thought. _Can I really return home? My village was destroyed, and if the Ylissean government discovers the identity of my child… they’ll have him… executed._ Ari found herself in the middle of a deep sigh. _Tensions between Plegia and Ylisse are growing ever more tedious. If the war continues to rage and we get caught in the crossfire_ _-_ She cut her gloomy thoughts short. _Right now, I must focus on getting as far away from that hellish temple as I can._

With their hunger sated, she regathered her belongings and again set out across the barren Plegian landscape. _If my memories serve, there should be a vast forest to the east of here. I know not how far it lies, but it’s my closest hope of shelter._

\----

For hours, Ari walked in the quiet of night. She was blissfully unaware of the various threats that stalked or slithered around her. Step by step she strode. Sores evolved into blisters along her feet as the night dragged on. Ari gazed up at the horizon when at last the sun decided to again grace the realm with its warmth. Its glow illuminated the starry sky with a rainbow of color. _Its beautiful. It's been so long since I've enjoyed the serenity of dawn._

Finally able to get a decent look at her surroundings, she was surprised to discover the mountains stood within her sight. Below them rested the green tint of a huge forest. Its range and magnitude far exceeded anything her brain had estimated. She glanced back from the direction she had traveled. _Shit! I didn’t realize I was leaving such obvious footprints in this dry soil. I must make haste to the cover. The Grimleal will easily follow my tracks as the day breaks._

With this renewed sense of urgency, she made excellent progress towards the tree line. _Damn, it’s a hell of a lot further than I expected._ Regardless, by late morning, she was traversing among the huge trees of eastern Plegia. The leaf litter hid her steps well, and she finally felt satisfied with their positioning.

Walking amongst the natural arbor was surprisingly different from the barren desert she had just abandoned. The mixed cries of birds and insects filled the canopy. Shimmering, dappled light danced along the floor of the forest, providing Ari with entertainment as she walked. At one point, the crunching sound of her shoes startled a large buck from some underbrush. He stood to face her; from his magnificent rack hung bits of vine. After a momentary standoff, the buck deemed her a non-threat and disappeared within the nearby foliage. _What a lively place._ _It’s amazing how two completely different biomes can coexist parallel to one another._

As Ari made her way through the forest, her nose was met with the familiar scent of fire. Following it, she was lead to a surprisingly large town. She carefully weaved her way around the heavily trafficked paths leading to and from the village. Under the cover of a mulberry bush, she spied. The town was circularly designed, with a central marketplace bustling at its core. Merchants of all flavors howled and hackled at one other; each fought for the attention of the customers walking within. She nervously glanced around for any sign of the Grimleal but was relieved to see only a few Plegian soldiers patrolling around. _I don’t believe this town has been alarmed of my escape yet. No doubt it will be soon. I'll simply run in, gather a few essential supplies, then we will take our leave._ She smiled reassuringly to Robin. He simply returned the gaze with an innocent expressionless face. Ari tucked him back within the chest sling and then pulled out a long cloak she had stolen from the castle. She slid within it and tied back her hair so as to conceal it within the hood. _Perfect. I’ll look like just another village goer. Pray be it Robin continues to hold his tongue._

When Ari was confident no one was watching, she slipped her way onto one of the entry roads. Not a soul questioned her upon arrival at the city gates, and she was welcomed in as any other consumer would be. The hustling and jostling of the central plaza was overwhelming. _There are so many people._ Ari flinched as she spotted a man walking about dressed in a pattern similar to that of The Mark of Grima. _Grimleal!_ Without thinking upon it further, she fled from him and disappeared, using the sea of people as cover.

 Out of breath she paused for a moment, after walking quite a distance, and gazed about to ensure she wasn’t being followed. Again, she was met by a woman wearing a similar purple-eyed outfit. _Another?! Wait…_ This time, instead of fleeing, she reasoned with herself, and calmly assessed the situation. _It appears as though the Grima insignia is a common fashion pattern. Many villagers seem to be adorned in it. Ari… girl, you must relax and go with it. Don’t make yourself stand out any more than you already have._ She collected herself and checked to see if Robin’s weight still hung from her chest. _Stay focused. We just need a few things._

Ari first made her way to a textile stall. _I’ll need at least one other cloak if I’m to keep us warm._

“What can I fix you with?” The gruffy salesman questioned upon her approach to his stand.

 

“I’m looking for heavier cloak. Something sturdy and warm, but not overpriced.”

 

“Ma’am ya insult me. We carry only the finest quality cloths and they are all priced extremely affordably.” He made his way into the stall then returned moments later with a robe of sorts. “How about this one? Three layered, water resistant, and sports the latest popular design. For you… only 50g.”

 

 _50g! That pouch Nephry had only carried 84 coins. Still…_ It was oversized for her smaller figure, but she liked the idea of getting more fabric for her money. Ari ran her hands over the robe and was surprised to find the craftsmanship exceeded her expectations. She liked black and purple coloring. She then noticed the familiar eye-like pattering running along each sleeve. _Perhaps if I buy something with the Fell Dragon’s pattern I can blend with the crowd more. They would never assume me to wear something of the sort._

“It’s nice isn’t it. So, whatcha think darling, do we have a sale?” The salesman soothed in a persuasive tone.

 

“You told no lies sir. The quality is exceptional. Oh, very well, I’ll take it.” Ari decided while taking out the coin pouch. She counted out the 50g then made off with the robe.

 

“Thanks for your business. Come again.” He called as she left his stand. 

 

Ari managed to extend the remaining coins well. In addition to the cloak, she bought a flint stone, a small cooking pot, a canteen, and a few pieces of fruit. She walked away from the village feeling rather content with herself. _These supplies should last me until I find a quiet spot in the mountains to stay._

So, Ari set off from the village and made her way towards the depths of the mountains. She knew not where she was headed but had no other options. _I’ll make something work. I must. We can do this._

\----

Three days of walking resulted in Ari's complete disorientation. She had not seen or heard from another adult since her departure of the village. Ari had expected to run into some sort of civilization long ago, but as far as she could tell, she was far beyond that sort of luxury. With her food supplies exhausted, Ari had no choice but to bed down and resort to hunting. Using a bit of sturdy vine, she secured Robin within a wrap of cloth and the extra supplies. She then strung the bundle from a tall tree and hoisted it into the air. _I hope that book I read was right. No predators should be able to reach him there._

“I’ll be back soon, Love.” She called to him before walking off with a makeshift spear.

 

Ari had taken the butcher knife, she stole from the castle’s kitchen, and fastened it to a long branch. She then made her way to the stream she had been walking parallel to for a day or so now. Carefully stalking her way around the stream, she eyed a large fish. Getting as close as she could, she threw the spear at the water. _Dammit! I missed._ Hours, and several more failed attempts, passed before Ari returned to her child, without reward.

 

“I’m glad you at least still have a meal tonight.” Ari spoke to Robin later that evening as he breast-fed. “However, that milk won’t last much longer if I can’t scrounge up a meal within the next few days.”

 

The following evening, Ari returned to the river. She had spent most of the day foraging around the forest for edible plants or fungi. Her endeavor ended with meager turnout. _I really need to catch a fish today._ Her stomach growled in agreeance.

Ari’s makeshift spear splashed heavily into the water. This was her fifth miss. Angrily, she made her way to recover the spear before the current could sweep it away. _I swear, that book I read made it sound so easy. Why can’t I land a stupid fis_ _-_ Ari lost her footing on the slick river stone and fell clumsily into the water. The cold shocked her, and she scrambled to the nearby shore as quickly as she could. Her loud, cumbersome action must have startled an animal within the tree line, for Ari flinched in response to a nearby bush rustling violently. _What the_ _-_

The scare quickly fled her mind as she realized the river was making away with her only means of catching food. Ari chased it as best she could before the heavy headed spear disappeared and sank into the depths of the river.

 

“Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT! Ari you’re so stupid! How could you let your only chance for meat get away like that? You deserve to starve you stupid…grrrr…” Ari loudly shouted at herself as she made her way back to Robin.

 

Ari’s anger at herself dissipated and evolved into sorrow as she nestled down for the night up within a large tree. Her child rested peacefully in her arms. She could feel her stomach beneath him grumble as it had in the days of her dungeon entrapment. _Did you really think you could survive out here? Just because you research a topic in a book doesn’t mean you can actually accomplish it in reality. I should have just stayed in the castle; enjoyed the few years I would have had with him._ Ari looked down at Robin and realized she had dropped a tear on his cheek. She gently wiped it away. _But how could I have left you to that fate my love? Best we die here, free, then be forced through a long, dreadful life._                               

The next morning, Ari was startled awake by the combined sounds of Robin’s wails, and the shaking of nearby foliage. Instinctually pulling her child to her chest, she glanced around nervously for the source of the disturbance. To her surprise, beneath the tree lay a gasping fish. It flopped helplessly about; taking desperate breaths in an attempt to gather oxygen. Again, Ari looked about. Nothing.

She waited an agonizing thirty minutes before descending the tree to investigate the now deceased fish. _Why in the world is this here…? Did someone leave it for me?_ Upon further investigation, she found the fish had sustained a decent three clawed strike to one side. _Bear? Perhaps Robin’s cry startled one into dropping its meal. Regardless, this is a lucky break for me._ Taking advantage of the daylight hours, Ari lit a small fire and charred the fish. She then boiled a decent amount of river water to refill her canteen before extinguishing the flame.

 

“Wow, I’ve never had fish this good! Want some?” she asked jokingly to Robin, who laid helplessly backwards on the new robe. “Hehe, I’m just teasing you. One day you’ll be old enough to enjoy this. Just you wait, sweets.”

 

Worried that the fire’s smoke may have notified someone of her location, Ari decided to continue her journey along the river. Thankfully, the fish managed to last her an additional three days. She also happened across a wild raspberry patch and collected as many as she could.

On the evening of the fourth day, Ari stopped at the river’s edge to clean some of Robin’s soiled diaper rags in addition to her own sweat ridden dress. With her son asleep, she took the opportunity for a quick dip in the river. Its cool flow tickled her body, causing cold shivers jolt along her spine and out to her extremities. _Man, this water is frigid, but it feels good to rise all the grim off._

Taken away by the water’s hypnotic properties, Ari didn’t realize the hour until the sun hugged tight to the horizon. Rushing from the water’s edge she wrapped herself in a spare set of clothes, threw Robin’s sling across her chest, gathered their belongings, and made for the protection of the larger trees.                   

 _The forest is unusually quiet. At this point the crickets are usually mid serenade, but they chirp not a sound now._ Ari felt the hair on the back of her neck raise. She pulled her child closer and quickened her pace. An eerie twilight befell the forest.

 

_Grrrrr…_

Ari froze in place as an unknown growl echoed throughout the scenery. The sun’s dying light barely reached the forest floor, making it impossible for her to locate the source. The noises multiplied and grew in intensity. Finally, from the shadow of the forest, two blazing yellow eyes appeared followed by the creeping, darkened silhouette of an oversized dog. Its eyes met her own, and the white of its fangs gleamed. Ari took a nervous step backwards. _Don’t run._ A second wolf appeared from behind a nearby tree. _Don’t run. Canines like the chase._

 

_…HooooOOwwwwl…._

 

The hauntingly beautiful song of a distant wolf signaled the pack to their next meal. Ari continued to slowly creep backwards. She glanced around desperately for any escape route but was met only with the sight of a third wolf morphing from the dusky gloom.

 

_Snap!_

 

Ari had just milliseconds to dodge as a fourth wolf leapt from the bushes to her immediate left. Had she not heard its misstep on the twig, her head would have hung limp in its jaws. Startled into a panic, Ari dropped all her belongings and ran for her life in the opposite direction. The dark of the forest blinded her as she went; the tall, black shapes of trees flew by, barely recognizable. Her breath grew heavy as she tightly grasped the now wailing babe; the sound of her pursuers followed close behind.

In the rush, her foot got caught on a root. This caused Ari to tumble over her own momentum. Instinctually, she rolled curled around her baby to avoid his injury. When the confusion stopped, Ari scrambled to protect Robin. Cocooning him between her and the forest floor, she prepared for the initial strike from her assailants. _Naga please protect us!_

Ari flinched as the high-pitched yelp of a wolf resounded throughout the forest. She could hear ravenous growls mixed with the sound of voracious wrestling. Too scared to look, she lay frozen to the ground as the commotion carried on around her. As quickly as they had started, the noises drew to a momentary stop.

Finally collecting the courage, Ari peeked from below the arm covering her head. Her eyes were met by an impossible sight. Standing defensively before her was a giant rabbit. Larger than any she had seen before, it sported shoulder and chest armor crafted of leather.

 

“Begone.” The beast spoke, in a deep growl. “Her life is now mine.”

 

From the pack, standing before the rabbit, stepped a large alpha wolf. It lowered its head and bore shimmering white fangs. Mirroring its stance, the rabbit crouched and stiffened the fur along its back. It was obvious by the posturing, that the two were sizing each other for combat.

Having had enough of the intimidation game, the wolf lunged. Its fangs hardly grazed the shoulder of the rabbit, who had quickly evaded. Ari could hardly keep her eyes on the creature, nor could the wolf. Rushing around the canine at speeds seemingly unfathomable, the rabbit flanked the wolf hard with a swift kick. It followed up with clawed front paw strike to its muzzle before retreating to Ari’s front. Stunned by the double hit, the wolf staggered before regaining balance. Shaken by fear, it turned tail and quickly retreated passed its pack. The remaining wolves soon followed their leader’s example and ran.

Relief flooded Ari at the wolf’s retreat, but was soon replaced by fear anew, for the rabbit then turned its attention on her. It slowly approached; eyes glowing a mild shade of crimson.

 

“Stta… Stay back…” Ari desperately warned attempting to drag her body backwards.

 

It was then she noticed the discomfort in her left arm. _Blood? Why aren’t my fingers responding?_ Ari tried repeatedly to move her hand, however it failed to react. The leaves around her lay dripped with blood. Her vision blurred either from the blood or the exhaustion of her encounter. _Why is there so much blood? Robin? Is my child ok?_ She quickly located him and was more alarmed at his failure to cry then she was with her own blood loss. Energy and adrenaline depleted, she weakly pulled the seemingly lifeless bundle of her child close. Her eyes watched as the blurred rabbit’s figure approached, then they drifted lazily downwards and closed.

Ari remained conscious during the following few hours, but only barely. Her senses numbed, she felt the dull sensation of being stood over. _Shadows. I think I see shadows. Have the wolves returned. No… its human, but what of the rabbit? Could they have chased it off?_ Ari could hear the muffled sound of voices. After a moment of trying to clear the buffered noise, she gave up. _Grimleal. If they intent to kill me, I hope it's quick._

She winced as her body was shifted. _Am I floating? My body is moving on its own._ Ari could feel her arms sway from side to side as she glided through the forest. The warm flow of her own blood dripped down her malformed arm. Despite its appearance, she felt no pain. _Is this death? Perhaps the wolves really did eat me, and I’m being carried to my judgment. Robin… What of him?_ Her eyes looked to the moving ground, mostly closed. _I hope I did the right thing._

Ari began to focus on the sway of her body as it moved. It was rhythmic, and hypnotizing. She entered a trance and half watched the ground sail by. _I hope mother is there to greet me… I’ve missed her so._ Suddenly, her body was stopped. It was as though her had landed on a cloud. Around her, it’s soft embrace welcomed. It distracted from a now noticeable pull on her arm. Despite the minor annoyance, she only focused on the cradle of fluff and soon found herself in complete relaxation.  


	11. A Velvety Sanctuary

Pain. Ari startled awake and was immediately met by a searing ache in her lower arm. She sat up to investigate and found it was bound tightly to a straight branch in rawhide bandages. Slowly, she checked the functionality of each finger separately. The process was excruciatingly painful, but they did seem responsive. _What the hell happened? My brain is still a bit hazy. …Robin!_

Ari jumped from the leaf litter bedding she had been laying in and looked around nervously. _Where am I…?_ The structure surrounding her appeared to be cave or underground burrow. Some form of bioluminescent fungi grew along the ceiling. It basked the space in a soft blue glow. The cavern was easily big enough for a small family, and it appeared lived in. Pots filled with unknown contents sat to one side, while leatherworks and dried herbs hung from the walls. She also found her own goods piled neatly next to the bedding she had just exited. To her right, an arched exit had been carved out.

 

“So, the man-spawn awakens.” Ari heard a voice echo from the archway. Shortly afterwards, the source appeared. 

 

Stepping in from the shadow of the exit tunnel, a human-like creature approached. Obviously female, it wore minimal leather clothing which covered the vital areas of its unusually hairy body. Additionally, two elongated rabbit-like ears flowed back from sides of its head. They were inter-braided with the longer hair on its head. Ari met the creature’s eyes and found them to be a shimmering red color. She then noticed it held her baby carefully within its arms.

 

“Who…Who are you?” Ari asked hesitantly, wondering if it could fully understand her language. She glanced eagerly to the child.

 

“Calm down, human. If your heart beats any faster, it’s bound to jump out of your chest.” The creature spoke assertively, with the grace of maturity, while walking forward. “And should it not be me who asks you that same question? You are, after all, the one who has been roaming throughout our territory these days of late. Had I not been watching you, you’d have starved, or worse the wolves would have feasted upon your bones.” It retorted, then looked down at the baby. “Your carelessness nearly cost this young kit his life.”

 

“Wait. You’re the one who left the fish… and are you...no... that giant rabbit who rescued me? It’s... it’s not possible.”

 

“And if I am? It was hard to look away from such pathetic attempts at hunting.”

 

“Then, I am in your debt. You indeed saved our lives and I am grateful..., but why?”

 

“I need not explain my actions to you, human. I will, however grant you my name. I’m Nacré, mate to rex Void.” She spoke with a very stern, matter of fact tone.

 

“A-, um… my name is Elizabeth, ma’am. And the young one, in your arms, is my son, Ronin. We hail from Ylisse.” She bowed respectfully. _I fear it may be best to keep our true identities a secret. So, I will use false names for the time being._ “Thank you again for sparing us the wolves’ wrath. May I ask where we are?”

 

“Ylisse? My, your belongings portrayed you as Plegians. You’re indeed very far from your people, man-spaw-…err…, Elizabeth. Right now, you are located in the very center of our Warren; the last remaining strong hold for us taguel.”

 

“Taguel?”

 

“You’re very ignorant, aren’t you, human?” Nacré stated more than asked.

 

She walked her way to Ari, returning her child. Ari was pleased to see him unharmed. Moreover, he seemed rather content.

“Taguels are an ancient race, far older than your own, of shape-shifters.” Nacré explained while looking down at Robin.

 

She then continued after a pause, “Over a thousand years ago, we flourished. Warrens ruled over numerous landscapes and protected them from intrusions. Then the humans arrived. Protected by blazing magic and pointed weapons, their numbers rose. Soon they thought it appropriate to hunt us for sport or keep us as pets. Extinction raced to us with great haste.”

 

Another pause followed. Nacre’s somber stare indicated she must have mentally relived a recent horror. 

 

“However, the first Exalt sought to teach his people of our equality. For some time, his methods worked, but soon his ideals were laid to rest along with his body. Again, we were forced from our territories. Now these inhospitable Plegian mountains provide a final refuge for the last of our species.”

 

Nacré sighed, “I’m not surprised the humans have forgotten our existence. Perhaps that is best. They cannot kill what they do not hunt.”

 

“What a disheartening tale.” Ari felt her soul ache. On a personal level, she felt she knew what it was like to be hunted. Driven from your home; forced to survive in constant fear. “Though I wish I could offer more, all I can give is my most sincere apology, great taguel. What my people did is unforgivable, and yet you still found it in your heart to save us.”

 

“You are not to blame for the destruction of my kind.” Nacré reasoned. From the archway, two small figures darted in. They rushed to Nacre’s side, grasping at the tufts of fur along her legs, and stared at Ari with enlarged eyes. “Motherly instinct is one of the most powerful forces known. I fear mine must have led me to protect you just I would have my own kits.”

 

Ari examined the children as they, in turn, examined her. The taller of the two was female, while the smaller was male. They looked rather young, from Ari’s judgment, no more than four years old. They were just like their mother in appearance, with the female already sporting long strands of hair braided to her ears. To Ari’s surprise, the boy curiously walked over to her and investigated. After looking her over, he pulled at the wrap containing Robin. She momentarily hesitated, but eventually lowered him so the boy could see.

 

“Who are they, Momma?” The young female asked. She was far more reserved than the boy.

 

“The human tells me her name is Elizabeth. The kit is Ronin. We will address them as so, alright?” Nacré responded.

 

“Yes, Momma.”

 

“Pardon their rude manners, these are my kits Panne and Lyon. You two, mind yourselves. Greet our guest properly.”

 

“Hello Elizabeth.” They spoke in unison, fearful of their mother’s punishment should they disobey. Ari smiled in response.

 

“Alright, run along now. Our guests have had a rough few days. For the time being, we shall allow them to stay in our burrow.”

 

“Oh no! I couldn’t ask such a hospitality of you-” Ari quickly chimed in.

 

“Have you another place to go?” Nacré interrupted.

 

“…Well no, but-”

 

“Then you will stay. A broken arm is not something you take lightly, human. If you’re to keep yourself and the kit alive, I suggest accepting my offer. We have many spare burrows. Stay and tend to the wound. Your occupation is no burden.”

 

Ari thought for a moment before responding, “Indeed. I was foolish. You again have my gratitude for the kind offer. I will gladly accept a place to stay.”

 

_I really haven’t another place to go. Had these taguel creatures wanted me dead they wouldn’t have provided protection and bandaged my wounds. This is the best opportunity I’m going to be handed. I’ll just stay cautious and go with it._

\----

This was how Ari came to live with the taguels. While she had never intended to stay past the length required for her healing, the time never approached in which she felt the need to leave.

The taguel society welcomed her with surprising ease. The Warren consisted of multiple taguel families living within a communal underground network of burrows. The burrows had been constructed in various locations across multiple acres of wooded, mountainous land. While nesting occurred underground, interactions between the families unfolded above. A central clearing marked the area in which they would gather for meals, conversation, training, and general socialization.

They were a very close-knit community. Each family unit relied heavily upon the next, and they often organized together to accomplish tasks. Gathering duties were performed primarily by the females while males spend most of their time practicing a unique form of martial art or patrolling the outskirts of the taguels’ territory. When danger was identified, the males held council to determine proper responsive action. The hierarchy was easily established. Void, mate to Nacré, stood as the alpha male. Below him was a council constructed of the head males of each family group.

While living in the taguel’s burrow, Ari ran across Void many times. He, however, spoke nary a word to her. While never unkind, she got the sense he never truly approved of her presence. He eyes pierced her with distrust upon every encounter. _I make him uncomfortable. How could I not… When the fate of your entire species teeters flimsily, the entrance of a strange human should raise healthy alarm._

Regardless of her mate’s feelings, Nacré did her best to integrate Ari into the Warren. Even with a broken arm, Nacré would pull Ari along on the near daily foraging expeditions held by the women. In a coordinated group, they would separate and scavenge designated areas of the forest for supplies. Many of the females had kits, with whom they would bring. Nacré encouraged Ari to bring Robin as well. She went as far as to carry him for her during the time of her recovery. She explained how this was the best way for the children to learn the ways of the forest and that they could never start too young. This reminded Ari of the days in her own village, following her mother’s shadow and imitating her movements as best she could.

Learning by example proved more useful to Ari than young Robin. She was a quick study and by the end of a full moon cycle she could easily identify all the forest flora. While the books she had read prior to her arrival proved useful in theory, nothing compared to field study. With a single glance, she was able to differentiate between the succulent tenders of edible rooting plants and their poisonous doppelgangers. Ari was even now able read the scents of the wind to locate the trees in fruit.

Nacré had taught her not only of the plants, but of the animals as well. Ari learned to follow worker bees to their hive and protect herself enough to collect some of the golden nectar with. Snakes no longer frightened Ari as they once had, and she began developing a taste for insects. When dusk signaled the end of a day, Ari was invited to the taguel’s elongated wooden table to enjoy rewards of the day’s labor. At first, she felt isolated, segregated, and judged by the other members, but as time trudged on even those illusions melted away. The Warren began feeling like a true home.


	12. A Haunting Reminder

With the removal of her bandages, Ari felt it was time to leave the burrows. They had been a pleasant sanctuary; however, she always felt an undertone of discomfort while within them. Moreover, Robin had matured significantly; he was now able to eat all manner of mushed foods and had taken a keen liking to exploration. Ari hadn’t realized the blessing of his immobility until she had lost it. She now spent the better part for her day attempting to keep him from dangerous objects or places. Turning her back for even the slightest amount of time resulted in his immediate disappearance. Ari felt that this perpetual wandering may lead him into trouble or possible annoyance with the other tunnel occupants.

 

“For someone lacking even the full ability to walk, you sure cover some ground.” Ari spoke to Robin as she picked him from the ground and made to bed for the night. He cried in protest to the maltreatment.

 

“Nay, its good he’s so keen to explore; shows he has great ambition.” Nacré commented from behind her. She was carrying in a pot of water.

 

“While that may be true, I’ve had not a restful day since he discovered his crawl. Always into trouble, aren’t you?” She commented while settling to breast feed. This remained her only method of getting him to tire before bed. “Nacré?” Ari asked.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I’ve been thinking. It’s probably about time I got out of your fur, no? I mean, I am healed now and…”

 

“You plan to leave us, Elizabeth?” Nacré questioned. Ari pondered the hint of what seemed to be a disheartened tone coming from the hare.

 

“Well… not necessarily. What I mean to say is I feel as though the burrows don’t suit me as they do you. I truly appreciate all the kindness you’ve given, but I don't want to outstay my welcome.”

 

“I see… If that is what you wish. I will not stop you.”

 

“You misunderstand me. What I mean to ask is… well… may I build a lodging above ground within your Warren?”

 

“Lodging?” Nacré asked while cocking her head slightly in one direction. Her voice seemed to lift.

 

“Like… a house or cabin. They’re the structures humans usually live in. The equivalent to your burrow.” Ari explained.

 

“Ohhh… why didn’t you mention that before? As far as I know there has never been a human who willingly desired to nest within a taguel’s Warren.”

 

“If you think it’s a bad ide-”

 

“I will consult my mate on the topic, but as far as I’m concerned I think it a most acceptable request.” Nacré interrupted a bit too quickly to mask her excitement. 

 

Ari was unsure as to why Nacré was so eager and willing to allow her to stay, but regardless Ari knew she would receive approval. Never had she seen Void go against his mate's requests. What was of more surprise, the next morning Ari was happily met with volunteers offering up their time and labor to help her complete the task. Within the moon, Ari stood at the entrance of her new home. It had been constructed from fallen logs, collected throughout the taguels’ territory, and packed tightly with mud and dried grasses. The house was a simple structure, consisting of a single, large room. A window was positioned on three of the four walls to allow as much of the forest’s light to flutter in as possible. Within, wooden counters were beginning to be decorated by Ari's meager belongings. Two bed frames had been constructed as well; they were filled with the cushioning of soft lichens and moss. Ari was very pleased with the end result. She stood at the entryway, staring in awe. _This is my home._ She looked at Robin, who crawled about with another young taguel. He seemed just as pleased with the structure. _Our home. We can live at peace here. Spared from fate, we must lay low and enjoy our haven. Naga has blessed us so._

For the following four seasons, that’s exactly what Ari did. Safe within the protection of the Warren she spent her days happily amongst the taguel. Ari saw a bloom in terms of her own maturity and comfort. Finally able to relax into motherhood, she used Nacré as her guide. Following by example and what little she seemed to remember of her own mother, Ari did her best to raise her son correctly. She took on normal motherly responsibilities. She cooked, cleaned, and spent needless hours reorganizing her quaint residence. Ari also continued to spend a good portion of her time gathering resources with the other females.

Robin meanwhile, went through all the phases of normal childhood development. He spoke his first words, evolved from crawling to walking, and began migrating away from his mother’s milk. In his most recent days, he had gone so far as to refuse it completely. All the women agreed, Elizabeth’s kit was developing exceptionally.

 Ari tried her best to avoid being overly protective of him as time perpetuated forward. However, that was by far her biggest shortcoming. Despite Nacre’s warnings, she smothered her child in affection. Ari doted incessantly and was at times even hesitant to let Robin go play with the other children. His development was slower than theirs, due to the differences in species, but he tried his best to keep up nonetheless. When Robin left her side, she could think of nothing else but worry.

 

“Let him flourish. The other children will stay alert, do not fret. This is natural and there isn’t a safer place for him to bloom, my dear Elizabeth.” Nacré comforted her as she watched Robin follow the other young kits out of view.

 

Every now and again, Ari would mistake Nacré for Nephry. Their scolding methods, their mannerisms, their love and care for her were so similar. The comparison often left her depressed, but she forced herself to bury the emotion.

 

_There isn’t a damn thing you can do about it now. You only did what you had to._

_But you betrayed her… Killed her…_

_NO! No, I didn’t… not because I wanted to. I must forgive myself._

 

Despite her reasoning, one night, Ari's building guilt attacked. Like a torrent of murk, it consumed her mind. Images of Nephry’s dead corpse permeated Ari’s dreams. She lay trapped inside her old dungeonous room, the corpse crept disjointedly towards her. It extended its long, decayed arm and bits of flesh fell from the bone. Desperately, she tried for the door, but it was locked tight.

 

“ _WHYYYY… whhyyyy Arii? Why did you kill me?”_

 

“G…G…GET AWAY FROM ME!” Ari screamed, while dodging around the body.

 

She felt its hand snag her leg, dragging her to the ground. Somewhere in the background she could hear Robin’s cry. She looked down to see Nephry’s face staring; blood poured from her head and mouth. Her eyes were nothing but lightless pits. The gore-filled creature let out moans of discomfort as it pulled her struggling body closer. Looking down, Ari let out a blood curdling scream. She watched Nephry’s body melt away, as if made of heated wax.

Ari tried closing her eyes to escape the sight. When they reopened, she was horrified to discover her body was now intertwined with serpents. The snakes ran themselves across her naked body. They restricted her movement and forced her into compliance. She cried out for release but felt as the creatures’ bodies constricted around her neck, demanding silence. Tears rolled down her face as their smooth, liquid like, scales rubbed in and between her legs and breasts. Submission.

 

“Stop this… Please…” She managed to squeak out.

 

Looking up from the torture, she saw Validar. Ari’s breath escaped her as she watched him stride towards her cowering son. Within his clawed hand, he held a long ritualistic blade. It dripped with the leftover blood of its previous feast. Behind him lurked a gigantic, shadowy figure; triple pairs of fiery red eyes illuminated within the undulating mass. It followed Validar as he approached his prey.

Ari looked down from the sight and discovered her body had been freed. Clumsily collecting it; she ran at them, fully intending shield her child. Unable to push her legs beyond the sprint they had taken, she whelped at her own inability to go faster. It was then, striding at full speed, Ari rammed into an unknown, invisible barrier. Quickly collecting herself from the painful collision, Ari banged against it, desperate to go beyond the wall's restriction. _Anything! Anything! Please! Let me though!_ Despite her best punches and kicks, the barrier held true and acted only as a window to the horror before her. Robin’s wails mixed with her own as Validar drew ever closer. Reaching the toddler, he drew the sword above his head. The shadowy mass then split to reveal a venom dripped mouth filled with dagger sized teeth. It grinned a smile most heinous in preparation to feast. Ari screamed and looked away as Validar brought the sword down upon its victim.

 

_NOOoooo!_

Ari jolted from her sleep. Her breath was heavy and quick. She felt beads of sweat run from her brow down to her neck and chest. After a moment of collection, she suddenly acknowledged Robin’s very real cries. She looked beside her bed, then to his and found his figure collapsed below it on the ground. She rushed to him, discovering his horrible facial markings were again glowing. Terrified, she quickly examined his hand only to confirm it too glowed. Robin's body trembled uncontrollably and a fever burned at Ari's touch.

She looked around for help but was powerless to fight whatever now took possession of her son. Unable to do anything more, Ari pulled him into her body. Gently, she rocked him in her arms. His muscular contractions throbbed, forcing a rapid heartbeat. _Validar had quieted him with magic before, but I don’t know any spells._ Tears flooded her eyes as she hummed her mother’s old lullaby. She knew not what else to do and hoped the melody would calm him. Internally, she prayed. _Naga please help him. Bring him into your love and cast your protection around us._

The trauma lasted no longer than five minutes, but to her it felt like an eternity. Slowly, his body quieted. She continued to hum. The marks around his eyes dissipated and his hand returned to its normal color. Robin's body grew limp in her arms. Ari immediately checked his pulse and was relieved to find it returning to normal. Despite the improvement, his fever persisted. She scooped him up then placed him in her bed. Joining in, she pulled Robin close and buried her head into his shoulder. Together, they lay wrapped within the excess clothes they used as blankets. She was in a state beyond scared. Again, Ari had found herself in a state of complete uselessness; unable to protect her only responsibility, her only love. With this in mind, the remainder of the night was filled with exhaustion and restless slumber.

The next morning, Ari discovered Robin to be in fine health. He acted as if nothing had happened the night before and when Ari questioned him on the subject, he denied ever experiencing it. Stranger still, Robin requested the same meal he had asked for the evening before the incident, insisting he had never asked for it in the first place. _He can’t remember yesterday afternoon. It’s as though he suffers from some form of memory loss. The trauma must have triggered a defensive mechanism in his brain, making him forget it._ This left Ari feeling more than uneasy.

Despite Robin’s rapid bounce back, Ari decided, after the incident, to take up the bow. Despite the lack in correlation between the two, it was literally the only goal Ari felt she could attain to remediate her uselessness. Her previous fishing failures had proven her less that adequate with a spear, but she still felt the need to learn a defensive weaponry skill. This was her way of coping with her inability to protect him, despite knowing full well the enemy she feared could not be fought with average weapons.

Ari recalled a detailed description on bow making in a tome she read during her pregnancy, so she decided to pursue that. The process was a lot of trial and error. While the bow was easily constructed from local wood, it took her weeks to produce a bowstring from weaved silk and plant fiber. Shortly after its completion, she was dismayed to discover it break at her first attempt to draw. She inquired to the others, but the taguels proved useless on the subject. They simply sat around and criticized her for using underhanded human tools instead of the fairness of martial arts. This only drove her determination.

After a time, when Ari was finally pleased with her bow’s completed construction, she slipped away into the forest with her son to practice shooting. _Breath. Now carefully draw the string backwards._ Slowly the stone tipped shaft of her homemade arrow pulled back against the string. It held. She felt the tension of potential energy build and tug against her upper arm muscles. The forces involved soon began wrestling for control. _Thank Naga my right arm remained intact. Otherwise I’d have no chance at this. Ok, ok… aim and when the tension peaks… FIRE!_

The arrow flew from Ari's grip. She winced and yelped as the feathered base pulled free of her misplaced hand, ripping through her skin as it traveled. The arrow flew to the right of her targeted tree and stuck to the ground beyond. She dropped the bow and cradled her hand. Blood dripped from between her fingers, dappling the leaves below in scarlet.  

 

“You ok, Mommy?” She heard from behind, in addition to a small pull on her pants.

 

Ari turned to see Robin gripped nervously to her side. She paused for a moment at the sight. _When did you get so big? Hard to believe you’re almost three. Just yesterday you sat cradled in my arms, not a care in the world. Now you pull at me, concerned_ _for my well being. What a sweet boy._ Ari immediately put on a brave face and crouched to meet her son. She stared into his changing eyes. Their now hazel depths stared into her own before glancing over her bleeding hand. To her surprise, he ran his finger through the red fluid as if to examine it. She looked at the insignia on the back of his hand and cringed. Robin then returned his own eyes to her, causing Ari to quickly hide her discomfort.

 

“How sweet of you, Love. Mommy is just fine. Just a little cut, see?” She moved her hand to reassure him the injury wasn’t problematic.

 

“Good.” He responded, looking relieved, before toddling off for more exploration.

 

Since Robin had reached the age of crawling Ari had decided to wrap his hands to conceal the mark. She feared one amongst the taguel would recognize it. The consequences of such a reveal, she felt, would be better left unknown. His hands were still too small to sow effective gloves that didn’t restrict his functions. Instead she was forced to keep them confined to mitten like contraptions. But, she worried for his comfort. Anytime the two were alone, she would remove the cloth and allow him full freedom. At this point he was used to the treatment. As far as she knew, his memory couldn’t recall a time when he wasn’t required to wear them, and so he didn’t fight it. Regardless, Ari still felt bad as she watched him happily use a stick to explore a nook in an old oak tree. Soon she would call him to her side, replace the restriction, and they would return to the Warren.


	13. Maternal Instincts

Time perpetuated forward, as it had since the beginning of time. Day after day, Ari would slip into the forest and fire arrows. She would return to the Warren, hands stained red from her misfires. Despite this, her self-inflicted torture did bear fruit. Her aim steadily improved and her endurance strengthened. Her training extended to more than just sport. She now found her upper body strength doubled and Ari was finally keeping up with the other females as they carried water jugs from the river, or branches collected for firewood. Another benefit came in the form of nourishment. As Robin aged, Ari worried his diet was too plant based. He was scrawny by nature, but she felt he was drastically underweight. The taugels were primarily herbivores, only occasionally feasting upon seasonal insects for protein. While this was appropriate for them, Ari felt it was insufficient for a growing boy. This pushed her to again make hunting efforts.

Initially, Ari had felt conflicted about attempting to take another’s life. _I’m not desperate as I once was. Is this really necessary?_ In the end, her desire to provide won out over her moral code. _My soul is beyond saving._ She reasoned. _I might as well make the most of this life and do the best I can to provide for my family._ When Ari felt her aim had perfected to an acceptable level, she made for Nacré to request hunting permission.  

 

The rabbit laughed in response, commenting, “My dear, if you were so worried you should have spoken up. I could take down any creature you desired in minutes.”

 

“I don’t doubt that one bit. However, I want to do this myself, you know, provide for my own kit for once.” Ari retorted.

 

“Now that logic, I understand. We must set a strong example for our kits, let them learn the proper ways to live. I grant you permission to hunt our lands, human. Furthermore, I would request you allow me to accompany you on this hunt. The thrill of a stalk is not one I often get to experience.”

 

“I would be honored to have you come along Nacré. No need to sound so formal.” Ari smiled.

 

The next morning, before the sun had topped the mountain’s crest, the two set forth for the forest depths. Nacré led as they headed for prime hunting territory. Finding a clearing, she instructed Ari to crouch in some nearby bushes.

 

“I’ll circle around and push the boars in your direction. You wait here and when the time is right, strike! You’ll only get one chance, for once they become aware of your presence you’ll have no time for another.” Nacré whispered, before transforming into her elegant shifted form. 

 

Ari starred in momentary admiration as she watched the rabbit disappear into the leaves. Doing as Nacré instructed, she found an ideal hiding stop and waited. Twenty minutes passed before any detectable signs of life met Ari. Startled from her resting position, her ears alerted her to movement in the nearby tree line. She stared intently at the location she expected her prey to appear. Ari's hand tensed as a boar walked from the foliage and out into the open of the clearing. _A perfect shot._ Slowing she pulled her bow upwards. She had to pause multiple times to ensure she remained undetected. Placing an arrow to the string, she began to draw and take aim. _Keep both eyes open. Aim with your leading finger. No wind to adjust to. Stay calm and don’t forget to breath._

She looked over her quarry one final time before firing. It was then she noticed the movement to its feet. Below the pig, rummaged the tiny figures of at least three piglets. _I can’t kill a mother!_ Ari then thought of her own child. Was his well being equal to that of a pig’s? _He needs this more. This life is worth taking._

Ari again drew her bow. Aiming with the best of her accuracy she inhaled deeply… then fired. The wailing squeals of a dying pig resounded throughout the forest. Ari smiled to herself, knowing her arrow had landed true. Springing from her shelter, she approached the flailing beast. An arrow protruded from its side, inhibiting its escape. To her left, she watched as the sow, she had initially stalked, melted into the surrounding trees, piglets in tow. Satisfied, she then drew a secondary arrow and, with a close-ranged shot to the heart, ended the beast.

 

“Thank you for your sacrifice great boar.” Ari whispered, remembering what Nacré had taught her about the edict of taking a life. She then pulled her arrows from the male’s side. Behind her Nacré appeared.

 

“That shot was most impressive.” Nacré commented as she approached. “To be able to fire beyond your closer target and still strike accurately. I know not of human bow skills, but that seemed well placed.”

 

“Thank you. Coming from a great taguel that compliment means a lot.” Ari looked at her kill and sighed, “Now how am I supposed to get this thing home…”

 

“Did you forget you are in the presence of a ‘Great Taguel’? I will carry it.” Nacré responded in a cocky, almost mocking tone. She then grabbed the beast stone hanging at her neck and transformed.

 

“I can’t ask you to-”

 

Before Ari could finish her comment, Nacré had hoisted the large boar onto her back in addition to Ari herself. She now sat centered between the rabbit’s muscular shoulders. The warmth radiating from her thick coat spread to Ari’s legs. She could feel the gentle sway of the rabbit’s body resulting from its pulsating breaths.

 

“You’re too slow on your own human. I’ll carry you. Don’t get used it this. It’s a one-time deal, you hear? If word of this makes it to the Warren, my reputation will be ruined. You’ll be getting off as soon as we get close.”

 

At this, Ari smiled. _It’s nice to see Nacré acting so flustered. She must really care for me to be putting her image at so much risk._ “It’s a deal! Thanks.”

 

Again, the days began to blend together. Ari returned to her normal routines with only the addition of occasional hunts. Much to her surprise, the taguel seemed happy to have a new source of protein that they themselves didn’t have to collect. They also seemed to rather enjoy her cooking, and Ari could always expect a crowd outside her cabin whenever she returned with a kill. Even Void succumb to the temptation of pork and carrot stew. Ari felt as if she’d finally established herself within the Warren when he shot her a half smile in gratitude to the food. _This is my family now._  


	14. Paralogue 1: The Shadow Contorts

Validar shifted restlessly within his sleeping chambers. It had been nearly two years since that wench had stolen his vessel in the night. Day in and day out he'd searched; locating charms, finding hexes, tracking enchantments… all had failed to locate her. _Dammit! Why hadn't I placed a curse on that damn wretch when I'd had her in my grasp!_

The initial anger that fumed had been turned towards his incompetent staff. How had they let her escape so easily? Was no one capable enough to watch the one thing he needed most? Oh… and that ludicrous mid-wife. How had she convinced him to make such a miscalculation in the first place? He had known better than to let that weak, incompetent girl care for his vessel. He had known better, but something about Ari beseeched him. Was it her eyes? Her face? No, it was the hair. He growled silently at the thoughts of his late wife. How her memories burned him. Enraged, he released his wrath upon the poor maid. Pity she survived Ari’s attack, for the torture that followed paled when compared to the pain initially inflicted by the candlestick. However, in the end, it was the very same poison that dethroned both mighty kingdoms that silenced her shrills.

 

Validar thought back fondly on the cunning of his recent work. He could vividly picture the pompous royal duo who sat opposite at the meeting along the countries’ border. Validar had been requested to attend as a representative of the very religion the mad king of Ylisse strove to eradicate. His hatred for the Exalt ran deep. He thought of all the failed assassination attempts made at his life by the same and had to avert his gaze. Validar instead eyed the sacred sword hung from the swine with disgust. Every fiber of his being longed to openly assault the Exalt, take that accursed blade and drive it clean through his beating heart, but he was clever and stayed his tongue. He simply observed the communications between the men in silent contemplation.

 

Validar had no initial intention of murdering Plegia’s reigning king. Haaren was trustworthy and loyal; especially when threatened with the dirt dredged beyond the peeping eyes of his citizens. However, something about the King seemed off that afternoon; he appeared more compliant when considering the words of the Exalt. Many a time Validar tried to right Haaren’s promises. He spoke out when the king strayed from the Grimleal’s agenda, but his warning was ignored. It was later Validar learned the blackmail used to manipulate Haaren had been compromised and so the King’s true intentions were revealed. Validar could tell the man planned on using Ylisse to forge a separation of religion and monarchy. After Validar’s excuse from the discussion, he was informed by a spy that the Plegian king had nearly begged for such assistance. That fact alone was enough to warrant the King’s demise.

 

Poison-laced wine was delivered to the conspiring rulers that night. The drug’s effects were delayed so as not to alarm the servants who tasted it before them. Moreover, Validar had personally enwrapped the beverage with hex after hex of cryptic sorcery to disguise any traces from the mages employed to survey for such foul play. With such premeditated precautions in place, the sweet liqueur was delivered as planned and shortly thereafter the great rulers were found dead. With them, perished any hope of Plegia and Ylisse ending their futile disputes. 

 

What Validar had not considered was Ylisse’s response to the death of their king. Rather than mourn and seek revenge, as he had assumed, the halidom seemed to rejoice. Validar had miscalculated the strain the Exalt had mounted atop his people. To them, a burden had been lifted and the drive to continue the assault on Plegia, meaningless. Moreover, the newly crown Exalt was a peace-loving child who seemed to rally her people far more than anything her father could have accomplished.

 

Within the year, the haildom’s council, who ruled alongside the young Exalt, sent word of a proposed truce with Plegia. Validar, still lacking complete control of the Plegian government, could do little but protest and watch in horror as his plans to perpetuate the war was brought to an abrupt halt. In addition to this flaw, Plegia soon entered a prolonged period of power struggle within its own governmental system. Late King Haaren had died without a living heir and so the kingdom was without a rightful ruler.

 

Political influences from all across the land strove to take control of the floundering government. Validar too labored to secure his position. Much of his work was underhanded, yet in the end he compromised with an ally of the Grimleal. The independent party placed a young man named Gangrel atop the throne. The new king was of lowly birth, but all traces of his life before coronation were disguised behind a plethora of royal guises. Gangrel was the best option for Validar as he was easily manipulated. In response to the aid in power, Gangrel feigned loyalty to the Grimleal; of course, Validar knew he had no intention of truly converting outside of political show. Regardless, the new king also seemed to drive the people into a frenzy with talk of reigniting the war. He concealed his objectives of revenge against Ylisse for destroying his village well but none-the-less the passion behind words was inspiring and relatable. The people soon settled into the ways of this new monarch and Validar crept slowly closer to his goal of strangling the current system to further his own plans.  

 

Outside of politics, Validar had further commitments to his cult. Daily, Validar would travel to the altar at the Dragon’s Table. There the heart of Grima lay. The inky black stone sat enshrined atop the stone slab. Summoning forth the wandering souls, abandoned along the ever-growing battlefield, Validar would force their energy upon the stone. It glowed and quivered; absorbing the power like that of a withered flower finally offered hydration. Malevolence seeped back from the heart. The aura bombarded Validar and filled him with maniacal vigor.

 

“FEAST MY LORD! SOON YOU SHALL AWAKEN AND ALL THE WORLD WILL FALL BENEATH YOUR MIGHT!”

 

He pushed the magic further. The strain to his body was tremendous, but onward he persevered. The power was intoxicating. His blood pulsed, or was it the blood of the dragon? _We feel as one, yet_ _I am cursed to never truly be in sync. However, from myself I have borne fruit._ When at last he felt on the verge of collapse, it cracked. Validar broke the magic encompassing the area. Calmly stepping over the bloodied body of a young girl, he approached the heart. Hair strand sized fractures lay etched across its surface. Staring at the vein-like cracks, he smiled. _Yes… very_ soon _…_ Only a single element remained absent. Validar had dreamed of the day since the babe had laid crying within his grasp. The day when his vessel’s blood would be split across the altar and all hell would finally break loose.

 

Now, as he lay mulling over the past, his body was struck. Pain. Suffering. Regret. Power. Feeling his muscles contract, he squirmed in contorted agony. The torment aroused him. He wallowed in it, absorbing the demented energy. Finally, the power overtook him, pinning his body heavily to the bed. A blast of magical force invaded his mind. He felt it rip through his memories dredging the past along with the present. A piercing pain stabbed the front of his forehead.

 

He smiled and laboriously stated, “So… you’ve… finally arrived.”

 

A voice filled his mind. It was deep and commanding in tone, “Are you the one who has freed me from my slumber?”

 

“Yes Milord…, I have strived… for nothing more throughout my entire life. I… am your humble servant.” He struggled again to answer.

 

From the peripheral of his vision, Validar could see a shapeless black mass forming beyond the bedframe. It flowed and shimmered like water pooled along the wall.

 

“Your blood, it smells of The Creator, yet your shell cannot contain me.” The voice spoke again within his mind.

 

“His…, Your blood has stayed pure, Milord. I know…, I know I am not enough. Yet, there is another.”

 

“Another?”

 

“Yes…, your body lives and breathes somewhere within the countryside. My apologizes, Milord…, for I had it…, but it slipped from my careless fingers.”

 

“Yes… My shell… I can sense it. The heart calls to me. I must find it, but I am weak. Accursed Naga. How dare she force me into such a pathetic state.” The voice trailed off as if contemplating revenge, then continued, “You…, servant…”

 

“Milord?”

 

“You will empower me. I cannot manifest without more life-force. Nor, can I regain my true power without a body. I have scrutinized your loyalty and have deemed you acceptable to the task. Comply to my demands and I shall spare you… for now.”

 

“You honor me, Milord.” Validar spoke with as respectful a voice as he could muster.

 

“My heart.” It commanded, “Feed it. I must procure enough energy to rid my shell of its current inhabitant. Then, I can finally return to this realm. In the meantime, I will search for my vessel. We are indeed connected, and it summons its true master.”

 

“Yes Milord…, I will do as you command, without fail.”

 

Slowly, the pulsating murky mass vanished within the wall. Validar felt the presence retract from his mind as well. Finally freed from its grip, he felt his body relax, however it still buzzed with the electrical pulses of residual black magic. He sighed, attempting to control his excitement.

 

With no time to spare, he awoke the castle staff and summoned the surrounding Grimleal priests. There was much to be accomplished and very little time to complete it. The remaining prisoners were to be assembled at the altar. The hymns of awakening were to be chanted, and an overwhelming amount of lifeblood was to be collected for offering.

 

At last, the goal Validar had worked for seemed within his grasp. The dark days of a new era approached like a tidal wave in sight of the shoreline. _His Lordship has finally been pulled from his wrongful slumber._ Validar thought of the woman who had borne his second child and stolen him from sight. _You may have complicated the process my dear, but the inevitable will occur. You can run, and you can hide, but none can escape the unwavering hand of fate._       


	15. Intrusion

While blissful, Ari's happy days drew to a close one fall afternoon on her second year with the taguel. Ari was applying salve to a small scrape Robin had acquired while out playing, when she heard a commotion outside her cabin. Finishing, she grabbed his hand and they went to inquire about the noise. In the central clearing, the taguel had gathered together, forming a circle around something. Pushing her way through, Ari made for a glimpse. She felt her hand tighten around Robin’s as her eyes wandered across the sight within. _It can’t be._

Refusing to confirm, she quickly dragged her son back to the cabin and instructed him to stay within. She ignored his protests and reassured him she would return quickly. Closing the door, she hurried back to the sight. Laid within the mess of taguels, sat two captured humans; next to them, the mutilated body of a dead rabbit. The deceased taguel had been severely burned, with many parts of its skin melted away revealing the tainted bone beneath. The men sat still amongst their captors. Their hands and feet had been bound by thick vine, preventing escape.  

Whispers of hushed horror rippled through the gathered taguel. Ari scanned the forlorn faces until she came upon Nacré. She stood close to another, gently rubbing her back. Approaching, it became apparent that the taguel had been mated to the charred figure. She let out cries of anguish. Ari looked away, feeling she owed the taguel privacy to mourn. Ari then turned her attention to the humans.

She approached cautiously. Void stood nearby with the counsel of males. The closer she ventured the more horrified she became. They were mages; skinny figures, robe like attire, and lack of physical weapons indicated as much. However, it was only upon close examination she realized they wore golden necklaces imprinted with the crest of Grima. Ari’s eyes met with the glaring pairs of their own; they widened and the wildest of grins crept across their dirtied faces. She staggered backwards, intimidated.

 

It was then, one spoke in a grizzly tone, “You…” He paused and looked to his partner for conformation, “You were here all along…”

 

“His Lordship will be very pleased.” The other man whispered at a level only those paying attention could hear.

 

“The Vessel, where is he?” The first mage demanded, raising his voice.

 

Ari took a few steps back. She shook her head in denial. _They know who I am. Robin… they want Robin…_

“Tell me! You must have him nearby! Where?” The mage yelled. The surrounding taguel now had their full attention on the men. Ari remained quiet.  

 

“Silence!” Void demanded. “You’ll have plenty of time to gab when your trial is held.” Void pushed the mage’s head downwards as he approached Ari. “Do you know these humans, Elizabeth?”

 

“No…, no I don’t.” She spoke quietly. She struggled to tear her eyes from the mage, his face still plastered with a haunting grin.

 

“Lier…” He spoke smugly. “It matters not. He’s around here somewhere. You can’t keep him hidden forever, filthy wretch!”

 

“I said hold your tongue, human!” Void growled, this time hitting the mage hard enough to knock him backwards. “I’ve heard more than enough.”

 

“I’ll not be bossed around by some despicable subhuman… We should have eliminated your kind long ago. You’re nothing more than a waste of good pelt!” The mage spat, through a beaten smile. He did his best to push himself back into an upward position.

 

Ari watched, horrified, as the scene played out. _They’ve found us. They’ve found us! There’s no way…_ Ari tried to calm herself. _There is absolutely no way they can signal Validar of my existence here. The taguels will kill them and this nightmare will soon be over. But. But. What if others come looking for the lost mages…? The Warren will be discovered._

Her thoughts were cut short as a chill of supernatural intuition crept along her spine. _This mage is making quite the scene of himself… why?_ She rubbed her arms to remove the agitation to her hair follicles as she pondered the question. Then it dawned on her. WHO’S WATCHING THE OTHER MAGE?   

 

“What did you just say-” Void started but was suddenly interrupted.

 

“Void! The other man, he’s casting a hex!” Ari yelled across to him, as she watched the mage mumbling under his breath. _Why in Naga’s name didn’t I grab my bow?!_

 

“You’re too late.” The first mage chuckled.

 

Void turned on his heels and transformed mid-sprint to the second mage. Moments before his arrival, the mage completed his chant and cast the spell. The rabbit’s clawed paw struck swiftly, detaching his now quieted head at the neck. It landed cleanly to Ari’s feet and showed a wicked expression of accomplishment. Nausea flowed over her and it took every ounce of willpower to keep her stomach from expelling its contents. However, the feeling quickly subsided as everyone’s attention turned to the remaining mage. Below him, an illuminated magic circle had appeared. Its shimmering light was blinding.

 

“Mark my words, darling…” He spoke. Despite not being able to see, Ari knew he was directing them at her. “He intends to reclaim what is rightfully his. You cannot steal the Vessel from his destiny.”

 

Ari was knocked aside as Void rushed the light. He leapt, but the magic had already taken affect and the mage within vanished. Void landed on the other side without hindrance. Moments later, the circle dissipated. It left nary a trace of its or the mage’s existence behind.

 

“Where did he go?”

 

“Are there others nearby?”

 

“Are we safe?”

 

Ari heard the collective mumble of worried questioning. _He escaped. The mage is gone. This can’t be happening. My worst nightmare has become reality._ Ari sat dazed on the ground where she had landed. Behind her, Void barked orders for search parties to dispatch immediately. Even the women seemed eager to help with the hunt. Nacré approached. Ari hardly noticed as she was too consumed in her own dread.

 

“Elizabeth, return to your burrow and comfort your kit. You have been away from him too long. We will search the forest. If that mage remains nearby, we will find him. Remember, wasn’t a human born who could outrun a taguel, especially not a tied one. He couldn’t have gotten far.” She reassured Ari.

 

Following her order, Ari returned to the cabin. Robin greeted her excitedly. Around his neck he had loosely tied the robe, dragging it proudly about, like an oversized cape. He seemed eager to show her, but soon picked up on his mother’s unstable condition and dropped it to the floor. Concerned, he approached the bed she now sat on. Before he could speak, Ari pulled him into her arms. _You shouldn’t act this way in front of your child. This will only make him worry as well._ However, she couldn’t control herself and pulled him even closer, crying.

Her disillusionment of a happy life among the taguel had been shattered; broken by the harsh reality of their predicament. _To think we stood a chance of living peacefully… ha… What was I thinking?_ It was then she realized her son had not protested her behavior. He stood perfectly calm within her arms and even returned the embrace as best he could despite the awkward positioning. This only made her weep harder. _Oh, my sweet boy. You’re acting more mature than I. What did I do to deserve such a good child? We can only pray the taguels succeed in their search. Otherwise, all our futures will hang precariously on the edge of uncertainty._


	16. Mourning of the Beasts

After hours of searching, the taguels returned without reward. The mage had simply vanished. Ari’s heart sank into a depth she knew not existed. However, the taguels had other matters to attend. They were blissfully unaware to the degree of danger they now found themselves within. Ari forced herself into composure so as not to hinder them or arouse further suspicions.

With the initial shock subsiding, the taguel turned their attention to their fallen member. As the evening fell, the taguels gathered in a remote part of the Warren Ari had never entered. Within it, a meadow of willows. Each trees’ wipe-like branches swayed with the flowing wind and provided a shadowy performance in the dusky light. The taguels paraded through the clearing. Some held torches while others held flowers or food. Centered within the march, two shifted taguels pulled along their fallen comrade. His body had been placed on a woven rug, which was used to drag him without harm, in a position that portrayed slumber rather than death. Behind him, his mate walked weeping; within her hands she held an elongated lantern used to guide his wandering soul to the burial site. As they approached, Ari noticed a hole had already been prepared beneath an especially large tree.

Ari watched from the side as the ceremony continued and the body was neatly placed within. Her soul ached. _We don’t belong here. It’s our people who have caused this suffering._ Everywhere she glanced, she was met with the scowl of foreign faces. _They don’t want us here._ She tightened her grip around Robin’s hand. He was too young to understand the emotions raging around him. Deep within her conscience another thought chewed at her being. _That mage… He was a Grimleal. He had probably been sent to search for me. These taguel wouldn’t have suffered if I had just left long ago. They wanted us, not him._ Suddenly, Ari felt very uncomfortable amongst the taguel. _If they found out, they’d kill us and be done with it. I’m not safe, I need to leav_ _-_

           

Ari jumped as a hand landed on her shoulder. Nacre’s voice followed, “You ok, Elizabeth? I can hear your heart beating an acre a minute.”

 

Ari turned to her with a wild expression, then regained her composer. “Aw yes. I was just getting scared in the darkening forest.” She knew her excuse was unconvincing, even as it was leaving her mouth.

 

“I can tell you’re lying. You humans are very easy to read, and your body language betrays every word you speak. If the events from earlier still eat at your mind, I want to know.”

 

Ari looked down. She was ashamed she had tried to lie to her good friend. She felt even more guilt from her desire to grab Robin and run away.

 

“When the time for mourning has ceased, I expect a full explanation. You are frightened, but of what exactly, I cannot tell.”

 

Now under the watchful eye of Nacré, Ari held no hope of silently slipping away. She pulled to the back of the crowd as the burial continued. The male taguel had been completely placed in the grave during her talk with Nacré. Each family now approached with flower or food offerings. They were placed neatly around the curled body. Void then gave a small eulogy, telling tales of valor and bravery demonstrated by his friend.

As the night drew to a close, the taguels collectively bowed their heads and silently prayed to an unknown deity, as two large males began filling the grave with soil. Following their example, Ari too bowed her head. This gave her the opportunity to watch Robin. He wobbled tiredly next to her; his hand still intertwined within her own. Beside him Panne and Lyon stood, heads bowed. She observed as Robin seemed to notice the change in atmosphere and responded by becoming very attentive. He looked at the other children and copied them, bowing his head only to raise it a few seconds later to check if the others were still lowered. Seeing they were, he glanced at Ari. She gave him the best look of reassurance she could muster. This must have been satisfactory, for he returned to a tilted head and remained there until the prayers were over. Ari was almost convinced he had fallen asleep in the position.

When the burial ceremony was completed, and the final words of remembrance had been spoken, the taguels returned to their burrows and bedded for the night. Ari too returned to her home. Behind her, Nacré followed. She had every intention of committing to her previous statement. Ari too bedded Robin. Tucking him between the robe and soft lichens below, she kissed his forehead and bid him a restful sleep. Ari then turned and rejoined with Nacré who had waited outside.

 

“Shall we go for a walk?” Nacré suggested. “We won’t go far. I'm sure you don’t want to leave him.”

 

Ari nodded her head in agreeance, knowing that even in the dark of night Nacré could see her clearly.

 

“Can you tell me the truth?” Nacré finally inquired after they had walked in silence for a good while.

 

“I’m scared to.”

 

“Why?”

 

Ari again remained silent. _If I tell her. She and the others will hate me. Perhaps they even kill us, or worse, return us to the Grimleal._

“You know, those magi were slave drivers.” Nacré started after Ari failed to respond. “They pass through the forest every now and again. Void usually ignores them, but they began driving their captives too close to the Warren, so he took action. What happened today was not your fault. Void made the decision to engage and it had consequences. No one blames you.” Nacré paused, then continued, “You humans are very strange. Always so power hungry. To go so far as to enslave and devalue your own kind just for the sake of rising in rank… it’s disturbing.”

 

_I, of all people, know the feeling of objectification._ Ari distracted herself from the degrading thoughts and focused of what Nacré had first mentioned. _Slave drivers? So, they weren’t out intentionally looking for us. Then if I had just remained hidden…Now that man will return and with him, bring Validar._ Ari stopped, crouched to the ground, and burying her head into her hands. This startled Nacré. She turned and lowered herself to match Ari’s height. She then placed a comforting hand along Ari's hunched back.

 

“Darling, what’s wron-”

 

“Narcé! Please listen to me!” Ari suddenly cried out.

_At this point, the taguels are in just as much danger as I am. I must set aside my own fears. These creatures have been nothing but caring for me. I cannot abandon them now, not after all they’ve done. They must be warned._

 

She grabbed Nacré by the shoulders and stared into her glowing red eyes while wailing, “You must run away; leave the Warren, you and your people.”

 

“What are you…?”

 

“No! Listen, please. I’m begging you. That mage will return, and he will bring more magi, very powerful magi. Nacré…”

 

“Child, you must explain yourself. That mage was simply running away; he will not return. We are safe here.”

 

_She’s going to force me to explain. I guess I owe her that much. How will she react? Will she turn on us? I can’t think of another way… I must tell the truth…, or some of the truth. Whatever it takes to convince her._

 

“No, you don’t understand. Nacré, they want me! Those men are after me. Please… please… Even if I leave you now, they will return to this location and search. You aren’t safe. Those humans are blood thirsty and will stop at nothing.”

 

Ari stared intently into Nacre’s face. She hoped to express the magnitude of her distress. _My heart is pounding. I know she can hear it._ The taguel seemed shocked but said nothing. Realizing the extent of the situation, Ari came to the only logical conclusion. Bowing her head to Nacré, she placed her hands together and presented them to the rabbit.

“Nacré please heed my last request. Present me to the men who come. It’s me they want, not your people. I only ask that you take Ronin. I’ll beg, take him and raise him as you would your own. Tell the men you killed my son, when we first met, and that I’m all that’s left. Then take him and your people and leave. These mountains are no longer safe.” Ari had intended to say more but stopped when she felt Nacré knock her hands to the side and pull her into an embrace.

 

“Oh, my sweet Elizabeth, you think me so low as to resort to human tactics in solving conflicts.” Her voice was smooth and confident. “You are one of the Warren, and you have been for a long time now. I would never dream of abandoning one of my people, even for the sake of my own safety.”

 

“But there’s no other way…” Ari cried.

 

“If magi intend to invade the Warren, then my mate must hold counsel to determine the best course of action. Until that happens, I want you to rest assured that we hold no intentions of taking any rash action. I am very grateful for your openness and will fight for your protection as I would any of my own kits.”

 

Ari nodded, but was too emotional to speak. She cherished the taguel’s embrace. It reminded her of a mother’s. The sensation seemed familiar, yet only distantly, like a long-lost dream. Nacré scent consumed Ari, soothing her with nostalgia. She smelled of forest dew on the marrow of a nightly shower; the forest and she seemed as one.

_These taguels will never leave their home. They belong here and it's wrong of me to ask them to move anywhere else. My dearest Robin, are we doomed to drag tranquility into chaos wherever we go?_    

Nacré never returned to her burrow that night. Instead she stood guard over Ari’s cabin. _She either thinks I plan to run or, more logically, she wishes to provide me with a touch of protection. Regardless, there is no point in escaping now. If I leave, these people will be slaughtered, without mercy, in the Grimleal’s desperate attempts to locate us._ Ari tried her best to use Nacré as she intended and get some sleep. However, her attempts were futile. Dread for the inevitable horrors that lay in the coming days haunted her rest. When at last the sun reappeared on the mountain crest, Ari lay exhausted.

That day, Void held council. Nacré explained to her people best she could, but many questions remained unanswered. After hours of waiting, Ari was brought in front of a collection of male taguels. Each stared at her with curious eyes. Ari proceeded to explain the extent of their situation. She told as much as she felt comfortable disclosing. Dancing around the entirety of the truth, Ari spoke of how she had been a slave to a very powerful mage. She proceeded to explain how he had impregnated her but plotted to kill their child in response. Having no other options, she fled to the forest and eventually into the Warren. Now, the mage’s henchmen had found her, and they intended to restore her to the man. _I’m sorry. I wish I could tell the truth, but the identity of my son must remain a secret. The less whom know, the safer he’ll be. This story is close enough to get the point across._

Having spoken her peace and answered most of the questions presented in response to her story, Ari was dismissed. She returned to the cabin just as a light rain began sprinkling the meadow. She felt the cold mist tickle her cheek before ducking inside. Within, Robin and Lyon played with hand-carved wooden blocks. A neighboring taguel had gifted them to Robin on his second birthday.

Having nothing else to do to, Ari distracted herself by preparing them some lunch. When their hunger had been sated, she looked for other minor chores. She sharpened her bone knives, swept the floor, and tidied their beddings. _I would kill for a good book right now. Anything to get my mind off this worry._ Bored and scared of being alone with her thoughts, Ari turned her attention to the pile of clothing laid to the side of Robin’s bed. _Perhaps I’ll try my hand at some sewing. I can’t keep living in these taguel clothes. Plus, I have the materials and that stupid robe I bought has been good for nothing but a blanket. I’m not sure why I bought a man’s cover in the first place. Stupid, whatever…  I’ll turn it into something we could actually use._

Ari made for one of her drawers and pulled out her sewing kit. Within it lay bone needles and silk strands. She then waded through the pile of cloth and pelts until she found her desired fabric. Pulling the robe free from the mess, she was met with resistance. Looking to see what had snagged it, she found Robin holding tightly to the other side. With his hands still bound within the mittens, he had no choice but to throw his whole weight on the hood to keep it from her grasp. He stared into her eyes.

 

“What?” She questioned him. “Do you actually like this stupid thing? Wouldn’t you prefer me to make it into something you could actually wear?”

 

He looked to the floor, as if ashamed, but shook his head. Furthermore, he refused to move from the fabric despite Ari pulling once more.

 

“Fine, keep it.” She spoke, with a tone of impatience, while throwing what she had picked up over his head. “I have other materials I can use.”

 

At this, he freed himself, gathered up the robe, and struggled against its weight as he tried to put it onto his bed. Lyon stepped in to offer his assistance. Ari smiled at her son’s determination. _Stubborn, just like his momma._ _I guess he has been wrapped in that thing awhile now. He must have formed some kind of attachment to it. I’ll try to keep that in mind. Why of all things did he have to choose that Plegian garb? Maybe he has a bit of his father yet. Figures._  

The evening arrived with nary a word from the council. Ari’s restlessness grew. _What am I to do if they won’t leave? … I know they won’t, it's hopeless._ She carried Robin to his bed. He had fallen asleep atop the pile of scrap fabric she had created while attempting to sew. Pushing aside his robe, she lay him within the bed then replaced it above him. She sat next to him momentarily and ran her fingers through his hair. Its snow colored shine was prevalent despite the darkness of the room.

_I’m not sure if I’ve blessed or cursed you with such a color my love. I’ve been told it’s the most beautiful and unusual, but people have a knack of hunting things they see as different or valuable. At the very least, you and I will always stand out in the crowd. That of course, in our situation, is detrimental._ Ari sighed to herself before getting up to retire to her own bed.

 

“Goodnight my sweet. May the morning bring the solution we are in such desperate need of.” Ari whispered before blowing out the small candle lighting the cabin room.  


	17. The Last of Our Kind

_Breathe._

_What?_

_Breathe._

_But I am, aren’t I?_

_No… Breathe!_

Ari’s eyes flew open; she heard Robin’s cry somewhere in the darkness. Above her, a shadow loomed. She could feel pressure around her neck. She grasped desperately at it; fighting for even an ounce of oxygen. The man’s power was too great, and her struggles only forced his grip to tighten. She could feel her mind going numb. _So… they… found… us._

“His lordship ordered us to deliver you alive, you know…” She heard him speak in a burdened tone. “Something about torture… I don’t know, but after all the chaos your little escape caused, I just don’t feel like letting you go. We can just tell him you refused to submit. A casualty of war. A real pity. In a sense, I guess I’m doing you a favor.”

 

She felt him press harder against her throat. The strain on her neck felt as if it could give any moment. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered. “Don’t worry beautiful, we’ll take really good care of your little brat.”  

 

He pulled his head away and returned to the task at hand. Ari stared into the whites of his blood thirsty eyes. Her own began to glaze over; she felt her body relaxing into its fate. Darkness crept into view, enclosing her vision. _So, this is to be my final memory. Robin…_ As she began to lose herself to his gaze, she noticed him flinch. With a rush, air flooded her lungs and she gasped to collect as much as she could. The man fell to the floor beside her bed, dead. Nacré rushed to Ari mid-transformation and began shaking her wildly.

 

“Elizabeth, Elizabeth… breath, breath! The magi have arrived. Please you must wake up now. We need to leave. Get up! Gather only what is absolutely necessary, hurry!”

 

Ari still fought to regain her conscience. _They’re here. We were too slow. Validar is here._ Her fright awakened a rush of adrenaline. It threw her onto unsteady feet, but the will to survive over rid them. Stepping over the bloodied man, she looked about to gather a sense of the chaos. Nacré stood just feet from the door. She peered into the pitch of night, monitoring for any intrusion. Behind her, Panne crouched. The fur covering her transformed body bristled and quivered in fright.

Ari turned to look for Robin and found him tucked within the bed. The room was dark, and she would have overlooked him had it not been for Lyon cowering nearby. She approached, digging through the pile until she uncovered him. At her touch, he yelped and struggled away. _He’s too scared to recognize me._ Her heart lurched. It was only at her gentle reassurance that he flew into her grasp. She rubbed his back as she fumbled around for useful materials.

Moving Robin to her back, she grabbed his robe and tied its oversized sleeves around herself to secure him. She then pulled the hood over her head to conceal Robin along with her own glimmering white hair. Hands now freed, she grabbed her bow, quiver, and a small bag carrying flint and a knife. She then returned to Nacré side.

A loud crash boomed from the back of the cabin, shaking its foundation. Ari screamed and ducked her head as part of the roof collapsed into a fiery heap. Nacré leapt into action and scooped up Ari into her now rabbit shaped body. She looked down and saw Panne and Lyon mirroring their mother’s form. Ari turned back to see the roaring flame. It began consuming the far end of her home, devouring all that stood before it. _Our home… our memories… soon nothing will remain but ash. I don’t want to leave._  

 

“Hold on!” Nacré ordered, just seconds before darting from the burning structure.

 

Ari grasped at the fur along her neck as they jolted forward. She didn’t have time to mourn the destruction of her cabin further. Now in the open, she could see the horror about in its full glory. Trees stood ablaze all along the meadow. They illuminated the gruesome bodies of befouled taguels. Some were burned, some were trapped, and others had been lacerated or impaled by unknown weapons. Regardless, each made Ari sicker than the last. The young, the old, the meek, and the mighty all lay massacred in pools of their own blood. The taguels weren’t the only ones to suffer casualties, scattered amongst the charred bodies lay human remains. The two species mingled among the dead, barely distinguishable from one another.

Above all the gore, a very real fight still raged. The taguels who had escaped the initial raid now fought their way through waves of humans. In the open, brigands fought toe to toe with the rabbits. While they stood little chance alone, a line of hidden mages cast accursed spells to weaken or kill the distracted beasts. Their fire balls rained down in droves, letting none escape their wrath. Void fought amongst these warriors. His body aflame, even in the face of insurmountable death, he raged on. Dragging countless numbers into the abyss. Ari gazed awestruck at the rabbit’s beautiful final moments but was soon taken away from the sight. 

It was amid this disarray that Nacré ran. Ari could feel the hot breath of flame lick her cheeks as they dashed. Smoke burned her eyes and throat. Behind her, Ari felt Robin’s body quiver as he nestled closer to the indent of her spine. In an instant, she felt her body jerk to a halt. Ari nearly lost her grip as Nacré was forced into a rear. Before her, an axe-wielder barred their escape.

 

“Panne, Lyon!” she heard Nacré command.

 

In response, her children darted to the left while Nacré rushed the right. Confused by the split, the man wildly swung his axe in every direction. This was apparently what Nacré had anticipated, for after darting around him she turned on her front legs and charged. Unable to collect himself in time, the man was thrown to the ground. His intestines lay scattered across the grass. Ari wiped the wet from her face as Nacré again began to run. She knew it was the man’s blood that adorned her cheek, but she forced her mind to ignore it. Following the path Panne and Lyon had already traveled, Nacré leapt beyond a line of underbrush and into the trees. Magi, that used the spot for cover, yelled frantically as she rushed beyond them.

 

“When we get to the burrow, follow only the left paths. Panne and Lyon should know the way, but if you get lost, keep your hand on the left wall and eventually you will find the exit.” Nacré advised.

 

She slid and swerved in response to a fireball that landed mere feet in front of her. “I will distract them away from this sight. You and the kits go on. I’ll meet up with you after we eradicate these vermin.”

 

“What-”

 

Ari didn’t have time to finish her question. Nacré tucked beneath an old tree hollow and positioned for Ari to get off. They stood within the entrance of a low-ceilinged tunnel. The darkness beyond it was black and foreboding.

 

“Go now! This tunnel will lead you to the other side of the mountain. My kits are waiting further ahead for you.”

 

Nacré paused. Ari met the taguel’s beautiful, crimson eyes. They held depth and wonder no human could ever hope to fully understand. She wanted desperately to deny the truth, but somewhere deep within herself Ari knew this would be the last time seeing her dear friend. It was then Nacré approached her; lowering her head, Nacré butted Ari gently. Ari ran her hands through the rabbit’s soft, velvet-like fur, pulling her into a hug. This was the first time she's truly appreciated the silken of Nacre's fur. _Goodbye my cherished friend. You have done more for me than I could ever have hoped to repay._ From beyond the confines of the tunnel they could hear the shouting of men on the hunt.

 

“Take care of them.” Nacré whispered.

 

“I will, just as you took care of me.”

 

At this, Nacré spun and bolted from the hollow. The Grimleal surrounding the area soon began yelling in response.

 

“There’s one!”

 

“Over there!”

 

“Get’em boys!”

 

Ari turned and looked to the depths of the tunnel, her heart yearned to go help Nacré. _Don’t be foolish. She sacrificed herself, so we could escape. Do not let that chance be wasted._

Ari started for the abyss. Alone, her mind raged. The further she traveled downwards, the deeper her thoughts sank. _You don’t deserve Nacre’s love. If she had only known; she wasted her life protecting monsters. I killed her. I killed her! She would be alive if you hadn’t pretended you could live a normal life. If you hadn’t forced yourself upon them, outstayed your welcome! They all could have lived… I killed them… I killed them all…_

_Grrrr…_

Ari was ripped from her head by the sound of a deep growl. It was then Ari noticed she’d been walking in complete darkness; her hand running along the left wall acting as her only guide. She searched frantically for the flint in her bag. _Shit, I don’t have anything to burn._ Out of options, she tore a decent sized strip from her nightgown and set it ablaze. _This won’t provide me light for long, but it’ll have to do._ The warm glow of a flame flickered into a flare, illuminating a beast-like shape in the tunnel before her. Instinctually tempted to run, Ari forced her legs to stand their ground. After a moment of inspection, it became clear Panne’s undersized rabbit shape was the source of the commotion. Her eyes pierced Ari, followed by the bombardment of malevolent aura. Panne stood guarded; she looked ready to pounce at any moment.

 

“Panne! Panne, it’s me, Elizabeth.” Ari called out. “Your mother told me you were waiting ahead. Are you ok?”

 

“Stay back, man-spawn!” Panne warned with a growl. “Your kind did this… Humans can’t be trusted. You can’t be trusted!”

 

Ari was taken aback. _She’s right… This is my fault._ Ari looked up to plead with her when she noticed the figure to Panne’s feet. It was Lyon and he lay to his side, completely still.

 

“Panne, is Lyon ok?” Ari took a step forward, causing Panne’s fur to bristle. She didn’t respond, adding to Ari’s worry. “Please, I know you can’t trust me, but you must allow me to see him if he’s injured.” She took another step forward while extending her opened hand. _I want her to know I mean no further harm._

Panne growled. Every step Ari took resulted in her taking a step back. Panne paused as she came to the end of Lyon’s body. Reluctant to leave, Ari’s approach eventually forced her from her brother.

Free of Panne’s protection, Ari rushed to the boy. Her hands raced to her face as the dwindling light exposed the kits raw back. Lyon’s skin was exposed, as most of the fur had been burned away, and covered in bloodied blisters. Ari felt her own skin crawl at the sight. She checked his pulse and found its rapidly shallow beat. His breathing was broken, and he lay drenched in a fever-induced sweat. _Without the proper treatment, he won’t survive this._ With no time or supplies to provide adequate care, Ari ripped more of her dress and wrapped the exposed flesh as best she could. She then questioned Panne as she replaced Robin with the taguel on her back.

 

“Panne, what happened?”

 

The rabbit hesitated in the shadows.

 

“What happened?! Do you want him to die!?! Dammit! Tell me!” Ari nearly shouted. The echo of the enclosed walls made her seem louder than she intended. “I know you don’t trust me and that’s understandable, but right now your brother’s life is at stake. What’s more important to you?”

 

After another moment of silent contemplation, Panne responded, “I wasn’t fast enough.”

 

“What?”

 

“I wasn’t fast enough.” She repeated. “When we ran for the escape tunnel, beyond the humans, I saw a man throw fire. I tried to reach him in time…, but I wasn’t fast enough.”

 

“So, he was hit by fire magic… the Grimleal’s magic got Lyon. We need to find lavender or calendula leaves. If infection spreads…” Ari shook her head. “Panne, can you lead us from this tunnel? His only hope will lay in the forest ahead.”

 

Panne gave a single nod before turning into the shadow ahead. Ari followed, but slowly the light of her burning cloth died, and with it all forms of light. Spooked by the darkness, Ari placed a nervous hand along the left wall. Her other gripped tightly to Robin’s. Ari feared that if she loosened her hold in the slightest, the darkness would steal him away. She slowed her walk significantly, concerned for a misstep. After a few minutes, Ari was startled into a jump as the plush of animal fur rubbed against her. Heart skipping a beat, she realized it to be Panne. 

 

“You’re so slow. I forget humans are creatures of the light. Place your hand upon me, and I will lead us.” Panne spoke in an impatient tone.

 

“Thank you, Panne.” Ari responded, while cautiously removing her hand from the wall and replacing it along the rabbit’s soft fur. 

 

Hours seemed to pass as the group wandered throughout the tunnel’s pitch colored intestines. Ari’s feet ached, as she now carried the weight of two. Robin had lost his endurance long ago and now rested cradled in her arms. He was just small enough to still get away with this behavior and Ari knew better than to ask Panne for assistance.

Periodically, Ari would check Lyon’s health. He clung to life, but his condition weakened with each passing minute. At last, when Ari began reaching the limits of her own perseverance, a dim light flooding the tunnel walls, penetrating its depths. Invigorated once more, she provoked Robin into carrying his own weight the remainder of the journey.

Reaching the tunnel’s gaping mouth, they exited and again returned to the quiet of dense forest foliage. It was daytime, and as far as Ari could tell, well into morning if not early afternoon. They had walked all night. Now returned to her familiar, Ari placed Lyon to the ground, on his stomach, and rushed to gather vital herbs. She entrusted Panne to monitor the injured, along with her son. Panne seemed more than happy to be reunited with her brother. _She wouldn’t harm Robin as revenge, right? No. I must banish such ill thoughts. This is Nacre’s daughter and a proud member of the taguel race. I must stop comparing their standards to my own. He will be fine. I must find those plants._

Dusk loomed before Ari found the ingredients she desired. Exhaustion greeted her as she returned to the small encampment. She had gathered little sleep before the raid and walking throughout the remainder of the night and day had left her extremely weak. Panne lay protectively wrapped around Lyon and Robin wandered about close beyond.

Ari’s hand slipped as she momentarily lost focus while grinding a medical leaf paste between two rocks. She licked the blood from her crushed finger and progressed onward. _You can rest after you apply this to his burn. Not a moment sooner. You promised to look after her kits._ Ari rubbed the ointment along Lyon's tender flesh. It now showed signs of inflammation and reeked of infection. She tried her best to scrub away the rot before application, but that proved difficult as he whimpered and squirmed throughout the process. Ari then wrapped the wound with cloth she had washed earlier in a nearby stream. Afterwards, she returned to the river and collected water using a tree bark cup. Offering Lyon a drink, he voraciously consumed all she had before drifting asleep. Ari could do little more for him now, and so, after placing a wet rag along his head, she left him to slumber in peace.

Moving away so that Panne could rejoin her remaining family, Ari dropped herself beneath the base of an enormous sycamore tree. It was approaching night, and she summoned Robin to her side. He seemed exhausted as well.

 

“I’m hungry.” He squeaked out as he nestled beside her, beneath the Plegian robe.

 

Food had not once crossed her mind that day. She had been so focused of Lyon, the need never arose. _What a failure of a mother you are. How could you forget to feed your child?_ Now that he had mentioned it, her own stomach began twisting in protest. Alas, she was too fatigued to even consider attempting to find nourishment.

 

“We must endure hunger tonight. I’m sorry, Love.” Ari responded, allowing Robin to lay his head within her lap.

 

She began stroking his thick hair. It had grown significantly. Mesmerized and conflicted by the day’s events, despite her exhaustion, Ari found it difficult to sleep. Although her eyes drifted lazily downwards, their complete closure resulted in visions of gore and mutilation. Fields of blood, dismembered bodies, Nacré netted helplessly as a brigand raised his axe to swing the finishing blow, all flashed in her mind. The scenes haunted Ari like vengeful ghosts, possessing and tormenting her.

Desperate, she turned to prayer for relief. Silently she reached to Naga. She pleaded for forgiveness and prayed for the massacred scores of taguels. The prayers brought little relief to her burdened heart but offered just enough distraction to allow sleep into Ari’s conscience. At last, she momentarily escaped the confines of her own mind.

That night was unusually cold for the season. Ari awoke to the first frost covering the ground surrounding them. She felt her son’s mild shivers along her side. Realizing the severity of the night, she shook Robin awake and made for Lyon. She took not three steps before stopping. She needed not to approach the taguel. It was obvious. His body lay stiff along the ground; a thin layer of frozen crystal coated his delicate hair, causing it to glitter. _At some time in the night he must have passed._

Ari felt her tears building. Lyon had been flipped on his back, covering the charred flesh. His hands were placed atop his chest, and single daisy was held within their cold grasp. He looked as if asleep. It was beautiful. _Panne. She must have done this._ Ari looked about, but saw no sign of her. _She slipped away. Well, what did I expect? You killed her entire race. Did you honestly think she would remain with us after her brother died? No…_ Ari’s eyes wandered through the forest. _She’s so young to be alone. What have I done…_

Robin approached Lyon’s body. He looked over it curiously, then turned to Ari.

 

“Won’t you wake him up too, Momma?” He inquired innocently.

 

“Oh, my sweets.” Ari crouched to face him directly. She cleared a small piece of hair from his face. “I… I’m afraid that our dear friend is no longer with us.”

 

“What do you mean?” He looked back at the corpse.

 

“Last night, Lyon passed away. He’s dead.”

 

“How can that be Mom? He just looks asleep, not like the others. They seemed scared. Lyon looks happy.”

 

His words struck Ari. _He knows about death. It is unfortunate at his age to have experienced so much of it as it is, but he’s right. All the death he’s seen was brutal. Unnecessary acts of bloodshed. Even this was cruel, but Lyon passed in his sleep and Panne honored him magnificently._

“Indeed, he does, and even peaceful. Let us pray he went quietly. Now, we must say our goodbyes to him too, alright?” She replied.

 

Ari was surprised at how well Robin handled the news of his best friend’s death. He sat before Lyon, and quietly talked to him as if the rabbit were still alive. _I wish I could bury him properly, but the frozen ground it too stiff and I haven’t the time or energy. Perhaps cremation. No, the smoke will give away our position. We must leave him as he lays._ Ari noticed a wild pansy blooming, despite the frost, nearby and grabbed it.

 

Kneeling, she offered the flower to Robin. “Would you also like to leave him a flower?”

 

“Yes, thanks Momma.” He held the bloom for a moment before placing it atop Lyon. “Here, I hope you like this.” He spoke.

 

“Goodbye Lyon, we hope you enjoy frolicking endlessly in fields of carrots. May your slumber be restful.” Ari added. She placed a hand on Robin’s back, motioning it was time to leave.

 

“Goodbye.” Robin spoke one last time, as he got up to follow his mother.

 

Ari noticed the swell to his eyes. She reached for his hand. “It’s never easy saying goodbye.”

 

“I hope I never have to say goodbye to you, Mom.”

 

This stabbed Ari. On choked words she responded, “Nor I you, my love.”


	18. Where the River Leads

Ari and Robin again began a journey along the riverside. They walked without a destination. Lost. There was no place to which they could head, nor a home to which they could return. Wanders. Drifters. The river provided the only trail and its direction was unclear.

After some time, they stopped for a rest. Ari knelt to the river’s brim. The water was calm here and she could see a mirrored reflection returning her gaze. The black and blue patterning around her neck was horrifying. _That man did quite the number on me, didn’t he… I’m a very lucky to have gotten away with only these marks. They still look awful though._ She looked herself over again, before disrupting the image to grab a drink. The water ran especially cold. _Winter will soon be upon us. That frost was a stark reminder that nature cares not for our predicament. Without the taguels… or our home… I worry Robin’s oversized robe won’t be enough to keep us warm. I could hunt for pelts, but even then… What are we to do?_ Still in contemplation, they continued onward along the riverside.

While their goal was unclear, Ari did make it a priority to gather any rare or useful vegetation while they walked. As the days passed, she accumulated a vast variety including lavender, oregano, and sage. Additionally, she was pleased to find a decent amount of rooted vegetables such as turnips and onions. _Well, we won’t starve. Not yet._ Ari handed Robin a small cluster of elderberries. She packed a few away in her bag for later. _With this these cold nights, I’m worried he’ll catch a cold. A book I once read said elderberries are a good preventative, in addition to a remedy. I should try to find some more._

Ari was extremely pleased when she happened across a second cluster of bushes. This one easily ten times the size of the first. They towered above her head and hung heavy with plum colored fruit. Quickening her step, she arrived at the thicket and began collecting her fill. Behind her, Robin followed, or so she thought. Having gathered an acceptable amount, Ari turned to share her spoils with him. She gazed about, but Robin was nowhere to be seen. After a second glance, she still failed to locate him. Panic suddenly seized Ari's heart. _Where is he? Wasn’t he right behind me? How far has he wandered? Did he fall in the river?... No! Anything, but that!_

Dropping her belongings, Ari rushed to the nearby riverside and gazed into its mighty flow. _He wouldn’t have wandered here without me…, but what if he did? If he tried to get a drink and fell in. The river is too swift here, he’d drown._

Ari called for her son, “ROBIN!... ROBIN! WHERE ARE YOU?!”

 

No response returned to her summons. _He must be back around the bushes. He has to be…_ Returning to the elderberry patch, Ari again began frantically searching while calling his name. The surrounding foliage was dense and provided numerous spots in which he could be hidden. _If he fell and got hurt… I’d never find him. Why of all places did I lose him here? Stay calm. Stay calm. You’ll find him… Naga please…_ She called again and again, but only heard the gurgling sound of the nearby rapids in replay. She rushed about at a full run now. _What if he happens across a bear… or worse, the Grimleal?_ Her own teary gaze became blinding. Her cries turned desperate. _He’s… he’s… gon-_

Rounding a bend in the berry grove, Ari spotted him. He stood in face of a cloaked figure. Without thinking, Ari rushed to his side and pulled him away protectively. She had dropped her bow back with the rest of her belongings and now had no weapon with which she could use as protection. Ari readied to face the figure, unarmed, when she realized who the being within was. Just beyond her, stood an elderly woman. Wrinkles lined her rounded features and she stood with a smile. Age shortened hair hung freely from her head. Its color was similar to her own and Ari couldn’t decide if it was naturally white or tinted that way from time. The women held a basket at her side filled with various plants, including elderberries. 

 

“Am I safe to presume this young fellow is yours?” The women spoke first. “He has been so kind as to keep me company while I harvest. Such a sweet boy.”

 

Ari found herself releasing a deep sigh. Her shoulders loosened and the built anxiety flooded from her body.

 

She wiped a tear from her eye as she bowed to the old women. “Yes! Thank you so much for finding my son. I hope he didn’t trouble you too much. I take full responsibility for my lack in parental diligence.” Ari then turned to Robin. “Do you know how worried Mommy was? I was searching and calling everywhere for you. Why didn’t you answer, or more importantly, why did you run off like that?”

 

Robin didn’t answer. Instead, he looked to the ground, avoiding eye contact.

 

“Well…?” She insisted with a touch of impatience.  

 

After a moment he squeaked out, “Sorry… I saw a funny bug and followed it. Then, I got lost.”

 

Ari pulled her son into her arms. She was mad at him, but an overwhelming flood of relief diluted her anger. 

 

“Please, don’t ever do that again.”

 

Ari stood up and turned to the nice women. Thanking her once more, she took Robin’s hand and made to gather their belongings. The women, however, seemed intent on continuing the conversation.

 

“Not often I see others in this part of the woods. What brings you here?” She asked with a smile.

 

Ari was caught off guard. Having had no time to think of a reasonable response, she quickly blabbed out the first thoughts in her head. “My son and I are out collecting herbs, nothing unusual. Unfortunately, I left my bag over in this direction when I lost him. I need to go fetch it.” She hoped the forced smile would sell the story and allow her an excuse to cut the exchange short.

 

“Oh my. Are you an herbalist too? I had no clue my secret garden had other visitors.”

 

“Well… not reall-”

 

“Does this old heart good to know the art of forest medicine is within the youngest generations.” The women seemed genuinely pleased and she bore a brilliant grin. “I have a shop in the town just east of this forest. I would love if you came for a visit. It’s not every day I meet another floral friend. Plus, walking in these woods can get lonesome. Didn’t bother me in my youth, but now I enjoy the company.”

 

“I don’t know. It’s getting close to dusk. I…”

 

“Oh, mind my manners dear, I forgot. You have a place you need to be getting back to soon?”

 

“That’s not it, but…”

 

“Great! Then you’ll come? The walk isn’t too far, and I have a spare room if you need to stay. The name's Moro, by the way. Moro Diaz. It’s a pleasure to meet ya’ll.”

 

“No, the pleasure is all ours. My name is Ari, and the one who followed you about is Robin.” She spoke without thinking. Immediately Ari flinched. _YOU IDIOT! You just told her your real name! You must be awful exhausted to let such a crucial detail slip. Uugghhhh… maybe she didn’t hear me-_

“Ari… and Robin… Those are beautiful names. I’ll be sure to remember them.” Moro grinned. _Gods dammit. So much for that._ Ari felt herself sigh as they walked to go gather her belongings.  

 

Ari looked to her son as they followed Moro to her village; he was covered in filth and sported mats in his thick wavy hair. She then thought of herself. Although almost a week had passed since the attack, she knew the bruising around her neck still showed prevalently. _Even if this woman had overlooked that, there was no way she would have failed to see my tattered outfit._ _We look like criminal fugitives. Why would she willingly… oh never you mind that, what if the village is crawling with Grimleal? Is she leading us to them?_ Ari felt her hand tighten around her bow.

Sometime later, as they emerged from the surrounding greenery, Ari caught the first glimpses of Moro’s quaint village. It immediately reminded her of home. Ari eagerly quickened her step and followed the elder down the mountain’s path and up to the village gate. Youthful vigor pulsed her blood and nearly distracted her from concealing their identity. Remembering just in time, Ari slipped within Robin’s robe and pulled its hood above her head. While normally she would have feared for Robin as well, his hair lay caked with a thin layer of mud creating the illusion of a dirty blonde color. She did, however, force him to walk alongside her as they entered the unfamiliar community.

Similarly to the merchant town Ari had first wandered through, this rural town consisted of clustered houses encompassing a central shopping district. However, unlike the various bustling stalls that lined the first, these were established shops. Ari followed Moro as they walked down the main street. Lanterns illuminated the restaurants and shops that coated the street sides. A library, theater house, and community center also joined amid the cluster. Around Ari swirled the energy of a community closing for the day. With the fall of the sun, some shopkeepers had began closing their doors and returning to their upstairs living quarters.

 A young boy crossed Ari as he ran to his beckoning mother. She pulled him within the warm glow of an oil lit house and closed the door. _They’ll probably be sitting down for dinner soon, like a normal family._ A small pinch of envy pained her heart. She had once known the feeling of having a home. What pained her more was the fact she had yet to successfully provide that for her own son. _I tried… but it wasn’t meant to be._ Ari forced her mind from the somber thoughts. This had been her only method of protection against the inescapable depression that would follow should she let herself dwell on the topic further.

Ari gazed at the store fronts expecting Moro to stop at her own; however, they walked through them steadily and arrived at the end of the street without pausing for even a moment. _I wonder where this old lady lives._ After making decent progress away from the town, Moro turned off the cobble street and onto a dirt road. It led to a patch of wooded acreage that seemed almost out of place amid the near flattened farmlands that dominated the valley scenery. Just within the tree line, they slipped through a gate in an old stone fence. A sign dangling from the gate’s overhang read **_Moro’s Medical Shop_**. Ari smiled as she walked beneath it. _Cute sign._

They continued down the dirt road until the woods began to part. Nestled within the small clearing was an adorable cottage. Surrounding it lay a vast garden that, as they approached, Ari could see contained numerous rare herbs in addition to beautiful flowering plants and voluptuous vegetables. Along the back of the house, she also noticed a huge greenhouse. Its contents could hold any number of off seasonal plants and it peaked Ari’s interest the most.

 

Moro welcomed them within as they came to the entrance of the cottage. “Please make yourselves at home, dearies.” She lit a candle and began removing her outer layers of clothing, then stopped. “It’s still kind chilly in here don’t you think? I’m going get a fire started; I’ll be right back.”

 

She headed back outside as Ari looked about. Illuminated only by the candle, the room was dulled. However, it did provide enough light to glimpse at a neatly organized store. A wooden counter sat before a wall covered entirely by small herbal cubbies. Each housed a different dried plant just waiting to be thrown into its destined concoction. More bundled plants hung drying from the exposed rafters. Their fragrances filled the room. Ari lost herself while looking about. She then turned to see Moro struggling through the front door, a bundle of firewood wrapped in her arms.

 

Ari rushed to her, “Please, allow me to get that for you.”

 

“Oh, you’re fine. I have to do this all the time.” Moro responded as Ari approached.

 

“I really must insist.” Ari reassured, as she took the wood from the elderly women. “You’ve been kind enough to invite us into your home. It’s the least I can do to help. Where would you like this?”

 

“You’re so sweet darling. Here, follow me. The shop is up front, but I live in the back of the house. We can head there and warm up.” 

 

Ari followed Moro into the depths of the darkened cottage. Beyond the door at the back of the shop, lay a cozy residency. The main room consisted of a wooden floor covered by a colorful woven rug; upholstered chairs sat atop it, facing a grand fireplace. They looked warm and inviting. The perfect spot for an elderly couple to rest the remainder of their days. Moro made her way to the furnace and lit a warm blaze with the wood Ari had carried.

 

Moro inhaled deeply, then exhaled with a sigh, “Now that’s better. I always love the smell of a good fire, don’t you? Reminds me that winter will soon be here to grace us with her beauty.”

 

“Most certainly.” Ari replied. She didn’t mention her true feelings towards the tiny inferno; how it had consumed much of her life, filling her mind with visions of charred flesh, and screaming victims. Ari looked away.

 

“Can I offer ya'll a drink or anything?”

 

“Ummmm… no, thank you.” Ari replied respectfully.

 

“Oh, come now. Don’t be shy. What about you little man? Hungry?” Moro pushed, this time directed at Robin.

 

“Yes!” He replied, too young to understand the unwritten laws of courtesy.

 

“Robin! Mind yourself.” Ari snapped at him, horrified he had just imposed on the women further. He cowered away.

 

“Please, it’s no trouble really.” Moro intervened. “I do so love making treats for the young ones. Reminds me of my own grandson.” Moro smiled, thinking of a happy memory. She turned and made her way to the kitchen.

 

Ari followed, feeling too disgusting to allow herself to defile any of Moro’s clean furniture. “Grandson?” She asked, trying to keep a friendly conversation going.

 

“Yes… Henry, he’s such a sweet boy, just younger than your own.” Moro pulled a peach from her winter fruit storage and washed it. “I was only able to spend a few short weeks with him.” Moro looked lost in her memories for a moment, then began to explain, “You see his mother, my daughter, is a very high-ranking sorcerer in the Plegian court.”

 

 She pulled out a knife and effortlessly skinned the fruit.

 

“I was so proud the day Analise graduated sorcery school. She was always so gifted with magic. I was even prouder the day she came home parading the handsome young man she’d snagged from the bureau they work with. Her life was going so well.”

 

Moro cut the peach into bite sized treats and placed them before Robin. Ari removed his left mitt, so he could eat. Afterwards, Moro turned and made for her tea set. _Why is she telling me all this? But, I appreciate the topic remaining away from my own circumstances, so I won't question it._

 

“Then she got pregnant. Her father, my late husband, and I were ecstatic. It was finally our time to be grandparents.”

 

She motioned Ari to sit at the kitchen table, beside her son, then placed a tea cup before her. With a muffle, Moro warmed some water, and poured it over the teabag in Ari’s cup. Repeating the process to her own. _Did she just cast magic?_

 

Moro released a heavy sigh, “However, my sweet Gavin never got to meet our grandson. You see, we were in a neighboring town, delivering a sickly costumer’s medication, when Ylissean soldiers invaded. Gavin joined the defensive squad on a whim, despite his age and my pleas. Shortly thereafter, he was taken from me… us. I was heartbroken, but Analise was destroyed.”

 

Moro choked back her forming tears and stared longingly into her teacup.

 

Regaining her composure, she continued, “Desperate to hide from her feelings, my daughter buried herself within the magical practices pertaining to her profession. I heard not a word from her until I received a letter informing me of her healthy delivery. Such a big day. Warmed my heart after the cold weeks that followed my husband’s departure.”

 

Moro paused, and Ari couldn’t decide if she should comment or remain quiet as the elder walked through her recent past. _We all face hardships. Being out in this cruel world has taught me that if nothing else._

 

“When, at last, my daughter found time to bring the young lad for a visit, I was overjoyed. He was just the cutest; you’ve never seen a smile as heartwarming and pure as the one that child possesses.”

 

Moro sipped her tea. Ari imitated to be polite and found it to be very enjoyable.

 

“My daughter acted happy. They both did, but I’m worried. She’d adapted to indulge in her work. It helped her coup with the loss, and my son in law always labored so hard at the bureau regardless. They’ve become consumed.”

 

Moro shook her head.

 

“I watched as they ignored him, too preoccupied by their occupations to find happiness in the family before them. I tried to convince a longer visit, but, with the war and all, they insisted on returning to the capital. Plus, I know it hurt her to stay in the house without her father being around. I’ve yet to hear from them since.”

 

“That’s so sad!” Ari voiced, finally feeling the story arrive at its conclusion. She was amazed at how open the elder had been with her. “You should reach out to them. Perhaps a letter?”

 

“I have, many a time. All have been rejected or ignored.” Moro looked somber. “I can only hope they find the time to care for their sweet boy properly.” A moment of heavy silence filled the space. “Well, enough about me. How about yourself? Where do you both hail from?”

 

Ari got nervous. This was the question she had dreaded hearing. _Do I lie? Regardless of her openness, this woman is related to high-ranking Plegian officials. That can’t be good, even if they fell out of contact. Still… She’s been so nice to us. I should tel-_

Ari must have been facially expressing her discomfort, for Moro retracted while stating, “Pardon me again. I’m aware there are things you’d probably rather not discuss with a stranger like me.”

 

“Oh, it’s not that… well… I…”

 

“Pay it no mind. I’ll change the subject.” Moro saved her. “So, you’re into herbalism?”

 

“I wouldn’t exactly say that.” Ari started, thankful to be on a separate topic. “My son and I lived in the forest, and I’ve become familiar with the plants out of necessity. That’s not to say I have anything against them, I’ve actually grown very comfortable around the forest. It’s been my home and protector for so long.”

 

Moro stared into Ari’s russet colored eyes. “You’ve lived with the forest beasts, haven’t you?”

 

Ari looked at her shocked. _Does she mean the taguels? How would she kno-_

Moro smiled at her own intuition. “Your face betrays the answer, not to mention the feral air about you. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. Magical creatures, they say, the shapeshifters. Wolf, cat, hawk, and heron are all amongst the half-beasts they are said to mutate into. Some around these parts have even reported giant rabbits. Supposedly, to meet one is to be granted eternal luck.”

 

_But what of slaughtering fifty… or even a hundred. Luck is the least of my worries._

 

Moro looked to Robin, who yawned. “You must be tired. I’ll show you to a room, and please, don’t refuse my offer. I’m old, stubborn, and expect my way.”

 

She stood with a wink and led Ari into a back bedroom.

 

“You can place your things in here and undress. I’ll warm some water in the bath next door. You’d would probably enjoy the opportunity to clean up, no?”

 

Ari looked down at her son and herself shamefully. “We look awful, I know.”  

 

She chuckled, “Don’t worry, it’s not that bad. I think I have some spare clothes you can wear in my quarters. I’ll bring them over while you bathe.”

 

Moro left without another word. Ari let out a sigh and momentarily closed her eyes. _Who is this woman, and what have I gotten myself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: my best friend's favorite character in Awakening is Henry. She couldn't help but add him into this somehow. I hope everyone is following the story so far and perhaps enjoying a few aspects of it. :)


	19. Tangled Emotions

The rhythmic sound of dripping water echoed throughout the bathroom. Ari had already washed Robin and tucked him into the bed Moro provided. Exhausted, he was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Afterwards, Ari returned to the bathroom to wash herself.

It had been years since she’d stood before a full mirror and the reflection returning her gaze was unnerving. A necklace of light bruising still hung at her neck. Additionally, her hair had grown unruly, acquiring tangles, split ends, mud, and even some bits of unidentifiable foliage. She grabbed her now sagging breasts and looked at the stretch marks. _You’ve really let yourself go._ Her eyes returned to her dirty white hair. Even entangled, it easily reached her lower back. _You’re the reason I got into this mess in the first place. You’re a curse._ She growled at her own reflection, then angrily walked to the bath.

The water’s warmth had dissipated significantly since she had bathed Robin. Regardless, it soothed Ari and allowed for a moment’s rest. She wrapped her arms around her bent legs and rested her head upon her knees. Ari gazed longingly into the swirling soap bubbles, allowing her eyes to drift lazily downwards. However, the inactivity granted forlorn thoughts to fester in her head. Too many to contain, Ari cried. She had no other way of expressing her feelings, and alone she didn’t need to upkeep the strong facade. There was no topic for which she dwelled upon for long before jumping to the next. Each depressed and distressed her more than the last.

 

_Taguels. Fire. Death. Run. Hide._

_You can’t escape!_

_Plegia. War. Grimleal. Validar._

_Grima._

The fell dragon’s insignia blazed vividly in her mind. She threw her eyes open to escape it. _Robin!_ Feeling a sense of dread, she quickly washed then rinsed herself of the sullied water, wrapped a towel about her chest, and rushed into the bedroom. There, she found Robin sleeping restfully. She drooped her shoulders. _Oh, thank the gods. I just scared myself, nothing more._

Ari returned to the bathroom to complete her grooming. Grabbing the brush Moro provided her, Ari combed through her long milky hair. Even clean, it was still heavily tangled, and each stroke resulted in muffled curses. _Stupid beast._ The brush snagged. _Ouch! I hate this. I hate you! Ouch!_ Pull by pull she grew more agitated. _Why was I born with such a bane? All you get me is unwanted attention. …_

_Why couldn’t they have killed me along with the rest of my family?_

Ari paused mid-stroke and stared deeply into her own piercing eyes; tears began running down her face once more. _Why do I keep crying? I’m so weak. I sick of being weak!_

Ari flew to the dresser adjacent the mirror. She had seen it, when Moro removed the brush. Her eyes fell upon the golden gleam of shears. She returned to the mirror, scissors in hand, and grabbed a handful of her silken hair. _Begone!_ Without a moment of hesitation, Ari cut just below her chin line. Her beautiful…, hideous locks drifted softly to the floor. Unsatisfied, Ari continued the mutilation. Snip by snip, she gored her hair, releasing all the anger she had accumulated towards it.

Once her rage had subsided, Ari looked once more at her reflection. The scissors slipped from her grasp and fell with a clatter to the floor amid the remains of her shame. Ari, realizing the extent of her rampage, reached shockingly to the tattered ends of her hair. She ran her finger through them as she slid, heaped, to the floor. She stared unbelievably at her stupidity before burying her head within her hands. She sobbed now, unable to contain the sorrows of her mistake. _What have you done…? What have you done…? Why do you always do this…?!_  

Ari jumped as she felt a gentle hand being placed upon her back.

 

“Are you ok?” Moro asked, a look a genuine concern etched her deeply lined face.

 

“I don’t know anymore!” Ari whimpered between sobs. She was horrified at exposing such a vulnerable aspect of herself to a near complete stranger. However, she continued, “I’ve ruined it.”

 

“What did you ruin, Dear?” 

 

“Everything.” She gasped for air. “I’ve ruined their lives; I’ve ruined your evening. Hell! I’ve even ruined this world!” Ari laughed with a pained maniacal undertone as she thought of the monster sleeping in the bed one room over. “And now…” She started sarcastically, “I’ve ruined my hair.” Ari returned her head to her hands, too ashamed to look Moro in the face.

 

“Oh, you poor thing. I know not of your past, nor do I know of your previous deeds, but I can assure you that tomorrow will awake a new day. We must release our guilt lest it drive us into madness. No one is perfect and we all perform sin. It’s the power to forgive ourselves that shapes us into stronger beings. You must forgive yourself for any wrongdoings in your past. There is nothing you can do to correct history; however, you can choose to learn from it and grow.”

 

Ari looked up at Moro through swollen eyes. _She’s right, but granting forgiveness is hard. If I move on, will I forget everything and everyone I’ve sacrificed?_

As if to read her thoughts, Moro continued, “You must acknowledge that any who cared for you would mourn the state of your current self. To forgive is not to forget. Let’s use your hair as an example.”

 

Moro straightened Ari and sat behind her. She grabbed the discarded scissors and began trimming her hair.

 

“You may have done something you regret or lost someone dear to you. But, you must remember to conform to the new reality. Shape the rough outline and produce a clean product.”

 

Internally, Ari pondered Moro’s words. _She speaks the wisdoms of someone who has slayed their own demons and exists solely to guild the youth. What can I learn from her words? You are smart. You are brave._

Beyond Ari’s contemplation, Moro altered the mauled strands of Ari's hair into beautifully shaped layers. Within Moro’s hand, the scissors danced and swayed, rather than destroy. The transformation bewildered Ari. Staring at the mirror a final time, Ari was finally please with the women returning her gaze. Her short, snow colored hair framed her face to perfection. Instinctually, Ari reached up and ran her fingers through the silken ends to confirm their reality. She felt her lip naturally curl upwards. This was the first time, in a long time, she genuinely smiled at her reflection. _I think I understand._  

 

“Thank you, Moro!” Ari turned and hugged the old women without asking for permission. “I understand now. If I had left my hair in its previous state, then I would have never been satisfied with it. The sacrifice of my long hair would be in vain had you not shown me a way to style it. I must do the same with my life. Even if it’s not ideal, I would dishonor the wishes of my fallen families should I continue to live in such a pitiful condition. It’s all so clear now. Thank you, thank you!” Ari felt Moro return her embrace and for a second, just a fleeting moment, Ari thought she was being held by her own mother. _I won’t cry anymore. Not unless its happy._      

Sometime later, Ari crawled weakly into the bed next to Robin. She was exhausted. _You must change your way of thinking. Follow Moro’s advice and see tomorrow for the new day it brings. I will change, your sacrifices will be put to good use, Nephry… Nacré… Lyon… and all the others. Thank you._ That night was the first, in a long time, in which Ari recalled sleeping restfully.


	20. A Place Among the Flowers

Ari was unsure whether it was the sound of crowing roosters or Robin that awoke her first the next morning. Regardless, it was early when the latter pawed at her from within the bed covers. Ari groaned and rolled over.

 

“Mommy. I need to go potty.” Robin whined.

 

It took a moment for Ari to understand the child’s talk. Robin had been easily bathroom trained his second year. Yes, there had been accidents, but for the most part he had been very responsive. It had been especially easy considering their forest home. Now that he was four, she no long considered it. However, going in the woods was one thing, while going in a stranger’s home was another.

 

“Ok, ok, thank you for holding it.” Ari sleepily got herself out of bed.

 

Robin stared at her with widened eyes. He looked unsure as to if the women before him was actually his mother.

 

Ari laughed, “Ohhh… my hair, I nearly forgot. Do you like it?” He just continued to stare at her, which made Ari laugh even harder. “Don’t worry, it shocked me at first too.” She threw on an opaquer gown and picked Robin up to her hip. “Let’s go see if we can find Moro’s outhouse.”

 

“What’s an outhouse?” He asked, as they made their way out to the main rooms. He seemed to have recovered from his shock.

 

“That’s where we go to the bathroom. Remember how the taguels had us use a certain spot in the woods? This is the same thing, only it’s like a tiny building. It’s what common humans use.”

 

“Oh, ok.”

 

Ari searched the empty living room and kitchen. Her calls for Moro went unanswered. _Perhaps outside._ They made their way through the storefront. Ari stopped for a moment to gaze about then remembered the urgency of their mission.

Once embraced by the crispness of morning air, Ari realized she had underappreciated the extent of Moro’s garden. Its vast rows of seemingly endless plants were amazing, especially considering the season. Ari spotted Moro on the far side of the garden. She stood next to a small shed surrounded by chickens. Ari made her way along the twisted paths, round the herbs, and up to the coop.

 

“Morning!” Moro called as she noticed Ari.

 

“Good morning. My, you have a lot of birds!” Ari now found herself consumed within the poultry. Robin seemed fascinated by all the movement.

 

“Aren’t they just wonderful.” Moro spoke while tossing grain along the ground. “That’s my girls; keeping us chock full of eggs. Sleep well?”

 

“Wonderful actually, thank you. Umm… and, I was wondering if you have an outhouse stationed around here somewhere?” She bounced Robin upwards to correct his slippage in addition to motioning an explanation to her question.

 

“Well of course I do! Its right over there.” Moro pointed to a small hut a few yards from the side of the cottage.

 

“Thank you very much.” Ari gave a slight bow, then proceeded to their destination.

 

Ari rested along the fencing just beyond the outhouse and waited for Robin to return. He had seemed hesitant and she worried he would call upon her should she leave the general vicinity. She took the opportunity to once more gaze about at the garden. Sage, thyme, oregano, chive, chamomile, mint, lavender, and tarragon were all among the array of the jade colored nursery. _This collection is outstanding. I can’t believe Moro keeps this running all by herself. No, she must have staff or volunteers._

Ari continued to stare awestruck when a considerable force shoved the center of her back, knocking her away from the fence. With a startled scream, Ari reflexively caught herself and retreated from the source.

 

“Old Benjamin give you a scare?” Moro asked and laughed in the same sentence.

 

Ari eyes met with the sight of a large black horse. Benjamin snorted and shook his gigantic head, as if to taunt her along with Moro. _How did such a big creature sneak up on me like that?_ Ari felt her face flush with momentary embarrassment, but then decided to laugh off her reaction with the others.

 

“What a beautiful horse!” Ari started, returning to the stallion with an outstretched hand.

 

She felt a gentle tug at her dress and realized Robin had returned to her side. She knelt down and collected him, so he could also see the great beast. Robin, however, grew wide-eyed and hide away into his mother’s shoulder with a frightened squeak.

 

“There’s no need to be scared.” Ari comforted, “See look.” She bounced Robin to free his sight, then demonstrated with a soft touch to the horse’s nose. It was smooth, despite the steed’s course winter fur. “Want to touch him?”

 

Robin shook his head and returned it to her shoulder without a word. Ari smiled to Benjamin. _This horse is magnificent. His hooves are nearly the size of plates, and his back is taller than I am. The ones from my village would pale when compared to him._

“Benji’s my good boy, aren’t you?” Moro praised while wildly running her hand along the horse’s thick neck. This resulted in a significant cloud of dust filling the air surrounding them. “And a dirty boy at that.”

 

“I’ve never seen a horse this huge.”

 

“Really?” Moro asked. “He’s no bigger than the other war horses that paraded the streets a few years ago. But… I guess with Ylisse finally retreating we won’t see as many of them around.”

 

Ari looked at her confused. “Did something happen? Why is Ylisse withdrawing?”

 

“Well that young Ylissean Exalt has been struggling so hard to keep her people at bay. She calls for peace, good timing too. If this war rages any longer, the two countries are bound to destroy one another.”

 

“Her? Did something happen to his majesty the Exalt?” Ari asked, her voice now with a hint of desperate confusion.

 

“Child, how could you not have heard? The previous Ylissean Exalt was assassinated. He and our own King Haaren, Gods rest his soul, were poisoned while meeting some years ago to discuss war negotiations. It was such a shock when they both dropped dead in the days that followed. Foul play no doubt.” Moro paused to think about her timing then continued, “Now that I think of it, must have been about four years ago, yes… four. From what I hear now, early the following year his wife fell ill, shortly after delivering their third child, and perished leaving his eldest daughter as the new Exalt. I may not like Ylisse, but I don’t envy that poor girl. Her father left her a rotten legacy, and at such a young age.”              

 

_The Exalt is dead._ Immediately Validar’s wicked eyes gripped her mind and once more forced her paralysis. _Four years ago…_ Ari thought back to the dreadful days when she had stalked the castle halls in his absence before escaping. _He had gone to attend a meeting between the two kings. Could he have… no! Why would he kill Plegia’s king too? … But he could have. All he would’ve needed was a motive. Perhaps the king no longer kept the Grimleal’s interests in mind._ Ari felt her stomach twist. _So, he removed the king… both kings to further his own ends._ Ari was now completely convinced, but she kept the details to herself.  

Ari then took a moment to reflect on the newly presented facts. It had been so long since she had contemplated the war surrounding Plegia and Ylisse. She thought back to the early years of the Exalt ’s advances. Ari was young at the time, no more than twelve, when her father enlisted in the king’s army. _A Holy War,_ the king had deemed it. A chance to destroy the dark religion festering within Plegian territory. The Exalt advocated adamantly and his people followed blindly. _Father never came home. He left mother, brother, and I to survive on our own._

_How pointless this war is_ , Ari used to think to herself in the years that followed. _How can a king lead his people into such disarray?_ Men were forced to enlist and sent to die, all for the sake of religious confrontation. Without the support of their laborers, the remaining citizens fell into poverty and starved. Moreover, boarder villages like her own were the target for Plegian counter strikes and abductions, too weakened by the current economical state of the halidom to protect themselves from the onslaught. Ari herself realized she had been a lucky survivor within the wreckage of war casualties.

_Now that I comprehend the extent of the Grimleal’s practices, I can see why the Exalt campaigned so vigorously for their destruction. However, his actions were blind to the consequences placed upon his people. I would not easily forgive the man who forced my father from me, but I pity his children. They will face hard years of scrutiny resulted from their father’s actions. Wouldn’t surprise me in the least if attempts were made to remove the royal family completely. No… on second thought, my people wouldn’t be so blind as to remove Naga’s branded children from their throne, or so I pray._

Ari ran her hand gently across Robin’s wrapped, brand-marked hand. _Then again, how can I criticize the citizens of Ylisse when it is I who have sinned the most against them and Naga. No… I won’t let anything happen. I will forgive myself and face the consequences accordingly._

“Ari…?”

 

“Yes!” Ari responded, realizing she had been consumed in her own thoughts.

 

“You spaced for a second, are you sure everything is alright?”

 

“I was just thinking on the war… My village was destroyed as a result, that’s why we’ve wandered.” Moro’s silence startled Ari, and she realized she’d spoken too much. She backtracked, “Anyways, you’ve been such a wonderful and generous host. I can never hope to replay your kindness, but I do promise to rid you of our presence soon. I’ll just go gather our belongings and…” Ari motioned nervously for the house.

 

Her advances, however, were broken when a cry came from the front of the house. “Lady Moro! Come quick! Please!”

 

Alarmed by the sound, the women looked momentarily to one another then made for the source. Ari rounded the bend of the house just behind Moro. Two men struggled to carry another who lay motionless within their arms. Ari hung back to assess the situation, while Moro met the men along the path.

 

“What happened?” Moro’s voice echoed across the garden.

 

“Erick,” Panted one of the men. “Erick, he won’t wake up. We were at the loading dock and he… he said he felt light headed. Then, he collapsed to the ground and his whole body began to shake; his eyes went all wobbly and he started gagging on his own words. It was horrible, no other way to describe it.”

 

“Then, he lost consciousness.” Chimed the second man.

 

“Yes!” Continued the first. “Anyways, he hasn’t awoken since. We rushed straight here. Please help him Moro, you’re the only one who can.”

 

“I’ll do everything I can. Quickly, bring him inside.” Moro turned and made for the cottage door. “Ari!”

 

“Yes!” She responded, startled by Moro’s stern voice. It was starkly contrasted to her usual happy, elderly demeanor.

 

“I’m going to need some assistance, are you willing?”

 

“Anything you need ma’am.” Ari nodded, suddenly nervous. _She wants my help? What can I do?_

 

“Excellent! Follow me.”

 

Placing Robin to the ground, Ari crouched to address him personally, “Baby, an important situation has come up. I need you to preoccupy yourself for a little while, ok? You can play with the chickens or return to the room, but you must promise Mommy you’ll stay nearby and out of the way? Can you be a big boy and do this for me?”

 

Robin’s lips seemed to pout for the slightest of moments. However, the urgency in her voice persuaded him against any objection. He nodded in acknowledgment of her words.

 

“That’s my good boy. Behave.” She praised with a pat to the head before rushing off to join Moro in the shop.

 

“Place him face up on this table.” Moro barked at the men carrying their friend. She had messily cleared the space, causing many of its previous inhabitants to fall across the floor. Ari rushed in to gather the misplaced items. “Come here girl.”

 

“Yes ma’am.” Ari responded, placing the goods on another counter.

 

“I need you to go gather two garlic cloves, a root of turmeric, ginger, and four dried ginkgo leaves. They can be found in the containers along the wall.” Moro pushed Ari in the general direction of the herbs.

 

Ari rushed to the wall and scoured it for the instructed ingredients. Her hands seemed to fly across the wall at speeds she knew not possible. _Ok, Ari think… what do you need? Garlic._ The drawer within her grasp flew open. Nestled within were the small onion shaped cloves of wild garlic. Snatching two, she moved on.

_Next…, gingko._ Her memory flashed with sprigs of drying branches hanging from the windowsill to her far right. The plant chattered as she plucked four crisp, fan shaped leaves from their perches.

_What else…, ginger and turmeric. I’ve never seen those in person._ Ari frisked her mind for the information she had once read on the roots. Once more she found her hands flying from drawer to drawer, briefly opening each to identify the plant within. _Spicy._ Her nose was met with a flavorful yet bitter scent. Within the following drawer lay an unimpressive, dirt colored roots. _Is this it?_ She lifted a plain looking lump to her nose and was immediately reassured to her assumption. _Yes, definitely ginger_ , _now turmeric. It’s in the same family as ginger… perhaps…_ The next cabinet contained an identical looking root. _More ginger?_ She lifted it to her nose. _No… it doesn’t smell as strong._ Remembering the lines across an old library’s tome, she took a small chuck and neatly snapped it in half; within it lay a brightly colored orange center. _Perfect._ Ari returned to Moro.

 

With a quick glance, Moro commented, “Good work child. Now I need you to grab the mortar and pestle those ingredients into a fine paste. Use water from the green pot if needed.”

 

Moro returned her attentions to the man. Ari watched for a moment as Moro placed her hands above his chest, inhaled deeply, then exhaled with a muffled chant. Her palms began to glow, and a magical essence filled the room.

Ari pulled her eyes from the sight and gathered the stone mortar. Before adding the ingredients, she diced them, allowing the grinding process to proceed with ease. An intoxicating aroma wafted from the concoction as she swirled and mashed the herbs. The gingko leaves were devoured by the bright orange paste created by the ginger and turmeric. As she crushed the garlic, pungent fumes forced her eyes into tears. She added tiny droplets of water to keep the mixture hydrated. Once satisfied, she returned to Moro, blend in hand.

The man had now regained consciousness. His eyes stuttered uncontrollably, and he struggled to gain his voice. His alarm was directed at the left side of his body. While elsewhere quivered and flinched, his left seemed unresponsive.

 

“Quickly now, I’ll take that.” She motioned for the mortar. Grabbing a bucket of iced water, she wringed a cloth and handed it to Ari. “Wipe his face and place it atop his head. You two,” she directed her comment to the men standing helplessly nearby. “one of you lean this poor gentleman upwards. We need to get his blood pressure down.”

 

Each person followed Moro’s words without question, and after Ari completed her task, she was assigned others. Ari was barely able to find brief breaks between chores to check Robin or visit the outhouse.  

 

“Next, you need to stimulate the blood in his left side.” Moro directed, “Very lightly massage the muscles in his arm and leg. Hopefully, we can avoid any serious damage.” Her calm and assertive tone gave Ari confidence. _Yes, we can save him._

 

Hours passed, and finally Moro managed to control the man’s unsteady shakes. She nearly force fed him the herbal concoction Ari had created, in addition to multiple other supplements and healing spells. While he never managed to speak, Erick’s condition slowly improved. Moro had the other men move him to a hospital cot she uncovered from under a table. Moro then coaxed Erick into drinking a final brew that induced sleep. Ari watched as the man’s eyes drifted lazily downwards and his breathing shallowed into a slumber.     

 

“Is it bad?” One of the men asked as Moro led them outside.

 

The sun seemed prepared to rest below the horizon. _We’ve been at this longer than I thought._

 

“I’ve removed the curse holding him, but his recovery is questionable. I fear his brain may have suffered damage. I will care for him tonight, you should seek his family and deliver the news.”

 

“If that’s the case, we shall return in the morning. I’m afraid I know of no family to which I can bear the news.” He removed his hat and the men in unison gave a petite bow. “Thank you for all your trouble, we can talk expenses on the marrow if that is agreeable to you.”

 

“Indeed, farewell.”

 

“Farewell.”

 

Ari stood uncomfortably in the corner of the room as Moro returned to the Erick’s side. She replaced the wet rag atop his head with a chilled one and straightened his blanket.

 

“That should just about do him for a while.” Moro removed the apron she had worn during the treatment procedures and draped it lazily across the countertop. “Today was rather long. I’m exhausted, you?”

 

Ari hadn’t really considered the state of her being, but now that Moro had mentioned it, she did feel rundown. Her feet ached considerably, and her stomach pleaded for nourishment. “Yes, I suppose I am.” _If I’m this hungry, I can only imagine Robin is near starved. I need to find him, so we can get going. I’m not sure where we’ll go... Maybe Moro will buy some of the herbs I collected a few days ago. I could use the coin to stay at the local inn._

 

“Excellent.” Moro began. “Let’s get dinner started, shall we?”

 

“I really must insist we get going.” Ari countered. “I’d like to try and find an inn before nightfall. This unfortunate distraction ate away most of the day.”

 

“Just stay here with me.” Moro retorted nonchalantly. “You’ve more than proved yourself useful.”

 

“But…”

 

“You can have the room and use the house as your own; in return, help me out around this place. It’s been rough without Gavin. I could really use the assistance. Hell, run the shop for me a couple days a week, and I’ll even through in some pay and a few meals. What do you say?”

 

Ari blinked bewilderedly. _Is she serious? This is too good to be true. Can we really just stay here?_

 

Moro laughed, “Generous, I know. I can see from your expression it’s a ‘yes’. Come on girly, go find your lad and let’s get some grub. I’m starved.”

 

Ari still couldn’t comprehend the circumstances she now found herself in. She walked consumed in an elated daze as she searched for Robin. _Moro is letting me stay with her, even after all the weird things I’ve said and done. Is this really in her best interest? Is it in mine? I must keep the Grimleal in mind. They expect me to be in the forest. Perhaps hiding in plain sight isn’t as outlandish as it once sounded. Well, it’s the only real option I have right now. I’ll make it worth it to her. I’ll work extra hard and keep a low profile. Now where is that… there he is._

Ari spied Robin and stopped; he stood facing Benjamin in the yard. She could see his body trembling ever so slightly, but he held his ground. The horse hung its hefty head across the fence boards in his direction. They seemed to be having a stare off. Neither moved an inch, standing like statues within a fluent sea of bickering hens.

Ari stood back, curious to see the interaction unfold. However, Benjamin must have noticed her, for he decided to end the confrontation with a heavy stomp and a loud whinny. Startled chickens took flight and scattered in every direction. Robin, equally as spooked, gave a minor scream and fell backwards. Ari laughed. Benjamin, obviously pleased with his prank, shook his head and trotted mischievously away.

 

“You ok?” Ari asked as she approached her child. She buried her amusement upon realizing that tears dotted the corners of his eyes. “Awww… Baby, its ok. Come now.” She scooped him into her arms and made for the cottage. “I have good news. Moro, the nice old lady, is going to let us live with her for a while. How about that?”

 

Robin shook his head in agreeance, but still had a look of abandonment across his face. Ari suddenly felt guilty. _You did leave him alone almost all day._

 

“Listen Baby, Moro and I are gonna fix up some soup and then we are going to get you washed up and ready for bed. I have a special treat tonight. Mrs. Moro has an old fable book she once read to her grandson. She said I could borrow it and read you a story. That sound good, just you and me?”

 

Ari saw a small spark alight in his hazel eyes. She’d never had the opportunity to read to him before and now looked forward to it. Ari once discovered a magical world within the books at the castle and hoped to kindle Robin’s passion for reading as well.

That night, as the two lay bundled within the bedding, Ari read Robin the tale of a radiant hero. While she had almost expected him to doze off after the first few pages, Ari actually had to forcibly shut the book. Her reading had fallen deep into the night and her voice began to tire. She could tell by the way Robin stared at the written words that they had enticed him. He insisted upon more, but she denied with promises of continuing on the morrow.

 

“Would you like to learn how to read? I can teach you.” Ari asked as she watched him bed down with the book wrapped tightly in his grasp. She’d handed it to him to look over, but he’d refused to return it.

 

He looked at her with childish astonishment. “Can I really learn?”

 

“Well of course you can, silly. Plus, you’re young, there are a lot of things you can learn. All you need to do is have an open mind and determination. Think you’re up for it?”

 

“Yes! I wanna learn to read and write! I’m gonna be the best reader! Just watch me, Momma!”

 

“That’s the spirit. Now it’s time for bed. You must rest your brain if you’re going to learn that much. Goodnight.” She pulled back his silken hair and placed a kiss upon his forehead. “Love you.”

 

“Night. Love you too, Mom.”

 

Having blown out the room’s main candle, Ari grabbed her portable candlestick, closed the bedroom door, and made her way through the dark halls to the shopfront. She promised Moro to check on Erick one final time before heading to bed.

Pulling back the blanket covering his left arm, she began gently massaging him as Moro had demonstrated earlier. Due to the curse, he had trouble stimulating blood flow to the area, or so Moro had told her, therefore Ari had to do it for him. Her fingers glided across his supple skin, applying minimal pressure to the needed areas. It was only in the candle’s ambient lighting that she noticed his fine muscular curves. Suddenly her touch became awkward and she stopped. _What are you doing? Enough, you’re tired. Go to bed._ She shook her head and made to refresh the cloth across his head. Ari flinched; his eyes were open. She tried her best to show a warm smile but was convinced it came off awkward. _I wonder if he realized I was touching him. I mean… it wasn’t anything inappropriate or different from what I did earlier, so why should I worry. Don’t._ She chilled the cloth atop his head and adjusted his blanket.

 

“Get some rest. You’ll feel better in the morning.” She whispered as she grabbed her candle. His eyes hadn’t left her.

 

As she made to leave, he started shifting about. She turned, drawn to the attention. He began struggling to lift his weight, but she rushed in and forced him back down.

 

“No, no, no. You must stay here. You’re too weak and drugged to be going anywhere at this time of night.”

 

He stared unblinkingly into her eyes. She felt him press for a breath in an attempt to speak, but instead he gave an inaudible moan. The strain was obviously too much for him.

 

“Shhhh… I know you can’t speak right now. Don’t worry. Moro is confident your voice will return with time.” She brushed her hand across his edged cheek to investigate a fever; he had none. “Please… please try to get some rest. It’s the only thing you can do to improve your condition.” She felt his pressure loosen as he relaxed back into the cot. “That’s better. Comfortable?” After a long pause, he nodded his head. “Excellent. Goodnight then.”

 

She placed a reassuring hand atop his chest before standing to leave. With a final glance, she disappeared through the shops door and returned to the living quarters.


	21. Paralogue 2: Old Dogs Can Teach New Tricks

Ari’s concentration was so unwavering that she failed to notice her employer return from the gardens. She fought intensely to kindle a small flame against a rain-soaked log. Above the wood stove sat a partially prepared medical brew that Moro knew needed to be boiled thoroughly before its completion. The old woman caught herself smiling. _I’m lucky with this one. She’s worked so hard these past few weeks. I knew my instincts were correct in taking her in._

           

Moro walked to her employee’s side. “Wouldn’t it be easier to just heat the brew with a spell?”

 

Ari jumped at the sound, banging her head against the stove. Begrudgingly she stood, hand caressing the point of impact, and retorted, “I’m sure it would be, but we both know I don’t know magic.”

 

Moro laughed at the youth. “Well, why don’t you learn?”

 

“I know nothing of the practice and, to be quite frank, what little experience I’ve had with magic has been unpleasant. Plus, I haven’t the time or resources to pursue another interest.” Ari commented while grabbing a handful of tinder to attempt another fire.

 

Moro exhaled deeply and pushed her way to the stove. “Fire.” She spoke sternly, her words imbued with a spell. The wood before her burst into an inferno and she quickly secured the door to prevent its escape. “There, was that so hard?”

 

Despite Ari’s obvious attempts to conceal her envy, Moro could easily see through the façade. This filled her old heart and stroked her oversized ego. _I used to tease my girl like that._

 

“It’s a shame this new generation lacks the determination we once had. Before you stands an elder from one of the most magically inclined families in Plegia and yet, you claim to have no resources. But, I guess I won’t be changing your mind, so I’ll let it go. Shame too, I can tell you have potential, such a waste.” Moro shrugged her shoulders and made to exit. Internally, she counted down.

 

_3… 2… 1…_

“Potential?” She heard Ari call after her.

 

Moro spun and turned to address her, “Oh sure, magical energy swirls about you, no doubt. I’m sure if you tried, magic would come relatively easy for you.”

 

_I’ve got her now._

“Well… even if that was true, you need tomes to cast magic. I can barely afford the books Robin has been tearing through, let alone those.”

 

“What if I told you that tomes were only one way of casting magic. Take that fire I just lit as an example. I didn’t use a tome, did I?”

 

“No… I guess you didn’t. Now that I think on it, neither did you use a tome on the night you heated our tea. How can that be?”

 

“Come child. I can tell you’re more interested than you’d like to admit. Humor this old woman and let me pass my knowledge onto a fresh brain.”

 

Drawing Ari in close, Moro pulled forth an old, weathered tome from a shelf. She caught a glimpse of the interest painted across Ari’s face as she ran her boney fingers across the leather cover. Opening its aged spine, she began summarizing the texts within.

 

“Magic, as we deem it, is just a name given to the energy that exists around every being within this world. Plants, animals, humans, and even inanimate objects, such as running water, are among those whom put out energy. This energy swirls and contorts constantly. We use it with everything we do; walking, plowing, lighting a fire, or splitting wood all require energy. Magic is simply the art of manipulating energy. By taking energy into ourselves in greater quantities we can control and manipulate the energy to manifest into any desired form or task.”

 

Moro looked to see if Ari was following and found the young women staring intently at the contents of the tome.

 

She continued, “Magic exists in three main forms; elemental, light, and dark. Elemental itself is broken down into the three subunits of fire, wind, and electricity. Mages are often inclined to one of the three groups, but if they study hard enough can perfect the arts in all three. Elemental is considered the most elementary. Those who hold any sort of magical ability tend to find elemental magic comes easily.”

 

“So, the magic you cast on the wood was an elemental spell?

 

“Indeed. A fire spell, like the one I cast, can range in intensity from a simple flicker to a raging inferno.”

 

“Don’t I know it…” Ari commented offhandedly.

 

Though intrigued, Moro decided to disregard the statement and instead continued, “What’s important to understand is that all magic comes at a price. As you had noticed earlier, I was able to cast a spell without the assistance of a tome. This is only because the spell was miniscule in nature; therefore, my body was able to handle the effects of its casting.”

 

“What do you mean?” Ari asked.

 

“As I said, all magic comes at a price. When you cast a spell, the energy required to accomplish the task is taxed from your body.” Moro could see the confusion whirling within Ari’s mind, so she continued, “Let me use an example. If I were to cast a hex that bewitched the lumber outside into spitting itself, I would endure a drainage in energy equal to if not greater than what it would have cost me to split the wood in the first place.”

 

“So, when you cast that fire spell it drained the same amount of energy from you as it would have had you taken the time to light the flame yourself?”

 

“Exactly, however instead of working to light the flame I merely felt a moment of fatigue as a result of my unassisted casting. If I had cast a larger spell, the consequences could range anywhere from dizziness to blackouts. In very extreme cases, mages have been known to succumb entirely to a poorly casted hex.”

 

Ari’s face hardened. “You aren’t making a very strong case in favor of your magic.”

 

Moro found herself chuckling at the comment. “I’m not trying to scare you. Don’t be stupid and use your brain, you’ll be just fine. This brings me to my next point though, tomes. As I know you are well aware, mages often carry with them tomes imbued with magical energy. They use these tomes to negate the effects of casting. Instead of draining from themselves, they draw energy from the book. This is very beneficial, especially considering on a battlefield most would prefer their mages to remain conscious.”

 

Moro stopped to think for a moment.

 

“If I recall correctly, one old tome told of an entire continent whose mages cast using only their own energy as fuel. It was a dangerous tactic and often left them in a weaker state, but it was the only one available to them at the time. However, with the creation and distribution of magical tomes, mage craft became a more common practice and improved the lifestyles of many.”

 

“All of this history is very fascinating Moro, but what about actually casting magic. Didn’t you say I possibly could?” Ari interrupted.

 

“I thought you weren’t interested.”

 

Ari exhaled, and Moro could tell she fought to control an overly sarcastic response. “Ok, perhaps I wasn’t initially, but you’ve convinced me otherwise. Your offer still available, oh wise teacher?”

 

“Ohhh alright, I’ll try to teach you a basic spell.” Moro responded after a dramatic pause. “I’ll teach you something useful. How about that fire spell I used earlier? That way the next time it rains you won’t be stuck struggling against flame resistant wood.”

 

“Sounds practical enough. I’m yours to enlighten.”

 

It was at this moment that the bells of the front door chimed. Through the entrance crept Ari’s young son, looking about nervously. Barely remembering to close the door, he rushed to his mother’s side, the oversized Plegian robe he often wore dragging carelessly behind him. The sight of Robin filled Moro with a bittersweet warmth. She loved having the youth wandering about her home. The sound of his tiny pattering steps throughout the halls awoke memorizes of the days she had spent raising her own daughter. Despite the happy connotations, an underlining tone of sadness tainted her mind. _How is my daughter? How is my grandson? Are they alright?_ She exhaled, pushing the somber thoughts from her mind.

 

Moro looked to the white-haired boy, who clung to the ruffles in Ari’s dress, and asked, “I’m about to teach your mother a magic trick. Want to watch?”

 

He nodded.

 

“Excellent! Alright lass, take this tome.”  Moro pulled a fire tome from the shelving beyond her front counter. “Hold it in you left hand and open to the fifth page.”

 

“Why the fifth?” Ari inquired as Moro went to gather more tinder.

 

“The first four are merely instructions, warranties, and generous notes from the mage who initially ingrained the book with its energy.”

 

“Wait…” Ari hesitated. “Shouldn’t I read those?!”

 

“Nahh… Where’s the fun in that? Come here lad, best not be so close to her while she casts for the first time.” Moro called as she drew Robin to her side after placing some wool tinder on the stone tabletop. Together, they took a few steps backwards.

 

Ari glanced up nervously.

 

“Confidence! Alright, I want you to lift your right arm and open your palm in the direction of the tinder. Perfect. Now, when you’re ready, take a deep breath and envision the wool exploding into flame. Not a huge flame, but not a pathetic one either. Paint the image in your mind. The clearer your intentions, the less likely the magic will wander.”

 

“Wander?!”

 

“The chances of that happening are slim. Focus child. Picture the flame, control it in your mind. Feel the energy build around you… yes… good… Now! Release the spell with the command ‘Fire.’”

 

Moro watched as a whirlpool of concentrated energy twisted around her young apprentice. The wool atop the table smoked then cracked as it ignited into flames. Although it had been through shaking hands and a wavering voice, Ari successfully cast a tiny fire spell. Moro felt her heart warm. _She looks just like my baby did the first time she slung a spell._  

Released from the magic’s grip, Ari dropped the book and staggered backwards. While worried, Moro decided to address the open flame before providing aid. Robin rushed passed her and ran to his mother.

 

“Mom! That was so cool! Do it again! Do it again!”

 

“Oh no. I believe that was more than enough practice for one day.” Ari panted.

 

“You did very well. That fire was the perfect size. Plus, you didn’t succumb to the magic’s power, nor did it reject you. I knew I was right in my assumption.” Moro boasted.

 

“I thought you said the tome was supposed to take the blow. Why do I feel so drained? That wasn’t even an intricate spell.”

 

“It did. Your fatigue is due only to this being your body’s first reaction to magical energy. You only feel drained because it was supercharged moments ago. Think of it as a high or intoxication of sorts.”

 

“So, your telling me this is just my body re-adjusting to its normal energy levels?”

 

“In a sense, yes. Magical energy often invigorates its caster and causes them to feel abnormally energetic or invincible. This, however, is another shortcoming. Some mages become so drunken off the sensation that they will cast greater and greater spells, regardless of impact to those around them, just to feel the exhilaration again. Some are driven into madness because of it.”

 

“Madness…?”

 

A chime at the door interrupted the conversation. A regular customer, intending to retrieve his ailing wife’s medication, slipped through. Before Moro could react, Ari was on her feet and attending the gentlemen.

 

“Good afternoon, Sir Winston. How fair you? I’ve got your medication for Lady Elisa right here; let me just package it up for you.” Ari greeted.

 

“Well good afternoon to you as well, Elizabeth.” Winston replied with a warm smile. “You are looking better than ever.” 

 

Moro still found it strange Ari insisted upon the new name around the townsfolk. _Shrouded in mystery, that girl, her and her son. Perhaps that is what drew me to take them into my home. Why did I take them in? At first, it was just to do a good deed and hire some assistance, but now it feels like more. Hell, I’ll probably never know the answer to that question. Oh well, regardless I’ve ended up with an amazing apprentice and this old cottage of mine is finally starting to feel like a home again. Perhaps this old heart can be healed after all._

Satisfied by her resolve, Moro strode to join the excitement that occupied the far end of her shop.


	22. Paralogue 3: To Pick a Lily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor NSFW warning... very minor, like... not really but I still feel obligated to add it.

It took him two years to gather the courage to ask her name, and another three to make her his wife. Erick’s first memory of her lay saturated in a hazy mist. Near death, his eyes fell upon the unmistakable beauty. She tended him, gently dabbing a cool cloth across his sweat-ridden forehead. Her anxious eyes darted from chore to chore; all the while he watched her. She alone occupied his mind and distracted from the crippling pain and paralysis that plagued him.

As the night closed in, he was forced into an unrestful slumber. Even there, he saw her swaying and dancing about him, always close, but never within reach. _Who are you?_

A tender touch glided across his numb skin. Erick awoke and to his amazement, there she stood. Her near transparent nightgown left little to his imagination. He stared in awe as fine strands of pure cream-colored hair drifted carelessly across her fair skin. She hadn’t seemed to notice him awaken, so he remained fixed without worry. _How lovely, she’s standing poised to absolute perfection. A lily among dandelions._

He watched as she turned to leave him once more. _No! I must know her name!_ He began struggling against his own failing body. He called out, but words refused to form in his mouth. He was so close, yet so far. _Please! Come back!_

She turned, a look of concern covered her pure complexion. She rushed to him and whispered comforting words to his ear. Frozen. Her warm breath shot shivers down his spine and renewed previously inaccessible feeling to his body. He yearned to caress her, cradle her in his arms. Her touch flushed his skin. _I want more, but I must wait. I will get better, and I will return. I now have something to live for._  

Two years Erick battled his curse. It had damaged him, left him crippled and weak. He fought it; fought for her. Crawls evolved into walks, and muscles replenished with exercise. The time and effort involved in reversing the curse’s affects were painstakingly hard, however it had provided an excellent excuse to come visit the fair maiden. The morning after eluding death, the old medicine woman returned Erick to his coworkers, but not before providing him a herbal brew to catalyze his recovery. She gave him a three-week supply and instructed to return when the batch ran dry. Erick cared not for the concoction but craved to see his flower once more.

Weeks after weeks he returned within the garden’s gate to catch a glimpse of her. Sometimes, she was merely a dot on the pasture’s edge. Others, she stood slaving away, beads of glimmering sweat gliding across her finely lined collar bones, in the floral sea surrounding the cottage. On rare occasions, she was the one to greet him at the shop’s entrance.

 _This accursed voice of mine, why haven’t you returned._ He had made progress elsewhere, but vocal charm continued to elude him. His numerous attempts had yielded little reward in the past and without it he hadn’t had the opportunity to acquire her name.

 _I can write to her!_ He’d decided this was the best course of action. Within a letter, he could explain his gratitude; perhaps he could even explain his feelings to her. But at the very least, he would ask for her name. Yes, this was a wondrous idea in theory. However, when his ink drenched quill mated with the vast white of the paper, his mind drained of thought. Months at a time he would labor to find just the right words to write. He wanted to express his emotions, yet he feared of scaring the poor maiden away. Some nights he’d happily read the words on the sheet as he concluded a writing session, but they always resulted in a morning of horror at his own previous thoughts. A shredded letter and evening of pitiful drinking soon followed.

When at last Erick had poured his heart into a letter intended to actually be read by the girl, tragedy struck. On the way to the old medicine woman’s shop, a negligent cart driver forced him to frantically dodge from the road to avoid being struck. In his haste, the letter had slipped from his pocket and fluttered helplessly before the onslaught of dirtied hooves and ruthless cart wheels. When Erick was finally able to recover his treasure, the paper had been crushed and ink smeared beyond comprehension; a good portion of the wording lay hidden beneath the stain of mud. Heartbroken, he retired the idea of a written message, for it was obvious the gods willed against it.    

Regardless of past failures, one afternoon he arrived to refill his medications and satisfy his eyes with her beauty. Upon entering the shop, he found her sitting along the far wall beside a young boy. Despite his many visits, Erick had never seen the lad before. The two looked up from a read as the jingle of the shop door’s bell resounded throughout the space.

 

“I’ll be right back.” The women spoke softly to the child. She then turned her attentions on him. “Well good morning, Sir Erick.” She greeted with an innocent smile. “You’re early, as usual. I’m very sorry. I was in the middle of finishing your mixture when my son asked a question. I’ll finish this right up if you can give me a minute.”

 

He smiled and nodded his head while walking over to her counter space. Erick managed to catch another glimpse of the child. Now it seemed obvious that the boy was hers. A small twinge of fear gripped his heart. _Perhaps she’s taken. But the only other resident here is Mrs. Moro. Have I missed him? Perhaps she’s a widow. With the war the way it was recently, that wouldn’t surprise me if she were; although, it hurts my chances with her significantly._ His mood fell somber.

 

“How have you been feeling lately? Better? I noticed you came without a cane this time.” She spoke casually, pulling him from his thoughts. Her amber eyes flashed up for a moment then returned to their work.

 

Erick felt his heart pound. He nodded his head and smiled then raised his left arm and flexed. He was rewarded with a giggle.

 

“I’m glad all your strength has returned. If I remember correctly this will be your last refill. Moro says there’s nothing she can do to return your voice though. A real pity, I’m so sorry.”

 

 _What!? Really?! I’d completely forgotten. I won’t have an excuse to return now. What to do... I could break my arm… or crush my foot under some merchandise._ Erick smiled to himself. _You fool, just ask her out. It’s now or never. Start with her name._

Erick inhaled deeply then strained, “Whhhat…” _Hey! You actually managed a decent sound._ He paused exhaled then started again, this time with delighted vigor. “Whhaats… yer ame?”

 

Erick could see the women’s face alight with delight. “You spoke! Perhaps there’s hope yet. Oh, and my name is Elizabeth. It’s a pleasure to finally greet you properly. I apologize. I was under the illusion you already knew.”

 

“Pleaswers… all mene.” Erick responded with an enthusiastic tone. His words were broken, but they had managed to finally snag her name. _Elizabeth, Elizabeth, Elizabeth. Such a beautiful name to match such a beautiful woman, lest I never forget it._

 

“This is so exciting. I’m very happy for you.”

 

“Tank ou. I till ned some… ractice.”

 

Elizabeth, once more, set his heart ablaze with her sheltered chuckles and flickering eyes. “Well if you ever need someone to talk with, I’d be more than happy to help you.”

 

_Does she mean that? Then I can come back. This is my in, a chance to get closer to her._

“Tes! …” Erick responded a little too forcefully. His voice cracked and refused his second attempt.

 

“Please don’t push yourself, Sir Erick. I’m sure you can get your voice back if ya take your time and let it return slowly.” Elizabeth finished Erick’s medical brew and encased it within a clay jug. “Alright, same as usual. One tablespoon with your morning and evening meals. I do truly hope you get your voice back.”

 

She gave a small bow. He wanted nothing more than to straighten her and plead his inferiority, but he refrained and returned with a deeper bow before heading to the door. He turned one final time to glimpse her returning to the child’s side.

 

She caught his eye and waved. “I’ll see you soon!”

 

Euphoria exploded from Erick as he walked away from the medical woman’s cottage shop. _Elizabeth. Yes, yes Elizabeth, I intend to see you again very soon._     

 

* * *

 

Although Elizabeth had seemed genuinely surprised the first time Erick returned to speak with her, by the fifth she had him speaking perfectly. Her lessons, while not all that informative, provided an excellent opportunity to not only reclaim his lost voice, but gather insight on his mysterious infatuation.

At first Elizabeth remained quiet; her nature seemed almost broken. She spoke only of her lessons and nary strayed from her chosen topics. Erick quickly learned that any questioning of her past was avoided and she seemed reluctant to talk much about her son's origin. He soon deduced their mentioning pained her significantly and was careful to move around them. When Erick finally managed to get her comfortable enough to take strolls around the garden, he could truly see her lack of confidence. No matter the environment she glanced about nervously, always checking and double checking for beings that eluded his own sight. 

While most would be turned away from this sheepish behavior, it only strengthened his passion. Whatever she feared, he wished to protect her from it; he wished to shelter her from the world that had obviously been cruel. This desire drove him onward; it distracted from his own misdeeds and helped him escape the past.

Elizabeth tested his love. His first few advances were swiftly refused. He could tell she desired to see the world beyond her small farm but was restricted by whatever demons may chase her. His silvery vixen stared longingly beyond her borrow, but the hounds that hunted her forced a timid, secluded nature. She remained fixed to her child, never leaving his side for longer than a few hours.

However, as the boy aged, she did become more lenient. Slowly, Erick coaxed her out. He showed her a quiet town. Baited her into theater plays, or late-night dances. She enjoyed the experiences, but he only got to see his lily truly flourish when they entered the town’s library. Her eyes swelled, and she disappeared within the mountain of tomes before he could check in their library tickets. He spent the better part of an hour searching for her only to come across the woman waist deep in piles of books plucked from their dusty shelves. Her face shined in a way he had never seen before; it was as if her protective walls had momentarily crumbled. While he initially thought this was her first time in a library, he soon discovered this was her normal reaction upon entering a library of any kind.

They shared many experiences within the library. It was there they shared their first kiss, and it was there they shared their first secrets.

 

“Will you marry me, my sweet Elizabeth? There is no other I’d rather share my life with than you. I love you.” Erick spoke in the most confident tone he could muster. He tried to conceal his nervously shaking hands as he knelt before his lily, presenting the custom ring.

 

Elizabeth stood bewildered before him. She was broadside and stared down at him through confused eyes. He watched in horror as they suddenly pooled with tears. Her hand raced to her mouth and she shook her head, then darted off through the shelving.

Stunned by the rejection, Erick sprinted to overtake her before she could escape the building. He managed to snag her arm and forced her against the wall, placing a firm hand between her and the exit.

 

“Please, I can accept your answer.” Erick started, although the words pained him. “But I beg of you, please tell me why.”

 

Her redden eyes threw a daring glance before darting to the floor. Once more she shook her head. Slightly angered by her refusal, he gripped her wrist and dragged her to a secluded spot they had often used for privacy. There, he released her.

 

“Can you tell me now?”

 

“Erick… I… I… do truly love you too.” Elizabeth responded, almost inaudibly.  

 

“Then let me make you the happiest woman alive. Please, be my wife.”

 

“I can’t.”

 

“Why!” Erick spoke in a harsh whisper.

 

“I’m untrustworthy.”

 

“No, you aren’t.” Erick defended. “I’ve never met someone as genuine and honest as you. My love, please, if anyone is unworthy it is I.”

 

“A goodly gentleman, such as yourself, has no business marrying a woman he barely knows; let alone one who hasn’t even told him her true name!” This time it was Elizabeth whose voice had turned harsh.

 

_True name? What does she mean?_

 

“Wait… What are you talking abou-” He started, but was cut off.

 

“My past is very complicated, and my life is now lived precariously. Erick, I want nothing more than to scream ‘yes’ at the top of my lungs and jump lovingly into your arms…, but I can’t. I’m in danger; any I choose to stay with are in danger. I love you too much to have anything bad happen. I want to put you first…, but I cannot. How can I be a good wife if I can’t keep my husband as a top priority? Please…, let me go.”

 

Tears glided across her rose-tinted cheeks, despite her strong stare. She gave a sarcastic half smile and wiped one away.

 

“Funny, I promised myself I’d never cry due to self-pity again. Guess I couldn’t follow through. I need to go; my son is waiting at home.” 

 

She began walking passed him. _She wants me to let her go. I should respect her wishes._ Erick felt his hand trap her own. She stopped an arm’s length beyond him, refusing to turn around. _But I can’t._  

 

“Please...”

 

“No, Elizabeth… or whatever your name is, listen to me. I don’t care of your past, or your circumstances. I don’t care if you lied, nor do I care if my life is secondary. I’ve fallen in love with you, and you alone. All this time together and you say I know nothing of you. If that’s the case, then let me learn. I want to become entangled in your affairs; I want you to relieve some of your burdens upon me. I promise, nothing you say or do will deter me from loving you with all the passion I can muster.” His heart fluttered once more as she turned to give a sideways glance. Her beautiful, snow-white hair glowed with the warm hues of soft candlelight. He knelt, “All I want is you, regardless of luggage. I’ll ask once more, with all my trust in your hands, will you marry me?”

 

She looked away. After a heavy sigh, she approached and crouched beside him.

 

Whispering delicately into his ear, she spoke, “Ari.”

 

He pulled back to look into her eyes. “What…?”

 

“Ari. If we’re to get married, I expect you’ll want to know my true name.” She paused in a manner that demanded his silence. “I want to love you, but I’m scared. I have my reasons for lying. If I can truly trust you, then I’ll reveal them. If you seriously wish to follow through with your desires then, and only then, shall I accept.” 

 

Erick listened to Ari’s tale and his heart ached for her. She told of her capture and maltreatment. She told of her imprisonment and escape, of slaughter and cannibalism. She spoke of Validar and the Grimleal, of how they hunted her ruthlessly in search of her child. Ari cried and displayed the most vulnerable parts of her soul to him. At times he mourned for her, and at others he grew angry.

As the night tired, her story slowed. At its conclusion, she stared at him through forlorn eyes. Erick couldn’t find words to communicate his feelings, so he sat silently and absorbed the information.

 

“Please don’t tell anyone. I’ve worked very hard to sustain our peaceful life in this small town. I don’t care to lose another home, even if it means I must adopt a new family and live by a new name.” After a moment of silence, she made to stand. “I guess I’ll see you around. I’ve had fun, truly. You’ll always hold a place in my heart.”

 

Erick, realizing his silence had given her the wrong impression, reached and pulled Ari into his lap. She seemed discomforted by the rough treatment, but he made his intentions absolutely clear when his hand slid gently to her cheek and guided her lips to his. He closed his eyes and allowed them to explore. Ari’s were soft and tender, making him crave more. After a blissful moment, he released her, but as he pulled away he felt her follow. In that second, it was Ari who demanded the secondary kiss; and she took it, daring to push deeper than he had expected. When she finally retreated, Ari looked away shamefully.

 

Erick lifted her chin, so he could stare solely into Ari's gleaming eyes. He became mesmerized by the candle’s dancing glimmers reflexing off her dark, hazel undertones. “Let me protect you. Let me protect both of you.”

 

She nodded, obviously fighting back tears. He gently caught one before it could defile her lower cheek.

 

“No more crying.” Erick leaned in and kissed her once more.

 

* * *

 

Erick barely noticed his quarter’s door slam shut. He was too preoccupied. Ari abandoned the dim candle, she had held a moment ago, and raced her delicate fingers beneath his shirt and across his chest. Her touch intoxicated him. She let out a startled scream and he knelt to her waist and lifted her above him. He kept his eyes fixed on the glossy, tender skin that covered her lower neck and collarbone as he strode to the place where his bed awaited. He had waited so long for this, practiced patience to the point of insanity, and now she was his for the taking.

Just hours before, Moro had borne witness to their vows. While not technically acknowledged by any religion, the two had promised themselves to one another. In their eyes, the marriage was as official as any the kingdom or cult could provide.

Moro had been kind in hosting the ceremony within her rose garden. Fireflies flickered just beyond the ivy-covered archway his love stood beneath. A light spring breeze caused Ari’s dress to flow as if made of water; it reflexed and shimmered with a warm, dusky glow. The sight was one Erick prayed to never forget. After a stunningly prepared feast, Moro offered to watch Robin, allowing Erick to whisk his love away for the night.

However, all the beauty in the world paled when compared to the being stretched before him. Taking in the view for a moment, he realized it would be improved without her dress. Leaning in for a kiss, he brushed his hands down her chest and began undoing the buttons along her corset. He was gentle at first, but as the action became more strenuous he lost his patience and instead helped slip it over her head; her undergarments lasted mere seconds afterwards. She sat atop his covers, completely exposed. Ari drew her arm up nervously in an attempt to cover the indecency; Erick responded by carefully forcing his fingers into her's and lowering it.

 

“You have nothing to be ashamed of. You’re beautiful.” Erick spoke comfortingly. He could’ve sworn to see her cheeks flush at the comment, which filled him with childish jubilance.

 

 Ari leaned herself towards him. “Join me.” She whispered, before coupling their lips and pulling upwards at his collared shirt.

 

The two mingled in the dark, pushing and pulling until the last bits fabric fell carelessly to the floor. Freed from the confines, Erick proceeded with his intentions. He pushed her down into the bed and buried his head into her neck. He allowed his hands to explore at their pleasure, massaging whatever curves and textures they came upon. Her quiet gasps and heavy breathing propelled him onwards; he nipped and sucked at her loose skin, returning every so often to her voluminous lips.

Buzzed into a frenzy, he soon lost track of himself, and became consumed in his love. Stirred into a near uncontrollable fervor, he nearly missed her quiet quivers. He forced himself from her and looked down. He realized with horror, that at some point he had pinned his wife's arms above her head. Despite now being free, she submissively stayed in place. Ari's head faced off to the side, refusing to look at him. Uncontrollable shaking raced along her body.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked without thinking.

 

 _Idiot! You know what’s wrong! She was abused you moron. You can’t be that aggressive and expect a decent result._ His own thoughts infuriated him. _Way to go, you blew it._

 

“I… I’m sorry.” He retracted while removing himself from above her. “I was too rough. I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

 

“I know.” She spoke while turning away from him. “I’m sorry too.”

 

“There is absolutely nothing for you to be sorry about.” He moved to her side, gently cupping his body around her.

 

The two spoke not a word for a stretch of seemingly endless time. Erick’s mind raced with worry over his misstep. He tried to calm himself by focusing only on the warmth of her skin against his.

 

Ari finally broke the silence. “I’m sorry not only for my fear, but of another fact I have yet to tell you.”

 

Erick’s mind exploded now with every irrational thought possible. He cared not for her dishonesty, as he had come to accept the secrets that followed her, but worried more for what she may tell him in response to his earlier actions. Erick braced for the worst. 

 

“You can tell me anything, I thought I had assured you of that.” He responded. There was a painfully long pause that greeted him before she spoke.

 

“I can no longer bear children.” Ari near whispered, then tucked away from him as if frightened by how he might respond.

 

“What?” Erick inquired, caught off guard by her response. He had been expecting a number of different scenarios, but not this. 

 

“Remember how I told you of my pregnancy complications?” She paused, then continued, “Well after I gave birth, my midwife told me I could never carry another child. Apparently, my body took tremendous damage during labor, and she said I was lucky to have even survived myself. I cared not at the time, but now…”

 

Erick had to stop himself from laughing. He wrapped his arms around his silly flower and nuzzled her hidden cheek. “My sweet, I don’t care if you no longer hold the ability to bear children.”

 

She turned to look at him through shocked eyes. “But, is that not the reason one takes a wife in the first place? Are they not to ensure a lineage? I wanted to tell you earlier, but I got frightened. However, now the topic seems… necessary.”

 

Erick felt his tensions release, and he spoke now with only the intention of reassurance, “Yes, some among noble rank take one or more wives in the hopes a producing an heir. I, however, took a wife because I was selfish.”

 

 A perplexed look beamed from Ari’s face.

 

“That night, in the shop, when I awoke to your shining face, I vowed to make you mine forever. I vowed to keep all other men away and selfishly hoard your beauty for myself. I married you for you, not because I desired children.” He leaned in and brushed a misplaced strand of hair from her flustered face. “Plus, I already think of Robin as my own. He is more than sufficient as a son, regardless of sire.”

 

This comment must have appealed to Ari, for he now found her snuggled in his arms.

 

“I don’t deserve you.” She stated in a hushed tone. Her warm breath teasing his neck as her fingers twirled gently across his chest.

 

“Have you ever been pleasured?” Erick dared on a frisky question, feeling the mood return.  

 

“Excuse me?” She spoke, startled by the comment.

 

“Has anyone ever tried to please you… sexually?”

 

Ari was slow to respond, “No…”

 

“It doesn’t have to be like that. Please, allow me to ignite your passion. All I ask is you have an open mind and trust me.”

 

Before she could respond, Erick kissed her. He used his mouth to search for an answer and found it when she plunged herself into him. Pleased by her reaction, the remainder of his night was filled with tender touches and quiet moans.


	23. Life Goes On

The following five years were some of the best Ari recalled living. Staying with Moro was a godsend and Ari found working on the farm to be rather enjoyable. The new occupation fell in sync with her old childhood memories. She learned much from the old women. Simple magical spells now came with ease and she had memorized almost every herbal remedy in the books. Socially, Ari excelled as well. Regular customers slowly became friends and merchants throughout the modest village began recognizing Ari as Moro’s budding apprentice. However, of all the townspeople, one stood out to her, Erick.

Erick’s coworkers had collected him early the morning following his brush with death. Every three weeks, Erick was required to return and replenish his now mandatory medications. Initially, nothing particularly caught Ari’s attention. He was just another regular customer, but as time flew and his persistence persevered she slowly fell head over heels.

Ari found herself savoring the theater plays they attended together or the times they spent browsing the town’s library. The two grew very close. Later, he proposed. Ari could hardly comprehend how another had seen so much value in her. Ari had always dreamed of being a loving wife, but she was scared. She had no right to drag another into her affairs. Her chances at being a wife were extinguished when she chose to devote herself to Robin’s protection. Yet, in a heated moment, she faltered and confessed her circumstances. Ari knew she risked his retraction, or worse, her own exposure. But she loved Erick and felt she him owed an explanation. Much to Ari’s surprise, Erick didn’t run. He didn’t shame her or disclose her information. Instead, he kissed her, and she returned his affections.

Soon after, the two were wed. Having been ensnared, Ari desired nothing more than to learn everything she could about her new lover. In the dark of night, amid the bedding, they would whisper secrets to one another of their pasts.

Erick was an ex-strategist for the Ylissean royal guard. Despite his young age, he had seen many bloodied battles and carried with him the guilt of a murder. Seeing the war as a pointless fight, he eventually fled his position and the country to take up residence in this small town. There, he opened a trading guild. Sadly, Plegia was just as cruel and it had no sympathy for a man who had overseen the murder of hundreds if not thousands of its citizens. Erick spoke somberly on how he assumed that had been the reason for his unfortunate enchantment.

 

“I can’t blame them. What I did was wrong. Had that curse taken my life, it would’ve only been justice to those I’ve forsaken.”

 

“Speak not those words, my love. I too suffer burdens upon my soul, but it has been lessened, and by none other than yourself. I could not imagine a life without you.” Ari placed a tender kiss upon his lips. “You’ve helped me overcome so much, and I can’t begin to tell you how much happier Robin seems of late. I know he appreciates the chance to finally go to school.”

 

“How could I not send him?” Erick started. “That kid is a genius. He has an incredible mind; it just absorbs anything he reads. I couldn’t believe some of the strategies he was coming up with at the shop the other day. I’ve never been beaten at chess by a nine-year-old before.” Erick shook his head in disbelief. “Maybe I wasn’t really cut out for my old job.” He laughed.

 

“Hush now. Don’t let Robin hear you say such things. We both know he looks up to you.”

 

“Well, he is more than on his way to surpassing me. Although, I pray the days we may need his tactical genius never return. Regardless, I’m happy and proud I can help provide a better education opportunity for him.” Erick choked a bit on his last words. “That’s not to say your homeschooling was anything less than perfect, Darling.”

 

Ari gave a warning smile that slowly disappeared. “Will he truly be safe?”

 

“As safe as he’d be anywhere else. I’ve done my research; the Grimleal have no influence over this academy. Plus, the school is only one town over. With Benji’s help, he can easily travel between the two within an hour.”

 

Ari only halfheartedly listened to his words. She knew there was nothing he could say to truly reassure her. “I just worry.”

 

“Healthy amounts of fear are good. They force one to keep caution close at hand, but by the time the school reopens in spring the boy will have already turned ten. I know it’s hard, but you must let him grow up.”

 

_He’s right. Under normal circumstances I would feel more comfortable, but he doesn’t know the whole truth. Once more I’ve lied and this time it’s to the very man I’d trust my life to. But how… please tell me how I could expose anyone of what he is, or what he could become? If they find Robin… it’s over. I thought I had buried these emotions, yet here they are eating away at my mind once more._

“Darling?... Ari?”

 

“Yes.” She spoke, a bit too suddenly. This made her lack of attention that much more obvious.

 

“Listen, I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” Erick started; Ari forced her mind to only of him. “How would you like to take a little visit to Ylisstol?”

 

“The capital? But I thought you couldn’t-”

 

“Lady Emmeryn repealed her father’s abandonment policy. I’m no longer considered a traitor to the halidom and can return whenever I please.”

 

“That’s wonderful, Dear!”

 

She leaned in requesting another kiss, which he granted before continuing, “I have a buyer there interested in some of my merchandise. Normally, I would have some of my men make the delivery, but if you’re interested in taking a little tour we could all go, you, me, and Robin. I hear around this time of year they hold a winter festival.”

 

“They do?”

 

“Indeed, or so I’m told. Apparently, it was enacted as one of Exalt Emmeryn’s many attempts to increase her citizen’s moral. She sounds kindly and I do so wish to see the results of her labors for myself.”

 

“If that is what you desire, then it would be my honor to accompany you. I’ve never had the opportunity to visit the capital, so it should be exciting.” Ari spoke.   

 

“Excellent, I’ll begin making preparations tomorrow. Hopefully, Moro will release you for the time.” He retorted through a chuckle.

 

“She has had me working harder than usual lately. I can’t really blame her. I know age is setting in. I fear her health could decline more rapidly in the future.”

 

“Worry not, Love. I’ll have one of my men work the farm in your absence. She won’t have to lift a finger if that is what she desires.”

 

“Thank you. That would help put my heart at ease.” Ari spoke lovingly as she nestled against him.

 

 

The trio departed their quaint town three days later. Their two-horse caravan was filled to the brim with an array of specialized merchandise including salts, herbs, and fine Plegian clay ceramics. Erick rode the front, driving the steeds along as his fine wife decorated the passenger’s seat. Within the cart, buried amid the cargo lay a lean, white haired boy. Ari managed to snag a glimpse of his motionless body as it rocked fluidly with the caravan’s movements. He seemed to care not for the uncomfortable seating, nor the crammed quarters. Instead, he was entirely consumed by the new tactical book Erick had provided for the trip, blissfully unaware of his surroundings.

 

Ari inhaled. “Despite the chill, it’s quite a beautiful day. Oh! Look at that!” Ari pointed to a lone bull who sported massive, curved horns beyond a fence.

 

“Yes, as we get closer to Ylisse we should see more and more livestock. Ylisse is known for its rich soil and clean springs, great for growing crops or grazing herds. It’s very contrasted when compared to Plegia’s primarily desert-stricken terrain and inhospitable mountains.” He paused, remembering her origin. “Well, I guess you knew that already. Regardless, that’s probably what I miss most about Ylisse.” 

 

“Indeed, I did but it’s been so long since I’ve returned. I nearly forgot. Robin, you should come see this bull, it’s incredible.”

 

She was ignored. This was the fifth time Ari had tried to coax her son from his read. Her patience was running thin.      

 

Her voice grew loud. “Perhaps if someone wasn’t always buried in their books, he’d be present and appreciating the surroundings with the rest of us. This is supposed to be a family trip…”

 

Erick was the one to respond, “Is it really such a bad thing? If I recall correctly, he gets it honestly. You’ve also spent many an hour with a book clutched in your paws. I’d let him be, Love.”    

 

“Yes…, but he’ll have that read and memorized by the time we reach Ylisstol.” Ari breathed with a sigh. “I just wish he’d interact a bit more. Act like a normal kid. I wouldn’t mind so much if they were imaginative or creative stories, but the child reads old battle reports or ancient tactical tomes. I wish you’d stop supplying him. I fear he’ll turn into a lifeless adult faster than I imagined possible.”

 

Erick laughed.

 

“I don’t see what’s funny.” She returned with a pout.   

 

“You, you’re funny, Darling. You worry for his creativity, and yet strategy is one of the most creative and complex topics around. If you ask me, the kid has creativity to spare. He was like me at his age. Regular books and even other children grew boring. I always liked giving my brain a good old workout by trying to decode an old tactician’s battle plan, or even dreaming up mock battles in my head. He probably just finds those topics the most engaging.”

 

“Still…”

 

“Look, Ari, I’ll let you in on a little secret. You should fear not for him. Tacticians may come off as crude and reclusive, always hidden away in maps and tactical plans, but despite all the connotations there is one skill every great strategic mind must master… communication. You can have the best battle plans in the world, but if you fail to communicate them properly your army will crumble, and the enemy will prevail. Trust me when I say that our young Robin is sure smart enough to conclude that on his own with time. He is merely in the stage of complete consumption, absorbing all the knowledge. Nothing unusual about that, Love.”

 

Ari chewed upon Erick’s words the remainder of the afternoon. It was nearing sunset as the caravan approached Ylisse’s border. Ari’s stomach knotted as they neared the armed guards posted at the passage point. While she had nothing to fear, some part of her felt as though she smuggled in a threat far greater than any illegal substance or weapon.

 

“How many?” The stern-faced guard asked as the pulled to a stop just before the gate.

 

“Three.” Erick responded in a very relaxed tone.

 

“Cargo?”

 

“Just some average wares. Fresh herbs, some swords, and a few fine jugs, I have a certified buyer in Ylisstol.”

 

“Is that your destination?”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“Alright, I’m going to have to do a quick examination of the supplies. I’ll have everyone stand to the side. My partner will check your vending license while you wait. Pull this way.” The guard instructed with a point. 

 

Ari felt herself tense as Erick directed the horses to the designated spot. She glanced to take a tally on the number of guards. Twelve were in view and she could see no easy escape route should the situation turn sour. _Robin remembered to wear his gloves, right?_ Her mind raced to visualize an answer, but she couldn’t assure herself either way, nor could she see him within the caravan.

However, her concern for his gloves were soon chased away and Ari breathed a sigh of relief as the scrawny lad finally jumped from the caravan’s back and trotted to join them at the side. She could now see that Robin’s hand was concealed by his robe’s oversized sleeve. Ari felt herself crack a smile as it flopped loosely about him. She had bought him numerous articles of clothing and he wore them, but always beneath the bulk of that Plegian garb. At his arrival, Robin slipped the tactical book from his inner pocket and opened to a specific page.

 

Turning it so Erick could see, he inquired, “Why would he do this?”

 

 Erick looked from Robin to the book perplexed, so he further explained, “The tactician here ordered his army to put the village at their back. Why? This left them cornered and at a disadvantage. If he had instead used the village as a barrier their casualty numbers would surely have decreased.”

 

Erick took the book from Robin and briefly skimmed the pages to remind himself of the circumstances. After a moment, he smiled and crouched. “Let me counter you this. Why do you think he did it?”

 

Robin stared at him, baffled. “I don’t know. It goes against all tactical logic. That’s why I’m asking you.”

 

“Ok, then let me ask another question. What is the primary role of a country’s military?”

 

“To fight bad brigands and defend against invasion; in some cases, conquest.” Robin answered.

 

“Well enough. Let’s focus on that first part. You said defend, right? If the tactician had ordered his men into a more optimal position the village would have been at risk.”

 

“Yeah…” Robin agreed, although it was obvious he didn’t completely follow.

 

“Robin, what I’m trying to say is that the most important job of any military is to protect its citizens. Without its people, what’s the purpose of a kingdom? Who would the king rule? The army serves the people. Tacticians must always consider the consequences of their orders upon those around them and minimizes casualties.”

 

“But if that’s the case… then he still failed. His army suffered considerably worse than it would have in another position. You can’t save them both. Do the deaths of trained military not outweigh those of ordinary villagers?” The now flustered boy argued.

 

“You make a valid point. In war, there isn’t always a clear answer. As a tactician, we weigh the value of human lives and risk them on outlandish schemes that can end in disaster. Ultimately, we hold complete responsibility of their future… and their deaths.”

 

Ari looked to see Robin completely absorbed in Erick’s words; he stared unblinkingly. Erick’s ability to interact with the boy flickered a small sensation of lust in Ari. _So good to my baby… he grows more attractive each day._  

 

Erick continued, “Let me also add this. You say the soldier’s life holds more value, no?” Robin nodded. “You probably think that a person who has gone through arduous training should be saved over one who has not.” Again, he nodded. “Then, I’ll throw you this. Why do you think those men train so hard to begin with? Why would a group of highly skilled soldiers go through so much trouble and training?”

 

Ari watched as her son looked to the ground. She could see contemplation sparkle in his eyes. “To protect the people.” he nearly whispered.  

 

“Exactly!” Erick praised, giving a rough rub to Robin’s snow colored head. “Now you see it! If the army were to abandon the people, they’d be no better off than with no army at all. The soldiers would rather face the difficult odds and die protecting their citizens than run in abandonment.”

 

Robin smiled at the attention. He seemed to have finally grasped the idea and Ari had no doubt he would be thinking about it the rest of trip. A call from a nearby soldier signaled the end of their wait. Gathering themselves, the trio returned to the caravan and continued forth to the capital.  


	24. A Royal Excursion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! If you've stuck around this long, a fun fact is that the author always imagined Ari's voice to be like geekyfandubs on Youtube!

[*Ari's speaking voice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_3YIgaXFeqk)

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, sleepyheads!” Ari heard a voice call. “We’re here. Get up.”

 

Stretching out the tension in her cramped muscles, Ari gave an audible yawn and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. _I don’t remember falling asleep._ She looked about and recognized the back of the caravan. _We rode late into the night yesterday and Erick told me to rest my eyes. I must have dozed off. I wonder when he moved me back here. Who knew traveling for nearly a week in the back of caravan could take it out of you._ Ari then noticed the warmth at her side and realized Robin lay nested there. She was amazed at how tightly he had packed himself to fit beside her. She gave him a gentle nudge. His eyes lazily opened. After a moment of confusion, he jolted from his place and began frantically searching about. 

 

“Morning. Looking for this?” Ari asked as she reached out with his book. He took it gratefully. “Did you fall asleep while reading again?”

 

He shook his head, but Ari knew her son well enough to see through his lie.

 

“Boy, one of these days you’ll light the place on fire. You’re lucky Erick is nice enough to extinguish your candle.”

 

“Sorry Mom.”

 

“You really should get out here. It’s beautiful.” The two heard Erick’s voice call from the driver’s seat.

 

Taking his advice, Ari snaked her head through the fabric covering the front of the cart. Immediately, she was met with a chilled breeze and a frenzy of activity. The once peaceful meadows had evolved into a jungle of brick and stone as Erick’s caravan now found itself traveling down one of Ylisstol’s busy streets. A mixture of merchants, caravans, soldiers, and livestock swirled about them. Venders howled to grab the attention of potential customers. Women, with baskets full of fresh produce, strolled indifferently between them.

Ari’s eyes were treated to a show of color as she lusted over the elaborate outfits of noble women and the beautiful merchant silks that hung from the windowsills of the shops that lined the corridor. She immediately noticed the green and red color schemes that seemed to paint their surroundings. Moreover, she couldn’t help but smile at the strands of weaved pine branches that swayed between the alleyways and aches of the capital’s fine architecture. Decorative glass balls hung from the strands and added bright pops of color to the shimmering blue sky above.

Ari closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the city air. It was sweetened by the aroma of a nearby marketer’s candied fruits and frying pastries. She nearly had to catch her jaw as they reopened to the sight of Ylisstol’s royal castle. It sat like a crown atop a hill, beyond the main city district, and looked down upon it’s magnificent city with elegance.

 

“Breathtaking, is it not?” Erick asked, breaking her stare.

 

“I hadn’t even imagined it to be that grand. Its nearly a city itself.” Ari answered.

 

“You should see its belly; the insides are just a big as they look from the outside. I’m ashamed to say I’ve had my fair share of getting lost within its endless halls.”

 

Ari looked over just in time to see Erick’s face lost in some cherished memory. “You miss it don’t you?” She dared to ask.

 

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t. This was my home for a good while. The years I spent training here were some of the best in my life.” He paused with a wink, then continued, “Actually, its second only to the time I now spend with you. Regardless, I’m just glad to be back.”  

 

A gentle smile was her only reply.

 

The group spent the rest of their afternoon within the trading guild’s quarters. Ari found herself unpacking their belongings in the inn’s room while her husband hackled over the prices of his shipment. He stormed the room well after nightfall, pulling Ari from the chess game she had humored her son, with a wide grin plastering his face.

 

“We’re rich!” He bellowed with euphoria.

 

“That’s wonderful, Darling.” Ari called back, a mild hint of sarcasm in her voice. She knew Erick was prone to over exaggerating the extent of his profits.

 

“That’s only the beginning, my love.” He continued while changing out of his formal bargaining attire. “I’ve scrounged us some invitations to the Exalt’s address tomorrow.” Ari glance at him with confusion, so he added, “Higher ranking citizens are formally invited to speeches given by the royal house. The guild master is a good buddy of mine, he knew it would mean the world to me to see the castle grounds, if only just once more, so he offered me he and his wife’s letter of invitation.

 

“What of Robin?” Ari questioned. She would never leave him alone in the capital.

 

“Fear not. Children are allowed to accompany. We’ll be going as representatives of the guild. They won’t question us.”

 

Ari nodded in acknowledgement. _Is it really smart for me to bring Robin so close to the Ylisse’s royal line? Should they see his brand…_ Ari forcibly stopped her mind. _Erick looks so happy. Don’t take this from him. Nothing bad will happen. The old tyrannical Exalt is dead; they no longer look for war. Plus, its winter; no one will question his gloves._

That thought pushed another into her head. “What are we to wear? I brought no clothes for the occasion.”

 

“Ha!” He laughed, causing her to jump from her place. “I’m glad you asked. The festival is in full swing down on the main street. How about a night out? I used to know all the best restaurants and tailors in this magnificent city. Their hours are extended now to make the most profit. I’m sure we can find some lovely outfits somewhere.” 

 

The idea had seemed grand up until it was her turn to be fitted. Minutes before, she had doted over how precious the pair had looked in matching woolen tunics embroidered with a near royal looking design. She giggled as Robin struggled to adjust to the unusually tight leggings worn beneath. He seemed moments from protest. However, now the tailors had snagged her away and Ari found herself in an oddly familiar situation. The women buzzed about, taking measurements and slipping her within the base girdle. Afterwards, they brought a number of gowns, each more beautiful than the last. Despite the choices, Ari’s heart knew instantly the dress she desired. She had seen it upon their arrival in the shop and requested to try it on as soon as she could. This was a surprisingly difficult task considering the barrage of assistants.            

Ari now stared at her reflection. Despite its lack of a festive look, Ari adored the dress. It was made of pure black velvet, trimmed with a dazzling gold. It’s fit was tight and flattering at the chest, flaring into a ball gown with a minor train. A beautiful, golden medallion-like pattern was hand stitched across the breast and down the stomach. It was sleeveless, but sold with a matching overcoat that sported the same design at its base. Its collar was fanned opened to the back of her neck, giving the impression a peacock strutted beyond. She gave a spin and could feel how expensive the materials were. Erick had promised price wasn’t an issue, and for once she intended to embrace his generosity. _I haven’t indulged myself in a long while. Why not enjoy this?_

Any insecurities she might have had later vanished when she saw the look it conjured to her loving husband’s face. He was captivated, and she wallowed in every second of it. It was heartbreaking to remove, but Ari now grew giddy at the thought of adorning the dress once more to the royal address.

With the outfits selected, Erick suggested they find a meal. The pub they located had outside dining, so the trio enjoyed a feast under the watchful eye of a moon illuminated castle. Ylissean winters were mild enough to still savior the evening crispness, yet steam from a main course of hearty beef stew wafted through the chilled air and warmed their bones. As the selection of dishes drew to a close, Ari noticed Robin’s head hung at a sag, braced by one arm. He seemed to stare longingly into the quieting crowd of city folk.

 

“Tired?” She asked him. It was well past when she would have usually rushed him to bed.

 

He shook his head, although his drooping eyes told differently. “So many different skills.” He mumbled.

 

“What?” Ari questioned his random statement.

 

“Just watch them.” He continued, still in a muffled voice. “The people have so many unique skills. I wonder if someone could use that.”

 

“Oh my.” Ari spoke with a chuckle. “I do believe you’re beyond tired, young man. Shall we be getting back?”

 

They departed after settling the meal’s cost with coin. Ari nearly dragged Robin by the hand until Erick scooped him onto his back. There, Robin’s eyes promptly shut, and Ari assumed he drifted into a shallow slumber. The sight of the two warmed her heart. _Thank you,_ she mouthed to him. Ari wrapped a gentle arm around Erick's and together they walked down the festive street.

 

Ari was enchanted by the decorative surroundings when a voice broke her from the trance. “My, what a lovely family we have here.” The voice was owned by an elderly woman who reminded Ari of Moro. “Care to capture this moment forever?”

 

Before Ari could kindly refuse the strange offer, the woman had ushered the pair into a nearby shop. She glanced about. The stone walls were covered in every manner of artistic expression. Paintings, sculptures, and woven quilts were among the mix and everything had a price. Ari looked down to see a wooden jewelry box that sat towards the main counter. Immediately enticed, she glanced over the selection. While most of the wares were dingy, a small locket gleamed with an impressive sheen.

 

“Like it?” The women asked, noticing the place Ari’s eyes had hesitated. “Look. It has the place for a small painting.” The shopkeeper continued while pulling the trinket from its dust covered spot. She opened it to reveal a working clock with an open slot opposite its face. “My husband is an artist. He could paint your family so you’ve something to add here.” She advertised while pointing. “Small change is all we ask. Do we have a deal?”

 

“Oh… no… I really wasn’t that intereste-” Ari started.

 

“You drive a hard bargain, lady.” Erick interrupted. “I like pushy business workers. Can you really paint us?”

 

“Well of course he can. Right, Darling?” The women asked. Ari nearly jumped as an equally old man shifted among the art pieces. He gave a low grunt then returned to whatever he was working on. “He can do it. 50 gold.”

 

Erick nodded then made to remove his coin pouch. Robin shifted precariously as he did so.

 

“Dear, I appreciate this but it’s really ok. I was simply admiring the thing. You’ve already spent more than enough for one night.”

 

“No, I want to do this. Like she said, it’s a keepsake. Hell, maybe even a future heirloom. Besides, its apparently tradition to buy your loved one’s gifts during the winter festival; often while they sleep.” Erick strode over to the front desk and placed an old book upon it. He winked to Ari and placed a gentle finger to his lip. She knew the book was for Robin. He then gave the old hag her coins. “Plus, I look forward to seeing if they can really capture my handsome charm in a painting.”

 

Ari found herself crack a smile. “Modest aren’t we.”

 

“Always.” He defended, then asked the shop keep. “Do we need to pose somewhere, or what?”

 

“Oh no. Your visit has been more than sufficient for my husband. Come back on the morrow and we will have your locket ready.” She smiled then again ushered them out the door. “Goodnight, and it’s a pleasure doing business.” The door nearly slammed on their tailbones and they looked back to see a _Closed_ sign hanging from the door.  

 

“That was the best 50 gold you ever lost.” Ari teased.

 

“Perhaps.” Erick agreed, “But no risk, no reward. You know this. And well…At the least, I got this.” He motioned slightly to the old tome. Ari took it from him, so his hands could support the sleeping figure on his back.

 

“Indeed, I do. One of the many things you’ve taught me, Love. To the inn? I think that’s enough adventure for one night. Plus, I imagine Robin grows heavy.”

 

Erick nodded, and they made to retire for the night. 

               

The next morning, Ari awoke beside the worthless husk of a man. After returning his family to the room, Erick had decided to play poker with some other dealers on the lower level. The pungent smell he radiated betrayed the true extent of his drinking and she found her head shaking in mild disapproval.

Robin rose soon afterwards. He rushed to her, excited to showcase the mysterious book that had appeared under his pillow. Ari gifted him with a light pat. Together, they skimmed the ancient battle text before venturing to find some breakfast. After some surprisingly delicious fried pies, Robin and Ari decided to again walk about the town. Today, it was alive with the buzz of morning activity. They admired the decorative wreaths and stockings that hung from each home. Robin took a particular liking to the massive trees that stood guarding every path intersection. Each was wrapped in magically frosted garlands, ribbon tied bows, bronze bells, and glass ornaments. The twinkle from their polish reflected purely in his eyes.

Next, they visited a great many of the local pop-up tents. Most sold cheap clothes or food. She humored her son in buying an oversized candy cane, which they shared.

Their wandering came to a close when they happened upon the city’s library. The building was monstrous, and the central cathedral housed a stain glass dome. Light filtered from above causing the ground below to flow in a prism like sea. It was magnificent, and its trove of books was equally impressive. Rows upon rows of colorfully decorated spines lined every shelf and wall. Three stories of this made the building appear as though it was endless. The like pair wasted no time in exploring and it was well beyond noon before they emerged from the library’s depths. Each was heartbroken to be torn from the collection, however they chatted happily about their reads while returning to the inn.  

 

“Pardon.” A familiar voice spoke from behind them. Ari turned to see the old shop women. She held out a small leather pouch. “Here. One locket and painting, as promised. Thanks for the business.”

 

“Thank yo-” Before Ari could finish, the women melted away into the same crowd she had appeared.

 

_Crazy old lady._ Ari was hesitant to open the small package. _Its heavy, but there’s a good chance this whole thing was a scam. Perhaps there’s even a slim chance whatever this is… is cursed._ Cautiously, she undid the bindings holding the leather closed. Robin, still with the impatience of a child, snagged the pouch and quickly dropped its contents into his hand. Much to Ari’s surprise, the very same locket she had admired in the shop fell into his grasp. _It’s so pretty. I think they may have polished it too._

“Can I see?” Ari asked Robin.

 

“Sure Momma, here.” He responded while gently placing the locket and pouch into her opened palm.

 

_He must have lost interest._ Ari smiled. _Otherwise I’d have never gotten that back so quickly._ Locket in hand, Ari raised it by the chain to gather a better look. Her assumptions on the cleaning were true and its spotless silver shell shimmered with detailed etches all across its surface. _This watch is way nicer than I originally realized. Something like this at our local pawn shop would go for way more than 50 gold._ Finding its clasp, Ari opened the watch to reveal its face. She had to stop tears from welling. Across it, fit perfectly into the once vacant slot, was a beautifully crafted sketch of her family. She sat just off center. Erick nested lovingly at her side, his hand rested reassuringly atop Robin’s shoulder. Each person was depicted as accurately as she could have ever hoped with paint. It was simple, but the image made Ari flush was emotion. _This is my family._ She stared unwavering at the small treasure. It was only after Robin pestered that Ari broke the trance and closed the small watch. She took a moment to hold it to her heart. A silent prayer left her thoughts. _Thank you, Naga._   

Soon after returning to the inn, they departed again. Erick had nursed his hangover and recovered. Ari, meanwhile, had lost more time than expected in the library and they had to make haste to the tailors. With the persuasion of a few extra coins, the shop workers had the trio spotless and ready to attend the royal address in half the time it would have taken normally.

Parading down the streets, they soon joined a great number of others who intended to listen to the Exalt’s speech. They waded through the crowd and up to the castle’s outer wall. Ari felt belittled as her eyes traveled up the grand stone structure. Her mind couldn’t comprehend how any grounded army could even attempt to penetrate such a thing.

Beyond that wall and the other smaller court walls, the party guests were ushered into a large ball room attached to an outer section of the main castle. The grandeur of the room nearly made Ari’s head spin. Intricately detailed tile flooring acted as a base for large marble columns and mural covered walls. The room was spacious enough to fly a wyvern and its back wall featured a magnificent central balcony. _The Exalt will no doubt make her address from its height._ Attendants and waiters now drifted about the vast space, meticulously visiting each guest to offer refreshments or hors d’oeuvres.

Ari kindly declined the one before her and pushed to return to her husband. In her moment of awestruck, he had drifted into a circle of merchants and now chatted happily with them. Ari made sure to never loosen her grip around Robin as they strode through the sea of fellow visitors. She brushed up alongside Erick to gather his attention. Realizing her presence, he quickly introduced Ari to a number of folk she cared not to remember. She feigned interest in the small talk that followed but was pleased when the conversations drew to a close.

_Something about being surrounded by so many shadowed faces._ Ari swore she saw a group stare with scrutinizing eyes. _I know none of these people._ She glanced again and found a new set of eyes upon her. _I’m an outsider._ A sudden, irrational feeling of complete exposure overtook her mind. _Why is everyone staring at me?_ She glanced nervously to Robin and an all too familiar fear began growing in her stomach. _Do they know?_ Robin’s hand was concealed but that did nothing to calm her mind. _They know! They must know what he is. What will they do? Who will they tell? We’ll be taken away, imprisoned, tortured… Robin will be execut_ _\- !_

“Hey.” Erick’s calm yet stern voice made her jump in place. Ari knew Erick had noticed the unwanted attention her worry had induced. He quickly took action and kindly lead her to the far side of the ball room, away from the central crowd. “Are you ok? You got white as a sheet all of a sudden. Are you hot? Feeling unwell? Dress too tight?”

 

Ari shook her head and glanced about to ensure none were watching before she drew close and whispered. “I think we’re being watched. Everyone was staring. What if they plan to target Robin?”

 

Ari could see a look of confusion creep across Erick’s face. He mimicked her glance at the crowd then returned, “Darling, I think they were watching because you looked as though you’d toss your last meal.” He smiled at her. “I think you forget we are at the very heart of Ylisse. It is the Grimleal that hunt Robin, not these folks. We’re probably more protected here than anywhere else.”

 

A pull at Ari’s dress distracted her from Erick’s words. It was Robin. He cowered behind her as a group of similarly aged boys approached. They smiled with childish ignorance and gestured her son to join them. Ari reassured her grip to his hand and prepared to chase them off when Erick intervened. With a clever twist of her wrist, Erick managed to free Robin’s hand and replace it with his own. Before she could protest the action, Erick pushed Robin to go mingle with the other children and wished him a fun time. Her son’s auburn eyes flashed hesitantly but his instincts took hold and they disappeared to go exploring.

 

“Why would you do that?” Ari nagged in a disapproving tone. “Did my words mean nothing to you. I can’t lose sight of him. I need to get him, …now!”

 

Ari made to pursue Robin but was blocked by Erick. “You _need_ to relax.” He again blocked her second attempt to go around him. Erick then turned to snag a drink from a nearby waiter’s platter. “Here. You also need this.”

 

“I need no such thing.” Ari protested.

 

“I beg to differ, Love. It will help loosen your nerves. Not a soul here intends you or your son harm. Quite the opposite in fact, we are all here to listen to the wondrous words of our new, peace-spreading ruler and bond with our fellow kinsman.” Erick pushed his lips to hers in unison with the drink to her hand. “Now, here. Bottoms up. Let’s enjoy ourselves.” 

 

Ari tried her best to follow Erick’s advice, yet apprehension clouded her mind. That was, at least, until the third drink. For then, even that sense seemed to dull to the alcohol. Erick had been right. She worried for nothing. As Ari’s mind relaxed, she began to enjoy the conversations about her. No one seemed to pay her any extra attention. Even her worry for Robin had been in vain. Every now and again she would catch glimpses of the lads darting about, around the legs of the adults. They played childish games, such as tag and hide-and-seek. At one-point Ari even managed to snag the sight of paper-mâché dragons being flown from their extended reaches. Through conversations, she found that multiple guests commented on the youthful innocence of the children and most sought to protect the future generations from the war they had just endured.

These ideals perpetuated as the event grew to its climax. Robin returned to his mother minutes before a trumpet’s wail signaled to gather the room’s attention. The harp, who’d been providing a calm atmosphere with its songs, silenced and every eye rose to the balcony top. A royal announcer first declared the title of the present representatives, then the hierarch, and finally the royal family members.

The Exalt, lady Emmeryn, walked out proudly before her people. Cheers and praises echoed throughout the ball chamber at her appearance. Ari had heard tales of the Exalt’s young age but hadn’t fully comprehended its extent until now. She donned an elegant green and yellow sage’s robe. A crown framed her head like the rising sun does the horizon. Despite her young face, she carried an air of maturity and sophistication beyond her years. The Exalt blushed modestly. Raising a gentle hand, she gladly received the welcome and allowed the crowd to have their fill of the commotion.

While they continued to riot, Ari noticed two more figures make an appearance. First, was a young prince, only a few years older than Robin by her guess. His hair was a deep cobalt and he wore a pleated, short-sleeve overcoat with bunched leggings. She could see the uncomfortable look to his eyes, either from the clothing or the crowd. At his side clung the youngest princess. Her dress was a clean white with embroidered flowers. It was exactly the kind of outfit one would expect from an aspiring young girl. 

 

“Aren’t they just the cutest?” Erick leaned into her to comment over the cheers. “Princess Lissa hadn’t been born when I took my leave of the halidom, but I see her mother shining through. She and Lady Emmeryn inherited the queen’s looks. That’s for sure. And prince Chrom is turning into a fine young man.”

 

Ari looked to Erick. He beamed with pride. Even though he'd left their service, his loyalty to the kingdom and its royalty never died. _It must have been so hard for him to flee the king’s orders. He did what he thought was just, but I can’t imagine the pain it put him through._  

Ari noticed as the crowd grew stilled. Each member pinned to hear what the Exalt had to say.

 

Emmeryn opened, “My people, I’m so pleased such a number of you were able to attend this year’s winter festival. Nothing brightens my heart more than to see our community come together to celebrate the end of another peace woven year. And for the new year, we awaken the drive to continue this theme.”

 

She stopped to allow another round of applause, then continued, “A few days ago, you welcomed me to your streets. I was able to enjoy the beautifully decorated alleyways, family owned businesses, and overwhelming sense of community that flooded this great capital. We are the center of this nation, its heart. We must strive to perpetuate this aura of peace and prosperity so that others, outside this city, may use it as an example and too wallow in its riches of heart and hearth. Each year we push closer and closer to our goal of everlasting peace, not only within ourselves, but with our neighbors and our neighbor’s neighbors.”

 

Emmeryn’s tone then changed, “I know some of you are unrested. Some among you wish for revenge, or retaliation. I’m here to assure you that I still have no intentions of pursuing the wishes of my late father, nor do I intend to counter attack the recent pushes from Plegia to reignite the flames of war. We cannot win with war. Death perpetuates death and war leads only to ruin. I know many of you are pained and distrustful. I am young and perhaps a bit arrogant. Yet, you’ve allowed me to try my hand at leading this country into a new era of unity and harmony. We will succeed! The road may be long, and the fight may seem hopeless, but we will not give into the brutality that leads to nowhere. We will endure the challenge of striving for divine accord and reach a time of much needed serenity.”

 

Her voice lightened, and Ari could tell emotion flooded her thoughts, “My people, you’ve made me so proud. You rise to meet my pleas and always prove how magnificent of a country we truly are. I hope I can continue to rule this wondrous kingdom in a way the rises to the high expectations of its citizens.”

 

Taking a final moment to gaze upon her people, Emmeryn called, “May Naga keep her loving embrace about us and bless this realm with everlasting peace!”      

 

Chants and cheer erupted a final time as Emmeryn granted her people a final wave. _It’s amazing the way she rallies the masses. Surprising, considering she took the throne at such a young age and under such poor conditions. She is strong, for most would have crumbled under the legacy her father left._

Emmeryn was joined by her two siblings and the entirety of the crowd collectively bowed in respect to its royalty. Ari joined them, as did Robin but it was Erick who dipped the lowest. Hand over his heart in salute, he rose and fixed his gaze upon her. Ari knew this was not a look of lust but instead one of honor and pride. She placed a loving hand atop his shoulder in reassurance. He gleamed with joy in response. _The future looks bright so long as she leads the people._

It was sometime later that Lady Emmeryn made her way through the sea of amazed attendees. Although she had guards in pursuit, the Exalt insisted on mingling with her people and speaking to them directly. It was Ari who noticed her first. She could hardly believe the sight. _She’s either admirable, or extremely stupid. Her words moved the people, that’s for sure. However, her influential nature makes her the perfect target. Naga protect the one who looks for light in the hearts of men._

Realizing the opportunity this presented, Ari quickly gathered Erick’s attention. He was oddly hesitant to place himself before his ruler. How could he not be? Ari knew her husband’s soul yearned to face the sin of his past, yet he was scared. So, she gathered his arm and, for once, Ari led Erick. Mustering the courage for her love, she walked boldly into Emmeryn’s presence.

Having just finished a conversation with the merchants before her, Emmeryn turned to greet the pair. For someone not yet out of her teenage years, the princess had mastered the art of grace. Something about her aura warmed the air. Ari felt as though she had known the princess for ages and was immediately calmed.

 

Ari smiled, but it was Erick who jumped to action. Taking a knee, he bowed while speaking, “Milady Exalt, it is an honor to be in your company once more.”

 

“Please sir, there is no need for such respects. I come to converse with my people as equals.” She spoke smoothly while encouraging him to regain his stand.

 

“I know you don’t know me.” Erick started again. “But Milady, please allow me to grant you my most sincere apology. My name is Erick and you deserve much more than my bowed head. I have sinned against you. What I did was unforgivable… to the royal family and this kingdom.”  

 

This plea gathered Emmeryn’s more direct attention. Her brow furrowed, for but a fleeting moment, before asking, “Whatever are you talking about? You’ve shown no disrespect.”

 

“I abandoned my post. I fled from my king. I grew weak under the weight of war and chose the coward's way out.” Erick nearly broke into tears from his confession. “I can’t ask for your forgiveness; nor can I fully express my gratitude for your repeal of my banishment. I wish only to watch the halidom prosper under your divine rule.”

 

Ari could see the Exalt’s expression lighten as she came to understand the reasoning behind Erick’s distress. She approached with an air of nurture, then place a steady hand upon his shoulder.   

 

“My father did unforgivable things to his people. It is I, who should be asking you for forgiveness. I can never imagine the horrors you and your men endured. You knew the war was wrong. I could never hold you faulted for refusing an unvirtuous fight. You have nothing to lower your pride for. Please. Rise.”

 

Erick, doing as Emmeryn asked, returned to a stand and met the ruler’s eyes.  Something, Ari would never truly understand, passed between them in that moment. Regardless, she knew her love had made peace with his past. The burden upon his soul had been lifted and Ari could never be happier for him.  


	25. When the Last Petal Drops

The lighthearted atmosphere of the royal address faded upon the party’s return. An exhausted messenger rushed to greet them as Ari, Erick, and Robin arrived back at the merchant’s guild. Ari’s heart sank. Just two days after they’re departure for Ylisstol, Moro fell gravely ill. She was now bed stricken and weak. Erick’s employee, fearing the worst, had taken immediately to horseback to inform them of the condition.

 

“I have to go!” Ari pleaded to Erick, alone in the bedroom. “She needs me.”

 

“I know, my love. Go.” Erick returned. Ari was surprised when he didn’t argue to stop her. “Please take one of the horses and my staff member. You’ll make a swifter pace without the caravan.”

 

“But, I can’t leave without you all!”

 

“Yes, you can.” He spoke with a soft, attentive tone. “I am more than capable of watching Robin for a few days. I’ll get the supplies I need to ship back loaded on the morrow and we will trail you as soon as possible.”  

 

Ari hesitated silently.

 

“Darling, you helped me so much tonight. You gave me the courage to face my fears. Now, you’re needed elsewhere. Allow me to support you. Please, go. Everything will be fine here. We’ll meet you there.”

 

Ari agreed and within the hour had packed to make for Plegia. Her horse tore across the countryside as fast as safely possible under the blanket of night. By her calculation, it would take at least three days to return home. _Moro has been ill for a week now, and I had no idea._ _Who is caring for her? What could she have caught?_  Dark thoughts flooded her mind. _What if I’m too slow? What if I’m already too late?_  Ari dug her heel deeper into the horse’s side. _No… I mustn’t think that way. Naga please grant me swift passage._

The next three days where exhausting. Ari rode near endlessly. Had Erick’s employee not been accompanying her, she’d have ridden her horse into collapse. He forced her to break now and again. This allowed for some much needed yet undesired rest. Morbid, dreadful thoughts haunted her when the dark of her eyelids finally claimed their hold. Her sleep was unrestful. Any time spent stationary was time wasted to Ari. She couldn’t wallow in desperation for long, so she spurred them onward.

As she approached familiar lands, Ari broke from her partner. His calls for her were quickly drowned by the heavy steps of her horse. Her anxiety peaked as the small cottage, at last, came into view. Flying from the steed, Ari rushed the front door. She ignored the weeds that spouted in the garden and the somber mood of the empty shop. All was quiet.

 

“Moro!?” Ari called as she quickly checked each room on her way to the master’s quarters. She needed to ensure she missed no one. 

“Moro!?” She called again, while checking another room. _Why is no one here tending her? Someone should be responding._

 

Ari approached the old woman's dwelling. The door was cracked open. It loosed a gentle squeak as Ari nudged her way inside.

 

“Moro?”

 

It was empty. The bed was made. Ari’s eyes teared as they fell upon the shriveled white lily that rested above the pillow.

 

 _No… no. no. no. NO! They moved her. They must have. She needed better care, so they moved her to the hospital… please._ However, it was there Ari’s worst fear was confirmed.

 

Her eyes could barely see the gravestone marking the spot Moro now laid. _How could you die? How could you leave me?_

_No. I left her. I tried. I rushed as quickly as I could. But. It wasn’t good enough._

Salted dew drifted slowly down her nose and dripped to the freshly disturbed earth above the grave. She knelt down and placed her flowers among the many others that decorated the site. Each was dusted with the sparkle of winter frost.

 

_Forever in our memories… here lies Mr. Gavin Daiz and Mrs. Moro Daiz_

 

Ari ran her fingertip lightly over the newly chiseled script. Her mind raced with every thought she now wished to tell Moro. _She was too good for me. I never fully expressed my gratitude to her. She… she was like… like a second mother. Why… Why must I lose you again…?_ Ari wept. There was nothing else she could do.

That night, after returning to the cottage, she pushed beyond the sorrow and began looking towards the world of reality. Ari wandered amid the abandoned goods that littered the deserted space. _I guess we’ll be moving into the warehouse. I know her family will soon be here to claim the belongings. Moro died five days ago, that’s why they had her buried before I arrived. I’m sure they’ve already been contacted. Guess I’ll need to make preparations for a move then._

The next morning, a knock at the door indicated someone had stopped for a visit. Ari assumed this to be the very same for the shop was now closed. She opened the door, fully prepared to face the wrath of a family wondering why a stranger still resided in their home. However, it was somber-looking middle aged man who greeted her.

 

“Hello... Mrs-?”

 

“Elizabeth.” Ari quickly filled in. “You may call me Elizabeth.”

 

“Indeed. Well then, hello Mrs. Elizabeth. I come in regard to the late Mrs. Diaz.”

 

“Oh, please come in.” Ari welcomed. She led the man to the living room, offered some tea, then took a seat opposite of him.     

 

“You may not be aware of this, but Mrs. Diaz knew she was dying. She was gracious enough to write a formal will just prior to her passing. The town council has been keeping it until a suitable executor could be located. As it so happens, the will names you as both this and a beneficiary Mrs. Elizabeth.”

 

“I… I don’t understand.” Ari stuttered.

 

“Perhaps if you read the will. Here, I have a copy of the original with me. One of my associates transcribed it. Fear not. Every word is as exact as it were on the original. Honestly, there wasn’t much to get lost in translation.” The man handed Ari a single page. “In short, Mrs. Elizabeth, you are to inherit all of Mrs. Diaz’s assets.” The council man took a pause to sip his tea while Ari gazed over Moro’s will.

 

‘…My employee, she goes by Elizabeth, she gets everything I have left. The land, the house, the animals, the entirety of my life’s work. I have no stored money with the town. It’s all in the a safe beneath the bed... she gets that too…’   

 

“Oh, you probably noticed her line about the money. We found its location and took only what was needed to cover the cost of the burial. Here.” The man handed her a heavily filled pouch of coin. It fell with a clatter into her shaking hand. “20,567 gold is left, and every coin is there, we promise. Do you have any questions?”

 

Ari simply shook her head. Everything about the situation seemed fuzzy. She struggled to comprehend it all.

 

“Well then, if that is all, I think it’s time I took my leave.” The man got up then gave a small bow. He made for the door.

 

“Oh! Wait!” Ari called, remembering a question. The man turned with a raised eyebrow. “What of Moro’s family? Were they not contacted? I can’t believe nothing would be left to, at least, her daughter.”

 

“I’m afraid we could find no family to notify upon Mrs. Diaz’s death. We had some very old contact information, but alas they were no longer valid. As far as we could tell there was no one else, besides yourself, close to her.” Ari’s puzzled look did nothing to convince the man into explaining further. “If you’re ever in need of assistance please feel free to visit the town hall. Good day, Milady.” He finished before exiting through the door he had entered.

 

Ari was left alone within the confines of her newly inherited home. She was center stage of all her claimed treasures. _None of this is mine… its Moro’s. I can’t just take her things. Why… why did she leave…?_

Another round of self-wallowing followed and because no one was around to see it, Ari mourned shamelessly. Her howls of despair filled the house. She roamed aimlessly. Every small object of remembrance seemed to trigger another round of pitiful performance. It took Ari nearly the whole day to return to her senses; it seemed she had finally cried herself dry.

From her place of mourning, Ari spied the pouch of coin she had received from the man. _That’s not my money. I’ll return it to where it belongs._ Ari crept to Moro’s room. Replacing the coin to the place it had obviously sat before within a small safe, she cast a enchantment upon it. This was to ensure none would disturb its placement.

A cold, lonely shiver gripped her. Ari felt as though she didn’t belong in Moro’s space, so she turned to leave. Just before exiting, Ari’s eye caught the sight of Moro’s cluttered secretary desk. _Someone knocked over the ink dish and didn’t clean it up._ Ari walked over and righted the already dried ink container. Its contents had spilt all across the table. _I can’t, in good conscience, leave this mess in her room. I’ll clean it up._

After removing as much of the ink from the wood as possible, Ari began collecting the pieces of parchment that had been soiled. She never intended to skim their contents, but when her eyes landed upon the letter addressed ‘ _Dear Mother’_ she couldn’t help but pause. Ari looked hesitantly to the ink-blotched paper. Something about going through Moro’s letter felt wrong, but her curiosity overcame it.

 

 _It's dated. Two weeks ago? Moro received this before we left._  

 

Ari continued down the note, skimming its contents. Most of what it told seemed normal. It was from Moro’s daughter, Analise. Initially, Ari knew this would have caused Moro to become ecstatic. Last Ari had been told, Moro had lost contact with her years ago, despite the old woman attempting to reach out multiple times. This was her return letter and it was brimmed with information.

 Though the handwriting was written in rough cursive and some was covered in black ink, Ari could make out most of it. Moro’s daughter had been slumped with work over the recent years. The letter was full of excuses for her silence, yet Analise never truly apologized. Analise continued on to explain how her work department had been swamped and chaotic upon the former Plegian king’s death. She worked closely with the sector that dealt with magical defenses. With the army’s commander absent, the entire establishment fell to ruin. She wrote of the confusion during the new king’s selection and rambled on about how dubious his origins were. Ari could tell the coronation of King Gangrel had displeased her.

As the letter drew on, it evolved into discussing the events pertaining to her family’s life. Ari’s mind perked at the mention of Moro’s grandchild. According to the letter, at his fifth birthday Analise had decided to enroll him into an elite magi academy. It explained how this was a full-time occupation and his mother had little more to say other than he was excelling in the arts. From what Ari could deduct, Analise hadn’t seen her son in quite some time. _Moro mentioned this long ago, and she was right. She feared they’d abandon him. It sounds like they have._

The letter’s conclusion confirmed this fact. It stated that Moro’s daughter and her husband planned on making a visit to the academy within the following week. She mentioned how this would be the first time seeing her son in over a year. A foul taste was left in Ari’s mouth as she read on. Analise was recently displeased over some reports stating her son had been skipping classes. Apparently, he had been escaping into the forest. Analise wrote how she planned on scolding this behavior and righting her son’s path in life. Soon, she wanted him to join the defensive squadron to which she was currently deployed.

 _Just moments before she spoke praises of his performance, yet now she sounds as though she plans to beat the kid. How could any parent be so cruel? What the hell is wrong with Grimleal standards? Do they see nothing more than weapons when they gaze at their children?_ Ari remembered flashes of the maniacal grin plastering Validar’s face as he whisked her own son away. She had to forcibly remove the imagery lest she become sick from the thought. Ari returned to the writing.

The letter ended like most others. Moro’s daughter wished her mother well. Empty promises of a visit soon followed. Ari flipped the page to confirm no more was written before reorganizing the sheets to their original positions. _This letter is such a shame. Tragic even. Moro had to go and die right after finally reuniting with her lost daughter. The council man said he found no family members, but I hold proof of one right here. I should probably send them a letter. Analise and her family have a right to know. All this stuff belongs to them more so than I, regardless of Moro’s will. I’ll use the return address to send out a contact._

Ari made to pull out the envelope mixed within the pile of ink stained papers. She prayed the address had remained unsoiled. As she freed it from the clutter, another paper fell loose and fluttered to the floor. It was small and inconspicuous at first glance. Ari knelt to retrieve it but paused as her hand drew near. Ari read the lines printed upon it slowly.

 

* * *

  

_Dear Mrs. Moro Diaz,_

_It is with our most sincere sympathy to report that the remains, of what are believed to be Analise Alabaster and Percival Alabaster, were recovered today. Their bodies had been severely mutilated, and we believe this is in correlation to an unknown magical assault reported within Southport. Furthermore, 6 children, including Henry Alabaster have been confirmed missing. At this time, we have yet to find any leads on their location. We would like to inform you that your loss is joined by at least 30 more confirmed deaths. This attack is under formal investigation by the Bureau of Ethical Magic and the surrounding facilities are temporarily closed. At the moment, reports can only confirm the appearance of a crazed, light-haired individual who seemed to be surrounded by a mob of crows. If you have any information pertaining to the investigation, please contact us. Again, you have our most heartfelt condolences for the loss._

_Our best wishes,_

_The Bureau of Ethical Magic_

 

* * *

  

Ari reread the lines to confirm their authenticity. _Moro’s daughter and her husband… are dead. They were murdered. And… her grandson is missing. Probably, by the sounds of it, also deceased. Moro lost everyone._ Ari’s heart suddenly flooded. She knew, as well as any, the pain of losing a father, or a mother or brother, but the thought of losing a child was incomprehensible. It’s unnatural to outlive your children… or your grandchildren and such a concept tore at her soul.

 _Moro waited so long to hear from her daughter. She must have been so relieved to get Analise’s letter… then it was all ripped away… and in the same week. I can’t even imagine the grief she must have felt._ Ari festered upon the idea further. _Moro didn’t die before reuniting with them… she died from the inability to do so. She couldn’t live with the sorrow. Her mourning… it killed her. That explains the rapid deterioration. She no longer willed life, so it left her._ Ari choked to withhold the renewed wetness daring to spill. Her only condolence was the knowledge that Moro was at last reunited with her family. However, that fact did little to alleviate her sorrow. _I’m so sorry Moro. I wish I’d been there for you. I really wish I had… Perhaps I could have saved you…_

Ari was drowned in lonesome somber until her family’s return five days later. She embraced them with a renewed sense of appreciation. They joined her in mourning and a period of grey overcame the house. Time seemed to slow, and Ari recalled little from the month that passed. Changing the house was hard, so she avoided it. She needed a period of acceptance before she could bring herself to move on. However..., time did slowly heal her wounds. Steadily, Ari realized the old woman had been happy to leave her belongings behind. Ari began striving to live up to the Moro’s expectations of her. _Make the best of a bad situation. You taught me that. Thank you, Moro. I’ll make you proud. Promise._                 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this personal headcanon that Henry snapped one day and killed off his parents. That indirectly lead to the whole "never stop smiling/no true emotion" problem. I personally like the Japanese version of Henry a little better as his character seems more detailed and his story is really sad. In this case, I decided to stay with the translated "magical school" instead of the orphanage because it was easier to set up.  
> -WiseOldDragon88


	26. The Budding Young Mage

Life carried on for the family. In the weeks that followed, as Erick had arranged, Robin was allowed to attend school. The academy lay on the outskirt of the nearest city, just an hour ride from the cottage. Ari paced nervously about the kitchen as Erick and Robin sat enjoying the breakfast she had prepared. Her jittery steps evolved into busy making and Ari soon found herself trying to distract from dreadful thoughts with chores. She prepared their lunches, smoothed the wrinkles in his new school attire with warm stones, and finally saddled the horses. A brick nested in her stomach as they rode from the cottage gate and made for the main road. Robin edged Benjamin to the front of their parade and she could tell he was excited.

 

“You were up early.” She threw to her son, trying to further gauge his emotions.

 

“I decided to pre-read the textbooks you bought me.” He answered with a sideways glance, an accomplished smile adorned his face.

 

Ari found herself staring. This was the first time she truly acknowledged Robin’s age. His once soft, child-like featured were beginning to fade. A look of maturity now filled the gap and she could finally see him for the adult he would become. A part of her radiated jubilance. _He’s so beautiful. My boy is growing up so fast. I’m doing something right._ Despite the prideful thoughts, a prick of sorrow filled her heart.

 _Where has the time gone? Now that you are bigger, I can no longer hide you beneath my wing. You desire freedom, as is normal. I want what is best, and that is why I risk our safety for your happiness and education. Yet, I burn with the desire to be selfish; I fight the urge to hide you from the world and covet your dark secret forever._   

           

“And knowing you, you’ve memorized a good portion of them already, am I right?” Erick pondered. Robin’s prideful gesture confirmed Erick’s assumption. “Please try to leave something for the professors to teach you, ok? We’re paying good money for this.”

 

Robin nodded, although Ari was unsure of its sincerity.

 

The hour was painstakingly long before the gates of the academy developed upon the horizon. The towering structure beyond reminded Ari of a massive temple or castle rather than a school. A vision of the mighty halls within Validar’s nest flashed within her mind. Ari fought the urge to grab Robin’s hand and march them home immediately. Erick must have sensed her discomfort and he placed a reassuring palm at the small of her back as they made to their way from the stable. She swallowed her fear upon seeing the wonder in her ten-year-old’s eyes. Ari glanced about at the other families who had come to see their children off on the first day of class. _These people are mothers and fathers, family and friends. They wish no harm upon their children nor the children of others._ She glanced next to the robed mages and clerics. They all stood with warm smiles and welcoming gestures.

Erick, knowing Ari’s preferences, did most of the talking. They were introduced to the headmaster, allowed a tour of the school grounds, and invited to accompany their child to class. Ari watched as Robin’s eyes widened when the priest, who was to be their leading professor, astonished the class with a dazzling dance of enchanted flames. He promised the children that they too could accomplish great magic and that the school would mold them academically and magically. Ari glanced to Erick. She knew he had seen the spark in her son as well. _This is where he belongs. This school can provide him with much more than I could ever hope to._ She looked to the floor. _You can do this. You can let your baby go._

That thought was excruciatingly painful in practice the next morning. Erick nearly had to hold her back as she watched her boy’s shadow disappear down the dirt road atop Benji’s back. She squeezed his hand and he reciprocated with a firm hold.

 

“He’ll be ok.” Erick reassured. “Benjamin is a sturdy companion and he adores Robin. No ill shall befall him with that monster at his side.”

 

“I pray you to be right.” Ari responded, almost morbidly.

 

“I do believe this is the first we’ve been alone in quite someti-” Erick started while reaching for her.

 

“I have things to do.” She interrupted coldly and made to return to the cottage. In truth, Ari knew at the moment she was too worried to enjoy any sort of intimacy.  

 

“Can’t say I didn’t try.” Erick commented offhandedly as he brushed off the rejection.

 

Shortly thereafter, Erick left for the trading guild leaving Ari alone with the house. Never idle, Ari did as she always did and found as many small chores as she could stomach. _I’ll do anything to distract myself._ This wasn’t a difficult endeavor, and with Moro’s passing there were plenty of tasks bidding for her attention. Ari dusted the old woman’s shelves as she rummaged through her newly inherited belongings. She sorted, stacked, cleaned, and rearranged to the point where it seemed like a new house. Ari then placed a framed sketch of Moro atop the family room mantle. She had found it by accident within a dusty box.

Ari stopped and thought fondly on the memory of Moro welcoming her in when she laid entangled in a time of turmoil. _I’m glad you got to see me land on my feet old lady. I’ll make sure your herbal practices live on. That’s how we became friends, was it not? Soon as I get myself together, I’ll reopen your shop. You taught me everything I needed to know._ Ari felt her own smile then gave a small bow to the picture before moving on.

It was nearing dusk when the sound of oncoming hoof steps echoed across the farm. Ari felt her heart leap to her throat as she rushed to greet them. She was pleased to find it return to place as her son’s distinct figure made its way to the cottage. Nearly jumping from Benjamin, Robin rushed her.

 

Before she could ask, he started, “Mom, Mom, Mom, look what I learned today!”

 

He returned to his saddlebag. It took him a moment to pull the tome from its place beside Benji’s tack. Robin had grown, but the full-size warhorse still towered over the boy, and he had to partially remount in order to reach it. Finding the book, he again leapt from the horse and took a casting stance a few feet away.

 

“Stand back.” He warned. Ari cautioned a few paces then watched as her son conjured the spell. He took a deep breath, drawing the surrounding energy into himself. Then, in a confident shout, he yelled “Elfire!”

 

A decently sized fireball shot from above Robin’s head as he motioned with a throwing style movement. The blaze struck the ground before him, causing a dance of cinders to explode from the site. Both Ari and Benji found themselves startled by the extent of the magic. _That was far beyond anything I could do. He learned this in just one day?_

 

“What’d you think, Mom? Impressive right?” He searched for praise.

 

Ari was genuinely impressed by the display. “Very, Darling. I take it today went well then?”

 

“Oh yeah! I had so much fun. The teacher said I have a natural affinity to magic. I’m the only one in class who was able to cast it on the first day!”

 

Fear suddenly tickled the back of Ari’s mind. _Robin must have inherited his father’s skill for magic._ _I never got to see Validar cast, but gossip of his power was common throughout the castle. I have no doubts that’s his source._

That was only the prelude of Robin’s learning. Over the next four years, the school taught him much. He honed his abilities and mastered a great number of elemental spells; far more than Ari had imagined. After school, Robin had taken a liking to practicing the day’s materials in the cottage’s surrounding grove. It was there he perfected the arts. Nearly a year before his graduation, Ari received a letter indicating Robin had completed all the training of a low-class, military mage. The clerics sang praises of the child’s abilities and the headmaster personally congratulated them on his achievements. Seeing his potential, the staff offered and insisted Robin complete another two years of extracurricular studies. He excitedly accepted.  

Beyond magic, Robin continued to pursue his love of tactics. Most nights he sat at his bedside desk, engrossed by a library borrowed strategy book. He was forced from his read only by the dying flickers of the lantern’s light as the oil ran dry. However, it was over the summers, when the school was closed so the children could assist in harvesting, that Robin got the most opportunity to further his interest in the study. Erick hired him as an assistant around the guild. There, they would chatter over a great deal of tactical nonsense as they worked to take inventory or organize finances. Ari often found Erick lecturing the boy well into the night and she could tell Robin absorbed every word of it.

Tidying the boy’s belongings one day, Ari happened upon a pile of handwritten texts. Though she knew Robin would be upset over her snooping, Ari couldn’t resist glancing her eyes across what she knew to be her own son’s handwriting. Quickly scanning for anything of interest, she happened upon a section in which Robin had written down the names of what seemed like every villager in town. The list ran nearly three pages long, and beside each was a detailed description of the person’s attributes; strengths, weaknesses, personality, and even their birthdate. Beneath, Robin had scribbled personal thoughts on some, such as _would make a good cook_ , or _decent leadership skills – could head a platoon._

 _What has this boy been up to?_ Ari now found herself invested in learning the motive behind Robin’s frighteningly observative behavior. Flipping a few pages further, she happened across some battle tactics. Ari eyed the tiny x’s that marked clusters of soldiers. Dashing arrows and scribbled notes indicated army movements and personal strategies. It was only after studying the page for a fair amount of time that Ari realized the soldiers were numbered. Flipping back to the list of villagers, she connected the two as being the same. _He’s using the villagers as pawns; he conjured tactics around the specialized traits of each person._ Continuing to alternate between the pages, she noted those of brute power were often clustered with a “leader” at their head. They formed the frontlines while others, who showed more skill or speed oriented ability, were often put at the back and brought in to flank the imaginary enemy after their defenses had been broken. _Clever boy._ She looked to the other piles. _This must be one of many._

           

Ari jumped as Robin gently knocked at the door frame behind her. “Mom, what are you doing?” He rushed to his books and pulled them away in a mildly defensive manner.

 

“You wrote all of these?” She questioned while motioning to all the pages she had noticed in his writing, despite only reading the first.   

 

A flush of embarrassment brightened his cheeks. “Well… I… yes.”

 

“Why use the villagers?”

 

“I guess I just have a knack for noticing things. It’s hard to explain. When I look at someone it’s almost as though I can see what they could potentially become. I can judge what they’re good at, or what they struggle in and it only becomes easier the more time I spend around them. When I look at a person, I see a soldier.”

 

“You’ve lost your head in all those books, young one.” Ari teased, although her words had an undertone of concern. She made to smooth a piece of his misplaced hair.

 

Robin tolerated her grooming but pulled away at the first sign of its completion. He then defended, “I know it sounds crazy… but it’s true. I feel like I’ve seen it for so long.”

 

“I have no doubt that you have.” Ari started while making to replace a few of the scattered tomes to their place on the nearby bookshelf. “I know you’re very passionate about tactics. You always have been, even when you were little.”

 

“Really…?”

 

“Oh sure. Ever since I started reading to you, you’ve loved these old books. Then, when you started reading on your own, children’s books weren’t good enough. I swear, you skipped right over them and went straight to the boring war texts.”

 

“It’s not boring, Mother. You can learn a lot about our history from them-” He staggered on the last of his words then tried to cover the misstep. “Here, let me take that.”

 

Motioning to take the tome in her hand, Ari immediately sensed something unordinary and stepped away. Examining the book closer, her eyes widened to discover a dark text.

 

“What is this?” She asked in as firm a voice as she could. She wanted him to understand the context of their friendly conversation had changed. She lifted the tome so that he could clearly see it. They both knew the teachings of sinister magic lay within.

 

“It’s not mine.” He quickly tried to justify. “I’m just keeping it for a friend.”

 

“Do not lie to me.” Ari asserted.

 

“I’m not! It really isn’t mine.” The tone in his voice convinced Ari that Robin wasn’t completely untruthful, however a rage had already boiled inside her.

 

“Beside the point! You were practicing dark magic again, weren’t you?”

 

“And if I was?” His tone laced with defiance. “You don’t understand dark magic. There’s nothing bad about it once you learn to understand its rhythms and I’m good at it!”

 

“I don’t care if you’re the best mage in the world. I forbade you from practicing it! You disobeyed me.”

 

Flashes of the first time Robin had cast a dark spell rushed her thoughts. He had been so happy to show her a new trick his friend had taught him. Robin often did this, and she had been blissfully ignorant of any difference this time. From his saddle bag he drew an unusually grim tome. Covered in an eerily somber shade of purple, its face gleamed with a cryptic insignia. Furthermore, he drew forth a stinkweed and a small hand blade.

Before she could stop him, Robin drew the knife across his hand and spilled more than a few drops of his own blood over the dried plant. Calling forth a casting circle, he conjured what Ari could only describe as wicked energy. A nearby hen, unfortunately close to the vicinity, received the spell. Giving a mild jump from the shock of the magic, the chicken returned to its usual foraging. Ari assumed that despite the terrifying display, her son had failed to finish the curse properly. However, a few moments later, the chicken sneezed. Robin laughed. Again and again the chicken sneezed and sneezed. It staggered and flopped around the garden grounds trying to escape its own head, flustered into a panic.

Robin was so pleased with his work. Ari’s heart sank as her twelve-year-old beamed at the suffering caused by his spell. It was in that moment, Ari feared he could become a monster. It had never occurred to her that perhaps her son could be prone to being enveloped by the darkness that was innately part of his being. Terror seized, she begged him to undo the curse’s bindings, but he could not. It was then she learned, that in the world of the dark arts, casting was easy while dispelling took practice. That night, as they gathered to a dinner of roasted chicken, Ari forbid Robin from ever again practicing dark magic. She hoped that by limiting his exposure to the malevolence she could reduce his risk of succumbing to its shadowy embrace. Robin fiercely objected, but in the end conceded to his mother’s command. Or so she had assumed.

 

“You can’t tell me what I can and can’t do.” Robin’s rebellious words pulled her back to the situation at hand.

 

“As long as you live under my roof, within MY house, you will do exactly as I tell you, young man.” Ari commanded. “Now, I don’t care whose book this is, I want you to go and destroy it. Now! You better hope I don’t find any others when I go through all these things either. You’ve obviously had a bit too much freedom.” She finished while motioning to the clutter around the room.

 

“You can’t do that!” He desperately countered.

 

“Oh yes I can! And you will listen!”  

 

A look of daggers met her eyes. She realized he now stood her height, if not a bit taller. Despite this, she stood her ground and raised a daring glance. _I know I’m being harsh, but I can’t have him risking his own safety. I’m doing this for his own good. He can beg all he wants, but I mustn’t back down._

Robin shook his head, snatched the tome from her hand, and made for the door. Its slam signaled his departure. Ari sighed. A quick search of the room delivered no further evidence of foul play and suddenly Ari felt ashamed of her demands upon him. _I overreacted_. _Robin wasn’t doing anything wrong. Hell, that book doesn’t prove he was actually practicing dark magic. It probably was just from school._ She looked over to the pile of his homemade tactics. _You have a good child, trust him. Stop punishing others because of your own fear._

Determined to set things right, Ari made to find Robin. Room by room she searched. Assured the house was deserted, Ari checked the surrounding garden and grove. _He’s not here._ Making her way to town, Ari scoured all the spots she knew Robin to frequent. Each was empty, and not a soul had seen him. Forcing herself to remain calm, Ari made her way to the last place she hoped to find him, the trading guild. 

Erick greeted her, but when he too had not heard from the boy, Ari exploded. _HE RAN AWAY?!_ All the fear she had suppressed erupted into a furious frenzy of sorrow and desperation. Erick did his best to soothe her, but his efforts were in vain. It was nearing dusk when Ari dragged herself from misery and decided to go and search for him further.

 

“Love, I promise you, he will return. I can’t begin to tell you how many times I ran away from home when I was his age.” Erick tried to reason as Ari gathered her gear to search the forest.

 

“I’ve waited in this damn house all day for his return. I can’t shed another useless tear. You will go and check the school grounds. I’m going to check the ridge. They’re the only places we’ve yet to search.” She pushed a cloak into his hands.

 

“But, Darling, the sun sets.”

 

Ari knew it neared the time Erick would dip into his nightly ale; she’d never get him to help at that point, so she pressed, “Exactly. I wouldn't forgive myself should something happen to him in the night. We must bring Robin home. Now go!” she shoved him out the door. “Ride swiftly!”

 

Mounting a tacked Benjamin, Erick nodded and turned to ride the main road. Ari watched his lantern become consumed in the warm glow of the drowning sun, then turned to make for the forest. She walked the steep trail into the wooded depths, stopping only to admire the lights of her village from the ridge. _I’ll bring my baby home. I must._

Ari took cautious steps across the forest floor. Each was accompanied by the crunch of fallen leaves and breaking branches. Her hand quivered around the bow it held; her eyes flicked to every darting shadow cast by her spell’s light. She had lived in the forest for years, but without the protection of the taguel Ari felt vulnerable. _Wolves may be lurking nearby. I have a weapon this time, but Naga forbid they find Robin before I do._


	27. The True Price of Power

What seemed to be hours passed before Ari’s eyes fell upon the glow of a distant flame. Slowly, she approached while quieting her own light so as not to disturb the unidentified source. Taking guarded steps, Ari found herself just beyond a line of trees surrounding a bonfire. She braced herself against the nearest but quickly retracted the touch when she discovered the bark was crisp and devoid of life. Glancing skywards, she noticed the leaves were browned and shriveled. _They’re all still attached. This tree died recently... and from unnatural causes._ Returning her attention to the camp, Ari heart leapt as she glanced the silhouette of her son. Moments from snatching Robin away with a stern scold, Ari paused and decided to observe what the boy was doing out in the forest. _What are you up to?_

Too far to hear his mumbling, Ari could see he paced and strained to comprehend some part of the tome he held. He did this for some time before making some personal conclusion. At this he turned to a nearby tree. Ari felt as magic charged the air and labored for a better view.

 

Mere seconds later, Ari heard her son growl in an unnatural voice, “Nosferatu!”

 

Dark magic crept from his body and a shadowy haze surrounded the tree. Ari watched as the leaves quickly drained of their lush color and the branches began to droop. The murky miasma bled the once magnificent oak of all its energy. When Robin finished the spell, only its empty husk remained. _He is practicing dark magic!_ _And that is no beginner spell..._

It took Ari everything to refrain from acting upon her anger. Instead, she brooded and decided to watch just a bit more; she dared not jump to conclusions a second time even if the evidence was distasteful. Robin had fallen away from the tree no worse for wear. However, a dissatisfied look still plagued his face. Shaking his head, he replaced the tome he had previously held for another. Based on its darkened cover, Ari concluded that it too must be an elder spell.

Grabbing some unknown plant, Robin enraged the central fire. This caused it to spiral into a tower of flame. Striding to escape the heat, he nearly reached the tree line before turning and gathering another casting stance. He closed his eyes, raised his right hand above the opened tome, and noticeably exhaled. A strain of concentration taxed Robin’s expression. Gradually, the edges of his old robe fluttered upward as a gust of energy gathered about him.

 Focused of her son, Ari nearly missed the massive green slime that manifested above the blaze. The fire below hissed as droplets of toxic sludge fell from the mass. Her eyes widened in horror at the undulating blob. Ari’s head jerked back to Robin. She was stricken with disbelief over the magic he was casting. _His hand!_ She could see it clearly even at a distance, the Mark of Grima burned with a mild, crimson glow across his exposed skin. _I must stop him!_ Abandoning her place behind the skeletal tree, Ari rushed the site.

 

“Robin!” She warned. “Stop this madness at once!”

 

“Mother?” His eyes snapped open. “How in Naga’s nam-”

 

Before he could finish, the air surrounding the pair became heavy and Ari felt her mind grow clouded. A green fog began spilling from the tome in Robin's hand; he dropped it in fright.  Having lost his concentration, Robin broke the spell with a yelp. However, the sinister manifestation had already formed, and the magic grew unmanageable.

 

“Mother!” Ari heard her son cry. “Get down!”

 

Ari caught only the last seconds of the mire’s pulsating growth before it exploded above the fire. It was only after she awoke, in her bed, that Ari discovered the remainder of the night’s events.

Summoned by a head-splitting pain, Ari took a moment to clear the blur in her eyes. She slowly shifted her gaze to the side. Beside the bed, Robin sat hunched with his head in his hands. Her movement aroused him from the position; his expression drained to the core. _His eyes. He’s been crying._

 

He met her stare for a moment, elated at her awareness, but the joy quickly drained, and his face dropped. Robin gave a deep exhale before starting, “I’m so sorry, Mother. I should have listened.”

 

“What are yo-” Ari started but stopped as Robin reached out and, as if afraid to harm her, gently glided his fingertips across her lower arm.

 

It was then Ari noticed the melted flesh that hung from both her forearms. _Oh, that’s right. That spell backfired. I must have tried protecting my face. Strangely enough…, it doesn’t hurt… not like my head at least. These wounds need to be dressed. They could get infected._

“How did we get back?” She inquired upon acknowledging the cottage room.

 

“I carried you. None of the townsfolk awoke to my pleads. Mother, I don’t know where Erick is… I’m so scared.” His words were short, and a shiver ran their undertone. “I thought I’d lose you.”

 

Ari’s heart melted. She had never seen such concern coming from him before. All at once, an urge to drag him into her embrace and assure him all would be alright consumed her. She knew that would not be in the best interest of her wounds, so she refrained. Instead, Ari dragged herself upright with a groan. Her discomfort alarmed him into rising from his seat.

 

“It’s ok, Darling. I’m fine.” She winced as a painful sting began creeping atop what remained of her nerves.

 

“What can I do?” He pleaded. She could tell he was desperate to right his wrong.

 

“Bandages… and alcohol. We need to remove the blackened sections and disinfect the wound.” He nodded in acknowledgment then rushed to gather the materials. 

 

Ari’s teeth ached as she chewed the leather protecting her jaw. Muffled screams filled the room as Robin scraped away the chemically charred remains of her skin. Beneath an exposed layer of bloodied, pink muscle glistened. Uncontrollable tears escaped and trailed along her cheeks as he poured the pure alcohol along it. Ari lay back, recovering from the torture, as he soothed the skin with aloe then wrapped bandages to further protect her arms.

 

“Mother?”

 

“Yes?” She managed through lips still swollen from the strain of her treatment. 

 

“I should have listened to you. Dark magic is willful, and I shouldn’t have fooled with it. I wasn’t strong enough.” Robin sighed. “It nearly took you from me. I promise… I promise I’ll never touch the stuff again. It’s… it’s not worth losing you.”

 

Ari could see her son was moments from losing his composure. Despite the pain, she reached up and pulled his head to her chest. Upon its touch, he wept. “Shhh… it’s okay… it’s okay…” She comforted. His body pressed into the gentle pets through his hair; she could tell it soothed the heartache.  
  


From that day, Robin stayed true to his word. He touched not another dark tome over the following two years. Ari returned to the herbal shop after recovering and Erick continued laboring at the trading guild. All was again blissfully normal.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter trying to justify why the son of a very powerful dark mage can't use dark magic (as a tactician class anyways). A class change or even smash bros proves Robin can use dark magic, so obviously I had to put this in to try and explain the disconnect.  
> -WiseOldDragon88


	28. Say Good Bye

It was spring when Robin graduated from the academic academy. He’d completed all the courses they could offer and was now considered a highly trained mage. Ari beamed with pride. Robin had accomplished more than she’d ever dreamed. However, buried deep within her soul, Robin’s skill made her fear for his future. _He has the potential to get far in life. Yet, I can’t let him. If he moves beyond this small town… they’re sure to find him._ Seeing the potential problem in advance, Ari convinced Erick to quickly employ the boy at the guild. Robin was eager to explore a new purpose and graciously accepted. Ari’s stress dropped after he’d gone with the offer, however she wondered how long it would satisfy her son’s ever-growing desires.

_How long can I keep you protected?_ Ari thought on her son’s looming predicament. She’d initially planned to tell him the truth. Tell him of all that had happened, his origin, his purpose, his ever-searching fate. However, Ari kept putting it off. Distracting from the mark on his hand and odd behavior she exhibited when they were in public was easy. Perhaps it was because he had grown up under the circumstances that he never questioned her. It had been long since his last fit of contorted seizures. Ari’s fear of them had almost completely vanished so she never mentioned it. Robin concealed his hand happily, and she wondered if he even recognized the mark as being unusual. Likewise, Erick seemed to fill any void Robin may have towards a father. He was perfectly content with his life, so Ari couldn’t bring herself to destroy its simple illusion. It was her secret to burden alone and she now planned to keep it that way.

This was a thought at the back of her mind even as Robin walked into his surprise graduation celebration. Ari had spent a good portion of the day decorating Erick’s warehouse with brightly colored ribbons and shimmering banners. Normally they’d have held it at the house, however part of their gift included wares Erick had just unpacked, so they moved locations last minute. Robin was easily baited to the site when Erick sent him a summon as his new employer.

 

“Congratulations!” Ari and Erick shouted in unison as Robin’s lantern light cut through the murky ink of the warehouse.

 

“Aww. Thanks, you two.” Robin responded after his initial scare. He placed an embarrassed hand behind his head and blushed. “I never get too old for you to throw these sorts of things for me. Why did I assume my sixteenth birthday would be the last?”

 

“You’ll always be my baby boy, regardless of age.” Ari returned while lighting the oil lanterns around the room. “Today is a big day! You’re finally a graduate and a skilled mage too. We’re so proud of you.”

 

Erick walked over and pulled Robin under his arm. He ruffled his hair and Robin fought to escape his fun. “Hey, when did you get so tall? It’s almost like you’re grown up or something.” Erick commented after freeing his grip.

 

Robin gave an unamused laugh. “Ha Ha. Real funny. It’s not like anything’s different. I’m just finished with school.”

 

“That in an of its self is a big deal.” Ari assured. She walked over, fixed his misplaced hair, then placed her hands around his arms. “Look at you. Graduated. Off to enter the work force. Where have the years gone?”  

 

“Oh please, Mother. You’re making this into something more than it needs to be. I’ve been working with Erick for years. Not a whole lot is changing.”

 

Ironically, this comment was exactly what Ari was trying to distract from.

 

“Let her have the moment.” Erick jumped in to support. “After all, this is every parent’s dream. They want to see their kids grow up and start a life all their own.”

 

Robin sighed from within his mother’s embrace. “Look. If going to work full time instead of part-time makes you happy then so be it. But, I’m not sure that qualifies the term ‘starting a life all their own.’ I’m still living at home.”

 

“And its home you’ll stay!” Ari nearly yelled. “Well enough of that. Come now. I’ve prepared your favorite for dinner; then, you can have your gift.”

 

“You guys didn’t need to do tha- Wait, you made liver-and-eel-pie?”

 

Ari sent Robin a tempting smile and invited them to enjoy the meal. Together they feasted upon the pie Ari had prepared before arriving. Thankfully, a quick fire spell was able to return the dish to its original warmth. Its tangy aroma quickly permeated the entirety of the room and Robin seemed to enjoy the flavor as much as he normal would.

After eating, Ari and Erick excitedly invited Robin to reveal their gift to him. They’d hidden it within the shadowed parts of the room, just out of sight. The warm glow of their candle light fell softly upon a human-like silhouette. Ari clung to Erick’s arm lovingly as her son wandered over to the figure. His stare was laced with confusion at first, but quickly evolved into exhilaration.

 

“Is this?” He asked with a smile while turning back to them.

 

“Indeed, an official tactician’s garb. Fashioned it after my old uniform, but it’s one of a kind.” Erick responded. Ari released him to go show Robin the details.

 

“It’s amazing.”

 

“Isn’t it? Brings back some memories. That’s for sure.”

 

Robin grabbed the outer robe and glided his fingers across the fabric before asking, “Is this mine?”

 

“Oh yes. I had initially planned of ordering you a new robe, but your mother insisted you’d prefer this old one. We just made a few minor changes. See, this inner piece now attaches to these buttons here.” Erick demonstrated on the fabric adorned by the manikin. “The rest of these pieces I had crafted to match it.” 

 

“I can’t believe you’d do this for me. Thank you! Now, if only I could actually use it.”

 

“Be grateful we aren’t in a time that demands you do.” Ari mentioned. “Well, why don’t you try it on? I want to see if my measurements were correct.”

 

“Right now?”

 

“Why not? Would you rather do something else?” Ari questioned with a teasing gaze. 

 

“That’s true. Alright.” Robin conceded with a laugh.

 

Quickly shedding the outer layers of his school attire, Robin was left in little more than a matching pair of stripped under layer and his gloves. He began redressing himself by securing a three-layered hip skirt. Its nearly pitched, purple base and golden detailing matched that of the outer robe perfectly. Above it, Erick helped Robin attach thick leather pads with dual belts.

 

“You see, much a tactician’s attire is functional. While we may not always be within the direct line of fire, it important to have a layer of protection. These will stop even the sharpest arrow from making its way into your kidney.” Erick spoke patted the leather in praise. “I’m glad these old belts fit you. They used to be mine and they’ve sure seen some battle. They’re useful too. The top supports the armor, while the bottom houses weapons. I’ll show you how to strap a sword on later.”

 

“That makes sense.” Robin started. “And what of this?” He’d picked up the golden, cropped under jacket.

 

“Provides back support. We perform a good portion of our profession bent over maps or standing straight as an arrow before the war council.” He grabbed its oversized collar. “And this, of course, is to protect your neck from the bite of a blade.”

 

Robin next slipped within the familiar feel of his robe. Ari watched as he investigated the changes made to it before attaching the decorative, tasseled rope to the uppermost button.

 

“I created a few additional pockets. That way it’d be easier for you to carry more tomes at a time. Every stitch was added with love.”

 

The embarrassed look returned to his face and it filled Ari with motherly warmth.

 

“Thanks Mom. I love it. Everything fits perfectly. It’s actually looser and more comfortable than I assumed it to be. Heavier than expected though.”

 

“Don’t say that until you’ve tried the boots. Those are what I’m most worried about.”

 

Robin nodded. He then grabbed the shoes she had mentioned and made for a seat. It took him a moment to slip his foot within the treated leather. He then struggled to tuck the remainder of his pant material within its hug. Ari knelt down to help him fold it properly. She then attached the matching flared half chaps to complete the look. Robin stood and gave a half-hearted spin to flaunt the new attire. Ari’s intuition betrayed that he adored it more than he led on.

 

“You look so handsome.” Ari complimented lovingly.

 

“Mooooomm…” Robin started almost accusingly.

 

“He looks ready for war.” Erick interrupted. “You’d make a fine young tactician. Can’t say I’m not a little jealous. You wear that oversized dress better than I ever could.”

 

“I’m going take that as a compliment. I really do love this. Thank you both.” Robin responded with a smile. Ari could see him glowing with pride.

 

Erick invited Robin over to a section of shelved wares towards the back of the room. After rummaging a moment, Erick pulled a few different weapons from the shelved sea of clutter. Ari had always been amazed at how he remembered an item’s location within it so easily. Ari drew closer to see exactly what Erick had retrieved. She watched as he showed Robin how to fasten a bronze sword and huntsman’s dagger to his belt. Ari then grabbed the tome, he had also recovered, and slipped it within Robin’s robe to demonstrate the fit. Four pockets of this nature existed, and she advocated on their usefulness in carrying items besides tomes as well.

Eager to continue the joyful event, Ari reminded the others that cake awaited back by the table. Erick and Robin took a moment more to discuss the weapons, then promptly made for the promise of sweets. Ari happily sliced the treat into even pieces; then she distributed them to the boys and herself. She savored the sickeningly sweet tingle of the honey dressing poured atop the moist pastry.

Ari looked from her enjoyment to see Robin staring uncomfortably at the food before him. She called to him, but his gaze remained unbroken. She called again, this time with concern lacing her voice. This seemed to gather Robin from his daze, but Ari knew something was wrong by the glaze across his darkened eyes. She could sense something about their undertone that screamed terror. After meeting her eyes, Robin regained some sort of awareness. He gave his head a mild shake, as if to ward away some ill, then stood.

 

“Honey, are you ok? You look unwell. Perhaps something distasteful was in the cake?” Ari inquired while matching his stance.

 

“I… I don’t know. My head feels so foggy all of a second.” He returned while placing a hesitant hand to his temple.

 

“You were out an awful long time today. The days grow hot and humid this time of year. I wouldn’t be surprised if you caught something, if nothing else, perhaps exhaustion. Why don’t you lie down for a bit?” Ari comforted. She instinctually brushed her hand across his forehead and discovered the burn of a fever. “Oh dear, your temperature seems high.”

 

“I’ll go grab a wet cloth.” Erick offered knowing that was to be her next request of him.

 

“Thank you.” Ari nodded while he disappeared towards the upstairs washroom.

 

Ari convinced Robin to make for a seat before turning to gather the pot that sat statuesquely atop the table. _Once Erick returns, I’ll make some herbal tea. That should help calm his fever an_ _-_   

A crash to the floor indicated Ari’s son had fallen short of his destination. His distressed yelp echoed throughout the air. He had landed heavily upon his hands and knees and now madly gripped his head as if it caused him agonizing pain. Ari could see his body quiver as she rushed to his side. Upon arrival, she fell beside him and made to help in any way possible.

Ari had only seconds to react to the flash of his flared eyes. She screamed and tumbled backwards to escape the slash of a dagger. Her right hand instinctually rushed to the warmth that seemed to flood from her opposite arm. _What just happened?_

 

“R…Robin?”

 

Ari turned her gaze skywards. A dazzling, red shimmer of lantern light flowed beyond the menacing black shadow before her. She could hardly believe her eyes.

 

“St…St…Stay a…away from m…me…” A gargled voice warned from the figure. 

 

Ari could see as an unsteady arm raise from the murky mass. A pure white shine ran the length of the blade clutched in its grasp.

 

“What… are you doing?” She asked. Ari couldn’t accept the sight before her, so she blindly reaching for the obvious danger. “Robin?”

 

In an instant, the dagger flew downward. Ari again screamed uncontrollably and made to shelter her head. The heavy thump of a collision sent vibrations through the ground. Ari looked up just in time to see her husband. He had forced the shadow to stagger away, into the light of a nearby flame. It was there she could see her son’s wild expression. Having warded off the assault, Erick rushed to pull Ari from her grounded stupor.                 

         

“Robin. What the hell? Stop this.” Erick took a hesitant step backwards. His arm extended outwards to protect Ari from another blow. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

The bewildered young man before them slowly drew closer. A twinkle of silvery light reflected off the blade.

 

“Ari, what in Naga’s name is going on?” Erick inquired, turning to her with a look of saturated concern.

 

“Kill… Kill them all.” Robin muffled, interruptingly. “I will destroy all the treacherous worms.” 

 

Ari pushed her way beyond Erick and approached once more. She stared in disbelief. Robin stood drenched in sweat. His body, still laden with fever, quivered voraciously and the eye-like markings she feared had returned to his face. _No…This isn’t my son. It’s the monster, Grima. I need to snap him out of this._ She extended her blood-stained hand. Moments before it had clutched the gash to her arm, inflicted the first time she’d drawn near.

 

“Darling, listen to Mother. I need you to come back to me..., us.” She pleaded, motioning to Erick along with herself. “Robin, fight this! You are strong. This beast isn’t you.”

 

Erick snatched her away just before Robin could lash out again. The two fell backwards as the blade danced through the space Ari’s head had occupied. Erick, jumping to his feet, managed a decent backhanded blow and forced Robin to retreat. In his confusion, the boy dropped the knife to the floor.  

 

Ari couldn’t stop herself from screaming, “Stop it! Don’t hurt him!” She snagged some fabric hanging from Erick’s overcoat and kept him from continuing his assault. “He’s being possessed! It’s been so long, I thought he was passed this sort of thing…”

 

_I assumed if we kept away from the Grimleal, they couldn’t influence him this way… I must have been mistaken._

 

“Wait, this has happened before?” Erick asked, shocked.

 

“Only when he was very small, we have to snap him out of it! He’s not himself like this…”

 

“Well what in Naga’s name do we do?”

 

“I…I… don’t know…”

 

“What?! Don’t you think this is something you should have mentio-”   

 

Their argument was interrupted as the sound of inhuman growling filled the room. They looked to see Robin’s body hunched over and doubled in pain.

 

“Gaawh…! Weak…” It growled. “Weak. This vessel is weak, yet I can’t control it. How are you still alive?!”

 

Robin grabbed his head and shook it wildly. For the slightest of seconds, Ari could have sworn she saw his eye markings flicker. However, with a final shake they solidified. Ari’s eyes met that of her son’s. His once jubilant auburn hues now flared with red. Their glassy stare burned with a hatred so strong that she soon became consumed within it. There was something irregular, something eerily beyond human that resided within the confines of his body. _Where are you? No… He can’t be gone!_ Marching on broken steps, Robin’s body approached again, only to suffer from more fits of contorting pain.

 

“Why won’t you stay down?” The being asked, as Ari and Erick watched it struggle with itself. “You will surrender yourself!”

 

“No…” He panted, this time in a voice Ari recognized. _Robin! He’s fighting back! There’s still hope!_

Enthusiasm flooded Ari as she saw a flicker of her son return. His eyes softened and the furrowed brows that had adorned his face relaxed, if only for a moment. _He’s still in there. I need to help, but how?_

She had no time to think of an answer, for moments later the being returned, and her son’s soul was smothered by its might.

 

At this point his body froze and from it came a voice unlike the first. “You are pathetic.” It started, in a deeper, pompous voice.

 

“It’s too weak.” He responded to his own comment, the vocal tone lightened.

 

“No” The new voice returned. The way it spoke was overwhelmingly commanding in nature and danced with an undertone of certainty. “You are weak. How could such a pathetic thing give you so much trouble?”

 

“That’s not it. The vessel, it is feeble. The soul’s struggles cause it to crack and crumble. Can’t you see? It isn’t ready. I must wait.”

 

“You haven’t the time!” The sly voice shouted losing its calm, confident demeanor. “She draws near. I must seal the fate of this world and ensure our future before Naga’s accursed child interferes!” Ari watched as Robin’s body straightened. “If you are incapable, I will do it myself.”

 

“It will burn ou-” The original being started.

 

“SILENCE!” The second asserted. “I have no use of you. BEGONE!”

 

With that, the first voice never returned and instead the powerful second being gained complete control.

 

A smug, half-smile crept across Robin’s face. He looked down and flexed his hand as if examining it. The sound of a loud crash resounded from the upper level. Moments later, a young mage stormed through the door. Ari could immediately tell by the pattering adorned across his attire that the man was of the Grimleal. _How is this possible? Where did he come from? Are there others?_ He made not a step beyond the archway when his body fell to the floor wriggling in agony against some unknown assailant. His gargling cries filled the space as blood spewed from his mouth and ears. As his body grew still, Ari looked to see Robin lowering his hand; a subtle smoke seemed to wisp away from it.  

 

He spoke next in a labored tone, “Perhaps I was right. The power is there, yet for some reason the body refuses me. _He_ must still have some hold of it.” Grima turned to look at the couple cowered in the corner. He gripped his arm as it now hung limply to his side. “That doesn’t mean I won’t have the ability to dispatch you, filth. Perhaps with the attachment gone this resilient parasite will finally fade away.”

 

“Robin, stop this.” Ari pleaded hoping to contact her son’s missing soul. 

 

“That soul holds no real power now. Begging will get you nowhere, foolish human.” He responded drawing a few paces closer.

 

Ari felt Erick tense along her side. As Grima dared another step, he lunged. At some point, Erick had snagged the dropped knife and now swung it wildly at the possessed figure.

 

Sidestepping to evade the attack, the entity retaliated with a spell that gripped Erick’s heart. Ari screamed as her husband’s body froze in place. A look of sear terror seized Erick’s face as his eyes watched the gentle beating of his own heart. It was illuminated by a small red light clutched within the boy’s hand.

 

“Does it hurt?” It asked Erick. The spell was one both the creature and Ari knew completely incapacitated its victim and allowed the caster full control over another’s body. “Human lives are so fragile.” He commented while examining the small flickering light. “It takes little more than a mild squeeze to extinguish them.” He tightened his grip and watched as Erick’s body tensed, all the while letting out labored gasps. “Yes… suffer.” Grima growled, “Allow me to feast upon your pathetic existence and wallow in your anguish.”

 

Ari, unable to watch the scene longer, was pulled from her stupor. Quickly realizing she needed to act, Ari found her hands darting about in the darkness for anything she could use in defense.

 

Coming across an unknown item, she collected it into her hand and threw it with all her might at Grima’s head while casting, “Fire!”.

 

To her amazement, the flaming shoe made contact; although, it was to his back rather than to his head and did little more than bounce off. Drawn by the impact, he turned and focused his gaze upon her. She cowered, realizing the lack of thought behind her reckless action.

 

“Awe yes, I got distracted.” Losing interest in the toy he had grasped, Grima discarded Erick by throwing the ball of light and releasing the spell. Erick’s body mimicked the action and flew wildly across the space; it landed heavily upon the wall and fell with a crash to the floor. _Erick!_         

 

Brow furrowed, Grima slowly raised his casting arm once more. Ari could feel the energy being drawn from her surroundings into her son’s body. A charge filled the air as Ari closed her eyes to brace for the end. _I couldn’t stop it. I couldn’t stop him. All the running, all the hiding_ , _every single life I wasted to try and prevent the inevitable…._ In that moment before death, Ari re-lived all her actions, decisions, mistakes, and hardships. _It was all for nothing._ Her mind raced to the moment when her panic ridden mind had chosen to spare the helpless babe nested in the cradle.

_You could have prevented this._

_I tried._

_YOU FAILED._

_Look at your failure._

_No._

_Look at him. Look at what you created._

_Why?_

_Because, I can’t face him… I can’t face anyone. Don’t make me face the truth. Everything I’ve done was wrong. Everyone I’ve involved is dead. He’s dead. I spared him only to prolong the suffering. I was selfish and stupid. Now, all will end. I could have stopped it, but I didn’t. It’s only fitting to let me die alone in shame._

_Are you sure?_

_What?_

_Are you sure Robin’s dead? Are you sure Erick’s dead?_

_But… no._

_Then look. Face your mistake and find the truth for yourself._

Ari, mustering the strength, peered from beneath her cowering. Her eyes stared into the depths of her son’s. They searched and pleaded for any sign that the life she had fought so hard to protect and shelter remained alive.

 

Returning her gaze, Grima smiled. “Before I dispose of you, I must say thanks, ‘mother.’ I admit, it was a pain in the ass finding you. However, this body has been well conditioned to the magical arts.” He paused, holding off the release of his conjured spell. He again examined his body. “Could be better, but it will do. Fate cannot be evaded or denied. If this is what I am to work with, then it is what I shall use to conclude this tale. As for you, I’m sure there are plenty of forsaken ghosts waiting to seek revenge for their souls you damned.” He raised his concealed right hand. Beneath it, Ari knew Grima’s insignia brightly blazed. “Farewell, wench. Take heart in knowing I shall savior your soul the most and use it to fuel the beginnings of a grand new era.”

 

_Nothing. I see nothing. He’s not there._ Ari tried to break her stare but couldn’t. Something about the maniacal look brushed across her child’s face ensnared her. _I must accept this. It’s not him, but at least it’s at his hand. Its befitting my monster kills me. I will accept this. Only Naga can judge me._ Ari braced herself. Her mind quieted and she calmed her spirit. _I must pay for my misdeeds. Robin… I love you. I’m sorry I couldn’t do what was best for you, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t try. I’ll accept the consequences of my actions once and for all._

Unable to do anything more. Ari opened her arms and made to embrace whatever spell Grima intended to cast. She did so with an unwavering stare that seemed to unnerve the god.

 

With a frown, Grima growled, “Die!”

 

Feeling the magic explode, Ari clenched her eyes and turned her head. A magnificent flash of pure magical energy illuminated the room. Its rays were blinding even through her sheltered face. A furious wind followed. It swept Ari away from the ground and slammed her hard against the shelving to her back. As she fell to the ground, books crashed from their nooks and landed heavily atop her head and lap. An exploding pain attacked Ari’s body as it reacted to the force of the impact.

Taking a moment to cradle the pain, Ari was stirred from her suffering by the sound of anguished moans. The pounding of her head mixed with the blur in her eyes caused Ari to gaze around in disorientation. The cries continued, but she was unable to locate their origin. Panicked, she forcibly staggered to her feet and used the nearby shelving to steady herself. Ari shook her head, trying to focus the world around her. A distorted figure seemed to reel and teeter around the center of the room; it loosed moans of distraught and confusion. Ari tried, now, to blink away the fog hindering her vision. Slowly, it cleared. _Robin!_

He too nursed his head while releasing near inhuman howls. A dark haze of sorts danced and swirled around him as he blindly marched about the room, seemingly in search for a means of ending the agony. The markings about his eyes and hand glowed with an intensity Ari had never witnessed. It was then she noticed the glove he had previously worn hung tattered and charred about his wrist. _What’s happening to him? The magic seems to have backfired. It refused him!_

Caring not for herself, Ari rushed to comfort her son. Upon reaching him, she gently reached for his touch. _Ouch!_ The sharp sting of his strike forced her to retreat.

 

“Don’t… touch… m…”

 

Before he could finish, Robin’s body collapsed. Ari rushed to catch his fall and the two landed clumsily upon the floor.

 

“Robin! Robin!” Ari nearly screamed, as she pulled him into a cradled embrace. She cleared a misplaced strand of sweat-soaked hair from his forehead and lightly ran her finger across his blazing red insignias. Her other hand grasped tightly to his. “Baby, speak to me.”

 

“How… Could… This… Have…Happen…” He panted through gasping breaths. She felt his hand grasp her own to the point of near bone breakage. She persevered through the pain. “I… Will…Have… My… Re…venge…”

 

With a final exhale, the voice quieted. Ari watched as Robin’s body grew limp; his grip loosened, and the arm fell carelessly to the side. Slowly, the marks around his eyes faded leaving little trace of their existence behind.

 

“Robin…?” Ari asked and pleaded in the same breath. Laying him against the floor, she leaned forward and placed her ear to his chest. _Please…_ Ari held her breath and prayed. Closing her eyes, she focused on trying to detect even the slightest sign of life. _Nothing…_ She forced her head deeper into the concave of his chest. _Anything… please just give me a sign._ Tears began rolling across her nose and cheek only to land upon the unresponsive body beneath her. _Give me one more chance. That’s all I ask. One. More. Chance._

 

_Lab-dub._

Ari nearly missed the beat. It was soft, and it was weak, but beyond a shadow of a doubt Ari heard the rhythmic sound of Robin’s heart.

 

“You’re alive!” She wailed while pulling him into her again. “Robin, you’re alive.” Her tears transformed from those of sorrow into those of joy as she rocked his unconscious body. “It’s ok. It’s ok. Everything is going to be ok.” Ari spoke reassuringly more to herself than to her son. 

 

“Step away.” Ari heard a voice command from the shadows of the room.

 

She tore herself away from his body to search for its source. Divulging from the shadows, Erick took wary steps towards the pair. His right hand lay clutched to his chest gripping harshly at the clothing over his heart. The other hung loosely to his side. It was stained red with rivers of fresh blood flowing down its length. Ari gasped at the sight. She could barely manage to keep her jaw from slacking.

 

“Erick, you’re alive. Are you hur-” Ari started with distraught jubilance but was interrupted.

 

“Please, get away from it.” He commanded again in a harsher tone. “I’ll end this.” 

 

Staring momentarily in confusion, Ari then realized Erick again carried the dagger he had offered to Robin less than an hour ago. His strides now communicated his intentions.

 

“Erick! It’s not what you think. He isn’t-”

 

“I know you aren’t strong enough to do it, Ari. So, I will. Now move.”

 

“That’s not necessary. The demon has left him. My love, please listen to me.”

 

“Ari, your mind is clouded. That thing isn’t your son. We must be rid of it, before it can return.” He motioned for her to move with the blade. “I won’t ask again.”

 

“But, the markings have died. Grima is gone…” Ari started then realized it was wasted breath.

 

“Grima?!” Erick gasped. “You don’t mean Grima, the creation worshiped by the high priest and cult of twisted followers… Grima, the Fell God that our people spent several bloody years at war trying to eradicate? Our son… no… your son is the shell of that monster of legend. THAT’S the reason the Grimleal have chased you so?!”

 

“Erick, it’s not what you think. He chose not this path. He is innoce-”

 

“You knew…” He stopped and staggered a moment, trying to comprehend the truth. “All this time, you knew. You knew what he was… and yet you protected it. I protected it. Why…?”

 

“How could I tell you?!” Ari desperately tried to defend. “How could I tell anyone… They’d try and kill him. Grima is not my son… I tried to stop it. I couldn’t… I just couldn’t.”

 

“I can…” Erick near whispered. “Now move.”         

 

She watched as precious droplets of her lover’s blood dripped to the floor off the blade’s tip. _He’s doing what he thinks is right._ Her eyes traveled up his arm and across his chest. His hand remained fixed atop his heart. _That spell must have damaged him. He can barely stand, yet he finds the power to try and save us all._ Continuing, she looked to his lovely face. His silky brown locks were ruffled and crude. Splatters of either his own or another’s blood painted his etched chin and rounded cheekbones. His beautifully shaped eyes now shown ravaged by his clenched brow.

She loved him. Loved his face and his battered body. She loved his personality and his enthusiasm. She loved how he had treated her and been loyal until the end. She loved how he had taken another’s child and raised him as his own. _He loves us. He loves us just as much as we love him. This will be hard, but he has chosen his resolve and I will not stop him._ Ari caught his eyes. She hoped to communicate all her love without need of assistance. It hurt. It hurt to look at her love; it hurt to force him into such agony.

 

Feeling ashamed, Ari bowed her head. “I will not move.” She spoke at last. “My love, I know your heart is pure and your intentions have only justice in mind, but I will not stand aside as you kill him.”

 

“What are you-?”

 

“You will kill us both if that is what you must do, but I will not abandon the path I chose to walk.” Ari finished in as unwavering a voice as she could muster.

 

“Don’t be foolish! I would never kill you!” Erick fussed. “How can you be so hard headed?! Grima tried to kill me; Grima tried to kill YOU! How can you protect that… that… that…

Don’t do this to me… Please…”

 

Ari refused to look at him. Instead she stared lovingly into her son’s near peaceful expression. She wanted to savor every last moment she may have with him. Silence filled the space, and time slowed. It was a moment when the world about her melted away, leaving the two alone.

The chime of a fallen blade rang, pulling Ari from the trance. She looked up to catch the final moments of Erick wrapping himself about her. Returning the embrace, she thought nothing of the warm blood that soaked her dress from his wound nor of the mingling of their sweat and tears.

 

Erick whispered as they nuzzled, “I didn’t mean it. I know Robin isn’t a beast. I’m sorry. You love him with all your foolish heart and I love you with all of mine. Even if I was blind to the details of my commitment, I also decided to walk this path with you. I shan’t abandon it either.”  

 

He was her world, they both were, and Ari was thankful to not be forced from either. She pressed her face into collar of his neck. Erick flinched, and she jerked away.

 

“You’re hurt!” Ari broke from her position and tore the clothing away from his back. Along his left shoulder lay a deep gash. The tattered layers of lacerated, multicolored flesh bled heavily. Ari rushed to dab away the moisture with some fabric. Seeing the full extent of the wound she decided it required immediate attention. _This will be hard without a staff._

 

“Hold still.” Ari inhaled and forced the surrounding energy into her body. It was easy considering the air lay charged with residual particles. Holding out a steady hand, she exhaled and cast, “Heal.”

 

Energy began pouring from her palm in the form of a white light. The gore within his shoulder began reattaching and melding into its original form. Ari held the spell as best she could, but the damage was massive, and the energy taxed her body to its limit. _I will heal him._ Her vision blurred. _Just a bit more._ She watched as his skin crawled across the restored tissues. Satisfied, Ari broke the spell and loosed an exhausted sigh. She sat still and assessed the full extent of her payment. Ari feared she couldn’t stand should they need to move.

 

Erick turned while flexing and adjusting the shoulder. “Thank you, Love. I would have been ok, but I’m glad you healed me.” He gently touched her own wounded arm. “I wish you could fix yourself as well. Now rest.” Erick took a moment to look cautiously about. “You saw the man who broke into the shop too, right?” He didn’t wait for an answer. “While I was upstairs, a worker of mine told me a shady bunch of mercenaries suddenly overtook the town. These must be the Grimleal, and I guarantee Robin’s possession has something to do with their appearance. Validar and his crooks are bound to be crawling about looking for you. I have a good friend of mine across the way. I need you to nest down here while I go get him. Think you can do that?”

 

“I should go with you.” Ari pushed, fearing the loss of his company.

 

“I wish you could, but the fewer people the faster I can move. Plus, you and Robin are in no condition to travel. You’ll stay here and watch over him and I’ll return with help.”

 

Ari was displeased by the plan but feared it was the only option. Erick took turns carrying the pair into a nearby wine cellar. Its entrance was a trap door and he assured them that they would best be hidden there in the darkness. Erick wrapped the two in a spare blanket and climbed through the exit.

 

Before closing the door, he reassured, “I promise to be back within the hour. Wait for me here and make not a sound. I’m placing a rug above the door so its concealed better. Until then.” He left without another word, leaving Ari alone in the dark of the cellar.

 

Ari tried her best to remain calm. She hadn’t the energy to spare, so she simply sat propped against the wall. As her mind wandered so did her fingers through Robin’s hair. His head lay resting in her lap with a blanket encompassing the pair. She listened intently on his shallow breaths; felt his body gently rise and fall to a rhythmic motion. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

 

_Tap…_

_What was that?_

_Tap… Tap… Tap…_

Ari caught her breath. Above them tramped unmistakable footsteps. _Erick? Did I fall asleep?_ A small part of Ari wished to go and check, but another warned her against the action. Something about the sound made her skin crawl. She listened as steps intensified. They were walking about. _Investigating maybe?_

A voice distantly called, breaking the silence, “Anything sign of them?”

 

“No... but come check this out.” Responded a man whose footsteps Ari had been monitoring. His voice was significantly closer. She listened to the approach of the first voice. “Looks like a struggle happened here. The place is a wreck, and… these are some pretty significant blood splatters. Think we should notify his Lordshi-”

 

“Notify me of what?” An eerily familiar voice questioned. His snake-like tone sent the same shivers down Ari’s spine as it had the first time he’d spoken.

 

Her heart nearly skipped a beat. _Validar._ Hand jumping to her mouth to keep from gasping, Ari listened in horror as his light, yet demanding, steps entered the room.

 

“Sir!” The first two men called in unison. _They must be Grimleal._

_I’m trapped._

One of the men continued, “There seems to have been a struggle here, sir. There is a significant amount of blood and-”

 

“Over here!” Another called. “It’s one of our own. He’s… dead... and it’s not pleasant.”

 

“Hmm...” Validar pondered. “This room is indeed filled with elevated levels of magical energy. Someone casted here…recently. The aura is dark.”

 

Ari’s heart raced as she listened to Validar’s slow, attentive stride. He paced about as if scrutinizing the chamber above her.

 

Tap.

 

Tap.

 

Tap.

 

Ari held her breath as his boots fell upon the opening of the cellar. She placed a gentle hand atop Robin’s mouth to keep his already near inaudible breaths from revealing their location. The wood on the hatch above creaked as Validar shifted his weight. The room had fallen silent. Ari clenched her eyes shut. _He knows we’re here. He KNOWS we’re here._ Her mind envisioned Validar signaling his followers to her position. They were amassing just beyond earshot and would soon ascend to devour their prey.

 

“SIR!” A voice rang out from somewhere above. “A girl with white hair was just spotted fleeing the northern side of town. We have two in pursuit but require your assistance.”

 

The wood creaked again as the Validar moved in response to the summon. The remaining souls soon followed, and Ari was left alone once more. After a period of silent reassurance, Ari released a deep sigh of relief. _That was too close. A white-haired girl; who could that be? I hope Erick is ok. He should have returned by now. I’m worried._

Not ten minutes later. Ari was driven from her hibernation by the sound of hurried scuffling. A flood of light illuminated the wine cellar as Erick returned, lantern and spare clothes in hand. At some point he had switched out of his bloodied outfit and motioned to hand her a change as well. 

 

He knelt down and kissed Ari’s forehead before starting, “I’m sorry it took me so long to return. Grimleal are crawling all over town. They’re monitoring all the main roads and businesses.”

 

“What are we to do?”

 

“I managed to secure a caravan and driver. He can take us away, assuming we find a safe route out. Regardless, he’ll be waiting at one of the underground loading docks in thirty minutes. We need to rendezvous there. Think you can walk?” Erick asked.

 

“I think…” Ari spoke feeling to if she could stand. “How did you-?”

 

“Being a merchant has it perks. People will do anything in our business if they owe you money but can’t pay.”

 

“Glad to know you jeopardized our finances to make a few friends.” Ari joked with a half-hearted laugh as she slipped within the new clothes. She knew her nerves were showing.

 

“Sorry, Honey. With the way our family is, I knew something like this was bound to happen.” Erick retorted while hoisting Robin onto his back. “When did he get so big?”

 

“Think you can handle it on your shoulder?”

 

“Of course, I can.” Erick defended. “Plus, it’s not like we have another option. I’ll hold out.” Erick peeked through the top of the cellar door. “Alright, it’s clear. Let’s go, follow me and stay close.”

 

The small flame Ari carried was barely enough to light the way as the crept about the stock warehouse. Upon reaching the exit, Erick instructed her to extinguish it. It was now well past when the sun had cast its evening shadows across the ground. They would use the cover of darkness. Out on the streets, the lights of the town would be their guild.

They walked warily through the twisted alleyways and drainage ditches, trying at all costs to avoid main roads and heavily lit areas. Erick had to stop once and rest his back. His arm was still weak, and it struggled under the strain of another’s weight. After the quick rest, the couple continued their journey to an old mine on the outskirts of town. Ari had heard tell of its existence but never desired to seek the place out for herself. Warily glancing about, the two ducked within and traveled down the black tunnel.

 

“You can relight the lantern now.” Erick instructed once they were well inside.

 

The light flickered then grew to radiate the space with a shallow glow. The echo of water gently dripping intertwined with the clatter of their footsteps as they traversed the mine. The air was damp and cold. Ari watched the walls; they glimmered with minerals reflecting her lantern’s light.

 

“Over there. That’s the clearing.” Erick’s voice rang out, despite his whisper.

 

The tunnel opened into a cavernous room. A trickling stream of crystal clear water flowed along its side. They walked along the water’s edge for some time before coming to a colonized section of the mine. There, Ari was surprised to see man-made loading docks, stacked wooden crates, barrels of deadly weapons, and tomes piled nearly to the ceiling. Next to them, huddled numerous merchants and horse drawn caravans. Most were cloaked, and none looked inviting.

 

“Stay close. These people run underhanded businesses. No one would think twice about slitting a stray throat. We’ve entered this town’s black-market district.” Erick spoke softly while pulling her closer. “Avoid eye contact if you can.”

 

“How do you know of this place?”

 

“We merchants survive off profit. Often times we make the most when going against regulations. If you want to compete in this business, you have to learn to play dirty… or die trying.”

 

“I gather something new about you every day.” 

 

“This is a part of my job I’d hope to keep from you. Thought you’d worry too much.”

 

“For good reason.” She agreed. “Where are we anyways, a mine no?”

 

“Believe it or not, we are actually under the pub. This cavern was originally part of a salt mine that ran dry years ago. The pub owner, who was also the mine operator, closed it to the public and decided to encourage the ‘underground’ economy instead. This drove up his own profits considerably as a result. Usually I’d have gone the pub’s entrance, but a Grimleal is stationed at the bar so we used a back entry of sorts.” 

 

The two walked amid the sea of criminals. Ari felt her palms moisten as she clung nervously to Erick’s overcoat. _Is there really someone who can help us down here?_ Moments later, Erick strayed towards a single horse caravan near the back of the cavern. A cloaked man sat atop it, illuminated only by a single lantern.   

 

“The winged goddess comes to whisk this old bastard away.” Erick nearly whispered while standing to the side of the caravan.

 

“Away we fly, escape the hell below.” The cloaked figure responded in a deeper voice. “Erick?”

 

“Indeed, old friend. Thank you for meeting on such short notice.”

 

“You’re lucky I was holding business nearby. Crazy fool, what trouble are you running from now?”

 

“Afraid I can’t say, but we need passage to Ylisse. There are many after us, so we must tread lightly. Think you can add the load to your cargo?”

 

“Do I have much of a choice? I’m not one to bail on a partner I owe. Get in. There ain’t much room back there so you’ll have to make due.”

 

“You have my gratitude.” Erick thanked with a small bow. “Alright, let’s get in.”

 

The man had been right. The caravan was packed to the brim with various forms of merchandise. They had to push aside a few crates to make room for Robin’s unconscious body and even then, he lay just beyond the edge of the cart. They tucked decent amounts of his robe below the weight of the crates to keep him from shifting. They then covered him with a blanket. With Robin secure, Ari forced herself atop a sack of wheat while Erick sat on a weapons crate. The accommodations were uncomfortable, but well worth the escape. No more than ten minutes later, the caravan shifted and began its venture.

Exiting through a tunnel similar to that they had entered through, the caravan made for the most remote road. The traveling was smooth at first. Ari let herself relax as the stone road sailed unhindered beneath them. Her mind raced to the farm _. Do they know it belongs to me?_ _Have they broken into it? What of the animals and customers who relied on my care?._

Ari felt her heart jump as the cart was pulled to a stop. They had reached the town’s main exit. Peering through the hole at the front of the caravan revealed a line of merchant carts waiting to pass through the gate. Ari’s eyes widened as they met the sight of two Grimleal mages carefully searching another’s cargo ahead of them. Beyond, Validar oversaw the operation. A look of disgusted impatience adorned his thin, skeletal-like face. Shivers forced their way down Ari’s spine.    

 

“What’s the meaning of this? Why are we here? The other path was our agreed exit.” Erick demanded of the driver.

 

“All the other roads have been blockaded, didn’t you see? They’re forcing us through this choke point. I can do nothing.” The man defended.

 

“Take us back!”

 

“I can’t.” He turned and pointed to the other caravans who had now blocked them into the line.

 

_We’re trapped._ Ari’s mind raced. _We could retreat on foot, but then how could we get out. Scouts patrol the outskirts and forest surrounding us. Erick would never be able to carry Robin all that way, let alone hide or run if needed. It’s only a matter of time._ Ari looked again to Validar. A cold, nauseated feeling attacked her stomach. _He’s growing foul. The town is in danger. He will kill everyone here if we aren’t found soon. All the sweet customers I’ve met; all the wonderful people I’ve grown to love. The theater, bakery, and… even the library will be burned to ash if I leave now._ She thought now of the taguels. _I won’t have that happen again. I won’t have anyone else get hurt for my sake._ Feeling a rush of determination, Ari jumped from the cart.

 

“What are you doing?” Erick asked in an urgent whisper of concern. “Get back in here. We need to hide.”

 

Ari shook her head. “It’s no use. Robin is too obvious; it’ll never work. My love, stay here. I’ll find a way to get you both through unnoticed.”

 

Erick soon followed her example and exited the caravan. “What are you planning to do?”

 

“I don’t know.” She answered honestly. “Validar seemed eager to chase a white-haired girl earlier. Perhaps I can draw their attention and the caravan can slip through.”

 

“That’s crazy! You can’t use yourself as bait. How will I be able to return for you?”

 

She gazed at him lovingly, then drew close so she could kiss him. “We both know the answer to that. Please go. Robin will need someone to care for him when he awakes.”

 

“I can’t-” He pleaded.

 

“You must.” She insisted with a calm voice.

 

She pushed him back to the caravan and helped him re-board. She walked behind the caravan as it drew another cart-length closer to the danger ahead. She knew her time was short. Carefully pulling back the cover, Ari revealed Robin's resting face. He looked so peaceful. _I promised to save you. This is my last chance._ She ran her hand lovingly through his bleached hair and across his cheek.

 

“Be good my sweet boy. Know that I have always loved you and that I tried my best to provide you with everything I could.” Ari knew Robin was unconscious but prayed her final words would reach the depths of his dreams. “Be strong. Make allies and forge bonds. Love with all your heart and let none break your spirit. I pray a day comes when you can be rid of your curse and… I hope you find it in your heart to… forgive me.” Ari knew if she continued she would lose her composure. With a final, tear-filled glance, she kissed the center of his forehead. “Goodbye.”

 

Replacing the blanket, Ari wipe away her tears before looking to Erick. “Are you sure about this?” He asked mournfully. “There has to be another option. You’re just… just throwing your life awa-” 

 

“Shhhh… I’ll do no such thing. It will all be meaningful in the end knowing you both can live on. Escape to Ylisse, help Robin face his destiny. You are the only other soul, besides those who pursue us, who know of his power. Please. Can you do that for me, my love?”

 

“I’ll try my best.” He reached out for her hand as the caravan lurched another length forward.

 

_Times up._

Returning his grasp, Ari allowed Erick to reach his hand to her cheek and pull her in for a final kiss. She found herself completely absorbed in him. She used every fiber of her memory to savor the supple nature of his skin and pure infatuation of his scent. She planned to cherish this feeling until the final moment she drew breath. At last, Ari forced herself away. Flinging her hood about her head, Ari darted away from the caravan, without a second glance, and entered the dark alleyways of the surrounding buildings. She forced her head to look forward; for there was no future for her behind.


	29. Alternate Ending 2: Grima

“Robin. Stop this.” Erick took a hesitant step backwards. His arm extended outwards to protect Ari from another blow. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

The bewildered young man before them slowly drew closer. A twinkle of silvery light reflexed off the blade clutched in his hand.

 

“Kill… Kill them all.” He muffled. “I will destroy all the treacherous worms.” 

 

Ari pushed her way beyond Erick and approached once more. She stared in disbelief. Robin stood drenched in sweat. His body quivered as if laden with fever and the eye-like markings she feared had returned to his face. _This isn’t my son. It’s the monster, Grima. I need to snap him out of this._ She extended her blood-stained hand. Moments before it had clutched the gash to her arm, inflicted the first time she’d drawn near.

 

“Darling, listen to Mother. I need you to come back to me, us.” She pleaded, motioning to Erick along with herself. “Robin, fight this! You are strong. This beast isn’t you.”

 

Erick snatched her away just before Robin could lash out again. The two fell backwards as the blade danced through the space Ari’s head had occupied. Erick, jumping to his feet, managed a decent backhanded blow and forced Robin to stagger away. In his confusion, the boy dropped the knife to the floor. 

 

Ari couldn’t stop herself from screaming, “Stop it! Don’t hurt him!” She snagged some fabric hanging from Erick’s overcoat and kept him from continuing his assault.

 

“That thing isn’t Robin.” He shouted back.

 

Their argument was interrupted as the sound of inhuman growling filled the room. They looked to see Robin’s body hunched over and doubled in pain.

 

“Gaawh…! Weak…” It growled. “Weak. This vessel is weak, yet I can’t control it. How are you still alive?!”

 

Robin grabbed his head and shook it wildly. For the slightest of seconds, Ari could have sworn she saw his eye markings flicker. However, with a final shake they solidified. Ari’s eyes met that of her son’s. His once jubilant auburn hues now flared with red. Their glassy stare burned with a hatred so strong that she soon became consumed within it. There was something irregular, something eerily beyond human that resided within the confines of his body. _Where are you? No… He can’t be gone!_ Marching on broken steps, Robin’s body approached again, only to suffer from more fits of contorting pain.

 

“Why won’t you stay down?” The being asked, as Ari and Erick watched it struggle with itself. “You will surrender yourself!”

 

“No…” He panted, this time in a voice Ari recognized. _Robin! He’s fighting back! There’s still hope!_

Enthusiasm flooded Ari as she saw a flicker of her son return. His eyes softened and the furrowed brows that had adorned his face relaxed, if only for a moment. _He’s still in there. I need to help, but how?_

She had no time to think of an answer, for moments later the being returned, and her son’s soul was smothered by its might.

 

At this point, his body froze and from it came a voice unlike the first. “You are pathetic.” It started, in a deeper, pompous voice.

 

“It’s too weak.” He responded to his own comment, the vocal tone lightened.

 

“No” The new voice returned. The way it spoke was overwhelmingly commanding in nature and danced with an undertone of certainty. “You are weak. How could such a pathetic thing give you so much trouble?”

 

“That’s not it. The vessel, it is feeble. The soul’s struggles cause it to crack and crumble. Can’t you see? It isn’t ready. I must wait.”

 

“You haven’t the time!” The sly voice shouted losing its calm, confident demeanor. “She draws near. I must seal the fate of this world and ensure our future before Naga’s accursed child interferes!” Ari watched as Robin’s body straightened. “If you are incapable, I will do it myself.”

 

“It will burn ou-” The original being started.

 

“SILENCE!” The second asserted. “I have no use of you. BEGONE!”

 

With that, the first voice never returned and instead the powerful second being gained complete control.

 

A smug, half-smile crept across Robin’s face. He looked down and flexed his hand as if examining it. The sound of a loud crash indicated the Grimleal had forced entry into the storage house. Moments later, a young mage stormed through the door. He made not a step beyond the archway when his body fell to the floor wriggling in agony against some unknown assailant. His gargling cries filled the space as blood spewed from his mouth and ears. As his body grew still, Ari looked to see Robin lowering his hand; a subtle smoke seemed to wisp away from it. He turned his maniacal grin on the couple, as if to assure they’d appreciated his work.  _This isn’t my son… It’s that monster…_ A shiver ran her spine. _Grima._

Ari felt Erick tense along her side. As Grima dared to take a step closer, he lunged. At some point, Erick had snagged the dropped knife and now swung it wildly at the possessed figure. Sidestepping to evade the attack, the entity retaliated with a spell that gripped Erick’s heart. Ari screamed as her husband’s body froze in place. A look of sheer terror painted Erick’s face as his eyes watched the gentle beating of his own heart. It was illuminated by a small red light clutched within the boy’s hand.

 

“Does it hurt?” It asked Erick. The spell was one both the creature and Ari knew completely incapacitated its victim and allowed the caster full control over another’s body. “Human lives are so fragile.” He commented while examining the small flickering light. “It takes little more than a mild squeeze to extinguish them.” He tightened his grip and watched as Erick’s body tensed, all the while letting out labored gasps. “Yes… suffer.” Grima growled, “Allow me to feast upon your pathetic existence and wallow in your anguish.”

 

Ari, unable to watch the scene longer, was pulled from her stupor. Quickly realizing she needed to act, Ari found her hands darting about in the dim room for anything she could use in defense.

 

Coming across an unknown item, she collected it into her hand and threw it with all her might at Grima’s head while casting, “Fire!”.

 

To her amazement, the flaming shoe made contact; although, it was to his back rather than to his head and did little more than bounce off. Drawn by the impact, he turned and focused his gaze upon her. She cowered, realizing the lack of thought behind her reckless action.

 

“Awe yes, I got distracted.” Losing interest in the toy he had grasped, Grima discarded Erick by throwing the ball of light and releasing the spell. Erick’s body mimicked the action and flew wildly across the space; it landed heavily upon the wall and fell with a crash to the floor. _Erick!_ Blood pooled around the contorted figure and stained the wooden floor in a sea of red. The unnatural way in which his body now lay assured Ari that he no longer held to life. She cried out as the fact settled within her mind.

           

“Shall I silence you?!” Grima bellowed in response.

 

His heavy hand found its grip around her neck. Superhuman strength made it possible for the boy to lift his mother from the ground and slam her against the nearest wall. Only the tips of Ari’s toes managed any grasp on the floor and it wasn’t enough to alleviate the pressure. Grima stared into her eyes. She could see the fire that burned within his own. _Those aren’t my son’s. Where is he?_

Ari clawed madly at the figure who pinned her. Her breaths were fleeting and her vision slowly faltered.

 

She could hear a sinister laugh. “Oh? Is that all? I must say, you were much feistier in my world. Fought all the way up until your sacrifice at my alter. Regardless… Your life shall again fuel my return to power. Now DIE!”

 

Ari winced as the strangulation worsened. Harder and harder he pressed. She could do nothing as blackness flooded her eyes and her body lost its strength. _All was for nothing. I’ve failed. Robin… Erick… I’m so sorry._

“Mother?” A voice called.

 

_Robin?_

“Come, love. Its ok now. You mustn’t worry.”

 

_Erick?_

“We know you did everything you could.”

 

“Mother, I couldn’t stop it either. I was weak. I’m sorry. I… I… I…” He wept.

 

Ari suddenly found herself in a place of shimmering white. Erick and Robin stood just ahead. Her son had his head hung low. She could see shimmering drips fall from his cheeks. She rushed to him and pulled them both into an embrace.

 

“Shhh… It’s not your fault. Robin, I sheltered you from a fate we couldn’t avoid. I’m to blame. I’m the one who kept it all away. I tried…” Ari broke into an equally heavy cry. “I tried… I tried so hard to protect you.” 

 

“It matters not now.” Erick added. “We can mourn, but the dead have no further influence over the living.”

 

“That’s it then?” She asked, pulling from her misery.

 

“Come.” He started, lifting the two from their place. “Dry your eyes. What is, will be. We must stand tall and endure what may lay ahead.” He placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. “Whatever we face now, we face together… as a family.”

 

 _He’s right. You can do nothing more._ She thought as they walked forward. Each held tightly to the other’s hand. _All those people… all the lives… it was for nothing. Grima returned. You couldn’t outrun fate. I’ll openly receive whatever punishment is planned._ She glanced to the two at her sides. Robin looked mournful, but Erick stood tall. _Must they suffer too? Is this not my fault alone?_

 

“Hey!”

 

Ari’s head was lifted. _I know that voice._

 

“Sorry to see you so soon, man-spawn. I’d hoped you’d be longer.” A familiar voice rang forth.

 

“Oh dear, I always said you’d smother that child, Milady.” Yet another recognizable tone could be heard.

 

“I met the ones you were so worked up over, child. I think you’ll be pleased to know they aren’t mad. Maybe a bit surprised by your new hair cut though.”

 

 _Moro? Nacré… Nephry…? It can’t be._ Ari’s feet pulled from a drag. She coaxed the others into a run. _I can do this. I can face whatever lies ahead… even if it’s only to see my friends again._     


	30. Alternate Ending 2.5: Grima (POV)

_Accursed bitch! She thinks herself clever, sending them back in time._

_Fool. We are equals. You can change NOTHING!_

_I, too, can travel._

_Yes._

_I will go back and destroy the resistance indefinitely. My future is the only future. It is written as so._

Grima found the preparation for the travel rites more tedious and energy consuming than he had initially thought. He grew angered at Naga’s ability to send so many when he labored so over but two. He had planned on more; yes, swarms of his undead followers, but as the reality of his predicament presented itself, he compromised with just himself and his vessel’s offspring. They shared blood after all and Morgan could handle magic the best of his few remaining human followers. At the worst, should they both fall, he had assured many more, whom now carried his fell blood, were to be born in the coming year. He despised this as being the only reason to keep the useless worms about his castle to begin with. An unfortunate side effect of being bound to a human vessel. 

Grima later savored the sweet sting of the blades cool cut through his current vessel’s hand. He exhaled with a sigh and watched as three glimmering drops of its crimson fell into the well of blood before him. It had taken three days and all the remaining humans on the outskirts of his domain to fill it to the brim. He had spared not a drop from their screaming bodies. As the blood mixed, it swirled with a dark spell and whirl-pooled into a portal.

 

_If only I could have done this in my true form. Why must I be cursed to this damn body? A pact had been essential at first... but now it’s a hassle._

Grima felt all the energy he'd stockpiled over his years in conquest drain in a matter of seconds. _We must be quick. I can’t hold this spell for long._

 

“Go!” He growled to Morgan, who had been behind him.

 

“Yes, Father!” She answered, as obediently as always before throwing herself into the vortex.

 

He soon planned to join her but hesitated to relish in his work. _I will not lose this. I have spent too many years in the shadow of man. Shamed, shunned, feared, and punished for crimes not my own. I will end the cycle. Their age has ended and mine shall arise from the ash. I will do whatever it takes. In this world… or the next._ With that, he threw himself into the beyond.  

A torrent of head splitting imagery flash through Grima’s head. He howled as the chaos of time travel unfolded. Body and mind were stretched and strained as time and space warped and tangled about.

 

“NO!” He growled as the pressures began straining the very binding of his existence. “THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING!”

 

He clawed desperately to keep the bits of his mind that seemed to be ripped away. His control, all the binding and restrictive spells he had conjured over the years untangled and his grip on reality slipped from his grasp.

When Grima could again recall his existence, he was no longer in a manifested form. He loosed an enraged growl. _Where am I….?_ His spirit had awoken amid the remains of his past self. His giant ribs disgracefully littered the ground of the Midmire. _I remember this place… it was so long ago… but why am I here now…_ He tried desperately to recount the events leading to that moment. _How did I…?_   His essence whirled and contorted in piling frustration. _I need energy. I’m weak…_

A nearby sanctuary provided relief. Grima feasted upon the stockpile of offered blood that flowed in an urn at the altar. His silent whispers later persuaded the local Grimlealian priest to bleed his own daughter’s life upon a small holy slab. 

Having gorged himself, Grima made for a familiar essence. He found his sleeping twin resting amid the high priest’s temple. Memories awoke in his mind upon seeing the dragon’s table, yet much remained blurred. His gaze traced longingly upon the twist of fractures etched into the black of his physical heart. Times long past, of his own imprisonment, dredged anger from depths unbeknownst to even the great dragon. He could wait not a moment longer; revenge would soon be his. _I need more energy._

           

“Who are you?” His twin asked. Its aura was weak, as much was still entombed in the cold of stone.

 

“How can you not know?” He returned, annoyed. “I am you. And you are me. The time of your slumber is over. Awake your priest.”

 

It took three days of rites to return most of his memories. _My vessel is gone._ He concluded to himself. _I must have lost it somewhere along my travel through the sky. My connections with it are weakened. How did that pathetic soul survive my onslaught?! No matter… that is but a minor inconvenience. We have another._

The vessel of this world was easily located. With the combined power of the current Grima’s reserves and his own, they awoke a beacon in the boy’s heart. Commanding the high priest to gather his army, they ascended upon a small town just within the Plegian border.

 

“GO!” He growled to his counterpart.

 

It’s essence flooded the boy and forced control. He watched patiently from the shadows, supplying as much energy as he could spare. Soon, however, it became apparent his twin was having trouble. Infuriated by another inconvenience, he himself flooded the boy. There he forced his will upon the worthless soul.

 

“Has that slumber made your mind clouded!” Grima yelled to the other. “I shall take control if you are incapable!”

                     

“It’s too weak.” The other responded, almost pleading. Grima hated hearing himself sound so pathetic.

 

“No!” He roared. “You are weak. How could such a pathetic thing give you so much trouble?”

 

“That’s not it. The vessel, it is feeble. The soul’s struggles cause it to crack and crumble. Can’t you see? It isn’t ready. I must wait.”

 

“You haven’t the time!” He began, again at a yell. He had come to the end of whatever patience he originally had. He tried to mask the desperation he knew may escape his mind. _We must proceed. I must make true what is already written._ “She draws near. I must seal the fate of this world and ensure our future before Naga’s accursed child interferes!” He tried to explain again. “If you are incapable, I will do it myself.”

 

“It will burn ou-” The original began again. 

 

“SILENCE!” Grima asserted. “I have no use of you. BEGONE!”

 

With that, he forcefully removed his twin from the vessel’s body. He turned his focus on the tiny flicker of its old host’s soul. _This one is much weaker than my original. Perhaps it was not conditioned the way mine had been._ It took him seconds to exterminate the small essence; something he had tried countless times to do with the old but couldn’t seem to complete. He took a moment to collect himself. _Perhaps_ … _I was right. Its cracked. I’ll need to restore the bindings later, lest I lose another vessel to deterioration._ A crash through a nearby door awoke Grima from his evaluation. _But for now, there is work to be done. Let’s see what you can do._      Casting a relatively easy spell, Grima quickly dispatched the Grimlealian soldier who had been unfortunately lucky in locating him first. He quickly devoured the energy his dying screams stimulated. A pain shot the length of his newly taken arm. He could see smoke flutter away from the site of the spell’s casting. _I must tread lightly with my powers. It can’t handle much…_  He then turned to face the remainder of his problems.

The man was unfamiliar to Grima and easily killed. His squirms brought overwhelming power and Grima saturated himself on the fear. That was before he lost interest and threw the pathetic insect to his death. The woman, however, was a sight he had seen before. Commoner filth. If only she knew her roots within the Grimleal line. He had made it so. Killed the priest’s first mate, in his own time, so that he may breed with another. Her lineage was muddied, and Grima doubted even her closest relatives knew of the blood they shared. Yet, Grima could smell it…faintly. It had been enough to produce the vessel he needed; her job was finished. He no longer needed an embarrassment to his bloodline and so he silenced her.

Images of her struggles filled his mind as he forced her against the wall. She had been marched onto the Dragon’s Table with spears at her back. Intentionally pierced by their rusted tips, she was eventually dragged to the altar. Grima had plunged the dagger into her breast himself. Her own fears paled when compared to the shrill screams that filled his mind from the soul of his vessel. He craved to reenact the scene but lacked the time. Her body grew weak in his grasp. _Shame to let her die so quickly._

 

Despite this, he mocked while commenting, “Oh? Is that all? I must say, you were much feistier in my world. Fought all the way up until your sacrifice at my alter. Regardless… Your life shall again fuel my return to power. Now DIE!”

 

A few more futile kicks and pants followed before her body grew still. Its lifeless weight fell to the floor with a heavy thud. The energy he gathered from the death was oddly distasteful. He grew furious and for what reason he knew not. Regardless, the entire town ablaze lightened his mood. The surplus in power was satisfactory, but he still needed time to regather his strength.

Grima returned to the high priest’s temple. He took refuge within its deepest confines and prepared to mend his wounds. He demanded solitude and near continuous energy input. Both he received, until the day Validar died.

           

“The Exalt was supposed to DIE!” He bellowed at the pathetic excuse of his counterpart. “How could this have happened? I told you exactly how everything was supposed to be handled. You are as incompetent as a human!”

 

“There was a complication.” It defended. “One not of this world interfered.”

 

“What?!” He growled.

 

“The girl… The girl you warned of has weaved her will onto the situation.”

 

Grima took a moment to gather his thoughts. _As I feared. She can change the course of history. Curse you Naga. … What to do…?_ He struggled to think of a solution, however when the thought occurred seconds later, he marveled at his genius. _If she can change history, so can I. We will revive the near pure blood. I’ll manipulate the situation to MY will. After all, these problems are mere bumps in the road to my ultimate awakening._ He thought back to the young princess who had stood before him, quivering in fear. _She may run, but she cannot change her fate._

From that day forth, Grima took an active hand in the manipulation of history. He spent most of his time summoning his undead followers. Their chaos played a heavy role in gaining complete control over the land. His plans to kill the Exalt were eventually carried through. Soon after, the Plegian king was killed, much to Grima’s pleasure. His part in removing the queen had been executed and his usefulness drew to a close. That provided Grima the perfect opportunity to place his own blood on the throne. Yet another welcomed surprise greeted him thereafter. Warring in Valm threatened the people of his land. Its confusion forced the new Exalt to crawl into his domain for assistance. _Come closer little prince. Right into my trap. Just as you did before._

What Grima hadn’t expected was to find his previous vessel clung tight to the prince’s cape. _So, this is where you’ve been. I should have guessed, with all those familiar tactics showing in the enemy’s movements._ He had originally planned to remain hidden, yet Grima couldn’t pass the opportunity to gaze upon the fool once more. Disguised as a hierophant, he made his appearance. A mild joy made itself known as a confused shock darted through each of the Ylissean party members when they gazed upon him.

 

Grima barely noticed his old vessels words, but noted to himself, “… The heart still sleeps, but the blood flows through it. And the blood is strong…”

 

He was amazed to see how the soul had reclaimed the body. It was as though it had never been touched. _It can’t remember._ He concluded after it questioned his face. _What a shame…, or perhaps a gift._ He hadn’t told Validar the vessel he now possessed was that of his actual son. The swap was inconspicuous and only he and his counterpart knew it to be true. Moreover, Grima had concealed the origin of his place in this time. Validar had always been blind to the fact that he worked with not one god, but two. He intended to keep it that way. _This can work. That vessel is stupid and so is the Plegian King. All are but mere pawns on my board. I will play them as I see fit. For now, I will allow it to roam with that accursed prince. Ripping apart the bonds of man is easy. When it is time for my pet to return to my side, he will do so._ Grima cared not now to see the mistake further, so he influenced a close to the conversation. _Best case scenario the army falls at the next trap and I’ll get my prize quicker than expected._

That, of course, was not the case. Grima later kept a careful eye on their ventures in Valm. He even went so far as to send a spy into the ranks of the ‘Great Conquer.’ It was easy, for even a man of such power was still as stupid as a mule when compared to himself. He cared not of the war’s outcome, for he already knew what fate had written. When the report of Basilio’s death met his ears, Grima knew all was proceeding as planned. _The chaos of war feeds me. Prolong the suffering and I build my power. Prolong the weeks of encampment and their numbers will dwindle. That land will be the next to fall, once I have seized what is rightfully mine. Regardless of who may become victorious,_ _I am the ultimate victor._ _That child and her god were foolish in thinking they could change anything. I am destined to rule it all._

When that war came to an end and Ylisse returned battered and bruised, Grima knew it was time to set forth the final acts of his play. _The stage is set, the characters are ready; all that’s left is to lift the curtain._ A letter stating Plegia held the fabled Fire Emblem’s final gemstone catalyzed the prince’s return to Grima’s domain. _I need the power of the cursed shield to spare me the energy in waking my imprisoned counterpart. Without it, it would take me weeks to regain the energy needed to level this damned land. If I can just steal the relic, my arrival will be one the humans will never have the chance to chronicle!_ He was surprised when the prince walked so stupidly into such an obvious trap. _Perhaps this will be easier than I anticipated._

Grima watched from the shadows as Validar presented himself to his guests. He found himself angered at the sight of his little time traveler amid their ranks. _Filthy insect. They cannot protect you for long._ Soon after, Validar revealed the true intentions behind his scheme and predictably the enemy rebelled. Grima had planned for this, and thus granted Validar the power over his former vessel. It was easy considering they still shared bonds, even though time had worn them thin. He smirked as the prince cried out to his loyal pet as it betrayed him for powers it knew not existed. Their combined screams of terror filled him with much pleasure.                                

Shield in hand, Validar ordered the hidden soldiers to exterminate the mice scurrying from his castle. Unfortunately, those mice had been cleaver. They had planned for an ambush and hidden troops of their own to cover as they retreated. Grima would have normally gone through great lengths to punish those who had defied his will, but that mattered not now. _I have the shield and gems. Let them run and lick their wounds. I have poisoned them. Soon their minds will run rabid from the betrayal within their own ranks. Let it befoul their judgments and weaken their power._

Grima made haste to the Dragon’s Table that lay at the heart of Plegia. Unfortunately, his pursuers were quick to rebound from their last encounter. He found they hounded his heels and acted as bothersome as flies. Wave after wave of troops he commanded to slow their approach, yet just three days after arriving at the great altar they camped just beyond his walls. _How do they keep out maneuvering my tactics? Always I think I’ve figured a plan to stall them and yet they manage the wriggle through my grasp._ Because of this, he hadn’t the time to properly prepare for the awakening rite. He paced at the thought of the energy he would need to spend in order to bypass the intended sacrifices. They quickly used all available within the castle and Grima prepared to supplement the rest. Validar meanwhile, at his order, gathered the troops and welcomed the doomed party within the walls of the accursed castle.

Immense power flooded the atmosphere as the battle raged. Screams of the dying bounced off every wall and all the floors ran red with still warmed blood. Grima took a deep breath of the welcomed static. Hidden by shadow, he watched as Validar made to force control over the old vessel’s will. A smile crept across Grima’s face as he watched it plunge the magic into the Exalt. Chrom’s dead body fell to the floor with a satisfying thud. Something about the scene seemed oddly familiar to Grima yet he couldn’t quite pull its source from his mind. _Perhaps a lost memory torn from my mind._ Regardless, Grima turned his back. He was satisfied with how the battle was proceeding and trusted Validar to deliver the final piece needed when it concluded.

 

“So… that meddling worm weakened his magic to spare the prince.” Grima retold to himself what the spy had just reported. That was before he had killed it in a moment of uncontrolled rage. “And Basilio is alive after all. Obviously, my spies were less than thorough in their confirmation. That or they were untrustworthy to begin with. Humans can never be trusted!” Grima paced angrily. “Now that the gems are fake I can’t use the Emblem. Nothing is going according to plan! How do I keep getting out maneuvered by that worthless shell!?!” 

 

Grima collected himself before making his way to the altar. There, he came to face the seemingly indestructible pair. Though blurred in his mind, Chrom looked as he had when Grima recalled hunting him down. He could tell immediately that despite the weakened blow, Chrom had taken substantial damage and protectively favored his left side. The figure to his left was also familiar. It had managed to remember it’s former name and now chose to be addressed as so.

 

“You!” Robin shouted accusingly.

 

“You may have altered the course of history, but not its destination.” Grima countered in a confident tone.

 

“What do you mean?!” He yelled back.

 

“It is written that Chrom died here at your hand. Or perhaps to be more precise… mine.”

 

“Who are you, really?!” The prince chimed.

 

“I told you.” Grima started, recalling the conversation they had shared before the war in Valm. “I’m Robin.” The name was as distasteful as it had been the first time he had hidden behind it.  “The Robin that murdered you and became the fell dragon, Grima. When this ‘Marth’ of yours decided to come back in time… I came with her.” He threw an accusing gaze at the shivering princess. He liked the fear that still trembled in her branded eye.

 

Grima grew impatient as Robin seemed to struggle with the reality of the situation. The perplexed lines that etched his face disgusted the god further.

 

He sighed before continuing, “I can be so daft sometimes… It’s really quite simple. I am you. Our only difference is the decisions we’ve made… Those vivid dreams that you have- those are my memories. We share those memories because we share the same heart… Grima’s heart.”

 

“Th-the headaches… The voices… It was you!” Robin finally concluded with a voice close to panic.

 

“Your recollection begins the day I entered this world… Or should I say we.” Grima could see a new layer of confusion flood the pair. “Robin, you are a part of me. When we traveled through time you were split from your master. I was forced to inhabit the Robin of this time, but you are my true vessel.” Grima paused to allow Robin to voice his thoughts, but the boy said nothing. He continued, “I knew if Lucina managed to rewrite history, our true form would never be resurrected. And I, in turn, would cease to exist. So I had to step in, now and again, to keep my future secured. But that is in the past now. We have our future to think of. All that remains is for you to return to me, and soon we shall complete the mission we set out to accomplish. Soon we shall reclaim my true power.”

 

“We are not yet the same?” Robin asked while taking a hesitant step backwards. _Strange question._

 

“… You were supposed to again choose godhood over your pathetic band of servants.” Grima started, feeling his vessel prepare to again run. He had wish it not to come to this, yet he saw no other way. “But if you’ll not rejoin your birthright and allow this vessel to claim the sacrifice at the Dragon’s table… I will claim it in your place!”

 

“What!?” Robin and Chrom yelled in unison.

 

Grima found himself overcome by maniacal laughter. _I don’t need that worthless shell. Why should I let that sleeping fool have the power anyways? I shall awaken my true form here, with this body. The blood runs just as strong. I have nothing to fear._

_“_ The fell dragon and I are one! And though my journey through time has diminished my power… the life force here shall renew me!”   

 

At this, Grima released all the energy he had spent the last few years stockpiling. The royal blood that drained from the nearby high priest’s body was enough to stimulate the transformation. A beacon of his magnificent power beamed into the heavens and he knew Naga watched in horror. He felt as the shackles that had bound his magnificent wings crumbled to dust. The spells and enchantments that had entombed him for so long withered to nothing and his true form began taking shape. Discharges of potent magic crashed to the ground below his newly manifested body. It felt wonderful to again feel the wind soar through his wings and fill his snout with the festering, putrid rot of war. _At long last. I have returned. Soon the whole world will be incinerated by my rage._  

Grima immediately turned to the west. He desired the open sea. While there was not a man alive that could stop him now, he wanted to assure his recollection of power was uninterrupted by pestering vermin. Additionally, the great updrafts that swelled from the water eased his flight and minimized his effort in staying aloft. Only above the crashing waves would he remain protected. However, his venture there was not direct. The great dragon turned his breath upon every civilization in his path. Screams of the scores of worthless humans that expired under his might filled the blazing sky. Grima spared none and devoured all. _This is but a prelude to your fate humans. Let the fear of what’s to come devour your minds._ Only after he reached the rocky Plegian coast did the massacring stop. He flew until he was confidently away from the land. It was then did he rest his great body and allow a shallow slumber.

_I used so much energy. It will take me decades… perhaps millennia to restore myself completely. I haven’t that time now. No doubt Naga prepares her doomed warriors for a final assault. If only I’d managed to destroy them at the temple. Their escape was also her doing… WHY MUST SHE ALWAYS INTERFER!_

_The prince… the prince has her fang. Should he find its true power… no. I have nothing to fear. That human is weak, and he will fall. Just as his sister before him and his daughter soon after. There lineage will end as they draw their final breaths and I will be free. I look forward to crushing them in my jaws… but for now… I’ll wait and prepare._

_WRETCHED SON OF NAGA… YOU WILL BE DESTROYED._

A brush of Naga’s power alerted Grima that his slumber had concluded. He rallied himself and manifested his vessel to greet the unwelcomed vermin now clung to his back. Grima had planned for their arrival and quickly released an area trap spell. The scales across its surface erupted with jagged spikes of malevolent energy. Any within the vicinity were drained to all but a drop of their life. He smiled as his enemies fell to their knees. Grima turned his attention to the defiant vessel among them.

 

He laughed, “And so it ends Robin. See how frail these human bonds of yours are? How short lived? How pointless?” He gestured to the fallen comrades about the boy. Then addressed them as a whole. “You have all thrown your lives away, and the result is the same!”

 

“We’re not dead yet!” Robin returned disrespectfully. This regained the god’s attention.

 

“Details, details.” Grima sighed while walking to stand above the nearly fallen boy. He spoke again so that all could hear, “But yes, I suppose it’s time I got you all off my back, so to speak- permanently.”

 

“No…” Robin panted.

 

Grima was surprised the shell still had so much energy. It angered him, yet he collected himself. Speaking in a rather calm voice, he offered, “No, you don’t want this, do you? You do have a choice, you know.” He could see confusion twist across the Robin’s pained expression. “It doesn’t have to be this way. You can still save all your friends… Become one with me, and we shall spare their lives. …Refuse, and watch as I rend the flesh from their bones!”

 

This, of course, was a lie. Grima intended to extinguish each of their pathetic lives regardless of how the vessel responded. _If I can get him to come quietly, then that’s less energy spent._

“…I…” Robin choked on his answer, and for a split second Grima thought his deception may have worked.

 

“No, Robin! Don’t… do it…” The Exalt’s voice unexpectedly broke the conversation. Grima turned and sneered at the man who used the dreaded fang of Naga to keep himself upright.

 

_The blade is awake! Relax, that is but a minor inconvenience. That toothpick holds no power if it’s wielder can barely keep himself from falling. I have nothing to fear._

 

However, worried that any more of Chrom’s words would influence Robin’s choice, Grima demanded, “NOW! I will have your decision! Will you save these worms? Will you JOIN ME and become a GOD?”

 

Another moment of silence found its place before Robin called, “Do you think me a fool?” _Perhaps…_ “You’ll kill them anyway!” _Alas… it never would have been that easy…_

“…Well, of COURSE I would. I only thought you might want to leave your comrades with a heroic, selfless image.” Grima admitted almost mockingly. He shrugged. “…But so be it. Leave them with the final memory that you were their undoing!” 

 

Having come to the end of his patience, Grima allowed Robin’s body to become consumed in dragon’s conscious. It was here he intended to keep the boy until he had time to reclaim his rightful place within his body. The darkness shrouding the pair was welcoming and he wished not to return to the scene on the surface. _If only I had the energy to plunge them all to a watery grave. Alas, I barely have the strength the keep myself aloft. No matter, I’ll set them all ablaze. Leaving the prince and his brat to watch as their comrades fade to nothing. Then… oh then I will savior their dying screams when I_ _-_  

 

“Where am I?” Robin’s voice cut Grima’s pleasant thoughts.

 

He turned to see him struggle about in the black nothingness. _You’re still conscious?_

 

“Where your god wills you to be.” He answered shortly, while turning away. “Now if you excuse me… I have some fleas on my back to take care of.”

 

“No… I won’t let you!” The vessel cried out defiantly.

 

Grima could feel a pull from the boy’s heart. His own body’s legs grew stiff and he had to stop his stride. The power that had just momentarily overtaken him was bothersome and it angered the god. He turned and rushed the boy. A swift strike with the back of his hand resulted in a cry from both he and Robin. He cared not the show their link had strengthen, so he hid the minor pain.

 

“You still DARE resist ME?!” Grima bellowed. He stood over the figure that had fallen from the impact. A bewildered look was painted across his face. “Then perhaps I should end you first!”

 

Caring not to hear anything more than Robin’s dying howls, Grima loosed a spell he was sure would silence the soul. The boy cowered, then fell to the ground. Grima was careful to damage the body as little as possible for fear of inflicting more pain upon himself. _It matters not if its uninhabited for the time being. Now that the vessel has returned to me, the ageing will again slow. It shall not deteriorate in my grasp._

Grima had noticed how the body had changed, even in just the few short years they were apart. He had always marveled at how quickly the humans structure grew, withered, then decayed. For a being created to defy the very concept of mortality, degeneration was a foreign idea. His defiance to mortality always transferred to his vessels, and he found they often aged at such a rate he hardly noticed the changes at all. This often allowed him time to multiply his lineage, await the arrival of another perfect vessel, and solidify a number of religious following. Grima quickly discovered that humans will worship those who live beyond their realm of comprehension. This made them easier to manipulate.

Grima gazed again at the dying boy. He could feel the hopelessness that swirled about in his mind as it grew shallow. _When I return, nothing will remain of you. I will finally be free._

“You have to attack!” The all too familiar voice the Exalt muffled through the inky black.

_Oh, I nearly forgot. I still have vermin to eradicate._

 

“You have to fight back! Keep fighting!” Again, the voice called. It was clearer than the first. “Fight back! You have to keep fighting!”

 

_Oh bother. Despite having no chance of survival, he rallies his men. How utterly despicable._

“FIGHT BACK, ROBIN! You swore to do so, remember? Now keep your damn word!”

 

Grima found his smile. The Exalt wasn’t calling to his troops. He was calling to a missing soul. _If only he knew his breath was wasted._ Grima chuckled to himself. _I suppose I should go tell him. There is but only one place he can meet his tactician now…_ Grima prepared to again manifest beyond the comfort of his true self but was stopped by an uncomforting emotion.

 

“Chrom…” A weakened voice spoke. “Chrom! Chrom, I can hear you!” Robin’s voice grew in power.

_Impossible!_ He turned to see the vessel struggling to return to his feet. His movements were unsteady, yet his eyes blazed with a power that filled the god with an unfamiliar fear. _I killed you! Why won’t you die?!_

His anger erupted, “What?! No! You are mine now! The dragon’s grip cannot be broken!”

 

“Robin, remember all the days we spent together!”

 

“Answer us, Robin!”

 

“We’re all right here by your side!”

 

Voice after voice echoed throughout the dragon’s mind and he knew the boy could hear it too. Each called out to their tactician and beckoned his return. _No, no, no… NO! They feed him strength!_

 

“Father!” Another familiar voice called next. “You mean everything to me! I can’t lose you again!”

 

_Morgan? You found your way with these pests?!_

“I can hear them…” Robin muttered. He found his footing steadied and returned to a stand. “I hear my friends!”

 

“Stop this at once! SILENCE those wretched voices!” Grima demanded to both Robin and the worthless souls atop his back. “You are all powerless! Frail! Insignificant! You are NOOOTHING!”

 

A sturdy, confident voice called, “Return to us, Robin!” Chrom demanded again. “Your bond with us is stronger than even the fell dragon’s might!”

 

 _It’s not possible…_ _Your words are a lie. Human bonds mean nothing when compared to the power of a GOD!_ Despite this, Grima could feel the binding around his vessel crack. The spell he had enwrapped the soul within crumbled and fell away, allowing Robin to return to the surface.

 

_Nooooo…!_

“Chrom!” Robin called. “I’m coming, Chrom! Hold on!”

 

With that, Robin threw away the enchantment. The dark hold Grima held vanished and the pair were again visible atop the dragon.

Grima took a moment to collect himself. He growled. _You are always in my way! If you will not come quietly, I will take you by force! You may have your bonds, but the body is frail. I have drained you all of your power. To kill you will be as easy as stepping on worms_ _-_

An unexpectedly powerful force shrouded the enemy. A divine voice suddenly filled the air, “Children of man, take my power! Rise now, and face the fell dragon!”

 

Grima watched as a flood of healing energy rejuvenated the army. Each of its members returned from their wither and rose to their feet. Arms in hand, the band rallied and made to strike Grima down. 

 _NO! NAGA! You can’t keep interfering with my future! Your power won’t save them! Rise, RISE my undead followers! Bleed those unworthy insects of every last drop!_ Grima opened as many summoning portals as he could manage. His army of the masked undead poured from their depths and began engaging the intruders.

War cries filled the air. Wave after wave poured forth and attacked. Any who dared to venture near him faced the power of his dragon’s breath. Grima watched as his warriors downed then swarmed a Pegasus knight who had flown too close. _Yes! Rip the wing from her back!_ He then turned to see his berserker bury a steel blade into the hide of an enemy sword master. _Gorge the life from him. Let the screams of his loved ones cut through the heavens._

The ones Grima fought were skilled. Had it not been for his swarms, they would have easily stormed his position. Despite this, they quickly tired and Grima knew their stamina grew weary. To this end, he was pleased; Grima too grew weak from keeping the portals fueled.

In fact, Grima had been so preoccupied by them he almost failed to notice that his missing vessel had made its way into his view. Grima narrowed his vision and lock onto his target. _You’ll not escape me again!_  

 

Grima could feel the prince’s boot land heavily upon his scale. Chrom was beside the young tactician and had just guarded him from a direct blow. Having cleared all the surrounding units, the trio stood alone towards the front of the dragon. All of Grima’s senses were honed onto his prey.

 

“I come to end you Grima!” The Exalt warned while lifting Falchion’s shimmering blade. Grima, too enraptured by his own lust for the human’s blood, felt nothing at its sight.

 

“…ARROGANT MORTAL… I AM THE END!” Grima countered.

 

At his signal, Grima summoned his mighty head to turn and devour the fool. The satisfying sting of his expiration breath filled his throat and he loosed his despair upon them. Daggers of putridly pure elder magic sliced up from the scales beneath them. One would have found its mark, but Robin quickly rushed to push the prince from his fate.

 

Helping Chrom regather his footing, Robin asked, “Ready, Chrom?!”

 

“As I’ll ever be!”

 

Before Grima could recollect the power needed for a second assault, the Exalt was upon him. Covering ground faster than he had anticipated, Grima was forced to shield himself from the direct bite of Naga’s fang. He knocked Chrom to the side and followed with a dark spell. The magic made for its target but was intercepted by a counter spell. Grima looked up to find Robin lowering his hand. Electric current from the Thoron still ran atop his skin. 

 

“…RETURN TO ME… COME… WE ARE ONE… AND THE SAME…” Grima beckoned a final time to his lost vessel.

 

When Robin failed to answer, Grima decided to take him by force. Gathering the breath in his throat, Grima’s six eyes locked onto the statue like target. Robin stood awestruck before them, enchanted by the monster’s power. _Easy prey. You cannot escape what you will become!_

A fiery sting suddenly ran the length of Grima’s back. He howled in pain as the breath from his dragon charged left of its target. Robin cowered away from the magic before being blown to the side by the power. Grima turned to face the Exalt who had just landed the blow. Wasting not a moment on thought, Grima reached with his jaws to snatch the filthy mongrel. Chrom rolled to avoid the bite but lost his footing. The dragon, having shifted to reach for its prey, caused the ground to shake and all atop it’s back to stumble. The momentum from his dodge carried the prince to the edge of Grima’s scales. He now hung precariously from a one-handed grasp. His other filled with the hilt of his divine blade.

 

“Chrom!” Robin called, seeing his friend one slip away from his demise. “Sumia! Help Chrom!” Grima looked up to see the Pegasus knight circling above.

 

 _Oh no you don’t!_ Grima willed the dragon’s head to pursue the fly buzzing about him. He couldn’t allow the Exalt any sort of escape. Satisfied that the situation was under control, he turned his attention again to the vessel who collected himself from the ground. Grima fired a spell, hoping to catch Robin before he could recover. Unfortunately, he deflected the strike and countered with his own. Grima decided to take the magic directly, demonstrating his power. When the magically induced cloud cleared, he allowed Robin a good look at how little damage his strike had caused.

 

“YOU ARE POWERLESS… AGAINST ME… NOW DIE!”

 

Strike after strike, the pair clashed. Each time Grima knew he had the boy within his grasp, he’d escape. They both grew exhausted from the exchanges, and while Grima ultimately took more direct hits, the few he managed on Robin had inflicted massive damage. His vessel now bled from a number of places; many of which, Grima felt, were internal. He was surprised the boy could still stand. Robin panted, as did Grima. The god took cautious steps forward. He arrived just feet from Robin and reached to grab him. Robin, too exhausted to resist, simply watched with horror.

It was out of the corner of his eyes that Grima saw the flash of steel. He sidestepped, then dodged to the side and quickly investigated the extent of damage he had just taken. He grabbed his arm furiously. A deep gash now ran its lengths and sapped him of strength. His eyes darted up to find the source of his pain. _Little princess…._ The Exalt’s daughter, Lucina, now stood defensively before Robin. Grima could see his own blood drip from the edge of her blade, although it still slumbered, unlike her father’s.

 

She took a few steps forward. “I lost to you once monster. I shall not lose again! Die now, that our future may live!”

 

“…YOU CANNOT SLAY… WHAT MAY NEVER DIE… THAT FUTURE YOU SPEAK OF… IS MINE!” 

 

She rushed him, much like her father before. Again, he blocked the blow and forced the girl to the side. She, however, was more agile and quickly recovered from her stumble and was again upon him. She managed three slashes. One across his arm, chest, and finally his leg. Feeling the tendon tear, desperation gripped Grima’s heart. Summoning the dragon, he lost focus on the pegasus and instead charged the girl. Calling upon adrenaline filled anger, Grima was able to pin the meddling girl between his jaws and spell. Unable to escape, Lucina received direct blows from both. Their impacts caused her body to land some distance away with a satisfying thud. Her motionless body pleased the god until he realized the extent of her inflicted damage. Grima tried to stand but found he could not. He looked up to the dragon. His beautiful face had been mutilated and his eyes widened at the sight of his true face. It had been so long since he had gazed upon it. The face of a human.

 

“DAMN YOU!” He found himself scream.

 

_No… I’m not one of them… I am not human…  I am a god… I am master over those who created me… shunned me… abandoned me…_

“Now Robin! This is our chance! I’m going to finish it!” The Exalt’s voice rang from the sky. He flew with the Pegasus knight and they made to land. Grima could do nothing. He saw the glimmer from the sacred blade. It desired to again force him into a slumber.

 

_Why can’t I move? I am immortal… I am indestructible… I cannot be defeated by mere humans… not again…_

Grima continued his contemplation when a familiar aura consumed the air. _Dark magic…_ He looked up to see his vessel charging an expiration spell. The magic was one only those of pure blood could conquer. _He remembers… that spell… he can’t possibly be planning… on killing me… he would kill us both… we are of the same heart…_

 

“Robin?! Wait, what-” Chrom called, but was interrupted.

 

“…WHAT… WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Grima demanded… 

 

“For once, I’m glad you and I are the same.” Robin answered. His voice was calm and full of resolve. It terrified the god.

 

“YOU… YOU WOULDN’T…”

 

“Now I can give my life to protect those I care for…”

 

“…YOU WOULD… NOT DARE!”

 

“I would and will. The evils you would visit on this world are unthinkable…” He paused to think about his words, then continued, “In some way, I- we share the blame. Its only right we meet our end together!”

 

“NOOOOOOO!” Grima shouted. The blind nobility in Robin’s words burned as badly as the gashes from Naga’s blades.

 

Grima, however, had little time to think on them further. For moments after his final words, Robin released the spell he had learned so long ago, in an age where Grima had taken the lands and forced the world into hopeless despair. The dark magic found its mark and drove directly through Grima’s heart. An ear-splitting roar cut through the air. The dragon’s head bellowed in pain as its body grew numb and unresponsive. Its great wings ceased their beats, and the monster began to fall. Grima, stammered backwards, clutching the wound at his chest. His looked up from his misery to see the vessel of his undoing. It too shimmered with death’s embrace, yet a smile adorned his face. _He welcomes it. This was his plan all along. Every turn he outmaneuvered me. He knew. The memories we shared… he used them to stay ahead of my movements. Basilio, Chrom, the gemstones, all were memories… no, fates… he knew I’d follow. I planned for everything. Spent every waking moment of my time devoted to following what destiny had written. I considered… planned… schemed… for every possible outcome… every possible decision… except the betrayal… of myself._  

Grima felt himself falter. Death was never an option, yet now he faced it like any other mortal beast. He looked again to the smiling boy. _Whatever awaits him, does not await me._ With a final bellow, his conscious fell into the inevitable grasp of death. 


	31. Farewell Forever (1/2)

Ari approached the blockade from the right. She sat in the shadows of the alley assessing the number of Grimleal. Validar paced at the exit. Two mages scoured each caravan from top to bottom before letting them through. Three more mages patrolled the side marketing plaza next to the gate. Despite the hour, a surprisingly decent number of villagers had gathered about. Validar’s presence had intrigued the village and many had come to investigate the commotion. _Their caravan is next. I need to time this perfectly._

Ari waited for the cart in front of them to get cleared and begin its journey through the gate, before dashing out into the plaza. She walked swiftly and approached cautiously. She waited for the mages to make their way to the caravan before purposely running into another villager. Letting out an overly dramatic whelp, Ari crashed to the ground and revealed her shining white hair. She looked up to meet Validar’s haunting gaze. The wicked smile that had terrorized her dreams enveloped his face. Ari’s chest clenched as she realized the extent of her plan. Gathering her feet beneath her, she pretended to limp away.

 

“Over there!” She heard Validar’s voice follow. “That’s the one we’re after! Retrieve her!”

 

Looking back for a quick second, Ari saw the two investigating magi retreat from their task and join the pursuit. _That actually worked. I just need to draw them as far away as possible._ She turned just in time to see a Grimleal blocking her path. Running directly into the brigand, the two fumbled to the ground in a mess of disorientation.

_Get up! Get up!_  Ari crawled from the confusion as quickly as she could. As she pushed to run away, she felt a heavy snag at her wrist.

 

The brigand stared up at her from the ground. “Where do you think you’re going?” He asked and chuckled in the same sentence.

 

Ari screamed and clawed at the man’s grip. _You aren’t far enough away!_ More Grimleal approached to swarm her. She knew Validar would soon follow. _I’m not ready yet! I needed to get farther away! I’ve failed!_

Just then, Ari felt the pressure at her wrist release. She heard the burly man let out a howl of agony as she looked back to see his arm cleaved in two. Blood spewed endlessly from the gash.  

 

“Let’s go! Run!” A voice yelled before dragging her forward.

 

Ari looked up in disbelief to see Erick running alongside her. “Why are you-?” She started through a pant but was cut off.

 

“Can’t let you have all the fun, now can I? Plus, I promised to always protect you. I’m not about to break that vow.” He answered.

 

“What about Robin?”

 

“Assuming they made it through the gate, I told my buddy to take him to the merchant guild in Southtown. It’s a rural community, two days outside Ylisse’s capital. I have a good friend there who would gladly take him on as an apprentice. He never leaves the area, so they should live a protected life there.”

 

Ari hadn’t the time to respond, for another axe-wielding brute met them as they rounded the corner. Erick jumped in to defend the blow with a sword he had stolen from the caravan. Deflecting a second assault, Erick swiped his blade along the man’s lower calf. He fell with a thump and the two quickly circumnavigated him.

Ari and Erick scurried about the streets, pursuers never far. Twice more Erick defended against mercenaries. However, a fourth managed a blow to his side. He clutched it painfully as they ran onward. Ari could see a red stain forming along his side and down his leg. She knew with each passing step Erick was weakening.

They ran for the main plaza towards the depths of town. _Perhaps we can lose them in a crowd._ Ari made sure to secure the hood to her head again in hopes of camouflaging. They darted out into the bustle of evening life. Hastily walking, they hoping to blend it. Ari pulled Erick along to avoid losing him.

Ari looked up to see a Grimleal headed her way. She quickly rerouted her course. To her dismay, another mage strode from the new direction. _We are too vulnerable here; this plan was a bust._ Spinning, she chose to retrace her steps and return to the empty alleys, however a Grimleal now stood there, blocking her escape. _We’re trapped again._ She looked to the ground and realized the source of their exposure. Ribbons of crimson drips indicated every path they’d taken. _Erick’s blood paints the street. They could track us anywhere._

Ari seemed to be walking in circles. She searched desperately for an exit but found each occupied by an enemy. It was then that she also realized the number of people surrounding her had dwindled to but a few. She watched as mages snagged innocent villages and forcibly looked into their faces. Upon confirming they weren’t her, they were cast aside, often by being thrown to the ground. When the villagers returned to their feet, many would rush off to the safety of their living quarters leaving Ari alone in the plaza. Windows and doors of the nearby shops were slammed shut. Indoor lanterns and candles were extinguished, and the village hid from the menace that stalked their streets. 

Ari found herself isolated beneath a street lantern. All around her, Grimleal circled. None drew too close, yet they all watched with an unwavering eye. She glanced nervously about, waiting for one to attack.

Her concentration was broken as the clatter of a sword meeting cobble stone resounded throughout the crisp night air. It was followed by a tug at her hand. She reacted just in time to keep Erick’s head from crashing to the ground. Sweat ran down his brow and a look of agony gripped his expression. She reached for his wound. The clothing surrounding it was drenched. _He’s bleeding out. He was wounded this badly, yet he managed to run for so long. If I only had the energy to heal him once more._ Ari pulled his head to her chest and reached for the sword. She held it protectively pointed at the wolves that paced around them. _I dare you._

However, the brigands and magi simple congregated. Each kept visual contact to secure her escape as futile. After a moment of awkward stare exchange, a section of the crowd parted. Validar waded confidently through. Ari felt as his eyes traveled the length of her body, examining her with a scrutinizing gaze.

 

Through a growl, he ordered, “Remove the spare.”

 

Before Ari could think, she entered a painful tug-of-war with two burly brigands over Erick’s defenseless body. She swung the sword vigorously and managed to strike one across the chest. The man cursed as he staggered backwards. The second, having no patience for her games, grasped Ari tightly around the arm and tore her aside. He managed to snag the section Robin had previously wounded and summoned pain so excruciating it blurred her vision. Stunned, her hand lost its grip and the sword slid away. Ari, while still dazed, found herself pinned to the ground and forced from Erick.

 

“Ari…” She heard him groan as his body was tossed to the side.

 

Her heart cried out as did she for his return. Validar strode between them. He watched as Ari was bound with rope and forced to her knees before him. He crouched to look her more directly in the face. She jolted defiantly away from him, but in her heart, Ari knew she merely feared his gaze. He caressingly ran his hand through her hair, across her neck, and under her chin. There, he forced her to look at him. She stared unblinkingly at the being she had spent sixteen exhausting years avoiding. He had caught her and there was nothing more she could do.

 

He cleared his throat before starting, “It’s been too long, hasn’t it. Nice to finally see you again.”

 

Ari simply stared in response.

 

“We both know why this situation has come about. Make this easy and tell me where he is.” Validar’s voice was cold and matter of fact.

 

Again, she stared, trying her best to stay expressionless. _I’ll not breath a word of Robin’s location._

 

Validar growled before slapping her, hard, across the face. The sting of the impact left Ari shaken, but she was determined to hold her own. Slowly, she raised her head back up, and forced her eyes into continuing the glare.

 

“WHERE IS HE?!” Validar now yelled. He had grabbed ahold her dress collar and violently shook it with each word.

 

Gathering a boost of hopeless courage, Ari returned his question by spitting at his face. Appalled by the crude action, Validar responded by quickly striking her again and retreating away to regain his composure. The blow was enough to knock her to the ground and it was there she decided to stay.

 

He straightened his garb, then turned to Erick. “Fine, if you will not speak perhaps he will.”

 

Ari grasped as brigand grabbed Erick by the neck. Unable to fight the assault, he hung helplessly as another struck him hard in the gut with a knee. Knocked to the floor, the two men began ruthlessly kicking the huddled figure. Ari screamed for the carnage to stop and fought against the binding that kept her from rushing to his aid. All the while, Validar watched with a maniacal grin. Despite the assault, Erick betrayed not a word. 

 

“You seemed pained to see this. Who is this man to you?” Validar questioned Ari after a time. “Something about him is oddly familiar to that of an Ylissean tactician I once tried to eliminate. Surely you didn’t run to Ylisse for assistance. They would have killed our son in a heartbeat.” Validar circled about her like a lion eyeing weakened prey. Ari cared not, for she was distracted by Erick’s cries. “If that’s not the case, then perhaps this sly bastard is… oh… let’s say… a lover?”

 

Ari knew her face betrayed the answer.

 

Validar, pleased, responded, “Well isn’t that lovely. Befitting actually, that you should wallow in the company of another just as treacherous as yourself. You both betrayed your promises, didn’t you?” He paused and let the muffled music of Erick’s beating fill the night. “How does it feel?”

 

Ari was caught off by the question.

 

Seeing her confusion, he added, “How does it feel to watch him suffer? You love him, no? I can only imagine the pain you’re enduring at watching him reel in agony for your insolence. He must loathe you. He’s probably cursing you into oblivion as we converse. Indeed, your loyalty to him is apparent. I’m actually impressed. You hold the key to end his pain, yet you do not reach for the lock… Perhaps you hold as cold a heart as you accuse me of harboring.”    

 

_Erick… hates me? How could he not? Validar is right... I can stop this. I know what he desires me to tell. I could end our suffering._

 

“You let me know when you’re ready to talk, Sweetheart. Until then, he will endure the pain of your silence. Mind you, the punishments will only get worse.”

 

Ari continued to watch in horror. _NO! Listen not to the snake’s lies. Erick chose this for me. He knew… He knew…_ _I… I… I… can’t speak. No matter what, I must not speak._ She tried to look away but was still forced to listen to the rhythmic thuds of impacting blows. _I must not speak._ The assaulting men laughed to themselves as they carried on.

 

“Think he needs all his fingers?” One asked.

 

“I don’t believe he does.” Another responded. 

 

_Don’t look._ She could hear the sound of an unsheathing blade. _Don’t think._ Her ears provided what her eyes were too scared to witness. The heavy twang of steel against stone and the muffled cry of one who lacked the strength to fight his mutilation. _Why couldn’t you have just stayed on the caravan._ Again, the sound rang out. _That should be me. I should be bearing this alone._ The cheer of onlookers indicated the mauling was engrossing. _Why Erick… Why must you suffer? Why must you fill me with guilt?_ Eight more times the sound filled the night. Finally, when the target of their persecutions had grown still and conscienceless, the onslaught stopped.

 

“What next, his eyes or maybe the tongue? Or perhaps something more personal-” An attacker questioned.

 

“Halt.” Validar’s voice intervened.

 

“Sir?” The brigand asked.

 

“Our little escape artist is holding her tongue well. Perhaps we should just take his life.” Validar commented, almost offhandedly. “Surely she doesn’t want that.” He turned to address her directly. “Last chance, Darling. Tell me where you’ve hidden the vessel and I’ll consider letting this one go alive.”

 

Though heartbroken, Ari still kept herself silent. _We will both pay the ultimate price. Our lives are nothing when compared to thousands. Plus… he’s probably lying. Validar has no intention of leaving our lives intact._

“Very well then, you’ve made your choice.” Validar signaled the Grimleal to prepare for an execution. “Don’t think you’ll be avoiding this.” He spoke mockingly.

 

Ari felt as a brigand forced himself upon her. Wrapping his arm about her head and chest, he forced Ari to stare at the scene unfolding before them. A robed mage made his way through the crowd towards the center of the horde. He had stolen a wooden bench from outside a nearby store. He placed it a few feet before her. Another, more muscular member grabbed the back of Erick’s overcoat and dragged his body forward. Ari couldn’t help but feel nauseated by the sight of her husband’s bloodied, fingerless hands that hung limply from his side. The brigand placed him in a hunched position before the wooden slab; his head rested atop it. Another stepped forward, a decently sized axe rested anxiously upon his shoulder.  

Something inside Ari broke. Before her, Erick stretched helplessly. In those final moments, Ari questioned everything. Her love, her sanity, her resolve, all were throw into a mental turmoil. They could torture and mutilate, break bones or remove appendages, however all that could be healed. But to take a life, Erick’s life, it was irreplaceable. She looked again into his face. Her eyes pooled with tears as she noticed Erick’s hung lazily open. He was awake, and she nearly cracked because of it. The man standing above him had raised the axe and now prepared to sate the blade’s thirst for flesh.

 

Unable to manage her despair, Ari called out, “Erick!”

 

Validar, intrigued by the outburst, raised his hand and signaled the brigand to hold. He waited.

 

Ari searched Erick’s face for an answer. _I can save him._ Blind to the world, Ari focused only on his face. He gazed warily in return. Irrational thoughts began seeding her mind. _He wants me to save him!_ Ari started to talk, but she got out not a sound before catching herself. Erick was smiling. There he sat, bruised and beaten. His neck was placed precariously upon a chopping block, his hands were unrecognizably mauled, and he bled continuously from a laceration to the side, and yet Erick smiled. That was his answer. He was happy. Happy to have fought for his wife and happy to die for their son’s protection. Ari exploded with tears. She wanted to hide her face but couldn’t manage to tear herself from his grin. It was so beautiful. He was stronger than she had ever dreamed of being.

 

A voice inside Ari whispered. _Return the favor. Don’t let this be his final memory of you._  

 

Ari choked on the truth. Then, with a final goodbye, summoned the best smile she could manage. It was painful, the idea of smiling at one who’s life was about to be extinguished, yet she did it. Did it for him and she could see his eyes alight at the gesture. _Thank you. Goodbye is not forever; we’ll meet again soon._

 

Realizing she had changed her mind, Validar motioned the man to finish his deed. Again, the axe was raised. Ari sheltered her eyes just in time to shield herself from the spray of blood. She felt the warm spatter mist across her exposed skin and yelped. Inconceivable pain attacked her heart. She couldn’t help but cry out uncontrollable sobs. She mourned shamelessly, indifferent to the crowd of cheering onlookers. Erick was no more, and she couldn’t pretend for his sake to be strong.

The brigand that had held her upright released his grasp. She fell heavily to the ground and curled into a fetal ball. _You’re next. No matter what happens, you must not speak. You will not speak. The secret will die with you._ Ari looked through tear-soaked vision to see Validar stride purposely towards her. His eyes burned with a look of fleeting patience. He would not stand for her games long. This was to be her end, and a part of Ari welcomed the sight. _Soon… Soon this suffering will end._                     


	32. Paralogue 4: The Mysterious Deliverance

Oliver hadn’t put much thought into the matter when his old leader sent word of a request. He’d stopped in the small Plegian border town to gather a final shipment of illegal black magic, outlawed weapons, and an assortment of prohibited narcotics. Erick’s message had been encrypted in a way that resembled the battlefield communication they once shared. However, those days were long past, so it took him a moment to decode the terms.

 _Run into a bit of trouble have you, Erick? He needs transport from the country._ Oliver hesitated for no more than a second. He responded minimally, through the coded language, then returned the parchment to the runner. Flames of war flooded his mind as the man dissolved within the shadow he’d originally birthed from. _Just the mention of your name ignites my soul, Erick. You bastard. You knew I’d never refuse the man who saved my life all those years ago. How dare you take advantage of our old friendship._

Oliver felt his head shake in mild disapproval. Both he, and his old tactician had parted ways after fleeing a corrupted rule. They’d planned on going into business together, but alas the Plegian economy had forced them apart with differing promises of gold. Now, they merely caught glances of one another while exchanging goods and currency. A small part of Oliver jumped at the chance to be needed by his friend once more.    

 

“The winged goddess comes to whisk this old bastard away.” A nearly inaudible whisper came from the side of Oliver ’s cart less than half of the hour later.

 

_Just like you. Using our old drunken song as a recognition ploy. Very clever. Actually, I’m surprised you were sober enough to remember the lyrics._

“Away we fly, escape the hell below.” He returned, matching the voice’s volume and rhythm. “Erick?”

 

“Indeed, old friend. Thank you for meeting on such short notice.”

 

“You’re lucky I was holding business nearby. Crazy fool, what trouble are you running from now?”

 

“Afraid I can’t say, but we need passage to Ylisse. There are many after us, so we must tread lightly. Think you can add the load to your cargo?”

 

Oliver happened a sideways glance to Erick. His friend held a hooded figure to his back and a babe to his side. He had to pause momentarily to admire her radiant beauty. _Always one to be heroic, isn’t he. The women his wife, or just another maiden to dull the burden? I wonder…_

 

“Do I have much of a choice? I’m not one to bail on a partner I owe. Get in. There ain’t much room back there so you’ll have to make due.”

 

“You have my gratitude.” Erick thanked with a small bow.

 

Oliver could remember the feeling of their weight as it entered his caravan under the cover of the old mine. He’d tried to escape through the town’s back entrance, but the men hidden by shadow warned away the idea. Path after path he tested, yet all remained blockaded. His cart was steadily herded to the front; right into the waiting jaws of Erick’s pursuers.

Upon discovering their predicament, the women pushed Erick away, walked him back to the cart they’d jumped from, placed a heartfelt kiss upon his lips, then abandoned him. Oliver watched as that old tactician’s mind raced. Even hidden by nightfall, he could picture the perplexed lines that ran Erick’s face as he devised a plan. In the end, he too abandoned the cart. He’d weighed the value of his life and determined it worthless should he allow the woman to face her hell alone.

 

“Please, take him to the guild master in Southtown. Tell him the boy is my son and should ill befall us before we can return that the child is his.” Erick finally spoke through the window of the caravan’s fabric. Worry and desperation had uncharacteristically woven themselves into the man’s usually strong words. “Robin, that is his name. The boy is talented and smart. He will fare well and work hard. Please, Oliver, as one of my most trusted soldiers… and best friends… can you do this for me?”

 

“Will you return?” Oliver suddenly found himself ask, refusing to answer until his own question was fulfilled. The seriousness of the situation suddenly settled atop his shoulders and he dreaded the response. 

 

“The likelihood is not favorable.” Erick returned in an eerily calm tone. “That is why I must ensure you are willing to do this for me.”

 

“Is there no other option?”

 

“I’m afraid not. I hate to ask this of you, but I must.”

 

“Then I will care for him.” Oliver decided. He’d heard the resolve in his friend’s voice and it filled him with the confidence to go on. “I’ll deliver the boy unharmed. You can count on me.”

 

“I always have, just as you trusted me with your life all the years ago. I’ve never, nor will I ever, forget that. You have my thanks, friend.”

 

As the words left Erick’s mouth, Oliver felt the stern grasp of the tactician’s hand in his own. The handshake was a farewell, for moments later, Erick too disappeared into a nearby alleyway. Oliver was reminded of his existence only by the boy hidden in his cart and weight of coin left in his hand.

Less than a minute elapsed before the scream of a woman filled the brisk night sky. A commotion of rushing figures, flashing blades, and confident yells followed. The distraction worked, for the gate was cleared and Oliver rushed beyond and onto the road towards Ylisse. He spared not even a backwards glance as the lights from the town dissipated. His destination lay in Southtown.

Four days he listened to little more than the rhythmic hoof steps of his steeds. Four days he’d seen no conflict outside the hell from which he had just escaped. Four days he’d sat silently contemplating the event that had unfolded nights ago. And it was four days the stowaway had been nested at the back of his cart. At times Oliver wondered if the young lad still clung to life. Yet, each time he happened to check the sleeping cargo, Oliver ’s eyes would fall upon the subtle rise and fall of his chest. _I wish Erick had explained the boy’s condition before leaving. It’s not normal to be asleep this long. What possibly could have happened… was it connected to the reason of their fleeing?_ They were moving quicker than usual, as Oliver wanted to waste not a second in getting as far away from Plegia as possible. He hadn’t time to do more than trickle drips of drinking water across the boy’s slacked jaw. He prayed this would sustain him until their arrival and the aid of a healer. 

The sun awoke lazily from the horizon to Oliver ’s left. Its warm breath chased away the brilliant blue hues of night and signaled the dawn of their journey’s final day. Just a few more hours on the road and they’d arrive in Southtown. Everything was progressing smoothly; that was, until the horse’s ears pricked sharply forward. Oliver understood the steed’s language clearly. Something menacing lay ahead.

Gathering the slack in his rein, Oliver slowed their pace. _If it’s a predator, I must tread cautiously. Wolves and bear crave panic. The chaos makes us vulnerable. I’ll keep the horses calm and progressing steadily._ Oliver scanned every direction with honed senses. He’d dealt with all manner of beasts at some point in his travels, but he’d need to identify the culprit before taking further action.

Over and over again his eyes covered the open, grassy fields surrounding the caravan. _Nothing but the scattered trees lining the pasture boundaries could provide cover._ He looked again to the horses. Still, their steps were pranced and ears erectly attentive. _Something is most certainly here._

Invisible blades of wind cut across the grasses, making them dance and sing in peaceful unison. An unusual sound suddenly mixed with the gentle rustling. _Voices_ … and _footsteps? I don’t see anything…but the sounds are getting closer._ Oliver had little time to listen closer, for his horses suddenly loosed wild screams as they reared high in the air. A crash then met the side of his caravan. _What the hell…!?_ _Nothing’s here!_

Out of nowhere, Oliver caught glimpses of shimmering light to his right. A rush of force struck him next, grabbing his arm and attempting to pull him from the seat. Reaching for the blade at his side, he swung wildly at nothing. He had to trust senses beyond sight to keep himself from insanity. Amazingly, the blade made contact with the imperceptible assailant. A howl left the air, and blood sprayed across the wooden cart.  

Freed, Oliver cracked the long crop held in his other hand to urge the horse forward. Instead, they panicked backwards. Something almost seemed to be blocking and forcing them backwards. Leather strained, and wood splintered as the horses pushed into the equipment keeping them attached. Again, he commanded them onward, knowing much more and the cart would sustain serious damages, or the attacker would return. When they again refused, Oliver struck them directly across their flanks. This encouragement was finally enough, for they suddenly exploded into a gallop. Exhilaration filled the breaths of air that flooded Oliver’s lungs. He tried to comprehend what had just happened as the horses raced from the scene.

 Just as they rounded the top of a small hill further along the path, Oliver again caught a glimpse of shimmering light. This time, seeing it more clearly, the figure looked humanoid and illusionary light danced around it like a mirage above hot desert sand. Momentarily questioning the sanity of his vision, Oliver wailed as the caravan’s right wheel struck the unknown being. The whole vehicle jolted from the impact, and many of the wares within clattered with distraught. Despite possibly taking damage from the collision, Oliver had no intention of stopping. However, he looked behind just in time to see figures rushing the area lower in the pasture. Unlike the invisible beasts, these were solid, unmistakable people. _Brigands? Whoever they are, I pray they don’t plan on pursing me._ Oliver yelled to his horses to speed their pace. He knew the only sanctuary they’d find lay with the town.

When at last the silhouettes of stone houses and brick walls painted the scenery, Oliver finally breathed a sigh of relief. His horses lay drenched in sweat and happily greeted the promise of rest. He slowed their pace and made directly for the trading guild. Oliver’s mind spun. He had so much to ponder. _What attacked me back on the road? I couldn’t see anything. Had there been anything at all, or has exhaustion played an unbelievable trick on my mind? Perhaps someone else knows…_

Oliver pulled the caravan beneath the cloth covered loading dock behind the guild. He was greeted by local employees who eagerly awaited the delivered shipment.

 

He impatiently pushed passed them while commenting, “Hold off with the unloading. I must speak with the guild master. Where can I find him?”

 

The men looked a shade of perturbed by his straightforward mannerism, however they directed him in to the guild master’s quarters. Within the upstairs office, the two men conversed. Oliver was surprised at how willing the man was to accept an unknown child from the stranger. However, at the mention of Erick, the businessman became overwhelmingly welcoming. _They must have some sort of deep connection, that or he owes Erick a decent debt._ Regardless of reason, the man happily accepted the proposal and ordered that immediate accommodations be readied for his new resident. Together, they came down to gather Robin and move him to a more appropriate location. Oliver warned a healer would likely need to be summoned, for the boy had not stirred since his arrival.

Oliver rounded the cart as they continued their discussion on the topic. He scowled in disbelief. _He’s gone?_ Momentarily taken aback, Oliver jumped within the caravan and searched the cargo. The boxes of endless contents had indeed shifted about. Immediately fearing the boy had been crushed under the merchandise, he requested the caravan be unloaded. The guild master completed the order and the cart was emptied.

 

“Were you joking before?” The heavy-set master asked when the cart appeared devoid of life.

 

“No, I swear. Erick’s child was here this morning. Unconscious as usual.” Oliver returned, concerned the man may rethink his business proposal should he see him as unsound of mind.

 

“Then perhaps Robin awoke while you traveled… or after you arrived.” Oliver shook his head in contemplation at the man’s proposal. “Oi, men! Did you see a young lad leave this area?”

 

“The attack! He must have fallen out!” Oliver suddenly shouted. He looked up to see the workers turn his way. Their heads were mid shake, furthering his conclusion. _Robin fell from the cart when we hit those invisible monsters. But… if that’s the case and they found him… then he was probably… killed._ A sudden wave of unexpected guilt flooded his thought.  

 

“Attack?” The guild master questioned.

 

“Yes. On the north road… we were attacked by-”

 

“BRIGANDS!” A distant scream echoed from within the village. More screams followed.

 

“Help us!”

 

“Plegian invaders!”

 

“Get inside, hide the children!”

 

“Fire! Someone set fire to the tavern!”

 

Fleeing figures began rushing passed the small gathering outside the guild. Before Oliver could react further, guild master and employees gathered him and as much of his supplies as they could carry. Business instinct distracted his mind and Oliver rushed to save the remainder wares and livelihood. As the threat before him became increasingly prevalent, the boy’s condition lost importance. He prepared to defend his products and was joined by the other workers. Weapons in hand, they fortified the guild’s property boundaries by locking gates, windows, and doors. Silently, they waited for an assault. Guilds were often the first buildings to be pillaged and all prepared to defend the wares with their lives.

The threat, however, never managed to reach them. For after a few hours of chaotic panic, the brigands were declared slain. Through word of mouth, the news met Oliver’s ears. Apparently, a local band of protectors, known as the Shepherds, had liberated Southtown of its invaders. Surprising to many, the leader of this group had been the very prince of Ylisse. According to the report, he’s been accompanied by the youngest princess, a blue armored knight, and a mysterious robed mage. Oliver asked for the woman delivering the news to repeat herself. When she mentioned the cloaked figure, he asked her to describe him further. At the mention of white hair, Oliver knew. _Robin!_

He rushed from the guild to try and meet the band who were currently in the town square. Oliver noticed the remains of the brigand’s attack. Charred stone lined the side of many buildings, a woman seemed to mourn the loss of a loved one, and a crowd gathered around the splatter of fresh blood. He had to push passed all the distractions. However, when he arrived, the reigning duke of the settlement declared the party had insisted on departing before nightfall. They’d left some time before, refusing even an offer of gratitude through feast.

Oliver took a moment to assess the situation at hand. His instinct was to chase the Shepherds. _I’d never intended to burden the prince! How will I find them? Could I even get close?_ Then a dreadful thought crossed his mind. _How will I explain the circumstances of my misplacement…? The prince won’t just hand an unknowing boy to a stranger like me… He’ll want proof. Robin’s never met me. He’d never agree to follow… even if I explain my connection to Erick. How can I tell him his parents are… gone…? How could I dump him at the guild… without any real explanation?_

_The boy is better with the prince. I don’t know what his parents were running from, but he’d never be safer than by the side of royalty._

_Plus, the burden would no longer fall to my shoulders._

_I promised Erick._

_But now the circumstances have changed._

_Besides, he was never really my responsibility to begin with._

_I helped him escape Plegia… what happens to him now… is no longer my concern._

Oliver decided to take a final look at the road leaving Southtown. He’s come to his conclusion… a slight pinch of guilt seized his heart. He’d only known the boy for a few short days, yet he wished no harm to befall him.

 

_Robin… I hope all ends well for you. May your fate differ from those of your late parents._


	33. Farewell Forever (2/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the last chapter. Congratulations if you actually made it this far. I hope you enjoyed at least some part of this. I wrote it mostly for myself as I always wondered what Robin's mother might actually be like. I wish they had given more information in the actual game on her. OH WELL! Anyways, enjoy! -WiseOldDragon88 
> 
> *Side note* Im so sorry about all the spelling and grammar mistakes, my editor wasn't the best... *shade thrown* ;)))

Ari had lost count of the days… no weeks… no months…no, had it truly been years…? She no longer knew. Ari had suffered every imaginable torture Validar could concoct. She had been bruised, battered, and broken to the point where she had begged for death. Yet, he kept it from her. Each time her life had seems ready to tip into the beyond, he would rescue her. Validar would spend weeks, even months, carefully treating the wounds he had inflicted. She was revived only to start the horrendous process again.

 

“Where is he?”

 

“I… don’t… know.” She answered now truthfully through pain filled gasps, but that response was never good enough.

 

While most forms of torture were physical beatings, sometimes Validar would use magical methods to persuade an answer. Her arms and legs were now blotched with the distinct marks of hot iron brands or electrical scars. Her skin had been melted by bewitched flames and frozen until black. The water torture was by far her least favorite. Being trapped within an inescapable bubble of liquid, forced to struggle until her chest felt as though it would burst. It always ending in her vision fading to black as water flooded into the lungs. She’d awake with piercing headaches and a throat so raw she couldn’t eat for days. Despite each punishment being worse than the last, still she held her secret.

He didn’t attack her every day. On occasions he would leave her in solitude. One particular time he was gone for a great span of time. Day after day she was left alone to rot in the dungeon. No one, besides himself, knew of her location. Despite the frightful conditions, her body feared starvation. It eventually escalated to the point where the rats that ran across the floor became essential for her survival. Ari recalled savoring the blood running from her hand. It was her own blood mixed with that of the rodent’s. The metallic taste did little to satisfy her parched mouth, yet it was oddly satisfying. She was forced to consume the beast raw in order to survive and had no better method of dressing the bites it inflicted upon her in their struggle.

 Then, as if nothing had happened, Validar reappeared. However, something about him had changed. He seemed more distracted, yet the tortures that followed were some of the worst Ari remembered enduring. So blinded by rage was he, that Validar no longer bombarded her with questions about their son’s location while inflicting the pain.

The horrors didn’t end there. After session upon session of frightful fun, Ari was forced to relive the terror in her dreams. She envisioned nothing else. It was though a curse had been placed upon her, forcing the trauma upon her over and over again. The cycle drove Ari insane. She tried to keep herself awake to escape it but as the third day approached, and she struggled to keep her eyelids from drifting downwards, deliria began taking hold. Shadows crept along the walls and black masses eerily reached to take her away. She staggered backwards, screaming and kicking at entities that didn’t exist. In the end, Validar silenced her insane tantrum with a spell.

With the line between reality and delirious dreams blurred, Ari soon lost her mind completely. She sat, curled in the corner of the rat-infested cell, rocking childishly back and forth. She muttered gibberish to herself constantly or sang along with the chiming of her chains against the cold stone wall. Slowly, she fell deeper and deeper into insanity.

To escape her fate, Ari tried suicide. Hanging, cutting, suffocation, and blunt force trauma, each were foiled by Validar and countered by a round of torture intended as punishment. In the end, Ari halted her attempts. She grew dull and reactionless. She was broken in every possible sense of the word. There was nothing left. Her only ties to humanity lay in the hopes that her son had made his escape. The small fact justified her suffering and eased a very small part of her soul.

      

Again, he returned. She hissed away from the bright light of Validar’s lantern.

 

“I’ve told you already…” Ari sarcastically assured, “I don’t know where he is.”

 

She had gotten in the habit of saying this, despite Validar having not asked the question for some time. Regardless, at this point she no longer lied about the fact. It had been so long. He couldn’t possibly still expect her to have anything useful to say on the topic. Yet, Ari assumed this was still the reason for her maltreatment.

 

“Oh, I haven’t required that information for years; I simply take heart in watching you roll in misery.” He spoke in a nearly jubilant tone. He snickered, “In fact, our precious son is so stupid as to deliver himself to me later this very day.”

 

Ari perked at the mention of Robin. _What? Robin?_ She tried to feign indifference, yet she craved even the slightest amount more of information.

 

“It is already written; the prince will fall, and the boy shall accept his purpose as a god.” Validar absently mumbled.

 

_What the hell is he talking about… what about my son…?_

 

Validar then pulled himself from the self-absorbed stupor and looked her way. He approached with confident steps. _What has he planned now_ _-_ _?_

Ari felt herself flinch from the strike. It had been so swift and clean. She looked to see Validar retracting a smooth, thin blade. He neatly wiped it clean and returned it to its sheath. Ari then felt the flow of warm blood down her neck. She tried to gasp but felt the air escape from a slit that shouldn’t exist across her neck. A metallic taste flooded her mouth as she fell helplessly to the floor. No pain did she feel. It was unimaginably quick, yet the panic of an inability to breath consumed her. She raced her hands to the laceration and tried desperately to close the gap. Through her struggles she looked up to see Validar examining his work.

 

Casually he commented while looking down, “I have no need of you now. Best to destroy all evidence of your existence lest the boy find out and rebel. I’d hope to make your death more meaningful, but I haven’t the time now to conjure a ritual. Such a waste.” 

 

She heard him sigh. Taking a final glance, he turned and made to leave the dungeon. Her final images were of the fleeting light flickers dancing across the cell walls. Darkness soon consumed them, and Ari was left alone.

There she managed minuscule gasps of air and struggled to keep her senses. An infinite number of thoughts flooded her mind as eternity seemed to pass. In a way, her life replayed itself in her head. All the paths she chose, all the mistakes she made, all the love she shared. Every emotion made it’s pass and Ari would have cried if she’d had the strength to spare. She could feel as her life ran endlessly from her body only to pool uselessly upon the stone floor.

Her hands began slipping from their place as she lost the energy to hold on. _This is it._ Her mind grew blurred and her thoughts began to fade. _Everything I’ve endured, everything I’ve accomplished amounted to dying like a butchered hen._ Her breaths had grown shallow and labored. She knew her lungs now filled with more blood than air. _I’ve wanted this for so long. Why do I fight it now?_ Exhausted, Ari gradually accepted the fate. _Why must I want to live now that I’m dying?_ _Fate is cruel._ Deciding to concede, she allowed her heavy eyelids to flutter shut. In the final moments of her conscience, Ari’s mind raced to Validar’s final words.

 

_Robin… You’re alive. What I wouldn’t give to see you one... final… time…_

_Gods watch over you._     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this ending, stop here. This was my intended true ending but I had a friend who absolutely despises bad endings, so I continued it for her. If you don't like this ending, please continue onward, perhaps you'll like the other instead. ;))) -WiseOldDragon88


	34. Epilogue: Against All Odds

 In Plegia there lay a small village. Despite its strategically close position to the neighboring kingdom of Ylisse, not many had come to colonize the rural community. Towards it’s outskirts, sat a cottage. It was there that a herbalist called home. She was old, and she was crazy, yet she brewed the concoctions that many throughout not only that town, but others depended upon. As the herbalist aged, it was to no one’s surprise that she took on an apprentice. The woman was young, beautiful, and her hair flowed with a shimmering white. Yet, many failed to notice until the old women died. The village mourned the loss, but her magic lived on. The cottage’s function continued as the young girl now carried on the responsibility.

Many remember the night of chaos. It wasn’t uncommon to see those followers of Grima around the town. However, the day the Grimleal’s high priest arrived the villagers cowered in fear. His followers forced searches and blockaded roads. Many claimed to have been lucky in escaping with their lives. The scouring lasted but a day, then they disappeared and were not seen from again.

 

The cottage too grew silent.

 

Abandoned, the land grew unruly. What few villagers still came to check on its inhabitants, soon ceased in their visitations. The animals that could, escaped. The gardens withered, and the plot lay barren. No one touched the space. They feared a curse had been placed upon it.

 

_Those who go against the will of the Grimleal always paid dearly._

 

In the years that followed, wars once more raged. One day, the skies grew black. Mountains of fire erupted, and the very ground grew unstable with quakes. Hellish ghouls mysteriously appeared and began ravaging the lands. Many ran and many hid. Yet, many decided to accept their demise. Across the scorned earth lay the immense shadow of a fell dragon. His wing beats leveled forests, and his breath expired all in its path. He had awakened as fate had foretold.

Contrary to that fact, the beast did not thrive. For after seven days of fire, he fell from on high. His monstrous figure was a sight to behold. It drifted down swiftly, like arrow-stricken fowl, landing amid the bones of its past. It was there the beast breathed its last.

It was over; it was done. The dragon had been slain and peace restored. All those across the land rejoiced; all except those who had held the dragon close.

Soon the ravages of war drew to an end. Life returned to normal and so did the cottage. The surrounding villagers looked hesitantly to the smoke wafting from the chimney.

 

_Someone had dared to enter?!_

 

After weeks of wonder, the bravest ventured forth. Shivers ran his spine as he knocked at the door. Waiting, he peered at the garden. It was lush; it was green, and its wonderful fragrance sweetened the air. He jumped from his stupor as the door handle clacked. Creaking open, he glimpsed at the being within. She was neither monster nor ghost, but the women of white. She greeted with a smile; the scar at her neck had deemed her incapable of more. Returned from the dead, the village accepted the women once more. It was there, in that town, that she rested the remainder of her days.  

 

* * *

 

Ari often worked amid a swirling mind. No matter how many times she calculated and contemplated the circumstances of her survival, she still felt unsatisfied. _Why will the gods not let me rest?_ She struck the flint within her hands and prepared to warm a brew on the newly awakened flame.

 

_How?_

 

Her memories were clouded. Dusky images of her rescuers flashed in fleeting glimmers. _They were shouting… calling a healer._ Her mind could recall nothing else until she awoke in the liberation army’s rehabilitation ward.

 

_They saved my life, but not my voice._

Ari remembered the horrific feeling of silent screaming. Her thrashes alarmed the nurses and she was quickly attended. She tried desperately to warn of Validar’s scheme. At the time, she had cared not for her surrounding, nor her condition. Attempting to communicate her desperation blinded Ari to all else.

 

_He’s dead._

 

Her mind still struggled to comprehend what the nurses had said. Despite her inability to ask questions, they could easily guess and spoke accordingly.

 

 _Validar is dead. The liberation army killed him. His misdeeds have been stopped._  

 

What she hadn’t been told, was that her son too had perished. However, word of the fell dragon’s defeat spread quickly throughout the encampment. How could it not? Their leader, the newly crowned Exalt, Chrom, had stood atop the beast and slain it. Or so she was told.

 

Ari’s heart broke.

 

There was only one-way Grima could have returned. Only… one… way…

 

That is how she came to know the fate of her maniacal pursuer and their ill-fated son. She had slept through it all. Cradled by the soldiers left to defend and fortify the captured Plegian castle. The moment her body had healed, she walked away from it all. She took no more than the clothes on her back and the coin she had been granted by the army. Her soul was burdened and could bear the sights no more.

 

_In the end it was all for naught. He’s dead. They both are. The land is at peace. You survived, but at what price? You have nothing, no one. Your husband is dead. Your child is dead. Your purpose is dead. You are utterly alone. Is this the burden Moro faced in her final hours? What a terrible fate…_

_Then, why am I still alive? Why can’t I die?_

Ari wandered about in a daze. She endeavored for an answer.

 

 _Ylisse?_ Ari was surprised to find the capital in a somber state. The Exalt had thrown no celebration, nor festival. It was later, she discovered he had even placed an embargo upon the ideas. The justification was the rationing of dwindled supplies. War had taken its toll, and there was no time to be wasted in merrymaking or intoxication. Despite his glorious triumph against evil, the young king remained secluded to his castle. In his stead, soldiers diligently carrying out orders involving the restoration of the kingdom.

 

After a time, Ari no longer felt comfortable in Ylisstol. Something there ached her soul. It was as if her own dark aura had consumed the city and befouled it. She needed to escape.

 

 _Plegia calls me back. Why?_ Ari remembered distinctly thinking as she strode through the border gate. She had walked the whole way. Her feet were worn and blistered, yet they lead on. _I’m so tired. Where are you taking me?_

 

Three days later, Ari arrived at the cottage gate. She examined the remains of her home. The garden lay barren. Gangly weeds had slithered within the once flourishing rows and strangled their inhabitants. The house fared no better and the years of abandonment had been cruel. Ari stepped lightly over what remained of the busted door. The insides had been demolished. Furniture was tipped over, and drawers were ripped from their places and thrown across the ground. _Someone searched here. The Grimleal, they did this…_ Ari crept her fingers across the edge of the discarded kitchen table; they came away covered in a fine layer of dust. _A long time ago._

Ari felt her heart ache as she entered her old bedroom. Her mind raced with visions varying from young Robin running in to wake her in the early hours of the morning, to crisp winter nights warmly tucked in Erick’s embrace. Now forced back to reality, she walked amid the remaining wreckage. The bed mattress lay askew atop a broken bedframe. Her dresser drawers had been thrown aside and the contents within now littered the floor. Ari treaded carefully across the shattered glass of her old mirror. All her belonging had been destroyed. _I don’t even know where to begin…_

A loud crack at her feet made Ari recoil. Moving her foot, she realized with horror the sound had come from a silver-plated locket. Kneeling down, she somberly reached for the watch and opened the latch. She smiled painfully upon seeing her family’s portrait crosswise to the clock face. A large crack had formed down the center glass, dividing her from Erick and Robin. _How oddly symbolic._ Gently shutting it, Ari clasped the chain about her neck and held the locket to her heart. _My last keepsake. I’ll work to get through this._   

Renewing the cottage became Ari’s new purpose. She had no other. She wanted so badly to abandon the old home. It was ruined, broken, just as she. Yet, maybe that was the drive behind her efforts. Perhaps in saving the home, she could save herself. Or perhaps, it was just a way of distracting her mind. She would work endlessly about the house, tiring her body to the point where her mind could no longer linger in depthless contemplation.

Her efforts bore fruit. Salvaging what remained of the stored herbs in the shop, Ari replanted her garden. It took more than a year to see results, but with time, life returned. Her harvests were meager at first and she struggled to keep herself afloat. Without money she couldn’t turn to the town for supplies nor did she did think she could get hired as a cripple. Thankfully, Ari retained her ability to forage and hunt even after her long years in captivity. She found her aim was faulted at first, and it took numerous attempts to finally bring down decent game. However, after her initial struggles, the following hunts often ended in success. Her foraging reaped rewards as well. Ari was able to walk the neighboring forests in search of farmable crops, later returning home to sow her collected specimens.

One particular shrub held a special place at the corner of her property. Ari had happened upon it by chance. The elderberry patch nearly brought tears to her eyes. Ari tried and failed to avoid being consumed by her memories of meeting Moro within the thicket. She smiled through the pain, as the imagery of her young son, face covered in a purple stain, also flooded her with somber. As Ari walked away from the sight, she clutched tightly to a small shrub. It was an elderberry sapling, and she would treasure it as a keepsake forever.

Slowly, Ari restored the cottage to its former glory and her efforts had not gone unnoticed. A knock at the door startled Ari one morning. After gathering the courage, she hesitantly opened the door. Outside, stood the lengthy figure of a villager. She smiled awkwardly. He immediately recognized her as Moro’s apprentice and sang praise of her miraculous return; some even claimed, from the dead.

Despite the lack of intention, Ari soon found herself renewed as the village herbalist. Old and new customers flooded her gate requesting a variety of herbal brews. Many were taken aback to discover her lack of a voice, but none were deterred by the handicap. Life seemed to be returning to normal.

 

 _Something’s still missing. Something you’ll never get back. I piece of your soul._  

 

Ari visited the grave of her husband often. She was surprised to find it even existed. One of Erick’s co-workers, Finis, arranged it. He had inherited the business and felt it was dishonorable to leave his former leader’s body to paint the street with red. So, he gathered the pieces and laid them to rest at an empty plot towards the south end of the local cemetery. Ari cried as he recounted the tale. Now, she made an effort to stop by the grave at least once a fortnight and mentally recall tales of her endeavors to her deceased love. It was her way of mourning the loss.

Robin, however, had no such grave. In her wandering, Ari had searched in vain for his resting place. Her only lead lay in the mass of bones and flesh that rotted disgracefully amid the desert sands. Ari couldn’t bring herself to view the monstrosity. That wasn’t her son. Taking the matter into her own hands, Ari decided to place a small shrine in the corner of her shop. It held no name nor picture but simply a small incense burner and a bouquet of freshly cut flowers. Daily, she would stop and pray to the small shrine. _I shall honor your true memory, even when all others remember you for the sins of a beast._   

With time, Finis became a close friend, and he had more to share. Ari could hardly believe her eyes as he strode down the gravel road with an unmistakably massive steed. Ari raced to greet Benjamin. Immediately recognizing her, Benji raised his head and loosed a high-pitched whinny. Ari met him with a hug. She ran her hands through his thick coat and took a deep inhale of his familiar sweet scent. Ari had presumed herself alone, but now the remainder of her family stood wrapped in her arms. Benji had been in Finis’s care all along and was now being returned to his rightful owner.

 

_More and more of the pieces are falling into place. You should be thankful._

_I am. Yet, my soul still cries. Everything reminds me of the past, of my mistakes, and of my losses._

_I must force myself from this self-wallowing. I must discover how._

It was these very thoughts that bounced about in Ari’s head when the shop’s door chime rang. Presumably another customer, Ari quickly flicked the remainder of her ingredients into the brew and turned to greet them while stirring.

Ari felt a shiver run her spine as she checked to see if her eyes were mistaken. Striding through her cottage door was the unmistakably masculine figure of Ylisse’s Exalt. She had only glimpsed him once, many years ago, but his cobalt colored hair and brand embellished right arm were undeniable proof of her assumption. He gazed about carelessly at her humble shop, and suddenly Ari was overcome with a sense of inferiority. While she may live in Plegia, he was the ruler of her homeland. Behind him strode a heavily armored knight. He too glanced about, and Ari got the feeling his eyes were more scrutinizing than the king’s.

 

“Sire, I’m sure there are more fitting places to look for medication. We need to reach Plegia’s capital in no later than two days lest we be late for the meeting. I’m sure they have… better shops there.” The stern looking man started.

 

“Frederick, you know better than to question the quality of small town products.” The Exalt retorted. “Plus, we’ve only just gotten him back. I’ll not push my closest friend any further than I must. We just need something to aid his exhaustion.”

 

“Even if _he_ himself insisted against it?”

 

“Especially then!” The king laughed. “You know he’d work himself dead if I’d allowed it.”

 

The king caught Ari’s eye and smiled. Without thinking, she found herself staring at the floor in a bow. _I have the ruler of Ylisse standing within my home. What an honor._ Ari’s mind suddenly grew cold as the initial shock subsided and her eyes fell upon the sacred sword hung at his hip. _The great Exalt… slayer of ‘evil’. A hero among heroes. A bringer of eternal light. A murderer._

Her thoughts were cut short as the very same asked almost too casually, “Hey. The name’s Chrom; I’m Exalt to the Halidom of Ylisse. I was wondering if you had anything to combat fatigue. My friend is still recovering from a fight. I’d normally have him rest, but he insisted on accompanying our march. I’m worried he’s pushing himself too hard. Think you could help? Price isn’t an issue, I just want something that works.” 

 

 _Fatigue? … Easy._ Ari had plenty of farmhands who’d come to her requesting invigoration tonics. They often used them to push through unusually hectic harvest seasons. She nodded and spun to gather the ingredients. _The quicker I get this done, the quicker they leave._ Ari hoped the king would touch little in her shop and she already contemplated cleaning after his departure. Ari knew she was acting childish, but something inside her refused to listen to reason. _He murdered my son. That sword at his side ran red with his blood. Nothing can undo that fact._

“Rather rude, not responding to his majesty.” The blue armored knight spat.

 

Ari ignored him. Why should she bother to attempt communicating the reasoning behind her silence? She quickened her pace as a distraction.

 

“Calm down, Frederick. You seem unusually irritable. Is everything ok?”

 

“Milord, need I remind you we are on Plegian soil. I’ve had to quell many who still hold tight to the Grimleal’s beliefs. As far as I’m concerned, we are in enemy territory. Assassins may be laying in ambush as we speak. I wish you had allowed more guards to accompany us.”

 

“Frederick, we both know that’s absurd. The war is over, has been over for nearly three years. I understand your hesitation, but we must not place judgment upon those who have given us no reason to. Plus, I truly believe we make a stealthier entrance as a smaller group anyways and it reminds me of the days we used to do scouting missions with the Shepherds.” Chrom defended.

 

“As you say, Sire.” Frederick conceded, still obviously displeased.

 

 After a moment of dead silence, Chrom inquired, “Come to think of it, not everyone made it inside, did they?”

 

“Fear not, Milord. Lissa seems to have dragged her poor victim over to the farm animals. I have my eye on them through the window.”

 

“Why am I not surprised. Anything rural, and Lissa acts as though she were confined within the castle walls all her life. I guess I should be thankful the hardships of war haven’t broken her. Suppose we go and join them while we wait?”

 

Ari noticed the Exalt look to her for an answer. She waved in indifference and returned to mashing a ginseng root. The shop door chimed again, and the room grew silent. Ari sighed so deeply a shot of pain attacked her throat. She rubbed her scar lightly then glanced over to Robin’s shrine. The rich aroma drifting from the incense, she had lit earlier, wrapped itself about her. _What would you think of all this? Would you want me to forgive him? Never in my life did I think I’d have to face the Exalt._    

Ari had just finished sealing the tonic’s clay jar when her royal customer returned. She turned and was surprised to see not the king, but his stern knight. His previously standoffish behavior had off put her, so Ari wrote the receipt without even attempting to show appreciation for the purchase. The two stood in silence.

 

The man finally broke the stagnant air by stating, “My apologizes, I was careless in assuming your silence was out of disrespect. I failed to notice your injury. I know we are all adjusting to this newly founded peace and I’m afraid my old style of suspicion is struggling against retirement.”

 

Ari too realized she had been harsh in her judgments. This man was a retainer of the king. He had probably fought against many who had attempted to take his liege’s life. It was only natural for the knight to have grown wary. Gaining a decent amount of respect from her conclusion, Ari half-smiled and nodded in acceptance.    

 

“Good evening, Milady.” He spoke courteously and gave a respectful bow before exiting the shop.                     

 

At last, Ari was alone. A sudden feeling of complete exhaustion overtook her. Her legs grew weak and she collapsed into the nearest chair. Ari stared distantly at the floor. Her mind flooded with thought. _I just served my son’s killer. Do I hate the Exalt?  Was I scared… or angry? Why is my body so weak?_ Ari watched as her vision grew clouded. Tears pooled at their edges and dripped helplessly to her lap.

 

  _I’m so tired…_

Ari was thrusted from her wallowing as the sound of Benjamin’s wailing whinny ripped through the air. _Strange. Benji doesn’t usually cry._ Again, the horse’s voice broke the silence. Despite the house being closed up, Ari could hear the steed loud and clear. _Something must be wrong. Dogs?_ She wiped the wet from her eyes and ran to the window. Benjamin stood beyond the front fence. His ears were perked forward, and he held his head high. This behavior was extremely uncharacteristic for the old stallion.

Fearing Benji was warning of an attacker, Ari quickly grabbed her bow and rushed to find the source of his discomfort. _I swear… if the neighbor’s dog is terrorizing my flock again, I’m gonna…_ Ari searched angrily around the cottage grounds and about the coop. She found no sign of disturbance nor did the chickens seemed distressed in any manner. Still Benjamin paced and whinnied. Ari went to comfort him.

 _What’s wrong silly horse?_ Ari tried to reach for his neck, but the stallion jerked away. He tossed his head, stomped violently at the ground, and gave another ear-splitting wail. _Something’s wrong._ Following his gaze, Ari noticed Benjamin looked towards the road leading to town. _What does he want out there? That can’t be it._

Ari decided it would be best to halter Benjamin to secure him. Grabbing his lead rope, she made to open the gate. Before she could slip through, Ari found herself thrown aside by the psychotic horse. She could do little but dodge as he charged his way through the opening. Ari looked from her place on the ground to see Benjamin tearing across the gravel path, a trail of dust marking his steps. She tried to call out to him but was painfully reminded that option was unavailable. Both angered and frustrated, Ari picked herself from the ground, wiped her dress, and prepared to retrieve her crazed horse.

 _I have half a mind to kill him._ Ari had worked herself into a maddened frenzy as she strode along the back road. _Stupid horse,_ _how dare he make me chase after him._ _I’m getting too old for this shit._ Her body had only recently began displaying signs of this fact. Her knees now cried with mild pains and she felt her breath beginning to grow laborious. _When did you get so out of shape? Oh… there you are._

Ari could see Benjamin’s figure standing next to a small caravan. It was only after drawing closer that Ari realized it was the Exalt’s. She easily recognized the mounted knight’s glimmering blue armor. The group seemed to have noticed her as well and had pulled the caravan to a stop on the side of the road. The Exalt stood waving. Ari noticed the knight’s beautiful mount stood nose to nose with her own horse. _Did he really need to run away just because of some puppy love?_ Ari rubbed her temple as she realized the reason seemingly behind her horse’s disobedience. _I feel a headache coming on. Why did you make me face these people again, Benji_ _-?_

 

Ari froze. _Impossible._ She couldn’t bring herself to take another step forward. She stood no more than twenty yards away now, and it was there she saw him. He stood just beyond Fredrick’s gallant mare and happily ran his hand across her old horse’s graying face. His amber eyes looked to her, and he mirrored the others with a look of confusion. They seemed to question why she had suddenly halted her approach.

 

_Robin?_

It was unmistakable. His height, his face, his hair… all matched that of the son she knew was dead. Moreover, the doppelganger sported the old Plegian robe she had gifted to her own child so long ago.

 

_It’s not possible._

Ari couldn’t bring herself to do more than stare as a blonde girl, who appeared from within the caravan, handed the young man a rope. Tying it about Benjamin’s neck, he passed the steed to the Exalt, who proceeded to lead the horse her way. Benji, deciding that was not the direction he pleased, reared and fought against the restriction.

 

“Seems to be rather fond of you.” Ari could hear Chrom call to the white-haired boy. “Help me out?”

 

He nodded and again gathered the horse’s lead. Ari took an unnerved step backwards as he then approached. _It’s a ghost. That’s the only explanation; I’ve finally gone mad. I’m seeing things. This is nothing but a cruel joke._ Although obviously concerned by her reaction, he still drew closer. 

 

“I believe this horse belongs to you. He took a fancy to me really quick. I’m afraid we might have formed a bond while waiting on my medication. Sorry for the trouble. I told Chrom I was fine, but he didn’t believe me. Regardless, thank you. I feel better already.” The blonde spoke with a smile while extending his arm to return the horse.

 

Ari glanced to his hand. _He bears no mark, yet his voice is identical. This is my son. Why are the gods teasing me?_

 

“I wish you wouldn’t push yourself so hard, Robin. I’ll not be losing you a second time.” Ari listened to the Exalt retort, despite not being talked to directly. He stood on the other side of Benjamin.

 

 _Robin…_  

 

Ari broke from her stupor and reached for her boy. Ari had to confirm the figure was truly real and not a figment of her desperate imagination. He leaned away, but slowly accepted as her hand gently brushed against his cheek and through his hair. _It feels the exact same. I have no doubts; this is my child._ Unable to control herself, Ari pushed her way into an embrace. Despite his uncomfortable tensing and protests from the surrounding figures, Ari could not be forced from her son. Oddly enough, nor did he fight her.

_Robin, Robin, it’s you._

_It’s truly you._

_You’re alive._

_How can this be?_

 

_Do you not recognize me?_

 

Ari could do nothing to stop the tears the poured from her eyes. It pained her to pull away. She looked again through a dampened gaze and shook her head in disbelief. Robin’s face was laced with confusion and she could see the worn bags that adorned the bottom of his eyes. Ari could only imagine the events that may have befallen him over the near seven years they’d been apart. _Amnesia… that’s the only explanation._ Ari knew her son to be prone to it. Especially after the attack he had experienced right before their separation.

 _I must tell him who I am. Proof. I need proof!_ She opened her mouth in an attempt to communicate her thoughts; of course, not a sound was produced. _Curse you! I need another way._ Ari could tell the group now grew wary of her seemingly insane behavior. The blue armored knight seemed particularly on edge.

 

Directing the question at Robin, Chrom asked, “Do you know her?”

 

“No… well, I don’t know.” Robin responded with concern. “Although, she seems to know me.”

 

“Perhaps I was right to be cautious after all.” Frederick decided to chime in. His hand was now gripped sternly around his lance. “She has her horse back. Milord, we should be on our way.”  

 

“But Frederick, I think she’s trying to tell us something.” Spoke the blonde girl who had handed Robin the rope just minutes ago. She walked over to Ari and looked her in the face. Ari got the sense she was being examined. “Who are you?”

 

“Milady Lissa, please stand back. We know not if this woman is dangerous.”

 

“Relax Frederick. I thought we established earlier we can’t assume character. Plus, she can’t even speak her defense. Perhaps she needs help.” Chrom defended. 

 

Ari shook her head and pointed to Robin.

 

“Me?” He responded with an undertone of bewilderment.

 

Ari then pointed to herself.

 

“Perhaps she recognizes you from a battle?” Chrom offered.

 

“Or maybe you’ve visited her shop before?” Lissa spoke next.

 

“I… I don’t know, truly. I can’t remember.” Robin spoke almost shamefully.

 

“Well considering we’ve never made a stop in this town before, I highly doubt that.” Frederick decided to add.

 

“Geez, it was just a thought.” Lissa pouted. “Maybe Robin came here before we met him.”

 

Ari became frustrated at their bickering. She wished to be alone with her son. _Why don’t I carry parchment around with me?! Ugh! Think Ari, think. How can you tell him…? How…?_

Coming upon an answer, Ari’s hand raced to her chest. She stumbled upon a moment of panic when her fingers failed to grasp the item she desired. Frantic now, she felt all across her chest. _Where is it!?_ A thankful sigh escaped as her fingers finally snagged the chain about her neck. Pulling at it, she located the locket that had fallen to her back when Benjamin’s earlier fury had knocked her to the ground. Pulling it over her head and free from her hair, Ari opened the small trinket and extended it to Robin.

Hesitantly, he reached for Ari’s precious keepsake. He took an unusually long pause as his mind digested the meaning behind what lay within. Ari nearly forgot to breath as she watched him. The others gathered around, attempting to catch a glimpse of what Robin held in his grasp. At last, his eyes rose from the silvery watch. They stared with an auburn glow she had assumed never to see again.

 

After a seemingly endless amount of time and through a voice that reeked of disbelief, the word she had longed to hear quietly escaped Robin’s lips,

 

“Mother…?”                                  


End file.
